Piratas Não Amam
by Bella Lamounier
Summary: Para o Capitão Inuyasha, a vida consistia em seu navio Tessaiga, sua tripulação, aventuras e uma garrafa de rum. Isso até ele encontrar Lady Kagome, a noiva do seu maior rival, o Comodoro Kouga da Marinha Britânica. E depois dizem que piratas não amam...
1. Yo Ho Ho e uma garrafa de rum!

**Piratas Não Amam**

**cap.1 - Yo Ho Ho e uma garrafa de rum!**

**_França, Setembro de 1862_**

O sol descia através do céu rubro que lentamente tomava as cores púrpuras do crepúsculo, se escondendo no mar. As nuvens dissipando-se iam com o movimento do vento soprando, esfriando o ar ao redor. Aos poucos subia a lua cheia acompanhada por brilhantes estrelas, iniciando um espetáculo de dar inveja ao astro-rei.

Na casa dos Higurashi, a noite não estava menos silenciosa. O vento balançava levemente as flores no jardim. O Sr. e a Sra. Higurashi estavam em mais uma festa da elite. Os criados já haviam se retirado para seus aposentos e todas as luzes estavam apagadas.

Todas, com exceção de uma no terceiro andar. A luz do quarto de Kagome, a caçula dos Higurashi.

O quarto tinha as paredes em uma cor azul-marinho, o teto imitava o céu estrelado lá fora. Uma enorme cama estilo dossel estava no centro do quarto, com colchas e lençóis da mesma cor da parede.

Um enorme armário e uma escrivaninha, ambos de carvalho escuro, completavam o ambiente. Algumas velas eram a única iluminação presente ali.

As duas irmãs estavam sentadas na enorme cama da mais nova. Kagome, com treze anos e Rin, com dezesseis. Aquela seria uma conversa definitiva, as duas sabiam. Talvez a última conversa fraterna que teriam.

"Kagome... hoje eu vou fugir com Sesshoumaru." Disse Rin, a calma na sua voz em contraste com a tensão no ambiente.

"Eu... eu já imaginava, minha irmã. Só não imaginava que seria tão... cedo." Respondeu Kagome.

"Eu não agüento mais a pressão de nossos pais. Eu amo Sesshoumaru, é com ele que quero terminar meus dias." Disse a mais velha, acariciando o cabelo da caçula, que a abraçou.

"Mana... Eu te amo muito. Sentirei sua falta, mas quero que seja feliz. Você não será feliz sem Sesshoumaru, eu sei." Kagome tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"Se ele não fosse pirata... talvez mamãe e papai aprovassem nossa união. Mas eu o amo como ele é." Explicou Rin.

"Mas foi pelo pirata que você se apaixonou, querida." Disse Kagome sorrindo. Rin retribuiu o sorriso, mas quando ia falar, ouviram barulhos.

"Chegaram." Foi tudo o que disse antes de correr escadas abaixo.

Lá, encontraram uma cena surpreendente. De um lado estavam os pais das meninas, expressões horrorizadas estampadas em suas faces. Do outro, Sesshoumaru e alguns piratas, todos empunhando espadas.

"Rin..." Sesshoumaru sussurrou. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

"Não! Não deixarei que leve a minha menina, escutou bem pirata? Não deixarei!" Gritava o Sr. Higurashi.

"Kagome..." A menina tirou os olhos da cena diante de si para olhar para a irmã. "Não me esquecerei de você nunca, irmãzinha. Não me esqueça também." Rin tirou uma corrente do bolso e colocou no pescoço da caçula. O pingente era um coração.

"Que lindo, mana." Kagome respondeu.

"Vê aqui? Nossos nomes estão gravados."Era verdade. De um lado _Belle Lune_, o apelido de Rin, que significa bela lua. E do outro _Petit Perle_ , o apelido de Kagome, que significa pequena pérola. " É para você sempre me manter em seu coração."

"Eu manterei. Desejo-lhe sorte." Disse Kagome.

"Rin, não temos mais tempo!" Gritou Sesshoumaru. Seus homens lutavam contra os guardas de Higurashi.

"Kagome, se algum dia se meter em problemas com piratas, basta uma palavra para salvá-la." Rin inclinou-se para o ouvido da menina e sussurrou algo inaudível.

"Eu direi, Belle Lune" Disse Kagome chorando.

"Nós nos veremos de novo, Petit Perle" respondeu Rin.

Rin saiu correndo na direção de Sesshoumaru, que a agarrou pela cintura e correu porta afora. Kagome correu atrás, mas parou na porta, lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

"Não te esquecerei." Sussurrou para o vento.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Kagome acordou com a luz do sol lhe atingindo suavemente o rosto de traços delicados, fazendo seus límpidos olhos azuis se abrirem lentamente pelo contato. Olhou em volta e se viu no jardim... Estivera sonhando novamente. Lembrava claramente do sonho. Depois de três anos... Por que sonhei com aquela noite novamente?O que isso quer dizer? 

O sol ainda começava a iluminar o céu, o que indicava que ainda era cedo. Uma vela apagada jazia esquecida ao lado da menina, um livro de romance pousava em seu colo. _Amor Pirata _era o nome. Desde a partida de Rin, Kagome passara a ler muito sobre piratas.

"Eu adormeci... passei a noite inteira aqui?" Ela sussurrou.

Talvez o sonho fosse por causa do casamento que seus pais haviam arranjado para ela. Talvez estivesse se comparando inconscientemente com Rin. 

**Flashback**

"Kagome, querida. Venha aqui." Disse sua mãe, quando Kagome entrou no quarto depois de ter sido chamada por uma das empregadas.

"Mandou chamar-me, mãe?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim. Eu e seu pai temos uma notícia maravilhosa para te dar." Ela disse com o habitual sorriso sereno em sua face.

O homem de cabelos grisalhos ao seu lado resolveu se pronunciar.

"Isso mesmo. Você se casará com o Comodoro Kouga Ookami. Não é maravilhoso?" Ele disse, para o choque de Kagome. Como assim, casar?

_Não, é terrível! Como podem fazer isso com sua própria filha?_ Sua mente exclamava, mas sua obediência falou mais forte. Queria reclamar, xingar, negar ser controlada, mas seu corpo não a obedecia, apenas a fazia inclinar sua cabeça em um sinal de submissão.

"Maravilhoso." Ela respondeu pasma.

"Não está feliz, querida?." Perguntou a mãe.

_Feliz? Por vocês destruírem a minha vida? _Sua mente gritava. "É claro, mamãe. Felicíssima." Ela mentiu. "Com licença, vou me retirar." E saiu do quarto.

**Fim do Flashback**

E agora teria que viajar para a Inglaterra, para encontrar seu "noivo". Por quê o folgado não ia para a França mesmo, que era onde ela morava? Mas não... Agora tinha que pegar um navio esquisito e ir para a Inglaterra.

_Maldita hora em que nasci em uma família tão tradicional, que preza mais a aparência e pureza da linhagem do que a felicidade das próprias filhas. _Pensou ela. Amava seus pais, verdade. Mas eles se deixavam levar muito pela reputação na alta sociedade. Tudo aquilo era pelo status de Kouga.

A honra de casar bem uma filha era mais importante que deixá-la casar por amor e ser feliz.

_Amor é para tolos, Kagome. _Os pais sempre diziam. _Melhor calar um sentimento tolo e passageiro como o amor, do que abrir mão de um futuro estável, onde você não precisa sentir, mas seguir a razão._

_Dizem que o amor é cego, mas sem dúvida sempre viu onde havia mais dinheiro. _Ela lembrou de um ditado, sarcástica. Esse fora feito para os pais dela.

"Sou mesmo uma covarde... Rin nunca se submeteria a essa situação. Mas desde que ela partiu, meus pais começaram a me controlar mais. O que posso fazer, se obediência é o que devo a eles?" Ela sussurrou.

Ela já não possuía mais liberdade. Desde aquela noite fatídica seus pais temiam que ela também pudesse seguir os passos de sua irmã, reprimindo-a assim, impedindo-a de ficar sozinha.

Os traços da existência de Rin naquela casa já não mais existiam. Suas coisas foram jogadas fora, as lembranças de sua querida irmã foram esquecidas e nem mais seu nome podia ser citado entre as paredes ornamentadas daquele lar. A única lembrança que tinha dela era o pingente de coração.

Kagome tocou o pingente inconscientemente. _Ah, Rin. Sinto tanto a sua falta. Está viva? Está bem? Está feliz? Por quê não escreve? Queria tanto saber de você... _Kagome pensava.

"Lady Kagome. A carruagem que a levará ao porto a espera na porta." Disse uma criada que chegara.

"Obrigada pelo aviso, Hitomi. Minhas malas estão lá?" Perguntou.

"Sim, mademoiselle." Respondeu Hitomi.

"Pois bem. Diga que vou apenas trocar de roupa e estarei lá, por favor." Ela pediu, levantando-se e começando a se retirar para seu quarto.

"Sim, mademoiselle." Hitomi foi andando em direção à carruagem.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

A cabine do capitão era a maior do navio _Tessaiga_. Tinha dois compartimentos, uma sala, com uma mesa e quatro cadeiras de carvalho e um sofá muito retalhado. Uma porta levava ao quarto, que tinha apenas uma cama de casal, um armário e uma escrivaninha.

Nessa escrivaninha, estava sentado um homem. Tinha longos cabelos prateados e olhos dourados normalmente atentos, mas que agora estavam distraídos, enquanto ele pensava.

Inuyasha tomou mais um gole de seu rum. Estava pensando no último saque que haviam feito. Olhou em volta. Havia montes de moedas de ouro e objetos valiosos. E no convés ainda havia roupas caras, jóias, comidas deliciosas, vinho e rum. Tinham conseguido muita coisa, verdade. Mas tivera que encarar seu arquiinimigo mais uma vez.

Kouga Ookami. Ou melhor, Comodoro Ookami... Quem diria... Kouga virara um imbecil de uniforme. Nem se parecia com o garoto que brigava com ele o tempo todo. Deu uma risada sarcástica. _Não que tenhamos parado de brigar, é claro._

E isso era verdade. Continuavam brigando muito. Mas agora Kouga estava na Marinha Britânica e Inuyasha era um pirata. Quando se encontravam, era briga certa.

Não fora um encontro muito duradouro. Logo Inuyasha tivera que correr, pois seu navio, _Tessaiga_, já estava partindo e os reforços da Marinha estavam chegando.

Não que estivesse com medo, mas já conseguira o que queria, não? Afinal, não era chamado de Demônio dos Mares por ser um medroso. Não era temido por todos os marinheiros por fugir de uma briga. Não tinha conquistado os sete mares por negar uma luta ao rival por recear uma derrota.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Miroku entrou na cabine.

"Capitão!" Ele exclamou arfando. Inuyasha levantou a sobrancelha. Devia ser importante, Miroku nunca perdia a postura. A não ser quando estava perto de alguma mulher, é claro. Mas esse era outro caso, para outra hora.

"O que houve, Miroku? Diga logo, está me atrapalhando." Ele rosnou. Não que Miroku estivesse intimidado. Na verdade ele era um dos poucos daquele navio que não o temiam, senão de todos os Sete Mares. Mas ele gostava de pensar que sim.

"É uma informação preciosa, senhor. Asseguro-lhe que não vai perder seu tempo. Tem a ver com Ookami." Ele disse, num fôlego só. A citação do nome fez afastar a atenção que mantinha no copo de rum e levantar os olhos para encarar o pirata.

"Diga logo, homem!" Ele retrucou nervoso.

"O Comodoro vai se casar..." Miroku começou, percebendo a cara assustada de Inuyasha, continuou. "... e a noiva está num navio da França para a Inglaterra nesse exato momento."

"Interessante... o lobinho está se amarrando. Nós vamos pegar esse navio, Miroku. E nós vamos pegar essa garota." Ele sussurrou, com a mão no queixo e olhando para o chão, em uma posição pensativa.

Levantou a cabeça de repente, tinha um olhar determinado. "Diga à tripulação que se prepare e que levantem as velas da _Tessaiga_! Nós estamos zarpando para encontrar a noivinha do lobo!" E assim foi feito.

A _Tessaiga_ se preparava para mais um ataque. Mas, desta vez, havia questões pessoais no meio também e Inuyasha sabia disso...

Mas ele não se importava nem um pouco. Se fosse uma maneira de irritar Ookami, ele estava dentro.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

A carruagem chegou ao porto em alguns minutos. O sol estava na metade do céu, indicando que o horário era meio-dia, quando o movimento e comércio nas docas eram mais intensos.

Quando Kagome desceu da carruagem, pôde comprovar. Pessoas correndo, carrinhos de mão sendo guiados e animais sendo puxados. Se ela não estivesse rumando para seu trágico destino, teria achado a idéia de viajar pelos mares muito excitante.

Kagome subiu no navio britânico. O nome _Justiceiro_ estava pintado no casco da embarcação. Suspirou desanimada. Onde estava o _seu_ justiceiro quando precisava dele? Teria que se casar com o pomposo Comodoro Ookami, querendo ou não. Era seu dever obedecer ao pai. E quando se casasse, ao esposo.

_Esposo... Dá-me até nojo de pensar. _Fez uma cara feia, mas logo a desfez. Não podia demonstrar seu desprezo.

_Não importa o quanto despreze seu marido, Kagome. Sorria sempre. Uma dama não faria diferente._ Lembranças das falas de sua mãe vieram à mente.

_Sim, mamãe. Não se preocupe._ Kagome lembrava como respondera, inclusive do suspiro que dera.

_Não suspire. Damas não suspiram. _A mãe dera uma bronca... Só por um suspiro!

_Mães... _Pensou ela.

"Levantar velas! Vamos homens, sem preguiça!" Um marinheiro gritando tirou Kagome de seus pensamentos.

"Senhorita, tenho ordens de seu noivo para levá-la à cabine e que permaneça lá durante a viagem." Disse o capitão, chegando perto dela.

Kagome quase suspirou, mas lembrou que a mãe a mataria se pudesse ouvir.

"Tudo bem, senhor. Eu te acompanho." Ele a guiou até a cabine. Kagome entrou e viu que, apesar de pequeno, o cômodo parecia bem confortável.

Havia um pequeno sofá num canto e uma mesa com quatro cadeiras no centro. Ela percebeu duas portas adjacentes à sala. Abriu uma delas, presumindo que fosse o banheiro. Havia uma banheira vazia e uma bacia para lavar as mãos.

Mas o que intrigou Kagome foi um vaso de porcelana, que não tinha flores. Virou-se para o capitão.

"Senhor, por quê esse vaso não tem flores?" Perguntou.

"Ora, senhorita. Porque... Isso não é um vaso de flores... É um urinol." Ele respondeu, tentando não rir. Rir da noiva do Comodoro Kouga não ia ser nada saudável. Não para quem queria fazer boa impressão para o homem.

"Oh." Foi tudo o que Kagome conseguiu dizer, já que estava muito ocupada tentando esconder a face ruborizada.

Saiu do banheiro, entrando na sala novamente. Foi até a outra porta e abriu-a. Aquele era o quarto. Tinha uma cama enorme no meio do recinto e como ela não fazia menção de deslizar, Kagome presumiu que fosse pregada no chão. Havia também um armário e uma escrivaninha. Suas malas já estavam lá, ao lado da cama.

"Vou deixá-la sozinha agora, senhorita. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?" O capitão perguntou.

"Só gostaria que enviasse minha criada para me ajudar. Isso é tudo, obrigada, capitão." Ela disse sorrindo e o homem fechou a porta.

Kagome caiu cansada na cama. Não queria pensar em nada agora, apenas dormir. Mas não conseguiu evitar imaginar como seria sua vida casada com alguém que não amava. Foi pensando nisso que adormeceu, mas não antes de deixar escapar duas lágrimas no canto dos olhos azuis.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Era noite e a lua cheia brilhava no céu. O único barulho que se podia ouvir eram as oscilações da água contra o casco do navio e o vento.

As velas da _Tessaiga _estavam abaixadas e por causa da escuridão, seria impossível ver a embarcação de mais de cinco metros de distância.

Inuyasha observou enquanto sua tripulação preparava o golpe. O barco da Marinha Britânica estava se aproximando.

Estava muito satisfeito com a habilidade de seus homens para ficarem calados. Sorriu maliciosamente. Essa noite seria divertida.

Quando o _Justiceiro_ chegou perto da _Tessaiga_ e os marinheiros perceberam a presença inimiga, os piratas já estavam pulando no navio. Jogavam ganchos e cordas, prendendo as duas embarcações. Homens de aparência grotesca, que não tomavam banho há meses, deslizavam por essas cordas, com as espadas presas entre os dentes.

"Homens! Peguem tudo o que quiserem! Mas eu quero essa garota viva!" Ele gritou. Os piratas começaram a lutar com os marinheiros, mas eram com certeza muito mais habilidosos, logo, tinham a vantagem.

Inuyasha fincou a espada em alguns dos oficiais, abrindo caminho para seus homens. O capitão do _Justiceiro _não estava em lugar nenhum à vista. _Covarde. _Pensou Inuyasha.

Muitos marinheiros caíam ao chão, mortos. Com mais habilidade, os piratas enfrentavam seus adversários com grande destreza e agilidade. Não haviam feridos entre eles, pelo menos nada grave.

Não muito longe dali, uma garota acordava, sem saber o motivo de tanto barulho.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Kagome olhou em volta, sem entender direito de onde vinha tanto barulho. Ainda estava meio sonolenta, mas logo foi despertando completamente.

Malditos marinheiros... Tinham que acordá-la justo naquela hora? _Custei a dormir depois de ficar tanto tempo enjoada... Malditos... Espere só até eu descobrir o que está havendo._

Resolveu investigar. Levantou devagar e colocou um roupão sobre a camisola branca, amarrando bem apertado. Nunca se sabia o que viria pela frente, não é mesmo?

Abriu a porta do quarto devagar, sendo surpreendida por dois piratas de costas para ela, catando algumas das coisas de valor que podiam achar.

_Eles não me viram ainda. _Pensou ela enquanto tentava fechar a porta o mais devagar possível, mas não conseguiu. A porta rangeu e os homens se viraram. Kagome se assustou ao vê-los de frente. _São youkais. _

Eles avançaram na direção dela e antes que Kagome pudesse fazer alguma coisa eles a prenderam contra a parede.

"Ora, ora... veja só, Manten, o que temos aqui?" Disse o primeiro, o mais humano.

"Parece que pegamos uma pequena sereia, Hiten... hohoho." Disse o outro, o assustador, com cara de sapo.

"O que nós vamos fazer com ela? Tão bonita para ser desperdiçada..." Disse Hiten, levando a mão ao laço do roupão de Kagome.

"Tem razão, muito bonita." Concordou Manten, acariciando o rosto dela e sorrindo maliciosamente. Kagome não sabia o que fazer. A única coisa que pôde pensar foi no que Rin lhe dissera, antes de fugir com Sesshoumaru.

Kagome, se algum dia se meter em problemas com piratas, basta uma palavra para salvá-la.

"Parlamentação!" Ela gritou. Os dois olharam para ela surpresos.

"O que foi que disse?" Perguntou Manten.

"Parlamentação. Significa que vocês não podem tocar em mim e têm que me levar para ver seu capitão." Ela explicou tremendo.

"Eu sei o que é isso! Mas quem você pensa que é..." Começou Manten, mas Hiten o interrompeu.

"Deixe, Manten. Se ela quer ver o capitão, nós a levamos para ver o capitão." Disse Hiten sorrindo sinistramente.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Kagome foi jogada no chão do navio pirata. Já não bastava os malditos terem carregado-a até ali, tinham que jogá-la no chão também? Havia percebido vários corpos no convés do _Justiceiro_ quando estava sendo puxada. Não identificou nenhum deles como o do capitão. Será que tinha sumido?

Ouviu um pigarreio, e levantou os olhos para um homem muito bonito. Ele tinha cabelos prateados até a cintura, olhos dourados expressivos, um corpo bem trabalhado e o mais fofo, duas orelhinhas caninas no topo da cabeça, mas é claro que aquilo não quebrava o visual sexy dele, só melhorava. _Mas o que é que estou fazendo? Admirando meu possível assassino? _Ela se censurou mentalmente.

"Ela pediu a parlamentação, capitão!" Disse Hiten. Inuyasha levantou as sobrancelhas para a mulher.

"Eu não sei como você sabe sobre a parlamentação, nem me interessa. Você é a noiva de Kouga Ookami? È tudo o que preciso saber." Disse Inuyasha.

"Todo mundo tem um carma na vida, não é mesmo?" Ela replicou calmamente, contrariando a tensão que realmente sentia.

Inuyasha achou estranha a melancolia que aquela frase continha, mas deixou passar.

"Levem-na para a minha cabine." Ordenou ele e um pirata obedeceu prontamente, levantando Kagome do chão. Kagome levantou os olhos azuis de encontro com os dourados de Inuyasha e ele se assustou com a determinação neles, mas não reagiu.

"Não pense que me assusta, _senhor _pirata." Ela disse, frisando o 'senhor'. "Já conheci poodles mais assustadores que você." E com isso o pirata a carregou para a cabine do capitão.

_Linda. Simplesmente linda. _Inuyasha pensou, sem perceber o que realmente se passava na sua mente. _Parece uma deusa, uma sereia. _

Com isso, seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que a ninfa morena havia sido levada momentos antes.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

**Sim, sim! Aqui estou eu com meu orgulho de ficwriter! É PNA chegando para vocês, galera! pulando**

**I'm SO excited! Espero muito dessa fic. Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo, hein?**

**Obrigada à Tici, pela revisão, Sofy e Artis, minhas parceiras no crime! Que me deram muitas dicas e só fizeram desta fic melhor. Obrigada, meninas!**

**Bjks,**

**Bella**


	2. Presa em alto mar

**Piratas Não Amam**

**Cap.2 - Presa em alto mar**

O céu escuro indicava que já era noite. A lua cheia brilhava grandiosa entre milhares de estrelas que enfeitavam o crepúsculo.

O vento soprava silencioso, balançando as águas salgadas do mar e movimentando o enorme navio pirata que se dirigia para a Inglaterra.

A embarcação de nome _Tessaiga _navegava imponente entre as ondas. O silêncio entre os marinheiros no convés contradizia a tensão impregnada no ar, por causa da garota sendo levada para a o interior do navio.

O pirata que trouxera Kagome para a cabine do capitão a jogou no chão grosseiramente, fazendo-a gemer de dor.

"Fique quietinha aqui, vadia. Se você tentar qualquer gracinha, vou te dar uma lição que nunca esquecerá." Ele sibilou, olhando-a maliciosamente.

"Fique longe de mim, seu pirata nojento!" Ela gritou, tentando recuar. Bateu na parede, sem escapatória. O homem de aparência grotesca só ia se aproximando. Era gordo, careca e os dentes eram tão podres quanto seu cérebro aparentava ser.

"Você é uma daquelas que se fazem de difíceis, não é? Mas, como todas, é só oferecer um pouco de 'carinho' que acabam cedendo... " Ele constatou, sorrindo com malícia e a olhando de cima a baixo.

"Se você se aproximar eu... eu..." Procurou em volta algo para se defender. Pegou a primeira faca que viu. "Eu vou te machucar!"

O pirata gorducho riu. Kagome tremia tanto que, quando ele se aproximou mais, a faca escorregou de suas mãos. Fez um ruído abafado quando atingiu o chão, ao mesmo tempo em que o homem agarrava o braço da jovem trêmula.

"Adoro as corajosas... são as mais excitantes." Ele comentou, abaixando a mão para a barra do vestido dela.

"Já basta, Tsumoto. Deixe a garota e saia." Disse uma voz autoritária da porta.

"Cap... capitão?" Ele balbuciou, levantando-se.

"Não ouviu o que eu disse? SAIA." Repetiu Inuyasha, firmemente, sem tirar os olhos da morena. O homem saiu, tremendo. Com um último relance maldoso para Kagome, fechou a porta.

Kagome ainda tremia de medo. Olhou para o homem em pé à sua frente, enquanto tentava recuperar o autocontrole.

Inuyasha nunca pensara que encontraria uma mulher tão bonita quando bolou o plano para seqüestrar a noiva de Kouga. Mas também, o comodoro não tinha mal-gosto... Sempre fora assim. É claro que percebera o olhar amedrontado que a jovem lhe direcionava, mas não se importava.

"O que quer comigo, afinal?" Ela perguntou cuidadosa depois de um longo silêncio, tirando Inuyasha de seus pensamentos.

"Não tenho nada contra você, nada pessoal." Ele replicou, sorrindo ironicamente. "Mas você é a noiva do meu maior rival e eu não poderia deixar passar a chance de ver o lobinho se descabelando de preocupação."

"Idiota..." Ela sussurrou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. "Idiota, idiota, idiota..." Sua voz foi se levantando e Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha em interesse. "IDIOTA!" Gritou.

_Idiota... Sou uma idiota... Por quê fui deixar meu pai comandar minha vida? Veja só no que deu? Tentei ser a boa filha, mas estraguei minha vida... Ah, Rin... O que você pensaria de mim se me visse assim? _Ela pensava, com lágrimas descendo por seu rosto.

Como Inuyasha não sabia ler mentes, achou que a crise de 'Idiotas' era com ele.

"Por quê está me chamando de idiota, humana?" Ele inquiriu, aproximando-se ameaçadoramente.

"Cale-se! Cale-se, cale-se, CALE-SE!" Ela gritou novamente, tentando pensar. _O que vou fazer agora? Esperar esses piratas malditos me violentarem, me machucarem, humilharem...? O que farei? Oh, Rin. Onde está quando preciso de ti? _

"Respeite-me, garota! Se não percebeu ainda, você é a prisioneira aqui! Se você não se comportar, vou jogá-la aos tubarões! Não tenho nada a perder mesmo!" Ele ordenou, sem sucesso. Kagome continuava a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se tentasse chacoalhar o cérebro para encontrar alguma resposta para seu dilema.

"Vê se não enche! Eu também não tenho nada a perder mesmo! Por quê não me joga aos tubarões de uma vez?Vai ser melhor do que ser violada por um monte de piratas feiosos!" Ela desafiou, levantando-se.

"Não brinque comigo, menina. Você não sabe com quem está mexendo!" Inuyasha ameaçou, estreitando os olhos.

"Estou mexendo com um pirata nojento que não tem noção do que faz e não pensa antes de agir!" Ela retrucou, cansada de bancar a boazinha. _Já chega de ser a boa menina._

"Seus pais não te ensinaram a não levantar a voz para um homem?" Inquiriu ele, impaciente.

"Meus pais me ensinaram até demais! E olhe só no que deu! Estou presa num navio cheio de homens que não vêem mulher há meses, enquanto um capitão metido a gente tenta me dizer o que fazer!" Ela replicou, as lágrimas jorrando de seus olhos.

"Pois parece que não ensinaram direito! Se você não se calar agora mesmo vou dar um jeito de fazê-la ficar quieta!" Ele gritou, fechando os punhos.

"O que vai fazer? Me cortar em pedacinhos? Me violentar? Me jogar aos tubarões? Ou pior... me jogar aos seus marujos? Quer saber? EU NÃO LIGO!" Kagome respondeu, encostando-se na parede e escorregando para o chão, enquanto soluçava.

Inuyasha sentiu um pouco de pena da garota, mas não admitiria nunca. Ela era seu trunfo contra Kouga e não abriria mão de humilhar o rival.

O navio começou a balançar mais do que o normal. Ele a viu segurar o estômago. _Quer dizer que ela enjoa no mar? Interessante._

"Por quê comigo?" Ela sussurrou, antes de levantar-se mais uma vez, passando mal. Não sabia se era pelo cansaço, pelo nervoso ou pelo enjôo.

Com um solavanco mais forte ela foi jogada para frente. Podia até ver a hora em que bateria o rosto no chão. Esperou o golpe de olhos fechados, mas ele não veio. Abriu-os levemente devido à tontura que sentia e percebeu que estava nos braços do capitão. Arregalou um pouco os olhos, mas caiu na inconsciência depois de murmurar algo que ele não entendeu.

Inuyasha segurou-a firme contra seu corpo, para que não se machucasse mais. Sentir o corpo dela tão próximo provocava-lhe arrepios e uma vontade imensa de não soltá-la nunca mais.

Pegou-a no colo e levou-a para a única cama da cabine. Deitou a morena nela e sentou-se ao seu lado. Como faria? Tinha que ajudar os marujos, mas e se a garota acordasse passando mal?

_Quero dizer... Eu tenho que mantê-la em bom estado, não é? Senão não dá para fazer nenhuma chantagem. _Pensou, tentando se convencer que não tinha nada pessoal no que estava fazendo.

"Belle Lune..." A garota murmurou, inconsciente. Inuyasha virou-se para fitá-la, surpreso. Como aquela jovem, filha de nobres, rica e bem educada, conhecia o navio de seu irmão?

Foi então que viu o medalhão de coração no pescoço dela. Pegou e viu que, gravado de um lado, estava o nome 'Belle Lune' e, do outro, 'Petit Perle'.

"Mas que diabos... será que essa menina tem um caso com meu irmão?" Ele deduziu, precipitado. Balançando a cabeça, decidiu deixar para lá. Saiu da cabine para procurar alguém que cuidasse da garota, mesmo que ainda estivesse com a pulga atrás da orelha.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00****

Kagome acordou com uma enorme dor pulsando em sua cabeça. Colocou a mão na testa para tentar amenizar o incômodo, inutilmente.

Enquanto a visão clareava, pôde ver uma forma feminina movimentando-se pelo quarto antes de parar à sua frente.

"Você está melhor?" A mulher perguntou, olhando-a com preocupação.

"Eu... eu acho que sim..." Ela disse, pasma. Nunca vira uma mulher num navio de piratas.

"O que foi?" Perguntou a outra, estranhando o olhar que recebia.

"É que... eu nunca vi... uma..." Ela balbuciou, nervosa.

"Uma mulher pirata?" A mulher completou, sorrindo. Kagome assentiu com a cabeça. "Normal. Eu sou uma das poucas mesmo. Mas garanto que somos melhores que muito homem por aí." Ela disse, piscando.

"Eu sou Kagome." Ela se apresentou. A morena à sua frente abriu mais o sorriso e estendeu a mão, que Kagome prontamente pegou.

"Sango. Muito prazer." Ela disse.

"Não sei por quê... mas acho que nós vamos nos dar muito bem." Comentou Kagome, sorrindo. Sango riu.

"Concordo plenamente." Kagome olhou-a por um momento, mais séria.

"Me diga... o que houve comigo?" Ela perguntou.

"Você desmaiou. Acho que foi muita coisa para você suportar no mesmo dia..." Explicou Sango.

"Deve ser..." Kagome murmurou, pensando um pouco.

"Acho melhor você descansar. O capitão estava preocupado." Sango comentou, sorrindo maliciosa.

"Hunf. Quero mais é que ele se afogue, ou enfie a espada na garganta. Pouco me importa." Ela disse, amarga.

"Sei." Sango riu, antes de deixar o quarto para Kagome descansar.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00****

Assim que saiu do quarto, Sango foi abordada pelo capitão.

"Ela já acordou?" Ele perguntou, fingindo-se despreocupado. Sango sorriu.

"Já, mas mandei que descansasse mais. Não estava muito bem. O que foi que você disse para a menina, hein?" Ela brincou, mas Inuyasha levou a sério.

"Eu não disse nada. E pouco me importa o que acontece com aquela bruxa irritante. Mas você tem que parar de bajulá-la, afinal, ela é a prisioneira e não uma princesinha." Ele reclamou, fechando a cara.

"O que você disser, capitão." Sango disse ironicamente, rindo. Saiu, deixando para trás um hanyou muito irritado.

_Era só o que me faltava. Agora vão todos bajular a prisioneira. Onde está a minha autoridade? _Reclamou mentalmente, dirigindo-se ao convés.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

O céu sobre a cidade de Dover estava azul, sem nuvem alguma. O sol brilhava em toda sua glória, indicando o começo de um novo dia.

Logo pela manhã, o porto já era tomado pelo barulho característico de locais de grande movimento. Centenas de pessoas carregavam e descarregavam especiarias, mantimentos e tesouros de terras distantes, misturando cheiros de várias partes do mundo.

Pessoas de todos os tipos podiam ser vistas por ali: trabalhadores, marujos, escravos, nobres e soldados. ****

Em meio àquele cenário multicolorido havia o imponente prédio da marinha britânica, cercado de guardas usando impecáveis uniformes, armados de fuzis e protegendo o lugar.

Era um prédio alto e feito de pedras, no estilo medieval, com bandeiras da coroa britânica enfeitando as janelas.

"O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM, SEQÜESTRADA?" Uma voz fez-se ouvir dentro da mais alta e luxuosa sala daquele edifício, o escritório do Comodoro.

"Bom... se-senhor... Nós fomos abordados por um na-navio pi-pirata e..." O capitão tentava explicar, balbuciando palavras enroladas, mas que o comodoro conseguiu escutar.

"Incompetente! Inútil! Idiota! Fraco! Um fracassado incorrigível!" Rosnava Kouga, deferindo xingamentos um atrás do outro.

"Perdão, se-senhor. E-estávamos despreparados..." O pobre homem sabia que estava perdido.

"Eu deveria mandar enforcá-lo! Você é um capitão da marinha! A Marinha Britânica ainda, a melhor do mundo! Em vez de ficar e proteger a honra da noiva de seu superior, tu apenas fugiste! Tem noção do erro que cometeu?" Kouga pôs a mão na testa, tentando pensar em uma saída para seu problema.

"Mas senhor... o navio pirata não era qualquer um... Era a... a _Tessaiga..." _O homem murmurou, chamando a atenção do comodoro.

"_Tessaiga? _Quer dizer que aquele maldito cão do mar está metido nisso?" Ele sibilou entre dentes.

"Sim... O **Demônio dos Mares **Inuyasha... Matou toda a nossa tripulação e raptou Lady Kagome. Só não morri porque sabia que era meu dever avisar-lhe, comodoro." O homem disse, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

_Maldito Inuyasha... Roubaste minha noiva... Agora não tem mais perdão, maldito.Caçarei-te até que não tenha mais como fugir. E juro que se te pego... Mato-te! _Prometeu Kouga, mentalmente.

Lembrava-se claramente de quando conhecera a bela Kagome. Fora em uma das tantas festas que os Higurashi costumavam dar.

A menina dera-lhe pouca bola, mas ainda sim conseguira fazê-lo se apaixonar perdidamente. Tanto que logo começara a cortejá-la, mas seus avanços eram em vão. Kagome não parecia querer nada com ele.

Desistira de tentar ganhar o coração da jovem. Fora direto ao pai e conquistara sua simpatia e ambição. Fez com que o homem desse a ele a mão da filha em casamento. Afinal, convivência era o primeiro passo para o amor.

Por isso não perdoaria Inuyasha. Ele seqüestrara seu bem mais estimado e caro, a mulher por quem se apaixonara. Não a deixaria a mercê de um bando de piratas nojentos.

Prepare-se, Inuyasha. Estou indo buscar minha noiva. "Prepare um navio e uma tripulação. Que seja o mais rápido que tivermos. Partiremos ainda hoje de Dover. É hora da caça ao pirata." Ordenou Kouga, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. 

"Nosso mais veloz navio depois do _Justiceiro _seria o _Iluminado, _senhor." Avisou o capitão.

"Pois que seja. Quero tudo pronto até o pôr-do-sol." Dizendo isso saiu da sala, pensamentos cruéis relacionados à punição de Inuyasha em mente.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

_Olá!!!_

_Em primeiro lugar, devo admitir que nunca imaginei que essa fic faria tanto sucesso. Foram 21 reviews apenas no capítulo 1! Espero poder fazer justiça ao que todos estão esperando dessa fic e espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo!_

**Reviews:**

**Kagura Mayfair: **Que bom que você gostou! Fico feliz! Realmente, tem um tempão que a gente não se vê. Pq vc não me procura no MSN? Bjks.

**Akire: **Sim, a fic foi baseada em Piratas do Caribe, mas só em alguns aspectos. Te garanto que as coisas vão ser bem diferentes. E aí está a Sango para você. XDD Obrigada pela review.

**CaHh Kinomoto: **Olá! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. O Kouga ficou sabendo. E agora? Oh... Bom, vamos ter que esperar para ver, não é mesmo? Quanto à Rin... Logo vcs terão notícias dela. Não se preocupe. XD Bjks.

**Ray-chan: **Bom, pelo que você viu, a Sango é uma pirata nessa fic! Legal, não? Não é muito comum mulheres piratas... Obrigada pela review! Bjks pra vc.

**Nika: **Olá, pessoa! Realmente, eu estava sumida... Mas vc tb n aparecia mto! Yeah, well... Espero que tenha gostado deste cap! Bjks.

**Aaliah: **Sim, a fic foi inspirada em Piratas do Caribe, mas vai ter muita coisa diferente, não será cópia do filme! Obrigada pela review. Bjks.

**Dessa: **Sério? Que legal! Mas... Por quê não escreveu, oras? XD E sim, eu me inspirei em Piratas do Caribe. Mas eu achu q meu enredo ficou até bem original... XD Bjks.

**Cibele: **Aqui está! Obrigada pela review, espero que goste do novo capítulo. Bjks.

**Júlia: **Que bom que gostou! Fico grata. Obrigada pela review. Bjks.

**Shampoo Sakai: **#Bella dando pulinhos# Aiaiai... Minha ídola Shampoo-sama deixou review pra mim! Oh, emoção. #Se recompondo# Er.. Um... Puxa, Shampoo, fico feliz que esteja gostando! Realmente fiquei surpresa quando vi sua review... Mas adorei! Quem te indicou essa fic foi a Artis, nhe? Ela me contou!

Sim, bom... Eu achu q a Kagome não culpa a Rin pq ela queria ter feito o mesmo, não é? Achu q ela se martiriza por não ter sido como a irmã, não ter fugido. Ela não se perdoa por ser uma filha submissa, por não ter coragem de bater de frente com os pais... E a Rin é como uma heroína para ela, já que foi tudo o que ela não conseguiu ser. Então, não achu q sobre espaço para mágoas como essa, de culpar a irmã. Ela está muito ocupada admirando a outra pela coragem! Mas não achu q isso queria dizer q não existam mágoas. Elas apenas não aparecem. A maior mágoa da Kagome é consigo msm, afinal.

Esse filme deve ser 'Piratas do Caribe', não? Mas eu garanto que será bem diferente, eu tenho umas idéias que vão diferenciar bastante o filme da fic. Não quero fazer cópia! XD Só algumas coisas mais hilárias que ficaram parecidas... Impossível desperdiçar uma cena como a da "Parlamentação"...

Sim, eu adoro Rin/Sess tb. Espere pela volta deles... Esses dois ainda têm uma participação especial nessa fic... Só não posso dizer qual! Obrigada pela maravilhosa review! Bjks.

**Alexandra: **Obrigada pela sua review! Espero que tenha gostado do cap2. Bjks.

**AgomeVS: **Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Bjks.

**Haruna: **Olá! Claro que podemos ser amigas. Se quiser, mande-me um email com o seu MSN e nós podemos conversar. Obrigada pela sua review e pela atenção. Bjks.

**Kag1520: **Pois é, eu gostei muito da sua fic tb! Eu adoro fics de piratas, são minhas favoritas! Por isso resolvi escrever uma. Sinto muito por ter sequer ficado nervosa com o fato de vc ter escrito uma fic de piratas, as nossas são muito diferentes. Mas fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha tanto qto gostei da sua fic! Obrigada pela review. Bjks.

**Tici: **Olá! Como sempre, vc teve o privilégio de ler as minhas besteiras antes de qualquer um! Bom, fico feliz que vc esteja gostando, msm lendo adiantado! XDDDDD Bjks, fofa.

**Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon: **Olá! Sim, agora vc sabe que o capitão sumiu por um bom motivo... Ele foi dedurar o Inu para o Kouga! GAH! Mas isso vai melhorar o enredo! XD Bom, eu já tenho uma revisora, que é a Tici, mas sempre é bom ter uma beta-reader... Se vc ainda tiver interessada, me manda um email. Só não pode demorar mto, sabe como é... Leitores impacientes... XDDDD Bjks.

**Kizuna-chan: **Oh, então somos duas! Eu tb achu q esta eh a minha melhor fic ateh agora! XDDD Obrigada pela review. Bjks.

**Yoshino: **Olá! Então, valeu a pena, é? Que bom! Inu de pirata é uma fantasia que ninguém pode desperdiçar! XDDDDD Obrigada pela review. Bjks.

**Carol Higurashi Li: **Oi! Obrigada pela review! Que bom que gostou, fico feliz. Espero q tenha gostado do cap2. Bjks.

**Sango Lupin: **Sofy! Oba! #tomando um gole tb# hehe! Viva! Yep, yep, yurra! Sim, estou feliz! Essa fic tah fazendo sucesso. É mto bom. Mas, obrigada pela review. Pelo menos vc teve tempo! XDDDD Bjks, querida. Tou com saudade.

**Jenny Ci: **Que bom que gostou! Sim, o filme Piratas do Caribe foi uma grande base pra essa fic. Não será cópia, mas é parecido sim. Parola? Eu não sei. Eu vi no filme como Parlamentação... Será que é Parola? O que significa Parola? XDDD Aiai... XDDD Obrigada pela review. Bjks.

_**Obrigada a todos. Esse capítulo é dedicado a todos que deixaram reviewe mesmo os que leram e n deixaram. À minha amigona Artis, que me deu uma mão nesse cap; E à minha outra parceira do crime Sofy-chan, que está sempre aí conosco. XD Bjks a todos.**_

**__**


	3. Tempestade

**Piratas Não Amam**

**cap.3 - Tempestade**

O sol começava a se pôr no horizonte, mudando das cores rubras típicas dessa paisagem para as manchas púrpuras que predominavam, antes que o céu se tornasse negro.

As estrelas iam despontando aos poucos, brilhantes, fazendo companhia à Lua que vinha a Terra iluminar o caminho dos marinheiros.

A imponente embarcação _Tessaiga _cortava as ondas agitadas que batiam na proa com violência.

Dentro do cômodo mais luxuoso do navio, a cabine do capitão Inuyasha, uma garota refletia sobre sua atual situação.__

_O que eu vou fazer agora? Estou presa num navio cheio de piratas sedentos por mulheres e não tenho como escapar... Maldito seja aquele capitão... Maldito, maldito, maldito. Eu o odeio por ser tão egoísta. Que culpa tenho se ele não gosta do meu noivo que sequer escolhi?_ Kagome se assustou quando a porta abriu-se de súbito. Por ela entrou um capitão hanyou muito nervoso. 

Ela deu um passo para trás quando ele começou a avançar em sua direção, encostando-se na parede. Surpresa tomou conta de si quando ele parou e virou-se de costas, tirando o casaco e a blusa.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Ela perguntou trêmula, transtornada pela vista das costas nuas do capitão. Inuyasha virou-se para ela com um sorriso malicioso, que aumentou com a expressão dela ao bater os olhos em seu peitoral e abdômen perfeitos.

"Estou me preparando... para dormir." Ele respondeu, olhando-a de cima a baixo. Começou a caminhar em direção à cama e caiu deitado nela, fechando os olhos.

Kagome fitou o pirata, indignada. Foi até lá e cutucou as costas do hanyou. Ele virou-se para ela com uma expressão impaciente nas feições belas.

"E onde é que EU vou dormir, _senhor_ capitão?" Ela disse, frisando o 'senhor'.

Inuyasha correu os olhos pelo quarto, parando nela novamente.

"No chão." E voltou a dormir.

"Chão? Você não pode pôr uma garota para dormir no chão! Você é o pirata! Durma você no chão!!" Ela gritou, empurrando o pirata da cama. Inuyasha caiu com um barulho grave. Olhou para cima nervoso e viu Kagome se ajeitando na cama.

"Escuta aqui, menina..." Ele começou, levantando-se.

"Kagome." Ela disse. Inuyasha pareceu confuso.

"Como?" Perguntou, franzindo a testa.

"Kagome. Este é meu nome. Não menina, ou bruxa, ou garota... Kagome." Ela respondeu simplesmente.

"Ok, **Kagome. **Escute. Eu tive um dia difícil. Muito difícil. Tudo que preciso agora é DORMIR. Além do mais, a prisioneira é você. Então... SAIA." Ele sibilou entre dentes, tentando manter a calma.

"Hum... Não." Ela negou, virando-se para o outro lado. Sentiu um peso ao seu lado na cama e virou-se para ver o que era. Deu um pulo ao ver Inuyasha deitado ali. "O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Dormindo, oras." Ele respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

"Mas... Eu sou uma moça muito honrada. Não durmo com um homem na mesma cama." Ela balbuciou.

"Você está num navio pirata. Isso já não importa mais, mulher. Não há honra nesse navio." Ele respondeu, bufando ironicamente.

"Você **não **pode estar falando SÉRIO!" Ela gritou, nervosa.

"Mais sério do que isso impossível. Se quiser dormir num colchão, vai ter que ser assim." Ele resmungou. "Já estou sendo bonzinho por deixá-la na minha cabine e na **minha **cama. E você tem muita sorte por eu ainda não ter querido tirar uma casquinha..." Completou, analisando o corpo dela.

Kagome gritou "Hentai" e fez cara feia. Tentou argumentar, mas viu que não tinha chance alguma de fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

"Argh... Tudo bem. Mas fique bem longe de mim, pirata." Ela murmurou, virando-se e puxando a coberta. Inuyasha puxou de volta.

"E não **ouse **puxar a coberta!" Ela completou, puxando-a de volta. Inuyasha bufou derrotado antes de virar-se para dormir. Onde estava com a cabeça ao deixar essa garota em sua cabine?

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Inuyasha caminhava num campo florido, onde um mar sem fim de flores exalava um delicioso perfume. Ele caminhava apreciando a rara calmaria enquanto sentia os raios de sol aquecendo o seu corpo.

De longe, soou um barulho estridente que nem de longe se encaixavam com aquelas imagens bucólicas, que começavam a desaparecer lentamente, fazendo a sua visão ficar embaçada e, ao abrir os olhos, ele se deu conta que estava sonhando.

"Mas que sonho real..." O capitão jurava que ainda podia sentir o cheiro de flores e o calor dos raios de sol cobrindo seu corpo. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos por completo quase gritou com a visão que se apresentava diante deles.

Kagome estava virada para ele... Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas, ela descansava a cabeça em seu ombro e a mão em seu peito, enquanto ele abraçava sua cintura. _Depois de tanta conversa para que eu ficasse longe, olhe só como estamos!_

Tentou se desvencilhar da jovem, mas seria impossível sem acordá-la. _E se ela acordar, estou frito! Mas por quê me importo? Ela é só a prisioneira!! _Ou pelo menos... Era isso o que ele queria pensar.

Contemplou a face tranqüila da jovem enquanto dormia. Era completamente diferente de quando estava acordada, pois de dia era de uma beleza exótica e selvagem, como uma sereia, enquanto à noite era tão calma e tinha feições tão inocentes que mais parecia um anjo que caíra do céu.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo barulho de Kagome despertando. _Oh, pelos Sete Mares! O que vou fazer agora?_

Kagome abriu os olhos azuis lentamente, sentindo-se extremamente quente e aconchegada. Olhou para cima e deparou-se com um par de olhos dourados que a fitavam com receio.

"**AHHHHHHHH!!!" **Ela gritou, desvencilhando-se de Inuyasha e tentando se afastar. O capitão se assustou com o grito e deu um pulo, caindo da cama com um estampido forte.

"Hei, bruxa!! Assim você estoura meus tímpanos!" Ele reclamou, apertando as orelhas caninas ao topo da cabeça. Kagome teria achado o ato muito fofo se não estivesse muito ocupada arfando e olhando para o pirata perigosamente.

"O que... você pensa... que estava... fazendo... me... **abraçando**...?" Ela sibilou, tentando manter a calma.

"Eu não estava te abraçando!!" Inuyasha teimou, levantando-se.

"Não, bobo! Era minha avó!" Ela gritou, perdendo a paciência.

"Eu não tenho culpa se você mexe demais enquanto dorme! Ou não percebeu que também estava **me** abraçando? E bem que estava gostando!" Ele argumentou. O rosto de Kagome se enrubesceu e ela deu um soco no ombro de Inuyasha, mas não teve efeito algum já que o hanyou estava **bem **em forma.

"Pretensioso!! Idiota!! Tarado!!" Ela gritava, socando-o. Inuyasha pegou seus braços para parar o ato irritante, mas ela não parava de se mexer, tentando soltar-se.

"Fique quieta!" Ele sibilou, mas ela não se deu por vencida. Lutou tanto contra o controle do pirata que acabou derrubando os dois no chão. O detalhe... É que ela caíra **em cima **dele. Os rostos estavam próximos e Kagome ofegava.

O momento foi cortado pela porta se abrindo.

"Cap... Ah. Perdão, não queria atrapalhar, capitão." Miroku disse sorrindo maliciosamente. Os dois se desvencilharam rapidamente, levantando-se.

"O que foi, Miroku?" Ele perguntou, emburrado.

"Uma tempestade, senhor." O outro disse, sério.

"Droga..." Inuyasha murmurou, saindo do quarto sem prestar atenção a Kagome. A jovem, não sabendo o que fazer, resolveu segui-lo.

Logo que chegaram no convés ela perdeu Inuyasha de vista. O céu estava escuro e coberto pelo que parecia um tapete de nuvens, pois não era possível ver a Lua.

Trovões podiam ser ouvidos e a chuva caía sem parar, encharcando o navio e a tripulação. A própria Kagome já estava completamente encharcada.

O mar já não estava mais tão calmo. Por causa do vento que soprava violentamente, as ondas se agitavam, tornando difícil avançar.

Os marinheiros corriam como loucos, tentando manter a _Tessaiga _estável. Estava tudo muito confuso e Kagome sentiu medo.

Aquela era a primeira tempestade em alto-mar que já presenciara e ela não se sentia nem um pouco honrada. Sinceramente, o pensamento não lhe trazia nenhuma excitação.

Quando finalmente decidiu que ficar na cabine seria mais seguro, o navio foi balançado com muita força e a água salgada invadiu o convés.

Kagome não teve tempo para pensar, pois foi jogada com tudo para a lateral da embarcação. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer antes de ser atirada ao mar foi gritar o primeiro nome que veio à sua cabeça.

"**Inuyasha!!!!!!!**"

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

****

****

Inuyasha não conseguia acreditar. Uma tempestade! _Era só o que me faltava... Não me basta o temperamento tempestuoso daquela menina, Posêidon? O que eu fiz?_

"Vamos, homens! Mantenham esse navio boiando!" Ele gritou para a tripulação. De repente um grito tomou conta de seus ouvidos.

"**Inuyasha!!!!!!!**" Ele ouviu e virou-se a tempo de ver Kagome caindo no mar.

"Droga!" Ele praguejou, correndo para lá. Amarrou na cintura uma corda que tinha uma ponta amarrada no mastro, pulando no oceano atormentado. Ouviu Miroku gritar lá de cima.

"Inuyasha, seu idiota!" Não deu importância. Assim que entrou em contato com a água gelada começou a nadar em direção à forma de Kagome.

Ela não sabia nadar. Seu pai nunca se importara de ensinar. Para ele, mulher deveria aprender a cozinhar, arrumar a casa, fazer costura, obedecer, cuidar dos filhos e satisfazer o marido. Kagome só aprendera aquelas coisas, menos a última, claro. O velho era machista, mas também era conservador.

A água ia engolindo-a com selvageria. Cada vez que conseguia subir à superfície, outra onda a cobria.

Começou a desistir de lutar. Não adiantava mais, ela sabia. Morreria afogada. Fechou os olhos esperando a morte, mas sentiu-se sendo puxada para cima. Quando tentou abrir os olhos viu Inuyasha segurando-a firmemente contra si. Deu um sorriso grato antes de cair na inconsciência.

Inuyasha começou a puxar a corda para voltar ao navio. Enrolou os braços de Kagome em seu pescoço e abraçou firmemente a cintura dela. Viu Miroku e Sango começarem a puxá-los para cima e sorriu aliviado. Não seria dessa vez que a morte o pegaria. Seus amigos não deixariam.

Quando finalmente alcançaram o convés, Inuyasha soltou Kagome e deitou a forma inconsciente dela no chão.

Tentou ignorar a forma com que o vestido molhado moldava suas curvas, mas parecia impossível. Ainda mais com toda a tripulação admirando a mesma coisa.

"O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Vão para suas tarefas agora! Ainda estamos no meio de uma tempestade!" Ele rosnou, enrugando a testa. Os homens imediatamente foram cuidar de suas vidas, menos Miroku e Sango. Inuyasha percebeu que ela não respirava e começou a se preocupar.

"Inuyasha, é melhor eu cuidar disso." Disse Miroku se aproximando. "Vou ter que fazer respiração boca a boca e uma massagem cardíaca." Completou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"De jeito nenhum! Afaste-se dela! Eu cuido disso." Ele rosnou para o pirata, que recuou temeroso. Inuyasha olhou para Kagome hesitante.

"Ande logo! Ela vai morrer se continuar assim!" Gritou Sango.

_E agora?_ Pensava o hanyou. _Essa bruxa mal agradecida ainda é bem capaz de querer me bater se eu conseguir salvá-la._

"Maldição, não morra sua bruxa... Isso é uma ordem!!" Inuyasha já estava começando a se desesperar. Será que teria que beijá-la mesmo? _Acho que é o jeito._

Abrindo o vestido e cortando o espartilho que ela usava, o capitão passou a pressionar o peito da garota conforme havia aprendido há alguns anos, parando apenas para fazer a respiração boca a boca, para levar o ar ate os pulmões dela.

Ele estava preocupado porque aqueles lábios macios se encontravam gelados e, no momento, ele preferia acreditar que a causa disso era a água gelada na qual eles haviam mergulhado.

_Mas o que diabos estou pensando? Lábios macios? Desde quando me importo? É tudo para destruir o Kouga... Isso tudo é pela minha sagrada rivalidade com o lobo. _Ele tentava se convencer.

Quando ele já estava começando a perder as esperanças, a jovem começou a tossir, expelindo uma grande quantidade de água que se encontrava em seus pulmões, abrindo aqueles olhos azuis, que transmitiam o tamanho da dor que estava sentindo no momento.

"Feh, não vai fugir de mim, mulher estúpida, eu ainda preciso de você para acabar com o lobinho." Inuyasha a pegou no colo, vendo que ela ainda não estava totalmente desperta. Carregou-a até a cabine, satisfeito ao ver que Sango fora atrás.

"Sango, fique com ela, não a deixe sair da cabine, certo? Já me basta a tempestade." Ele pediu, emburrado como sempre. Deu um último olhar aliviado à menina antes de sair e fechar a porta atrás de si.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

********

Kagome ainda estava atordoada com o seu mergulho acidental e não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Por um instante ela parecia sentir a sua vida se esvaindo e, num outro, ela sentiu uma sensação deliciosa tomando conta dela, como um sonho.

Até que ela conseguiu abrir um pouco os olhos e encontrou aquele grosso daquele capitão olhando para ela. Ele mal deu tempo para que despertasse e a pegou nos braços, levando-a de volta a cabine.

Tudo ao seu redor pareceu girar novamente e Kagome foi envolta pela escuridão. Quando despertou, Sango estava ao seu lado, olhando-a com um ar preocupado.

"Está melhor, Kagome?" Ela perguntou, analisando-a.

"Sim... Acho que sim. Eu... Pensei que ia morrer..." Admitiu nervosamente. Sango sorriu.

"O capitão pode ser meio chato, infantil, emburrado e fingir-se de durão... Mas ele nunca deixaria que morresse." Ela garantiu e Kagome corou.

"Acho que sim..." Balbuciou, sem graça. "Mas... Que horas são?" Perguntou, tentando desviar o assunto.

"Já é de manhã novamente... Você dormiu muito. Graças a Posêidon, conseguimos passar por aquela tempestade." Sango explicou.

A pirata estranhou a cor que as faces da garota haviam tomado ao mencionar o seu capitão, criando uma pequena suspeita. Mas isso não seria possível... Ou seria?

"Onde está o capitão?" Kagome perguntou, preocupada em saber se ele teria passado a noite ao seu lado. Ainda que ela achasse que não ele fosse esse tipo de homem, estivera inconsciente e indefesa... Seria muito fácil tirar proveito disso.

A cor do rosto de Kagome desapareceu quando ela resolveu se levantar da cama e puxou as cobertas que a aqueciam.Não vestia nada além da camisola que usava como roupa de baixo.

_O que foi que eu fiz?_ A jovem sentia que o mundo desabava sobre sua cabeça. "O que aquele idiota fez comigo?"

"Kagome, não é o que está pensando! Inuyasha não fez nada. Eu tive que tirar suas roupas porque elas estavam encharcadas e você ficaria doente!! O vestido ia demorar a secar e aquele espartilho já era, pois Inuyasha teve que cortá-lo para te salvar! Você podia até morrer!" Explicou Sango, vendo a euforia da jovem dama. "Na verdade, ele sequer entrou nesse quarto a não ser para deixá-la aqui." Aquilo aliviou Kagome. Assustara-se ao ver que estava seminua na cabine de um homem... Ainda mais pirata! Mas uma coisa a intrigava... _Inuyasha... Salvou-me?_

"Ah, tudo bem. Desculpe minha precipitação..." Sango assentiu com a cabeça. "Mas... o que eu vou vestir agora? Com certeza não posso ficar andando por aí dessa maneira."

"Eu posso te arrumar algumas coisas. Fique aqui." Ela pediu, indo para seu quarto.

Em alguns minutos Sango estava de volta com um punhado de roupas na mão. Tinha um sorriso sinistro estampado na face.

"Er... Sango? Esse sorriso está me assustando... O que está pretendendo?" Kagome perguntou, temerosa.

"Você verá!" A outra respondeu, analisando Kagome e as roupas alternadamente.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

****

Olá a todos!

Olha soh, um cap novinho! Hohohoho! Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Para quem anda perguntando da **Rin e do Sesshoumaru**, não se preocupem, logo eles estarão por aqui. Um beijo especial à **Tici-chan**, que revisou o capítulo, e à **Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon, **que gentilmente está betando a fic. E um beijo mais especial ainda à **Artis e Sofy,** minhas sócias! Apresento a vocês a nossa Máfia, **Witch Charm**! Hohohoho. Ninguém me merece... T-T

Reviews:

**Jenny-Ci: **Eu acredito que você tenha um caso com o Sess! O Inu me contou, há alguns dias, quando nós estávamos... uh... er... informação confidencial. Mas veja, somos parentes! Hehe, concunhadas, hein? XD Mas diga ao meu cunhado para ele retocar a maquiagem (opa, suspeito! XD) e se preparar para entrar em cena! Sess, a sua deixa está chegando! Beijos.

**Carol Higurashi Li: **Pirataria sempre foi algo que me interessou muito. Adoro ler fics sobre eles, ver filmes e talz. Então resolvi escrever essa fic! E pelo jeito ela está agradando! Fico feliz! Muito obrigada por marcar sua presença! Beijos.

**Marina: **Sim, eu me inspirei em Piratas do Caribe, mas garanto que não será cópia do filme. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Shampoo Sakai: **Olha, eu acho que coisas assim acontecem. São terríveis e tiram o ânimo, mas não se deixe abater por um invejoso qualquer dessa maneira! Garanto a você que terá muito apoio da minha parte para não desistir. Não vale a pena!

Sabe que eu acho mais difícil trabalhar com Rin/Sess? Eu já estou tão acostumada com Inu/Kag que as idéias vêm normalmente! Sim, ele foi fofo, né? Mas lembre-se que ele ainda está apenas protegendo seu trunfo contra Kouga! (Pelo menos é o que ele quer pensar! XD Bella malvada... Eu me sinto uma deusa controlando as vidinhas inúteis de pobres mortais... hohohohoho....) E deixemos o Kouga se achando o poderoso, né? Ele pensa que tá podendo muito! XD

Hoho, casamento em família! Rin/Sess e Kag/Inu! Oops, falei demais! Rebobina a fita! Voltou? "timo. Mas, continuando... Se prepare para momentos misteriosos de SR no próximo cap! Oh, falei de mais de novo! Damn it! Diretor, rebobina aí! Hã? Como assim "Não dá para voltar a fita"? Eu estou mandando! Hein? Ao vivo! Nãããooooooo!!!!

Erm... #Recompondo-se# Obrigada pelos elogios! Agora quem está deixando quem sem jeito? #corando# Agradecimentos a Rin-sama então! Oh, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Eu certamente amei sua review! Ah, mais uma coisa. Você tem MSN? Qual é? Quero conversar com vc! Beijos.

**Akane Tendou: **Oiê! No problem, o importante é que você leu E comentou! Piratas do Caribe é mto bom né? Eu adoro! Hehe. Quanto à Rin... Fique ligada! Logo ela estará por aqui. Beijos.

**Kizuna-chan: **Olá! Sim, esta fic foi inspirada em PdC, mas espere muitas novidades. Tenho muitas idéias para ela. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Kagura Mayfair: **Obrigada, mana! Eu adorei sua review! Obrigada por ler! Espero que tenha gostado do cap3. Beijos.

**Haruna: **Olá! É uma pena vc n ter MSN. Pq n faz um? Seria melhor para nós conversarmos. Espere participações muito especiais aqui, querida! Inclusive o Jakotsu. E não, **eu não desisti de "Amor ou Amizade?" Eu apenas dei uma pausa nela. Nada demais. Ok? **

Bom, a Kagome com certeza é uma mulher sortuda! E já está aproveitando a vida, a danadinha! XD Teremos que castigá-la! ¬¬

Olha, quanto à Kikyou, gostaria de dizer q n tenho nada contra ela, apenas contra o casal Inu/Kik! Não leve a mal, mas não pretendo matá-la dolorosamente ainda... Pelo menos não sem motivo! E não, as minhas fãs anti-Kikyou n são motivo forte o bastante! Ela tem uma participação especial na fic q eu n posso dispensar... E quando eu descobrir uma maneira de clonar o meu Inuyasha eu te vendo uma cópia, ok? Mas obrigada pela sua review! Beijos.

**Dessa-chan: **Quando der eu leio sua fic, ok? XD Obrigada pela review. Beijos.

**CaHh Kinomoto: **Obrigada pela sua review! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do nosso Inu capitão! Ele é maravilhoso, né? E a Kagome tah q aproveita! XD Beijos.

**Nika-R: **Hehehe. Q bom q gostou! Obrigada pela review. Beijos.

**Karu: **Olá! Obrigada pela sua review. Sinto muito pela demora, sei como o leitor se sente, mas sei tb q o autor precisa de tempo pra aperfeiçoar a coisa. Entende? Senão fica difícil as pessoas gostarem, pq n fica bom! Seja paciente e eu prometo capítulos bons o mais rápido possível. Bjks.

**Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon: **Hahahahaha! Mas o capitão vai desencadear uma série de acontecimentos! Como o Kouga saberia q Inu raptou a Kag se n fosse por ele? Então como ele iria atrás do Inu? Isso vai dar início à uma cena importante na fic! Bom, espero q tenha gostado. Mil beijos.

**Alexandra: **Obrigada pela review! Espero q tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Amanda-chan: **Olá! Obrigada pela sua review! É bom saber q vc estah aqui pra me ajudar. Pd deixar q eu direi se precisar. Fico feliz q esteja gostando. Beijos.

**Tici-chan: **Obrigada pela revisão e pela review, amiga! Seus votos de confiança são muito importantes para mim. Espero ir tão bem como vc diz... Quem sabe? Te adoro! Bjks.

**Sofy: **Sofy, Sofy... Como eu esqueceria de você, amiga? #abraçando de volta# Vc sabe q eu te amo, né? Além do mais... #Limpando o catarro da roupa# Vc estah sempre aí pra mim e merece mto mais do que um mero agradecimento de fic! Obrigada por tudo!

É sério? Tem internet 24h? VIVA! Hahahahahahaha! Conversaremos mais! Oba! Q bom! Vai ao menos matar a saudade por enquanto, né?

As nossas fics têm assuntos diferenciados. Não adianta comparar pq eh diferente. Eu ADORO EBDUP. Vc sabe disso! E eu nunca conseguiria escrever capítulos grandes como os seus. E quem é a minha mestra em descrições e detalhes? VOCÊ. Se essa fic está tão boa, devo tudo a vc e a Artis.

Obrigada por todas as dicas e ajudas q me auxiliaram no desenvolver do enredo de PNA. Se n fosse pelas suas opiniões, "aquela cena q vc sabe qual" ainda estaria completamente sem sentido, estragando o resto da fic. Mil beijos!

**Lua: **Obrigada pelo comment! Amei! Beijos.

**Lady Sophie: **Olá! Olha, eu gosto de puxa-sacos! XDD É bom pra saúde do ego... XD Brincadeira. Adorei o seu comentário, me deixou mto pra cima! E eu n te achei tosca, nem a sua review. Eu gostei! Eu tb amo Piratas e n, nunca li a Ilha do Tesouro, mas prometo dar uma olhada, ok? E Inu pirata é apaixonante, certo? XD Beijos.

**Lulu: **Oh, maninha! Obrigada por vir ler a minha fic! Te adoro. Beijos.

**Naru: **Oi! Naru, depois de eu te encher o saco até morrer, vc veio ver a minha fic! Que bom que gostou! Espero n ter te irritado demais... Eu sei ser mto irritante... E se fui, peço desculpas. Obrigada pela review, sua opinião significa mto pra mim! Beijos.

**M. Sheldon: **Olá! Sim, pirataria é um assunto fascinante. Eu adorei ambos os filmes! E tb tenho PdC em DVD, mas Simbad n... T-T Puxa, obrigada pelos elogios, as suas reviews sempre me deixam feliz! Hohoho, vc me faz sentir-me bem... Isso é bom. Eu te adicionei no MSN. Depois fala comigo. Beijos.

**Tassi Higurashi: **Oh... sabe q eu nem lembrei do Jaken? Mas vou fazer uma participação especialíssima para o nosso pequeno sapinho verde, eu prometo! Os personagens secundários são importantes pro desenrolar da história. O que são os protagonistas sem seus coadjuvantes? Obrigada pela review. Beijos.

**_Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos a todos!_**

****

**_Bella._**


	4. O Estranho Sabor da Liberdade

**Piratas Não Amam**

**cap.4 - O Estranho Sabor da Liberdade**

O silêncio dominava a cabine de onde se controlava a enorme embarcação chamada _Tessaiga_. A tensão era imensa entre os dois piratas. O de cabelos prateados queria evitar qualquer tipo de conversa, enquanto o moreno pensava no que falar sem levar um soco na cabeça.

"Quer dizer... Que o senhor vai pelas mulheres dominadoras, capitão? Nunca imaginei... Com esse seu jeito..." Miroku arriscou-se a comentar, malicioso. Inuyasha preferiu não responder. Acabaria matando o companheiro e não podia se dar a esse luxo... Estava cada dia mais difícil encontrar marinheiros dispostos a seguir uma vida de pirataria e ilegalidade.

"Mas não posso tirar sua razão... Estas devem ser as melhores na cama, hein?" Continuou tagarelando, sem se importar com o hanyou, cada vez mais nervoso, ao seu lado.

"Mas, fala sério... Essa prisioneira tem umas curvas que... Nossa... Não sei nem como definir. Com certeza o Kouga tem bom gosto." Inuyasha segurou-se para não enforcar Miroku. Fechou os punhos tentando conter-se.

"E o senhor, hein? Aproveitou bem... Dormiu abraçado com ela e tal... Me diga, capitão... Até onde você chegou com a Lady Kagome?" Aquela foi a gota d'água para o homem. Levantou-se e capturou o pescoço do amigo em uma das mãos.

"Cale-se! Se não parar com esse papo ridículo agora mesmo, eu vou quebrar seu pescoço!" Ele ameaçou, entre dentes.

"Calma, chefia! Só estou fazendo um comentário inocente!" O outro se defendeu.

"Quando alguma coisa que vier de você for inocente, será o dia em que Sango casará contigo!" Inuyasha rosnou. Miroku fez cara de ofendido e, quando ia reclamar, ouviram barulho de assobios e risadas da tripulação vindo do convés.

"Mas o que diabos está acontecendo?" Inuyasha sibilou nervoso. Soltou Miroku e foi em direção ao convés ver o que estava causando tanto estardalhaço.

Ao chegarem ao convés, ambos incrédulos, olhavam uma cena inesperada. A jovem prisioneira obviamente havia passado pelas mãos habilidosas de Sango e estava praticamente irreconhecível.

Ao invés do vestido de babados e o cabelo arrumado como as damas de famílias nobres, agora ela usava uma calça preta bem justa, com botas também negras até os joelhos.

A camisa branca de linho tornava-se semitransparente debaixo dos fortes raios de sol que desciam à terra naquela manhã, após a tempestade. Nem todos os botões estavam fechados, de forma que era possível ver o começo da curva dos seios da jovem.

Um lenço vermelho estava amarrado em sua cintura, assim como outro da mesma cor estava amarrado em sua cabeça, destacando-se em meio aos cabelos negros como a noite.

Um par de brincos de argola prateados que brilhavam como seus orbes azuis completavam o visual da moça. _Ela parece uma... Pirata... _Pensou Inuyasha, surpreso.

Quando finalmente notou as bochechas coradas da menina foi que percebeu os olhares que os piratas estavam dando a ela. Estreitou os olhos, nervoso.

"Que confusão é essa? Vão fazer suas tarefas!" Ele ordenou e a tripulação começou a se afastar, contrariada.

"Calma, capitão. Já estamos indo." Disse Hiten, dando um último olhar para Kagome.

"É. Só estávamos aqui dizendo para a princesinha como ela está bonita..." Debochou Tsumoto, sorrindo malicioso e analisando a menina.

"Tsumoto. Vai arrumar o que fazer. AGORA." Sibilou Inuyasha, fechando os punhos.

O capitão virou-se para Miroku e percebeu o olhar que ele dava às partes baixas dela. Fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar.

"Você também, Miroku." Ele disse entre dentes. O outro olhou para ele assustado.

"Ah, claro. Desculpe." E tratou de sumir antes que sobrasse para ele.

Inuyasha aproximou-se das meninas, pronto para brigar.

"Sango! O que foi que eu disse sobre deixar a bruxa sair da cabine?" Ele gritou.

"Calma, Inuyasha. Ela está bem, pensei que poderia sair um pouco..." Sango tentou explicar.

"E quem você pensa que é para me chamar de bruxa?" Gritou Kagome de volta.

"Você. Venha comigo. Vou ensiná-la a não me desobedecer também. Vai aprender seu lugar." Ele disse, sinistramente.

"O que você vai fazer?" Kagome inquiriu, temendo o hanyou. Ele pegou seu braço e começou a arrastá-la. Parou no canto do convés e indicou um balde e um esfregão.

"Você vai limpar o convés." Ele constatou.

"O quê? De jeito nenhum!" Ela teimou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

"Ah, você vai. Senão, vou jogá-la na cabine do resto da tripulação." Quando ele viu que ela ia argumentar, completou. "Nua."

"Você não pode fazer isso!" Ela reclamou, corada e indignada.

"Ah, eu posso. E tenho meus meios. Então é melhor me obedecer." Ele disse, virando-se e indo embora.

Kagome se viu sem saída. Com certeza o capitão seria forte o suficiente para obrigá-la e arrastá-la até a cabine da tripulação. Era melhor lavar o convés, vestida. Pelo menos assim mantinha um pouco de sua dignidade. Contrariada, pegou o esfregão e molhou no balde, ajoelhando-se para começar a trabalhar.

"Maldito capitão... Quem ele pensa que é..." Resmungou, esfregando o chão. Levaria um bocado de tempo para terminar isso.

Depois de meia hora limpando, ouviu um assobio atrás de si. Virou-se para se deparar com Hiten, Manten e Tsumoto olhando-a maliciosamente e admirando suas partes traseiras. Girou os olhos, entediada.

"Vocês não têm mais o que fazer não? Quem sabe içar alguma vela?" Ela perguntou ironicamente. "Lavar os banheiros!" Exclamou sorrindo, sarcástica.

"Nah, preferimos ficar aqui te olhando trabalhar. É mais interessante." Respondeu Hiten, sorrindo malvadamente.

"Suas partes traseiras são mais bonitas do que o banheiro." Zombou Manten.

"Quem sabe mais tarde nós não possamos terminar o que estávamos fazendo ontem, minha sereia?" Sugeriu Tsumoto, insinuante.

"Hahaha. Sabe, você é um ótimo humorista. Por quê não conta outra piada?" Ela debochou.

"Eu vou te ensinar a se portar na frente de um homem, garota." Tsumoto rosnou. Kagome se levantou, desafiadoramente.

"Homem? Onde? As únicas criaturas que eu vejo aqui são três vermes." A morena sibilou, estreitando os olhos azuis. Tsumoto levantou a mão para bater nela e Kagome fechou os olhos, mas o golpe nunca veio.

"Basta!" Inuyasha ordenou, estreitando os olhos dourados.

"Capitão, essa vadia estava..." Hiten tentou argumentar.

"Chega. Vão embora. Eu preciso da menina inteira, lembram? Não quero que toquem nela de maneira alguma." Ele rosnou.

"Sim, capitão." Manten concordou, guiando os outros dois pelo convés enquanto jogavam adagas pelos olhos para Kagome.

Inuyasha virou-se para Kagome com os olhos em chamas.

"Será que você consegue **não **se meter em encrencas? Pelos Sete Mares! Não pode nem lavar um convés!" Ele disse entre dentes.

"Não vou deixar eles ficarem me ofendendo e me olhando como se fossem me engolir na menor distração! E foi você quem me obrigou a lavar o convés, **capitão." **Ela argumentou, apontando o dedo indicador na cara dele.

"Você é impossível!" Ele gritou, arrastando-a de novo para a cabine. Jogou-a lá dentro e, antes de fechar a porta, olhou-a ferozmente.

"**Fique aqui dentro!**" Ele rosnou e bateu a porta. _Essa garota quase morreu não faz nem vinte e quatro horas e já me arruma confusão. _

Kagome mostrou a língua para a porta num gesto de rebeldia e deitou-se na cama.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Não muito longe da localização da embarcação _Tessaiga, _o _Belle Lune _navegava imponente entre as ondas. O Sol já estava se retirando novamente e as estrelas iam despontando no grande tapete rubro e púrpura que tomava conta do céu.

Uma mulher morena no convés observava o mar, que se acalmava, para dar característica a uma noite tranqüila.

Os belos olhos castanhos mostravam toda a ansiedade que a moça sentia a cada milha que cobriam.

Sentiu-se ser abraçada por trás e já sabia quem era. Virou-se com um sorriso e deparou-se com intensos olhos dourados, confirmando suas suspeitas. O belo homem de cabelos prateados fitava-a com preocupação.

"Rin... Não suporto vê-la assim. Já disse que logo encontraremos sua irmã." Ele disse, num tom de voz firme que a fez alargar o sorriso.

"Eu sei, mas... Desde que soube que seu irmão havia seqüestrado-a, estou um pouco receosa. Tenho mantido um olho nela desde que fui embora, mas, desde então, não sei o que se passa com minha maninha..." Ela suspirou, voltando seu olhar para o horizonte.

"Não se preocupe. Estamos nos dirigindo para encontrar meu irmão, querida." Ele garantiu, abraçando-a mais forte.

"Eu sei, Sesshoumaru. Obrigada." Ela respondeu, encostando a cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

_Logo nos encontraremos... Minha querida Petit Perle... _Ela pensou, acariciando o medalhão em seu pescoço.

00oo00oo00oo00

Um enorme navio da Marinha Britânica cruzava os oceanos em busca de qualquer pista de piratas. Os dizeres _O Iluminado _estavam gravados no casco da embarcação.

Dentro da cabine do Comodoro, Kouga estava em pé ao lado de mesa de carvalho, examinando um mapa daquela exata área do Oceano Atlântico.

Estava concentrado na missão de resgate da noiva e nada poderia atrapalhá-lo. Mataria Inuyasha e desposaria Kagome.

Foi interrompido por um marinheiro que entrou apressado na sala.

"Comodoro... Temos informações que o navio pirata _Tessaiga _foi visto não muito longe daqui. Parece que foram pegos em uma tempestade e, por isso, estão atrasados." Informou o homem. Kouga assentiu com a cabeça, marcando alguns pontos no mapa.

"Obrigado, marujo. Avise ao capitão que vamos nos dirigir para bombordo." Ele avisou e o homem concordou, saindo da cabine.

_Minha Kagome... Não se preocupe, querida. Vou tirá-la desse antro. E mato o cara de cachorro se ele ousar te tocar._

__

00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome estava deitada na cama de Inuyasha, olhando para o teto e pensando. Desde que chegara ali era o que mais fazia.

_É tudo tão diferente. Em um momento estou sendo enviada ao meu terrível destino pelos meus próprios pais que só pensam em status e dinheiro e no outro estou presa num navio pirata aonde a última coisa que vale é honra._

_Será que meus pais sentem minha falta? Será que vão se arrepender do que fizeram a mim? Quem sabe... Às vezes, eles desistem dessa idéia maluca de me casar. Isso é... Se eu sair viva desse navio._

A morena se mexeu desconfortavelmente com esse pensamento. _Esses piratas me dão arrepios. Olham-me de uma maneira... Parece até que, se eu não tomar cuidado, vão me engolir. Pelo menos o capitão e a Sango não pensam assim... _

Sorriu com esse pensamento. Estaria segura enquanto eles estivessem lá, não é mesmo? _Mas ainda assim tenho medo. Oh, Rin. Queria tanto te ver. Ter notícias suas. O que tem feito, Belle Lune? Tenho sonhado contigo. E esses sonhos só me dão mais saudades._

Ouviu um barulho e viu Inuyasha entrar na cabine escura, silenciosamente. Virou-se para o outro lado, fechando os olhos.

Escutou ele se aproximar e sentiu um peso na cama. Ele havia se deitado, mas não parecia ter intenção de dormir.

"Eu sei que você está acordada, bruxa." Ele sussurrou, assustando Kagome. Ela conseguiu murmurar numa voz calma.

"Era para fingir que estava dormindo?" Inuyasha preferiu não responder. Continuou olhando para o teto e pensando sobre a vida. _A minha vida que mudou tanto desde a chegada dessa garota._

"Não quero que mexa com Tsumoto e os outros." Ele murmurou e ela o olhou indignada.

"Não sou eu que mexo com eles! São eles que mexem comigo!" Ela exclamou.

"Não importa. Fique fora do caminho deles. Aqueles piratas são fiéis a mim, mas podem ser extremamente perigosos." Inuyasha continuou, desviando o olhar do teto para ela.

"Desde quando você se importa?" Ela perguntou, sentindo o coração bater mais forte. _Por quê estou tão nervosa, meu Deus?_

"Desde que você é meu trunfo contra Kouga." Ele respondeu e ela fechou a cara.

""timo. Vou ficar fora do caminho. Boa noite, capitão." Ela virou-se para o lado e fechou os olhos.

Inuyasha suspirou, cansado. Não sabia o que estava havendo com ele, mas essa garota o atraía muito. Não queria que os marujos a machucassem. E não deixaria.

_00oo00oo00oo00_

**Gente, eu tinha respondido todas as reviews, mas fiz uma burrice e acabei deletando as respostas. Não há como recuperar... Por isso não vou respondê-las hj, senão vou demorar a postar o capítulo. No próximo cap eu juro que respondo todas, ok? Mas obrigada pelo apoio e desculpem o incômodo... Estou morrendo de raiva! T-T **

**Beijos,**

**_Bella_**


	5. Shikon no Tama

**N.A.: Prestem muita atenção nesse cap... Ele é importante para o desenrolar da fic... Beijos.**

**Piratas Não Amam**

**cap.5 - Shikon no Tama**

Era mais uma bela manhã e o Sol brilhava em toda sua glória. O céu estava azul e o mar estava calmo, mas soprava uma brisa forte, o suficiente para mover a _Tessaiga._

No convés estava o capitão Inuyasha, com sua costumeira postura imponente e orgulhosa. Olhava para o horizonte pensando, enquanto os marinheiros começavam os trabalhos rotineiros do navio.

O homem ouviu a porta que ligava o convés ao interior da embarcação se abrindo e, sentindo o cheiro familiar de sua prisioneira, olhou para trás, vendo-a se aproximar.

Kagome estava linda, mesmo sem as roupas piratas, que haviam caído tão bem. O vestido azul acentuava as curvas do quadril que balançava enquanto ela se movia em direção a ele. O leve decote no colo destacava o início do vale dos seios dela, o qual Inuyasha aprovou na hora.

Ela se apoiou na borda do navio e Inuyasha ficou com vontade de tocar os negros cabelos que caíam em suas costas, mas se conteve. Ela observou o horizonte e depois desviou os olhos azuis para ele.

"Bom dia, capitão." Ela brincou sorrindo. O hanyou decidiu naquela hora que amava o sorriso dela, mas lutou contra a vontade de dizer-lhe isso.

"Eu já disse para você não subir aqui." Ele reclamou, pousando os olhos dourados nos azuis dela.

"Eu sei." Ela comentou piscando para ele com humor e rindo.

"Está rindo da minha cara? Pareço um palhaço para você?" Ele rosnou, fechando a cara.

"Se a carapuça serviu..." Kagome respondeu, sentindo-se imensamente aberta para brincadeiras. Mas Inuyasha não parecia tão feliz ao aceitá-las. Quando ia responder, um marinheiro gritou para ele.

"Capitão! Tem um navio pirata vindo em nossa direção! Está vindo por estibordo!" Ele avisou.

"Droga." Inuyasha praguejou, anotando mentalmente para dar uma lição em Kagome mais tarde. Pegou a luneta e observou o navio que vinha a toda velocidade. No casco estava gravado o nome _Belle Lune. _"Sesshoumaru." Ele sussurrou.

Ao ouvir aquele nome Kagome arregalou os olhos.

"Você disse Sesshoumaru?" Ela perguntou e Inuyasha a olhou estranhamente. _Então é verdade? Kagome conhece Sesshoumaru?Ela parece ansiosa... _Refletiu ele.

Não teve tempo de responder, pois o navio se aproximava rapidamente. _O que será que meu irmão quer dessa vez? Não o vejo há anos. _

Quando a _Tessaiga _e a _Belle Lune _estavam lado a lado, Inuyasha pôde visualizar a longa cabeleira prateada que caracterizava sua família. Lá estava seu irmão mais velho, Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha." O homem disse com a voz fria de sempre. Sesshoumaru nunca fora muito sociável.

"O que quer, Sesshoumaru?" O mais novo perguntou, estreitando os olhos. "Depois de tantos anos, não creio que esteja aqui para uma reunião de família."

"Mas por quê tanta hostilidade? Tenho uma proposta para você, irmãozinho." O outro anunciou e Kagome arregalou os olhos.

"Irmão? Você é irmão de Sesshoumaru?" Ela exclamou e o pirata mais velho parou para fitá-la, pela primeira vez.

"Kagome... Há quanto tempo não nos vemos..." Ele comentou, fazendo Inuyasha confirmar todas as suas suspeitas.

"Agora você está tendo casos com crianças, Sesshoumaru?" Ele gritou, assustando Kagome, que observava o outro com atenção.

"Caso? Não seja ridículo!" Ela gritou indignada. Virou-se para o irmão mais velho. "Onde está Rin?" Quando acabou de pronunciar essas palavras, ouviu um grito de dentro do _Belle Lune._

"KAGOME!!!!!!!" Uma morena saiu da cabine, correndo. Parou ao lado de Sesshoumaru, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Rin!" Ela exclamou, apoiando-se tanto na borda do navio que Inuyasha teve que segurá-la para que não caísse.

"Calma, bruxa! Como vou fazer chantagem com o lobo se você morrer?" Ele rosnou, impaciente e nervoso pela chegada repentina do irmão.

"Solte-me, idiota! Agora que Sesshoumaru e Rin estão aqui, seus planos foram por água abaixo! Bem feito!" Kagome implicou, tentando ignorar a proximidade entre seus corpos.

Sesshoumaru pegou Rin pela cintura e pulou de um navio para o outro com a ajuda de uma corda. A jovem soltou-se dele no momento em que pôs os pés no chão e correu para a irmãzinha. Kagome deu um safanão em Inuyasha e abraçou a outra.

"Ah, Belle Lune... Que saudades! Você tinha sumido! Por quê não deu notícias?" Ela murmurou, abraçando-a forte e fechando os olhos. Inuyasha estranhou a interação, se perguntando por quê diabos Kagome chamara a outra pelo nome do navio de Sesshoumaru.

"Petit Perle... Sinto muito... Sei que sumi, mas não podia me comunicar sem direcionar a raiva de nossos pais a você. Tive tanto medo quando soube que fora seqüestrada..." Rin explicou, fazendo Inuyasha arregalar os olhos.

Então os nomes gravados no medalhão se referiam a Kagome e a companheira de Sesshoumaru? Mas então..._Cometi um erro terrível... Que humilhação... Fiz papel de idiota. _Ele pensou, com amargura.

Sesshoumaru preferiu ignorar as irmãs e dirigiu a palavra ao irmão.

"Inuyasha. Estou aqui para fazer uma proposta." Ele anunciou, ganhando a atenção do irmão. E de Kagome também.

"Como assim? Não vieram me resgatar?" Ela sussurrou, desvencilhando-se da irmã e fitando-a "Rin?"

"Sinto muito, Kagome. No Código está escrito que piratas que compartilham o mesmo sangue não podem se meter nos assuntos do outro." Rin explicou, desviando o olhar.

"Eu não sou assunto de vocês?" Ela perguntou, recuando.

"Inuyasha chegou primeiro. Não há nada que possamos fazer. Perdoe-me." Kagome não queria ouvir. Lágrimas umedeciam seus olhos enquanto ela corria de volta para a cabine do capitão. _Como puderam? Como puderam me ignorar assim? Largar-me nesse maldito navio infestado de piratas. _

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Inuyasha estava um pouco preocupado com a menina. Ela saíra tão arrasada do convés... _Não é hora para isso! Pode parar! _Ele ordenou-se mentalmente, sacudindo a cabeça.

Virou-se para o irmão quando viu Rin indo atrás da jovem.

"Que proposta seria esta?" Ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

"Já ouviu falar da Shikon no Tama, irmãozinho?" Sesshoumaru respondeu a pergunta de Inuyasha com outra questão.

"Feh. Quem não ouviu? Uma jóia amaldiçoada que garante desejos a quem a possui." Inuyasha respondeu arrogantemente, mas um pouco confuso. O que aquilo tinha a ver?

"Ah, mas é bem mais do que isso, irmãozinho. É muito mais. Vou te contar a Lenda da Shikon no Tama, verdadeira e sem cortes." O mais velho disse. "Mas eu prefiro que façamos isso com privacidade." Ele completou, olhando desconfiado para a tripulação da _Tessaiga_.

"Claro. Venha comigo." Inuyasha guiou o irmão para a cabine de Miroku, já que Kagome provavelmente estava na sua. Sango e o dono da cabine foram atrás.

Sentaram-se na mesa do centro do aposento e Inuyasha olhou para o outro com expectativa. Sesshoumaru apenas fitou os dois intrusos com olhos desconfiados, o que Inuyasha percebeu.

"São de confiança. Não precisa se preocupar. Miroku é meu Primeiro Imediato e Sango é a pessoa que mais confio em minha tripulação. Seja lá o que você quiser comigo, pode dizer na frente deles." Inuyasha declarou, cruzando os braços.

"Tudo bem." Sesshoumaru cedeu, depois de alguns momentos em silêncio. "Vou começar com a Lenda."

"Mas eu já sei a maldita lenda! Não precisa me contar de novo! Vá direto ao ponto! O que você quer que eu faça? Tem dinheiro envolvido?" Inuyasha reclamou, impaciente.

"Paciência é uma virtude, irmãozinho." Sesshoumaru comentou. "Sim, tem dinheiro envolvido, muito dinheiro e jóias. O mundo, se você quiser. Apenas me escute."

Inuyasha fechou a cara, mas aceitou e calou a boca para o irmão falar.

""timo." O mais velho reclinou-se na cadeira para começar o conto. "Diz a lenda que, há muito tempo, existiu uma jóia mágica, a Shikon no Tama. Ela concedia um desejo a quem a possuísse, que seria cumprido pelo próprio Deus do Mar, Posêidon." Ele começou, mas foi interrompido pelo bufo impaciente do irmão. Girou os olhos e continuou.

"Mas Posêidon, cansado dos pedidos mesquinhos que os mortais faziam, partiu a Jóia em dois e soprou as partes, espalhando-as pelos Sete Mares. Então, escolheu duas almas gêmeas no Reino Subterrâneo de seu irmão Hades. Eram as almas de duas irmãs, as mais poderosas de todas as sacerdotisas do Deus do Mar, Tétis e Anfitrite, nomeadas a partir das nereidas de Posêidon."

"As pessoas que possuíssem tais almas em seus corpos receberiam visões de onde estão as partes da Shikon no Tama." Sesshoumaru ficou satisfeito ao ver o irmão fitá-lo com atenção, ação óbvia de uma pessoa que não conhecia tal parte da história.

"Somente um mortal de bom coração e com um desejo puro seria capaz de usá-la, então a Shikon no Tama desapareceria para sempre. Dizem que aqueles que não fossem dignos do desejo da jóia, mas ainda assim ousassem tentar tocá-la, eram amaldiçoados e fadados a uma vida pós-morte de torturas e sofrimentos no Reino Subterrâneo, sendo castigados pelo próprio Hades." Ele concluiu com um suspiro, virando-se para o irmão.

"Mas o que isso tem a ver conosco? É apenas uma lenda, não?" Ele perguntou, confuso diante das misteriosas intenções do irmão.

"Aí é que você se engana, maninho. Não é uma lenda comum. É uma lenda verdadeira." Sesshoumaru declarou, sorrindo misteriosamente.

"E não são todas elas?" Inuyasha comentou rindo.

"Não, não, maninho. É diferente. Pois DESTA lenda eu tenho pistas verídicas." Sesshoumaru respondeu, ignorando o sarcasmo contido na frase do irmão.

"Que tipo de pistas?" Inuyasha perguntou, interessado.

"Eu sei exatamente onde encontrar as almas perdidas das sacerdotisas de Posêidon." Sesshoumaru sussurrou, como se as paredes tivessem ouvidos.

"Como você poderia saber algo assim?" Sango se pronunciou pela primeira vez, fazendo Sesshoumaru encará-la.

"Bom, há alguns meses, eu entrei em uma luta com Naraku. Você lembra dele, não é, irmãozinho?" Sesshoumaru começou a explicar.

"Naraku? O bastardo da _Aranha Negra?_" Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

"Este mesmo. Mas então... Eu entrei em uma luta com ele e consegui, além de saquear e pilhar os bens valiosos, deixar o navio em péssimo estado. E... entre estes tesouros, estava um espelho." Sesshoumaru continuou.

"E o que tem a ver um espelho inútil com isso tudo?" Inuyasha perguntou, nervoso.

"Ah. Não é um espelho inútil, ou um objeto qualquer. Vou explicar exatamente o que houve..."

Flashback 

Sob a luz da lua cheia em uma noite fria, os tripulantes do _Belle Lune _estavam terminando de descarregar os tesouros saqueados no navio, segundo haviam sido ordenados pelo capitão Sesshoumaru. Logo, a embarcação estava se distanciando da _Aranha Negra, _na qual um homem jurava vingança. Mas Sesshoumaru não se importou com isso. Tinha os tesouros de Naraku e alguns de seus tripulantes. O que mais poderia querer?

Quando Rin chegou ao convés, o capitão a abraçou pela cintura e a trouxe para perto do baú.

"Assim que eu abrir o baú, você poderá escolher um dos tesouros nele escondidos para você. Escolha o que quiser. Será seu." Ele garantiu e ela aproximou-se mais. Quando ele abriu, a primeira coisa que ela viu foi um espelho. A borda era adornada de prata e uma sereia estava entalhada no cabo do objeto, também em prata.

Rin se apaixonou ao ver o artefato. Tirou-o de onde estava, entre moedas de ouro e colares de esmeralda e levantou-o para o céu, para ter uma melhor visão do espelho.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver refletida no espelho, não a sua imagem, mas a de Kagome e uma outra mulher ao seu lado esquerdo?

"Sess, venha aqui..." Ela chamou, os olhos arregalados. Sesshoumaru largou um diamante que estivera examinando e foi até ela.

"Rin... Essa não é a sua irmã?" Sesshoumaru perguntou, arregalando os olhos também.

"Sim... Mas não entendo. O que está havendo?" Rin começou a entrar na cabine de controle, mas parou na porta ao ver que, quando dera um passo para dentro, o espelho passara a refletir a sua imagem.

Resolveu testar. Dando um passo para fora, viu a imagem de Kagome e da outra mulher voltar à superfície do espelho. Entrando novamente, viu sua própria imagem. Aquilo era tudo muito estranho. Voltou o olhar para o marido, que a fitava curiosamente.

"Naraku está planejando alguma coisa e nós precisamos saber o que é, Sess." Ela sussurrou, fitando o espelho, pensativamente.

"Já sei o que fazer. Venha comigo." Ele falou, pegando o artefato e caminhando para os porões do navio.

Rin seguiu Sesshoumaru enquanto ele caminhava com rapidez para o interior do _Belle Lune. _Quando ele abriu a última porta do corredor mais baixo da embarcação, Rin se assustou. Era um quarto fechado. O ar era quente e úmido. As paredes tinham uma aparência mofada e suja. Mas o que mais afligiu Rin foram os homens jogados de qualquer maneira pelo quarto.

Ela sabia que Sesshoumaru tinha prisioneiros, mas nunca quisera vê-los. Tinha pena e ao mesmo tempo medo. Por quê ele a levara ali?

Sesshoumaru pegou um dos homens pelo braço e levantou-o.

"Siga-me." Ele ordenou ao homem, que obedeceu prontamente. Rin pôde então notar a fisionomia dele. Baixinho e com feições repulsivas, os olhos esbugalhados fitando tudo ao seu redor. Ele parou para olhar a menina, que sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha.

Ela se aproximou de Sesshoumaru, arriscando um olhar de esguelha ao outro, que ainda não parara de fitá-la.

"Sess... Esse homem está me dando nos nervos. Por favor, me diga o que você está fazendo... Eu não quero este homem me olhando assim. Fico toda arrepiada." Rin sussurrou e Sesshoumaru olhou para ela por um momento, antes de virar-se para frente, desta vez segurando-a mais perto de si.

"Você vai ver. Agora, acalme-se." Ele sussurrou de volta, entrando em uma sala, a qual ela sabia que ele usava para interrogatórios.

O homem sentou-se em um banquinho e olhou amedrontado para o capitão.

"Qual é seu nome?" Sesshoumaru perguntou, friamente. Rin ficou no canto do quarto, apenas fitando.

"Mu-Mukotsu..." Ele gaguejou, tremendo. _Covarde. _Rin pensou.

"Mukotsu. Diga-me agora, você conhece este espelho?" Sesshoumaru ergueu o objeto para o homem poder ver. Ele hesitou na resposta. "Responda! Antes que eu te jogue aos tubarões."

"Conheço s-sim. É o espelho de Posêidon. Da lenda da Shikon no Tama." Ele respondeu.

"Shikon no Tama? Mas é apenas uma lenda." Sesshoumaru disse.

"Não, se-senhor. É verdadeira sim." Mukotsu respondeu.

"Mas eu me lembro muito bem da lenda. Não havia nada sobre um espelho nela." Sesshoumaru comentou, confuso.

"É que esta parte da lenda não é comum a todos. Apenas alguns a sabem. **_Existe um espelho, criado logo depois da separação das jóias, que permitiria aos mortais descobrirem a localização das sacerdotisas. Sob a luz da lua cheia, o espelho refletiria a imagem das reencarnações de Anfitrite e Tétis, duas mulheres opostas. Alegria e austeridade, honestidade e traição, sinceridade e mentira, amor e ódio, inocência e malícia. No espelho, Anfitrite estaria sempre à direita e Tétis à esquerda. E refletindo a luz da lua azul sobre a jóia, no Santuário da Shikon no Tama, ela se juntaria novamente. _**É isso que diz a parte secreta da lenda." Ele recitou, explicando para Sesshoumaru o que sabia.

"E como você sabe desta parte da lenda?" Sesshoumaru perguntou, ainda abobado. Seria aquela lenda realmente verdadeira?

"O Sr. Naraku está atrás da jóia. Foi com o espelho que ele encontrou a sacerdotisa, reencarnação de Tétis." Mukotsu explicou.

"E esta sacerdotisa é a outra mulher no espelho, ao lado de minha irmã?" Rin perguntou, se anunciando pela primeira vez.

"Sim. Ela representa a austeridade, a traição, a mentira, o ódio e a malícia. A outra sacerdotisa, reencarnação de Anfitrite, representa a alegria, a honestidade, a sinceridade, o amor e a inocência. São como os dois lados de uma mesma moeda. Foi isso que o Naraku explicou aos meus irmãos." Mukotsu respondeu. _É lógico, _pensou Rin. _Quem contaria algo para um homem que os delataria tão facilmente?_

"E Naraku pretende conseguir esta jóia para ele?" Sesshoumaru perguntou. O homem apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Então parece que nós vamos ter que pegá-la primeiro..." Sesshoumaru comentou, um sorriso sinistro em seu rosto.****

Fim do Flashback 

"Este homem trabalhava para Naraku. O espelho realmente mostra a imagem das sacerdotisas. A lenda da Shikon no Tama é verdadeira." Ele disse.

"Mas não é possível... Quer dizer que..." Inuyasha sussurrou, abobado.

"Sim, irmãozinho. Kagome é a reencarnação de Anfitrite e a nossa única arma para encontrar a jóia."

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Em algum lugar dos mares da Inglaterra, um navio sombrio vagava, cortando ondas. O vento forte ajudava a movimentá-lo, levando sua nefasta tripulação ao destino desejado.

O ambiente ajudava a manter o ar maligno que impregnava a embarcação. O céu já se tornara negro, as estrelas estavam cobertas por um tapete de nuvens, impedindo-as de brilhar como de costume.

Tampouco a Lua aparecia, escondida atrás da enorme manta nublada. As névoas bem acima da água davam um ar misterioso ao _Aranha Negra, _que era apenas mais um item naquela noite assustadora.

A embarcação não era nem de longe a parte mais amedrontadora daquela situação. A tripulação era tão estranha quanto o resto.

Homens e mulheres dividiam aquele cenário. Homens grotescos enchiam o convés, trocando cordas ou limpando o navio. Mulheres misteriosas ,sentadas em barris, sussurravam segredos enquanto observavam a noite escura.

Um homem alto de longos cabelos negros destacava-se do resto. Seus incomuns olhos violeta estavam estreitados em desconfiança, fitando o horizonte com atenção. Em pé no ponto mais alto do convés, ele irradiava arrogância e maldade. Seus marujos olhavam, com medo e respeito, a imponente figura ali parada.

Surpreendendo a todos, ele desceu para o nível do resto da tripulação. Os marujos trataram de se organizar com rapidez, para não deixar o chefe esperando.

Parando na frente de todos, o homem fitou um por um.

"Kagura." Ele sussurrou e uma mulher morena na ponta abaixou a cabeça para seu mestre. Seus olhos eram vermelhos e reluzentes e seus cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque. O homem passou a frente, fitando o homem ao lado de Kagura.

"Onigumo." O careca curvou-se, mostrando respeito ao capitão. Seus olhos negros brilhavam pela malícia e expectativa por mais uma noite de saques.

"Yura." Uma mulher de cabelos negros até o pescoço e olhos conspiradores fez uma leve reverência com a cabeça, mostrando que não era mulher de se curvar. O capitão suspirou e passou a frente.

"Bankotsu." Um homem de longos cabelos negros trançados fez uma reverência, cumprimentando o mestre. Seus olhos azuis refletiam inteligência e maldade, semelhante à presente em seu mestre.

"Jakotsu." Este definitivamente não era como os outros.

"Oi, chefinho!" Jakotsu disse dando um gritinho e tentando abraçar o mestre. Bankotsu segurou o irmão.

"Quieto, Jakotsu. Não vê que não é hora de falar?" Ele sibilou, nervoso. Jakotsu fez uma careta, cruzou os braços e emburrou, fazendo birra.

O capitão olhou para ele com cautela, antes de balançar a cabeça e continuar a andar.

"Kanna." Uma menina de cabelos brancos segurando um espelho fitou seu mestre, mas não fez nenhuma menção de cumprimentá-lo ou se curvar. O capitão já estava acostumado, por isso continuou andando até parar na última pessoa, uma bela mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos frios.

"Sacerdotisa Kikyou."

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

**Bom gente... Antes de responder a essas reviews, soh quero avisar q não vou mais respondê-las pq isso toma meu tempo e atrasa as atualizações. A partir de agora, somente as dúvidas serão respondidas. **

**REVIEWS:**

**Mistr3ss: **Olá! Sim, sim... Ainda vai demorar para eles ficarem juntos, mas enquanto isso não acontece, eu encho vocês de cenas sugestivas e... erm... picantes! Hehehe... A Sango devia ser estilista, neh? E o encontro dos irmãos tah aí... O que você achou? Beijos.

**CaHh: **Essa Kagome é bem atrevida, neh? Como você, ela não pode opinar por causa dos pais e por isso aproveita a distância para dizer o que quer... Mas será que o Inu vai permitir? XD Beijos.

**Tassi Higurashi: **Hehehehe... Pode tirar os olhos que o capitão Inu é meu! XD Mas o Sess apareceu, você vai ter que conviver com isso, querida... Afinal, ele não é tão ruim! E quem mexe com o cunhadinho, mexe comigo! XD Então olha lah... Eu posso atrasar as atualizações, hein? Eu tenho o PODER. XD Beijos.

**Tici-chan: **Nhai! Brigada pelas revisões! Desculpe te sobrecarregar tanto. Espero que você tenha se dado bem na prova. Beijos.

**Lilaclynx: **Pequenos? PEQUENOS? Você tah querendo me matar do coração, eh? Tah doida! E mais rápido? Bom e rápido? Só se eu virar The Flash! XD Beijos.

**Ja-chan: **Obrigada pela sua review! Beijos.

**Loly: **Mas me diga... O que seria de mim se eu parasse? Minha vida são vocês, querida. Você, entre tantos dos meus leitores, são o que me fazem continuar escrevendo. Obrigada por todo o apoio que vocês me dão! Beijos.

**Alexandra: **Você gostou? Espero que sim! Esse capítulo aqui desvenda muito da fic. Espero que tenha prestado atenção. Beijos.

**Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon: **Aloha! Calma, fia, calma... Como eu te disse... Esperemos mais um pouco ateh o Inu dar um jeito no Kouga. Afinal, o sabor está no último pedaço! XD Beijos.

**Lady Pandora: **Johnny Depp jah é O cara, imagina o Inu vestido como ele em PdC? É de babar, neh? Fala sério! XD Quanto à Kikyou, como você viu, ela tem uma participação importante na fic. Sinto muito, não vou poder matá-la ainda... Beijos.

**M. Sheldon: **Olá! Como sempre, suas reviews têm o poder de me deixar pra cima! Obrigada por todos os seus elogios, eu fico honrada por recebê-los, mesmo que eu não seja tudo o que você diz... XD Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Beijos.

**Tame-Kotoro: **Oi! Desculpe a demora... Eu atrasei por causa das reviews. Espero que o capítulo tenha valido a pena. Beijos.

**MaH: **Oi! Eu fiquei nervosa, mas agora já estou melhor, obrigada. Eu percebi q vc soh queria o cap, mas se você comentar de novo, prometo q te perdôo. (notou que eu estou mais interessada na review, neh? XD) Eu já tinha planejado a coisa para Inu descobrir agora... Desculpe mesmo, mas prometo que haverão vários outros conflitos para compensar esse perdido, certo? A Kikyou apareceu... Mas não adianta falar mal, eu não vou tirá-la da fic... Como deu pra perceber, ela é importante para o enredo. E quanto ao Kouga... Vc vai ter q descobrir no decorrer da fic! XD Haha... Sou mah... XD Beijos.

**Jenny-Ci: **Oi cunhadinha! Como vai? Espero que tenha gostado, mesmo lendo primeiro... XD Oras, essas são as desvantagens da boa e velha tecnologia, certo? XD Mas pelo visto você recuperou o arquivo. Desculpe não ter comentado ainda, não tive muito tempo pra isso... Mas prometo que comento! E é bom mesmo vc saber a quem o Inu pertence... ¬¬ Hehe... XD Beijos.

**Dessa-chan: **Obrigada pela sua review. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Lua: **Oi! Hum... Foi você que comentou sobre uma cena parecida com Pocahontas, certo? Eu ia te perguntar no capítulo passado, mas como as minhas reviews foram deletadas... XD Qual cena é essa? Qual a semelhança? Eu gostaria de saber, pq eu nem percebi! XD Obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos.

**Kirika-san: **Nhai, brigada! XD O Inu é um deus, neh? Que pena que é o MEU deus. (ainda bem... XD) Beijos.

**Beka Black: **Obrigada pela sua review! Espero que o cap tenha compensado a demora. Beijos.

**Sango Lupin: **Oiiiiiiii!!!! Menina, como você já sabe, AMEI o seu postal. E o presente nele mais ainda, claro... XD Se bem que não se pode dar algo a alguém se aquilo já pertence a ela, mas tah valendo! XD O significado simbólico é o mais importante! Fiquei muito feliz por você ter voltado. Já estava morrendo de saudades de poder conversar contigo! Agora o Witch Charm volta à toda e nada poderá nos impedir! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO... Cof, Cof, Cof... Er... #bebe um copo d'água#Desculpa... Garganta seca... XD Só não maltrata muito o meu marido, tah? Ele precisa estar inteiro quando chegar em casa... Isso é, se você entende o que eu quero dizer... XD Obrigada pela sua review, menina! Vc sempre me deixa no pique! Beijos.

**Teresinha: **Bom... Você pode perguntar pro meu muso de inspiração qual a mágica dele! XD #aponta Inuyasha# Mas enquanto você não consegue chegar perto... É segredo! Beijos.

**Carol: **Obrigada pelo seu comentário! Espero que tenha gostado do encontro entre as irmãs. Beijos.

**Ja-chan: **Olha... Eu não faço a mínima! XD Mas deve ser entre 20 e 25 caps... Obrigada pelo seu comentário. Beijos.

**Kagome-chan: **Muito obrigada mesmo! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando tanto! Beijos e obrigada pelo comentário.

**BEIJOS A TODOS VOCÊS!**

**Bella**


	6. Súplicas

**Piratas Não Amam**

**cap.6 - Súplicas**

_O que eu fiz para merecer isso? ­­­­­­­_Kagome refletia, deitada na cama do capitão. Olhava para o teto, tentando entender tudo o que estava acontecendo. _Primeiro é um casamento indesejado. Então sou seqüestrada, quase morro em uma tempestade. E quando minha salvação chega, ninguém se importa? O que há com o mundo, meu Deus?O que há de errado COMIGO? _

"Kagome..." Ela ouviu um sussurro vindo da porta e virou-se, encarando o intruso. Rin aproximou-se da cama, sentando-se. A irmã virou-se, fechando a cara.

"O que você quer?" Ela inquiriu friamente. Rin gemeu internamente. Aquela seria uma conversa difícil.

"Eu quero que você me entenda, Kagome. Não posso me meter nos assuntos de Inuyasha, nem Sesshoumaru pode!" Ela tentou explicar, mas era tudo em vão. Kagome não queria entender.

"Não adianta. Eu não entendo. Você não tem o direito de me abandonar assim. Eu te perdoei por sumir por tanto tempo, porque eu sabia o motivo. Mas me deixar à mercê de um pirata? Não é justo Rin... Não é..." Kagome acusou, deixando uma lágrima cair.

"Kagome..." Rin tentou se explicar, mas foi interrompida.

"Não, Rin. Não quero ouvir. Eu te admirava por fazer o que você queria e escapar do sofrimento que nossos pais causavam a você. Nunca te culpei por me deixar para trás... Não te culpei pela marcação que eles tinham comigo por causa do seu comportamento. Eu não quero te culpar... Mas eu estou sofrendo tanto..." Kagome confessou todas as suas mágoas, sem encarar a irmã.

"Petit Perle... Eu não queria... Eu tentei falar com você, mas era impossível. Por favor, entenda..." Ela se justificou, tentando fazer a irmã entender.

"Isso eu entendo. O que eu gostaria de saber é por quê você me abandona mais uma vez. Por quê, se pode me levar embora? Eu não me importaria de não voltar para casa. Por favor..." Kagome virou-se para ela, suplicante.

"Sinto muito, Kagome... Está fora do meu alcance. Não há nada que eu possa fazer por você." Rin suspirou resignada quando Kagome lançou-lhe um olhar ferido e virou-se novamente.

"Vá embora. Não quero ouvir mais nada." Kagome ordenou, deixando as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto livremente.

"Mas, Kagome..." Ela não queria ouvir. Não queria entender. Não queria saber. Tudo o que importava era que ao menos o sentimento da mágoa ainda lhe restara. Não podia perdoar a irmã assim.

"VÁ EMBORA." Rin enxugou uma lágrima e retirou-se do quarto, lançando um último olhar à outra antes de fechar a porta.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

-Você não pode estar falando sério! - Inuyasha exclamou, soltando a blusa do irmão, surpreso.

-É claro que estou, irmãozinho. - Sesshoumaru assegurou, ajeitando a roupa.

-Tem certeza? Não é outra pessoa? Você pode ter confundido! - Inuyasha não podia acreditar. Por quê JUSTO aquela menina?

-Ora, é claro que não! Pensa que eu confundiria a irmã de Rin com qualquer uma? - Sesshoumaru replicou, irritado.

-Não pode ser! Sesshoumaru, você vai ter que me provar que isso é verdade! - O mais novo gritou, socando a mesa. Nesse momento a porta se abriu para revelar Rin. Todos a olharam com expectativa.

-Nada... - Ela anunciou e todos suspiraram.

-Espero que você realmente não se meta nos meus negócios, Sesshoumaru. - Inuyasha comentou, olhando desconfiado para o irmão.

-Posso ser pirata, irmãozinho, mas ainda honro o Código. - Sesshoumaru afirmou, um tanto indignado.

-Feh. - Ele fez um som de desdém, cruzando os braços.

-Eu acho melhor você falar com ela, Inuyasha. - Rin avisou, sentando no colo de Sesshoumaru.

-EU? Por quê EU? - Inuyasha gritou, indignado.

-Ora... Você vai precisar dela para achar a jóia... E, pelo que parece, ela não quis escutar a própria irmã... Agora é com você... - Sango respondeu, dando de ombros.

-Sango, pare de me fazer miserável! Já basta ter que lidar com uma bruxa! - Inuyasha rosnou entre dentes, correndo pela porta.

-Bom... Até que ele levou bem, não é? - Rin comentou e todos a fitaram com expressões incrédulas. -Quê? Por quê estão me olhando assim?

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Inuyasha passou pelo corredor batendo o pé. Não acreditava que teria que convencer a bruxa. _Como ousam fazer isso comigo? Eu sou o capitão! Eu mando, eles obedecem! Não é o contrário! Maldição!_

Não podia ser verdade. Por quê justo ela tinha que ser a tal sacerdotisa que o ajudaria? Impossível! _Pode ser impossível, improvável... Mas é o inevitável. _Ele concluiu, suspirando derrotado.

Abriu a porta da cabine lentamente, esperando que ,talvez, se ela não percebesse sua presença, ele poderia sair.

_É, está bem. Até parece. _Ele resmungou em pensamento, fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de si.

Quando percebeu a forma adormecida de Kagome na cama, deu um passo para trás, se preparando para sair, mas a curiosidade venceu. Avançou até a cama silenciosamente, fitando o rosto da jovem.

As marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto fizeram Inuyasha sentir um aperto no coração, embora não soubesse por quê. Era claro que ela chorara até adormecer, mas... Será que ficar com ele era tão ruim assim? _Idiota, você a seqüestrou. Quer que ela te dê um beijo por tê-la arrancado do noivo, prendido-a num barco, humilhado-a e ainda ter exposto a garota à sua tripulação pervertida? _Uma voz em sua mente replicou sarcástica.

Ela era linda mesmo. Os cabelos negros emoldurando a face pálida, a respiração calma, mesmo depois de chorar e a pele macia davam a ela um ar inocente simplesmente adorável. Inuyasha sentia raiva por ela pertencer a Kouga. _Ele já é o mais rico, o mais querido, o que vive na luxúria... E apesar de eu gostar da minha vida de pirata, sinto inveja dele, que tem o maior tesouro do mundo, o qual eu nunca poderei alcançar. _Ele pensou, amargo.

Tocou o rosto dela suavemente, mas logo descobriu que deveria ter ficado quieto. Kagome começou a despertar antes que ele pudesse sair, abrindo os olhos azuis, ainda brilhantes por causa das lágrimas.

"Inuyasha?" Ela perguntou, sonolenta. Ele engoliu em seco e sentou-se. Era tudo ou nada agora.

"Estou aqui." De repente a menina pareceu acordar completamente e se levantou em um pulo.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Ela questionou, desconfiada.

"É minha cabine, bruxa. Eu faço o que quiser aqui dentro." Ele resmungou, cruzando os braços e um silêncio desconfortável se procedeu.

"Eu... Eu queria te pedir desculpas." Ele começou, baixinho.

"Como é?" Ela não estava entendendo nadinha. Inuyasha, pedindo desculpas? _Prendam seus porcos, minha gente! É o apocalipse. Cuidado com o céu. _Ela pensou, sarcástica.

"Eu sinto muito, tá legal? Por te fazer sofrer, pela sua irmã, pelo seu noivo... Meu problema não é com você." Ele explicou e Kagome arregalou os olhos, mas depois olhou para ele com suavidade.

"Então... Por quê não me deixa ir embora?" Ela pediu.

"Eu... Não posso." Ele respondeu.

"Não pode...?" Kagome não entendeu. Depois de pedir desculpas ele não podia soltá-la?

"Você não entende... Eu não posso parar agora. Já fui longe demais... Não dá para parar." Ele justificou.

"Oh, eu entendo." Kagome retrucou, estreitando os olhos.

"Entende?" Ele virou-se para ela, não pegara o tom sarcástico na voz da moça.

"É claro! Entendo que você é um idiota e que só está inventando desculpas! Só gosta de ver os outros sofrerem! Está satisfeito agora? Eu estou sofrendo! Ria de mim! Fique feliz! Você não presta, Inuyasha! Não presta! Eu te odeio! Te odeio!" Ela gritou, socando o peito dele e chorando.

Kagome deslizou para o chão, enquanto mais lágrimas marcavam a face pálida. Inuyasha, sentindo-se culpado, ajoelhou-se na frente dela, tentando confortá-la, mas Kagome não permitiu.

"Saia de perto de mim! Eu não te perdôo. Nunca vou te perdoar!" Ela gritou e o empurrou, levantando-se e saindo correndo do quarto.

Inuyasha foi atrás dela, mas estranhou quando a menina parou no convés. Quando olhou para frente, viu um enorme navio da Marinha Britânica se aproximando com velocidade.

"Kouga..." Ele sussurrou, arregalando os olhos. Despertou do transe quando viu Kagome correr em direção ao parapeito do navio, como se tentasse alcançar a outra embarcação.

"Venham logo, seus lerdos! Tirem-me desse ninho de cobras!" Ela gritava, socando a borda do barco. Inuyasha correu e a pegou pelo braço antes que pudesse evitar.

"Solte-me!" Ela gritava. "Sr. Ookami! Tire-me daqui!" Tentava chamar do outro navio, mas estava muito longe.

"Ele não vai te ouvir, bruxa. Venha comigo, agora!" Comandou Inuyasha, pegando-a e jogando-a sobre o ombro.

"Ei! Eu não sou saco de batata, não! Ponha-me no chão, seu... Seu cachorro!" Ela exclamou, batendo nas costas dele. "Você vai ver só! O sr. Ookami vai acabar com sua raça, seu vira-lata!" Kagome não sabia de onde vinham aquelas palavras, só sabia que queria ferir Inuyasha da pior maneira possível.

"Cale-se." Ele mandou, entrando pela porta da cabine e jogando-a na cama. Kagome olhou para cima e viu algo nos olhos de Inuyasha que nunca vira antes. Era medo. Mas do quê? De Kouga? Não, não... Inuyasha não tinha medo de Kouga. Mas do que seria então?

"Deixe-me ir embora..." Ela suplicou mais uma vez, mas Inuyasha não deu o braço a torcer.

"Fique aqui." Ele ordenou e saiu pela porta, trancando-a atrás de si. Kagome correu e começou a bater no pedaço de madeira que a separava da luta, gritando.

"Volte aqui! Tire-me daqui! Idiota! Não pode me prender para sempre!" Ela tentou, mas era impossível. Inuyasha não voltaria até que a luta estivesse acabada.

"Volte..." Ela sussurrou, deslizando para o chão.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

_Eu não vou deixar... _Inuyasha pensava, enquanto andava a passos rápidos pelo corredor, subindo para o convés para ajudar os companheiros na luta. _Não vou deixar você levá-la, Kouga. Não agora que a encontrei. _Ele jurou para si mesmo não deixar o lobo tocar a menina nem sobre seu cadáver.

Sacando a espada, se preparou para a luta que estava por vir. Agora era ganhar ou morrer. Não pouparia a vida de Kouga e ele com certeza não pouparia a sua.

O medo ainda estava estampado em seus olhos. Mas não era medo da morte, ou medo do adversário. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, ele temia perder a companhia daquela garota que fizera tanto sentido.

Não era amor, longe disso. Ele simplesmente sabia que ela faria muita falta... Nunca encontrara ninguém que o intrigasse tanto e não a deixaria escapar antes de desvendá-la completamente.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"Prepare-se, Inuyasha. Estou aqui." Kouga sussurrou, sacando a espada e se preparando para abordar a _Tessaiga, _enquanto o resto da tripulação se preparava também.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Olá a todos!

Mas o pessoal sumiu...gente, onde estão vocês?

Er... bem... Em primeiro lugar, agradecimentos especiais! **_Sofy, Artis, Tici e Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon! Obrigada, meninas! Pela ajuda e revisão! #pega um pacote de Trakinas# Biscoitos pra vcs!_**

E obrigada tb às reviews: **_Jenny-Ci (beijos ao cunhado!), Nayome Isuy, Tici-chan, Lilaclynx, Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon, Akane Tendou, CaHh Kinomoto, Lua (meu MSN é E sabe que eu nem tinha visto a semelhança? Mas vc tem razão... XD), Alexandra, Kamui,Otaku -IY, Higurashi Hikari, Mistr3ess _**e **_Sango Lupin (mana! vc trouxe meu marido de volta! Brigada! XD) _**Beijos à todos vcs!

Respondendo às dúvidas:

_**1) Kikyou vai ter um passado com InuYasha?**_

Pela última vez, pessoal...O papel da Kikyou nessa fic eh outro! Os fãs de InuKag fiquem despreocupados. Os obstáculos serão diferentes dessa vez.

_**2) Sesshoumaru vai ajudar InuYasha ou só assistir o progresso do irmão? **_

Nhai... Vocês vão ter que ler pra saber! XD

_**3) (Essa não foi exatamente uma dúvida, mas percebi que certas pessoas ficaram confusas...) A quem pertence o InuYasha?**_

A mim, pow! Ele eh meu marido e ninguém tasca! Não é, amorzinho? #Inu se vira com a boca cheia de biscoitos: É sim, querida.# Viram soh?

_**4) Kikyou vai ser má?**_

Bem... Vocês vão entender mais da Kikyou nos próximos capítulos!

Espero ter podido responder as dúvidas! Ah, e mais uma coisa! Na _Aranha Negra, _todos estão lah por vontade própria, okay? Pelo menos os principais q eu apresentei. Naraku não os obrigou... XD

_**Mil beijos para todos! Obrigada por tudo e ja ne!**_


	7. Lobo versus Cão

**A.N.: O quê, disclaimer? Vocês querem saber se InuYasha me pertence? É claro que sim! Desde o dia em que fizemos nossos votos sagrados ele é meu, oras! Querem saber se eu o criei? Ewwww, não! Claro que não, isso seria doente! XD Afinal, ele é meu marido e não meu filho! Esse título vai para a sogrinha Rumiko Takahashi!**

**Piratas Não Amam**

**cap.7 - Lobo versus Cão**

Inuyasha, empunhando a espada, se preparou para a chegada de Kouga. Toda a tripulação estava ali, inclusive a de Sesshoumaru.

Viu o irmão chegar perto de si e fitou-o, mas não viu a mulher que sempre andava com ele.

"Onde está sua companheira, Rin?" Ele perguntou ao irmão.

"Eu mandei que ela ficasse lá dentro. E Kagome? Você conversou com ela?" O mais velho inquiriu.

"Não deu em nada... E quero que você me prove que este espelho funciona antes que eu fale com ela sobre isso. De qualquer forma, eu a prendi na cabine. Senão, vai acabar fugindo com o lobo."

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, apenas olhou para frente e apertou o punho da espada quando os oficiais ingleses começaram a pular no navio. A batalha estava iniciada.

Inuyasha viu ao longe Kouga chegando, agarrado a uma corda. Os olhos azuis do comodoro brilhavam de raiva e determinação e Inuyasha estreitou os orbes cor de âmbar quando ele se aproximou.

"Inuyasha! Maldito! Vim aqui resgatar minha noiva!" Ele anunciou, apontando a espada para o capitão.

"Hahaha! Quero vê-lo tentar, lobo fedido!!" Inuyasha retrucou e avançou contra o rival, chocando espadas com ele.

"Vou chutar a sua bunda ilegal até ela afundar para dentro de seu corpo, cara de cachorro! Vai ser impossível ver qualquer vestígio dela!" Kouga rosnou.

"Acredito que, se fizer isso, sua noiva ficará decepcionada, Kouga! Afinal, minha bunda ilegal é um de meus melhores 'atrativos'." Inuyasha retrucou, sorrindo convencido ao ver a expressão irritada no rosto do Comodoro. "Ficou com inveja? Não se preocupe, para compensar EU chutarei você para as profundezas do oceano... Talvez tenha sorte e acerte de cara a cidade perdida de Atlântida!"

"Ora, seu... Não me interessa esse seu papo ridículo! Levarei Lady Kagome daqui antes que você possa saber o que está acontecendo! E se houver um único arranhão no corpo dela, um fio de cabelo fora do lugar..." Kouga estreitou os olhos, sua voz adquiriu um tom sério. "Dançarei sobre sua pele sem valor."

"O único modo de levar aquela bruxa daqui é passando por cima do meu cadáver!!!" Inuyasha rebateu, girando a espada no ar.

"Vai ser um prazer!" Kouga respondeu, avançando para cima do outro.

Calaram-se quando a luta ficou mais intensa e se concentraram em desviar de golpes e atingir o adversário. Mesmo sem manifestar qualquer sentimento com falas sarcásticas, ambos tinham um brilho nos olhos, um brilho de raiva e determinação capaz de assustar o mais corajoso dos homens.

Estavam completamente indiferentes à batalha que ocorria à sua volta. Não se importavam com os corpos que caíam aos seus pés ou o sangue que respingava em suas roupas. A única coisa em suas mentes naquele momento era o outro e uma certa morena presa na cabine do capitão.

Em um momento oportuno, Kouga desviou do ataque que Inuyasha direcionara a seu peito e contra-atacou. O pirata tentou se esquivar, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Um ligeiro corte foi feito em sua bochecha pela espada do oficial britânico.

Inuyasha sorriu maliciosamente, secando o pequeno filete de sangue que escorria da ferida com o dedo e lambendo.

"Parece que esta brincadeira está ficando mais divertida do que eu imaginei." Ele constatou, em um tom parecido ao pronunciado quando se comenta o tempo. Kouga apenas retribuiu com um sorriso cruel antes de avançar sobre o adversário.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome suspirou, resignada. Encostada à parede e sentada no chão, pensava em uma maneira de escapar, mas era difícil. Inuyasha trancara a porta por fora e ela não tinha forças o suficiente para arrombá-la. A madeira era grossa demais para isso...

_O que vou fazer agora? _Ela se perguntou, fechando os olhos e deslizando a cabeça na parede. _Estou presa aqui enquanto aqueles dois se matam. Droga, droga, droga! Eu não mereço essa complicação toda na minha vida! _Ela praguejou mentalmente, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Levantou-se e começou a socar a porta. _Se ao menos eu tivesse força suficiente para jogar essa coisa abaixo..._

"Kagome?" Uma voz sussurrada do outro lado a assustou, mas a jovem encostou o ouvido para tentar descobrir quem era. "Kagome, está aí?"

"Rin?" Ela inquiriu, surpresa.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Chocando as espadas, os dois guerreiros foram se movendo no convés. Inuyasha recuava, enquanto Kouga avançava.

Quando se debruçou na borda do navio, Inuyasha olhou para baixo e praguejou mentalmente. Suas opções eram pequenas.

Pulou sobre a beira e Kouga fez o mesmo. Foram se movendo com cuidado para não despencar, mas sem perder a concentração um no outro.

"Cuidado para não cair, Kouga! Não gostaria de perder sua carcaça para os tubarões! Apesar de feia, sua cabeça daria um bom troféu em minha cabine!" Inuyasha ameaçou, rindo ironicamente.

"Não te perdôo por ter tirado Kagome de mim, pirata nojento. Não bastou invejar tudo o que eu tinha, teve que roubá-la também, não é mesmo? Mas dessa vez não vou deixar. Vou arrancar suas tripas, te enforcar com elas e, se sobrar tempo, ainda como seu fígado com batatas!" Kouga sibilou, atacando Inuyasha com cuidado para não cair.

Inuyasha esquivou-se, agarrando-se à vela do navio e sendo seguido de perto pelo comodoro, que olhou para baixo com apreensão.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"Kagome..." Rin sussurrou novamente e logo a irmã mais nova escutou o barulho da fechadura se abrindo. A porta foi aberta e a pequena deu de cara com a mulher que atendia pelo apelido de 'Belle Lune'.

"Por quê? Eu não entendo..." Ela sussurrou para si mesma, mas a irmã apenas sorriu tristemente.

"Petit Perle... Vá até lá e acabe com aquela briga... Já não há suficiente sangue inocente manchando a _Tessaiga?_" Rin pediu, dando passagem para a irmã mais nova.

"Mas... Como eu farei com que eles me escutem?" Ela perguntou à outra, insegura.

"Apenas vá... Eu sei que você é capaz..." Kagome assentiu com a cabeça e se dirigiu para as escadas, enquanto a mais velha apenas a fitava.

"Petit Perle... Mostre-nos a mulher corajosa que reside em seu coração... Não deixe que eles se matem..." Rin sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"O que foi, Kouga? Está com medo de morrer?" Ele provocou.

"Por quê não me entrega a garota de uma vez? Vai poupar sua vida inútil!" Kouga disse, ignorando o comentário.

"Ah, ainda não. Meus assuntos com ela não estão acabados ainda..." Ele comentou maliciosamente, lambendo os lábios.

"Maldito! Você a tocou? Vou cortar as suas mãos se fez algo a ela!" Kouga rosnou, perdendo qualquer vestígio de medo que ainda tivesse e caminhando sobre a tora de madeira que segurava a vela.

"Digamos que nunca senti uma pele tão sedosa como a de 'Lady Kagome'." Ele declarou com sarcasmo. "Você deve saber, não, Kouga?"

"Agora eu vou ter que te torturar antes de te matar, pirata! Como ousou pôr seus dedos infames sobre tão pura e virginal criatura?" Kouga exasperou, nervoso, balançando a espada no ar com mais raiva do que nunca.

"Pura? Ha! Como pode uma mulher tão explosiva em personalidade ter a pureza de uma virgem? Eu duvido! Imagine só se ela tiver o mesmo temperamento na cama!" Inuyasha sorriu perversamente, tirando qualquer paciência que ainda restasse em Kouga.

"E nunca saberá, maldito! Castro-te antes disso!" Kouga anunciou.

"Esta seria a perda de OUTRO de meus 'atrativos' mais valiosos..." Inuyasha suspirou dramaticamente, pondo uma mão no peito como se tivesse levado um golpe. "Tirar dois também não, né? Assim Lady Kagome ficará desiludida! Pobrezinha, já tem que agüentar o fato de estar prometida a você!" Então, fazendo pose de herói, continuou. "Mas a dama nada precisa temer. Não deixarei que tire meus atributos e desaponte a senhorita e farei-a viúva antes do casamento! Não é ótimo?"

"Cale a boca e lute! Não sabe fazer nada além de vomitar besteiras?" Kouga implicou entre dentes, quase acertando Inuyasha e forçando o pirata a pular para o convés.

"Besteiras? Ha! Vai se arrepender de ter dito isso!" Inuyasha ameaçou, correndo para Kouga, que acabara de voltar para o convés e ignorava os gritos de seus marinheiros, que chamavam-no, pedindo que desistisse.

Foi naquele momento que ouviram um grito feminino vindo da porta que levava ao interior do navio.

"PAREM!!!" Ambos olharam para a origem da voz e se espantaram ao ver ali Kagome, ofegando. Ela se apoiava no batente da porta e pousara uma mão no peito, como se tentasse acalmar o coração acelerado. Os cabelos balançando levemente com o vento que soprava ali e os olhos brilhando com os sentimentos contrários de receio e coragem. E, pela primeira vez em suas vidas, tanto o pirata quanto o oficial britânico concordaram em uma coisa: Ela era a criatura mais linda em todos os sete mares.

O primeiro a sair do estupor foi Inuyasha, que aproveitou o momento para atacar Kouga. O comodoro foi pego de surpresa com a espada fincada em seu ombro direito e arregalou os olhos, voltando sua atenção para o pirata.

"Maldito... Covarde..." Ele sussurrou, antes de cair de joelhos, segurando a ferida.

"Não, Sr. comodoro. Sou um pirata." Ele corrigiu, levantando a espada para dar o golpe de misericórdia no homem, mas uma mão delicada em seu braço fez com que parasse.

"Por favor... Chega... Já basta de sangue manchando este convés..." Kagome sussurrou, lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos. Por um momento Inuyasha pensou em ignorar o pedido dela, mas era impossível negar algo a alguém com aqueles olhos azuis.

Ele se virou para os oficiais que ainda viviam.

"Levem seu superior daqui. Não vou impregnar meu navio com o sangue podre dele." Os homens obedeceram imediatamente, temendo por Kouga, pegaram-no e carregaram-no para o _Iluminado. _Antes de ser levado para dentro, Kouga olhou para o capitão pirata com raiva nos olhos.

"Eu ainda vou te matar, Inuyasha. Não se preocupe, eu vou voltar." Kouga sibilou entre dentes. Inuyasha apenas sorriu falsamente.

"Eu não duvido, Kouga. Da _segunda _afirmação." Ele respondeu, acenando ironicamente.

Quando o navio inglês já estava longe, Kagome olhou para os lados. Tudo o que via era o líquido vermelho que tingia todo o chão da _Tessaiga. _Não agüentava aquilo. Não fora feita para ver esse tipo de coisa. Não fora criada como uma boneca para presenciar aquele derramamento de sangue. O que diriam seus pais se a vissem agora? _Sangue, sangue, sangue, morte, sangue, vazio, sangue, ódio, sangue, angústia, sangue, sangue, sangue... _Tudo o que vinha na sua cabeça eram palavras relacionadas com aquela visão, para ela, macabra.

E então, sua reação foi tal que ninguém esperava. A visão de Kagome ficou rubra, então negra e ela desmaiou. Inuyasha a pegou antes que caísse no chão e a segurou perto de si. Talvez aquilo fosse demais para uma menina de classe como ela. Provavelmente nunca vira tantos cadáveres juntos em um só lugar. Provavelmente nunca presenciara mais derramamento de sangue do que um corte no dedo provocado por algum espinho.

Virando-se para sua tripulação, ficou satisfeito ao ver que poucos tinham morrido. É claro que se sentia mal pelos que tinham perdido a vida por ele, mas as coisas funcionavam desta maneira... Certo?

"Quero que limpem essa bagunça. Quando eu voltar quero ver isto aqui brilhando." Ele ordenou, voltando para a cabine com Kagome no colo. Parou na porta quando ouviu Miroku lhe chamando.

"Mas, senhor... E os corpos?" Ele perguntou. Inuyasha hesitou um pouco, mas não se virou.

"Não há mais o que fazer. Joguem ao mar. Levem os feridos lá para baixo para se tratarem. E parem no porto mais próximo para reparos." Ele respondeu, entrando no interior do navio.

"Sim, capitão." Miroku sussurrou, balançando a cabeça.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Kouga jazia deitado em uma cama, no _Iluminado. _Fitava o teto, perdido em seus pensamentos. Depois que o médico do navio terminou de tratar seu ferimento, foi se retirando da cabine. O comodoro não dissera uma palavra desde que ameaçara Inuyasha.

Quando finalmente ficou sozinho, Kouga estreitou os olhos, antes de fechá-los completamente.

_Vou voltar, pirata. Vou voltar... _Este foi o último pensamento dele antes de adormecer completamente.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Aproveitando o tumulto causado pela luta, um vulto andou na ponta dos pés pelo convés vazio do _Belle Lune. _Como todos os tripulantes estavam a bordo da _Tessaiga _por ordens de Sesshoumaru, não havia ninguém para tomar conta dos prisioneiros. E este era o momento certo para Mukotsu. O momento de fugir. Voltar para o mestre Naraku. Ele precisava saber o que se passava.

Será que ele sabia que a segunda sacerdotisa estava tão perto? _Se não sabe... Eu contarei! _O infame pensou, sorrindo estupidamente. Escaparia, cairia nas boas graças do capitão e ainda ganharia alguma gratificação pela fidelidade impecável e pelas informações valiosas. Perfeito, não?

Soltando as cordas que prendiam o bote ao navio, ele começou a remar com força. Se tivesse sorte, escaparia dali antes que Sesshoumaru ou Inuyasha notassem o pequeno barco sumindo no horizonte.

_Hahaha... Aranha Negra... Aqui vou eu! _

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

**Olá, caros mortais!**

**Bem, em primeiro lugar, quero pedir desculpas por não ter postado ontem...Mas o FFNet tah com muitos problemas, sabe como eh... Não deu pra postar. **

**_IMPORTANTE_: **Quanto às minhas "férias" (quem nem sabia de nada, entre no meu profile), descobri que fico ainda mais estressada quando não estou escrevendo e por isso, assim que terminarem minhas provas (dia 2) vou voltar a escrever PNA e traduzir SC. Não acho que vocês vão ficar prejudicados, mas estou aumentando o espaço entre as atualizações para 3 semanas e é permanente. Por isso, não fiquem pedindo para atualizar rápido, eu tenho um prazo e vou tentar ao máximo cumpri-lo. Mas lembrem-se de que isso aqui é diversão e não obrigação. No momento em que eu perceber que virou obrigação, vou tratar de tirar outras férias! Por isso não me pressionem!

Esse cap ficou bem humorado apesar das cenas de ação... Me digam o que acharam!

Obrigada à: **_Anna Lennox, Killera, The Crystal Phoenix, Lilaclynx, Sakura, M.Sheldon, Pinguim-chan, Nayome Usuy, Mistr3ss, Rockbell Winly, Jenny-Ci, Stella Mayfair, Ja-chan, Andr, Marcella, Dessa-chan, Otaku-IY, CaHh Kinomoto, Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon, Lady Sophie, Yokiyuno Hikari _**e **_Madam Spooky. _**Adorei as suas reviews!!!!

_**Dúvidas:**_

Penguim-chan: **A Kagome Vai Virar Pirata?**

Eu poderia responder essa pergunta e acabar com a graça da coisa... Por isso, você vai ter que ver O QUÊ a K-chan vai virar... XD

_**Beijos especiais à: **_

_**Sofy**, que me ajudou com esse cap! (Sarcástica como ela só, quem mais vocês esperavam para ter me iluminado? XD) Sofy, mesmo que você não esteja podendo comentar, eu agradeço muito! Beijos!!_

_**Artis**, que mesmo estando meio ocupada, ainda me dá a maior força! Querida, espero que logo você fique mais livre para vir conspirar com a gente! XD Beijos!!!_

_**Tici e Gina** **(a.k.a Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon)** que além de revisarem e esconderem meus erros mortais, ainda me fazem morrer de rir! XD Beijos, garotas!_

_**Jenny**, que leu esse capítulo primeiro (hehehe, e ela adora se gabar disso...) e me deu alguns toques! Cunhada, pode pegar o marido se precisar de inspiração, eu juro que funciona! XD Brigada pelo apoio! Beijos._

**Biscoitos para todas vocês!!!!**

**Eu fico por aqui... Mas volto no próximo capítulo com mais aventuras e besteiras para todos vocês!!!**

**Beijos e Ja Ne!**

**Bella**


	8. Fuga

**Piratas Não Amam**

**cap.8 - Fuga**

_Ela olhou para os lados e só viu escuridão. Era como se estivesse presa em um enorme manto negro, impossibilitada de sair. Seus pensamentos estavam distantes, confusos e distorcidos, como se tivesse sido chacoalhada por alguém até que sua mente se embaralhasse._

_De repente, foi como se uma luz penetrasse naquela densa obscuridade. Ela podia ver, bem longe, uma ponta dourada, como um guia. _

_Sem pensar muito nas conseqüências, resolveu seguir a tal luz. Fora mais como um instinto, já que não estava raciocinando direito. _

_Começou a correr. Correr muito, muito mesmo. Estava se preocupando, afinal, o corredor negro parecia não ter fim. Em um último ato desesperado, ela pulou para frente, tentando alcançar o fim da escuridão._

_O que não esperava foi um abismo se formasse sob seus pés e então começasse a cair. Gritou, mas a voz não saiu. Tentou agarrar a borda do precipício, mas os braços não se mexiam. Tentou se virar para ver o que havia embaixo, mas seu corpo não obedecia. Procurou até mesmo por um apoio na escuridão, mas descobriu que não havia nada ali. Nenhum som. Nenhum apoio. Nenhuma vida. Ninguém. Nada. Só ela. Ela e a escuridão._

_A queda parecia infinita. Uma longa e incansável jornada rumo ao nada.  
_

_Mas, inesperadamente, foi como se sentisse que chegava ao fim. Algo dentro de si lhe dizia que a tal queda infinita terminava, afinal. Fechou os olhos e esperou que seu corpo fizesse contato com algo sólido, mas o choque nunca veio. _

_Pelo contrário, tudo com o que seu corpo fez contato foi água. O puro líquido universal amortecera sua queda. Abriu os olhos enquanto afundava e olhou para cima. Uma luz brilhou na superfície e ela sentiu-se ser puxada para fora das profundezas daquele oceano desconhecido. _

_Foi como se tivesse sido colocada de pé sobre a água. Quando olhou para a mão que segurava seu braço, se assustou ao ver que ela brilhava. _

_Levantou os olhos para o dono da mão e deu de cara com um homem de porte altivo, alto e robusto. Transmitia uma imponência sem fim e seus olhos azuis cristalinos transbordavam sabedoria. _

_A longa barba prateada, combinada com o sorriso simpático e misterioso que adornava seus lábios, dava-lhe uma aparência tranqüila como as águas do oceano, mas toda a força que passava mostrava que o mar, além de calmo, é também instável e traiçoeiro._

_Ele apontou para trás dela e ela resolveu se virar, hesitante. Quando seus olhos toparam com a escuridão da água, tudo se transformou. Foi como se um espelho mágico mostrasse a ela uma imagem que nunca vira antes. Um flash, questão de segundos... Uma ilha, uma caveira, uma jóia brilhante. Mas o que era aquilo? O que significava? Ela não sabia. Só sabia que tudo fazia sentido, no fundo de sua alma. Não sabia como, apenas que fazia._

_Voltou a fitar o homem, que ainda sorria enigmaticamente. Queria perguntar o que era aquilo, o que queria dizer, mas estava completamente muda. Era como se sua voz tivesse sido roubada no momento em que se encontrara naquela situação, mas de alguma forma ela não parecia se importar com isso. _

_Arregalou os olhos quando ele esticou a mão para ela, mas acalmou-se quando tudo que ele fez foi colocá-la sobre seu rosto, tampando seus orbes. Quando sentiu a pressão sobre eles sumir, abriu-os e olhou em volta. O homem e a água tinham sumido, ela parecia flutuar no ar e tudo que podia enxergar era um vazio branco._

_Então, em um piscar de olhos, ela começou a cair novamente e tudo aquilo desvaneceu, jogando-a mais uma vez em um estado de puro esquecimento. _

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome acordou de súbito, sentindo que era sacudida. Ofegando e suando frio, percebeu que a sensação de cair no vazio fora substituída pela maciez do colchão em que se encontrava deitada e pelo calor de um corpo másculo junto ao dela. Quando abriu os olhos, pôde ouvir a voz do hanyou que a segurava pelos ombros. O capitão estava deitado ao seu lado e levemente inclinado sobre ela, o que a fez entrar em pânico.

"Feh, até que enfim você acordou, bruxa. Será que poderia parar de se debater? Algumas pessoas costumam querer dormir à noite, sabe?" Inuyasha resmungou, tentando esconder a preocupação presente em seus olhos.

Kagome ia gritar com ele por estar tão perto, inclinando sobre ela. Ia fazer as orelhas dele doerem por ser um pervertido. E em seguida ia matá-lo, nem que isso tirasse todas as forças que não tinha.

Bom, ela ia.

Mas era impossível sequer levantar a voz para alguém que te fita com tanta preocupação nos olhos. Que, apesar dos resmungos, parecia temer pelo seu bem estar. Kagome não entendia porque diabos ele se preocuparia com ela, mas de alguma forma todo aquele cuidado parecia genuíno.

_Afinal, dizem que os olhos são a janela da alma. E que é impossível mentir com eles. O que você vê nos olhos da pessoa é o que se passa dentro dela. Só é necessário saber interpretar aquilo... O que poucos sabem. Segundo Rin, apenas os apaixonados sabem ler a alma pelos olhos. _

Kagome não poderia brigar com ele. Não quando o rapaz a fitava daquela maneira. Suspirando, desviou o olhar.

"Sinto muito, não vai acontecer de novo." Ela garantiu, fechando os olhos. "Foi apenas um pesadelo."

"Não pode ter sido _apenas_ um pesadelo! Você estava se debatendo e suando como louca! O que houve? Vamos, me diga! " Ele pressionou, virando o rosto vermelho dela para si.

"Foi bem estranho... Primeiro eu estava no meio de uma nefasta escuridão e não conseguia escapar... Depois não me lembro bem... Lembro-me de cair em um oceano e começar a me afogar... Mas... Um homem me tirou do fundo da água..." Ela começou a explicar, resignada.

"Um homem?" Inuyasha estava confuso. Que tipo de sonhos ela estaria tendo com um homem? _Não sonhos pervertidos, eu espero. _Ele pensou, idéias e imagens sugestivas em sua mente. Balançando a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos, ele voltou sua atenção para a jovem. "Como ele era?"

"Ele era velho... Imponente, robusto... Olhos azuis cristalizados que continham um brilho misterioso... Mas me passava uma tranqüilidade que eu nunca senti igual... Não parecia coisa desse mundo..." Ela murmurou, perdida em seus pensamentos.

"E o que aconteceu depois?" Ele perguntou, acordando-lhe.

"Bom, ele me apontou algo... Quando eu olhei, apenas vi alguns flashes... Tinha uma jóia... E uma caveira... Parecia uma caverna, em uma ilha... Algo assim... Mas quando olhei de volta, ele tampou meus olhos e me jogou de novo em um sono sem sonhos... E então você me acordou." Ela terminou, tremendo um pouco com as lembranças.

"Uma jóia?" _Seria a Shikon no Tama? _"E uma caveira, huh?"

"Sim... Algo errado, Inuyasha?" Ela perguntou, receosa.

"Não, não... Pelo menos ainda." Inuyasha respondeu sinistramente, fazendo um arrepio correr a espinha de Kagome.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Ela conseguiu dizer, temerosa. Inuyasha estava estranho. Por que agia como se algo terrível estivesse para acontecer?

Inuyasha não respondeu. Nem mesmo ele tinha certeza sobre a história louca que seu meio irmão contara. Não iria preocupar ainda mais aquela garota com lendas que não sabia se eram reais. Mas...Desde quando ele se preocupava com isso?

_Feh._

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Mais uma vez, o dia amanhecia fresco. Um vento ligeiro soprava as velas e movia a _Tessaiga_,os raios de sol batiam na terra com suavidade enquanto o céu acinzentado, típico das primeiras horas da manhã, ia clareando aos poucos, preparando-o para o azul celeste.

Inuyasha olhou para o porto à sua frente e suspirou. Depois dos estragos feitos no navio, teriam que parar naquela pequena cidade portuária para fazer os devidos reparos.

Fitando a vela rasgada, suspirou mais uma vez, resignado. Teria que arrumar uma nova urgentemente se quisesse continuar a jornada. Sem falar na tripulação perdida... Novos marujos seriam necessários urgentemente.

_Nunca uma prisioneira me custou tão caro... Essa garota... Eu devia jogá-la para os tubarões. _Ele refletiu, rangendo os dentes e tentando conter a raiva. Respirou fundo para tentar se acalmar, procurando pensamentos consoladores em sua mente. _Mas se é para ver a cara de desolado daquele lobo fedido, vai valer cada moeda de ouro._

Seus pensamentos conspiradores foram interrompidos pela voz preocupada de seu Primeiro Imediato.

"Inuyasha... Não há problemas em pararmos nessa cidade? Não são muitos aqueles que vão com a cara de piratas..." Miroku avisou, receoso.

"Não esquente tanto a cabeça, Miroku. Nessa cidade eles não se preocupam com suas origens ou o que você faz, mas com quanto dinheiro tem no bolso." Inuyasha respondeu, bufando.

Miroku ia responder, mas foi interrompido por uma jovem morena que saía do interior do navio.

"INUYASHA!" O jovem capitão suspirou, tentando manter a calma. O que aquela garota poderia querer agora?

"O que foi, bruxa?" Ele questionou sem nem ao menos olhar para ela. Ia acabar perdendo a paciência e não queria nem arriscar algo assim.

"Nós estamos parando, estamos?" Ela perguntou, fitando a cidadezinha no horizonte. Ao ver o gesto afirmativo dele, ela deu um gritinho excitado. "Ótimo. Não agüento mais essa roupa. Quero comprar alguns vestidos novos."

Inuyasha virou-se para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"E com o dinheiro DE QUEM você pretende fazer isso?" Ele perguntou, ligeiramente curioso.

"Com o SEU, é claro. Se me raptou, ao menos pague as contas, oras." Ela respondeu, como se estivesse dizendo o óbvio.

"COMO É? Você enlouqueceu? Não bastam os reparos que tenho que fazer no meu navio por sua causa? Ainda tenho que abastecer sua vidinha de menina mimada? DE JEITO NENHUM!" Ele gritou, nervoso. A paciência já fora pelo ralo há muito tempo.

"Oras! A culpa não é minha se você quer atingir o Comodoro Ookami! Quem fez aquilo tudo foi ele e não eu!" Ela rebateu, tentando se defender.

"Não importa! Quem você pensa que é? Pois saiba que você não passa de uma prisioneira! Sabe a diferença entre prisioneira e passageira? Prisioneiros não pedem coisas! Eles choramingam o dia inteiro e imploram por misericórdia!" Àquela altura do campeonato todos haviam parado o que faziam para assistir a briga.

"Como você ousa..." Ela começou, mas ele a interrompeu, segurando fortemente seu braço.

"Como eu ouso o quê? Poupar-te de ficar nas câmaras de prisioneiros, assim como todos os outros? Deixar que fique na MINHA cabine e que durma na MINHA cama?" A ambigüidade daquela frase não passou despercebida pela tripulação. Várias seqüências de 'ohh's, 'ihh's e 'dá-lhe, capitão!'s foram ouvidas.

"O que pensa que está fazendo? Está me fazendo passar por prostituta!" Ela sibilou no ouvido dele, nervosa. Ele apertou ainda mais o braço dela, fazendo-a gemer de dor.

"Essa é uma das coisas que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo! Mulheres prisioneiras na _Tessaiga _não são tratadas como damas, sabia?" Ele sussurrou maliciosamente no ouvido dela, mas alto o suficiente para que a tripulação ouvisse.

"Você não se atreveria..." Ela murmurou, nervosa. Olhando as pessoas ali no convés, viu Rin em um canto, fitando-a preocupada. Ao seu lado, Sesshoumaru sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e ela assentiu. Kagome até imaginava o que era. _Não se meta, Rin. Não desta vez. _

"Não, é? Observe." Ele virou-se para os piratas. "Então, homens! Eu tenho aqui uma pérola rara! Uma beleza da nobreza! Olhem que pele macia!"

Ele pegou o queixo dela com força e deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego, que fez Kagome arregalar os olhos e tentar se desvencilhar dele. Alguns segundos depois ele se separou dela com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e depois de um breve 'olho no olho' com ela, voltou-se para a tripulação.

"Quanto à boca, vocês têm a minha garantia de que sentirão um sabor de mel dos Deuses nela! Vocês não concordam que ela parece uma sereia?" Exclamações positivas podiam ser ouvidas por todo o convés. "Quem vai querer essa delícia na sua cama? Quantas moedas vocês pagariam?" Vários 'Eu!'s, 'Cem moedas de ouro's e 'Dá ela pra mim!'s ecoaram pela _Tessaiga. _Inuyasha segurava Kagome com força, fazendo-a se desequilibrar e quase cair no chão.

"Chega, Inuyasha. É o suficiente." A voz de Sango ecoou e todos se calaram. A mulher tinha esse dom de silenciar todos aqueles homens. Depois que o capitão soltou a jovem, Sango a pegou pelo ombro, guiando-a para seu quarto.

"Que pena... A Sango acabou com a diversão." Comentou Tsumoto, sorrindo maliciosamente. Uma hora ou outra teria aquela garota em sua cama.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"Calma, Kagome..." Sango pediu, enquanto tentava colocar o gelo no rosto da morena.

"Maldito... Ele me humilhou, insultou, zombou e abusou de mim... Ele estava se divertindo com a situação na qual tinha me colocado! Como posso ficar calma, Sango?" Kagome rebateu, os olhos ardendo. Tudo o que queria fazer era chorar. Nunca tinha passado por esse tipo de humilhação.

"Ele está errado, eu sei... Mas não adianta chorar agora. Vamos cuidar desses hematomas." Sango tentava convencê-la, inutilmente.

"Ele é um falso! De madrugada, ele foi todo gentil... E agora me humilha na frente de todos! Agride a minha pessoa e minhas origens." A jovem exclamou, chateada. A outra estranhou a frase 'De madrugada ele foi gentil', mas resolveu deixar para lá, mesmo fazendo uma nota mental para depois verificar os lençóis para qualquer mancha de sangue.

"Ele é assim mesmo. O capitão não gosta de expressar seus sentimentos. Por isso, quando está em público, coloca aquela máscara para convencer a todos de que é frio e cruel. Você não pode cair nessa, menina. Esse não é o verdadeiro Inuyasha." A pirata tentava justificar seu superior, mas Kagome não queria escutar.

"Não acredito nisso. Ele só se faz de bonzinho para ganhar minha confiança, mas quando está a fim resolve pisar em mim!" Ela concluiu, determinada.

Sango suspirou. Se existia alguém mais teimoso que Inuyasha, esse alguém era Kagome. Preferiu não argumentar e, aproveitando a distração da outra, colocou o gelo em seu rosto.

"Ai! Isso queima!" Kagome reclamou.

"É claro que sim. Nunca pôs gelo no rosto?" Sango questionou.

"Ninguém nunca me segurou com tanta força." A outra replicou, desgostosa. Sango gemeu internamente e quase se bateu na cabeça. Ela TINHA que ter trazido o assunto de volta, não é?

"Esqueça isso." Kagome não respondeu. Ela não pretendia esquecer. Ah, não mesmo. Não era obrigada a suportar aquele tipo de coisa. E NÃO ia suportar aquele tipo de coisa. Um plano se formava em sua cabeça e ela o colocaria em prática.

Quando Sango não estava olhando, ela deu um sorriso maroto. _Se Rin não pode me ajudar... Vou ter que sair daqui por minha conta. _

00oo00oo00oo00

Inuyasha saiu do navio acompanhado de Miroku assim que este ancorou na cidade, ignorando a tripulação agitada e a prisioneira no quarto de Sango. Aquela garota o irritava tanto que o fizera perder a paciência. Mas que aquele beijo valera a pena...

A expressão humilhada no rosto dela quase o fazia se arrepender, mas ele sabia que o que estava feito não poderia ser apagado ou revertido. _Bom... Pelo menos ela vai saber quem manda aqui." _Ele pensou, arrogante.

Caminhando pelas agitadas docas, ele sequer olhou para o lado. Sabia exatamente aonde queria ir e a quem procurar. Ao contrário de Miroku, que por não saber aonde diabos o capitão ia, resolveu observar o movimento.

Chegando em um barracão velho no fim das docas, eles pararam.

"Totousai! Traga essa bunda gorda aqui embaixo!" Um homem velho saiu do barraco ao ouvir os familiares gritos rudes.

"Inuyasha! Você cresceu, garoto! Principalmente para os lados! O que você tem comido, hein?" O velho Tottousai brincou, limpando as mãos em um pano.

"Deixe de besteiras, velho. Minha forma é perfeita." O outro rebateu, convencido. "Mas não é sobre meu corpo escultural que vim conversar. Preciso de um favor."

"Oras, pelos filhos de Inu no Taisho eu faço qualquer favor! Pode mandar." Ele garantiu, fitando Inuyasha com atenção.

"Só preciso de uma vela nova... A minha está rasgada." Totousai arqueou uma sobrancelha, evidentemente não convencido de que era só aquilo. "Certo, certo. Eu gostaria que você anunciasse por aí que estou procurando novos marujos."

"Bom, por cinqüenta moedas de ouro eu faço isso em três dias." Totousai ofereceu.

"Faça em uma noite e eu te dou cento e cinqüenta moedas." Inuyasha pressionou, tirando um saquinho cheio de moedas do bolso.

"Fechado!" Totousai pegou a bolsinha e começou a contar o dinheiro.

"Eu volto amanhã para buscar. Se não estiver tudo nos trinques, vou pegar o dinheiro de volta, velho." Inuyasha avisou, mas o outro nem prestou atenção. Continuou contando o dinheiro.

Miroku, que até agora estivera calado, resolveu se pronunciar quando começaram a caminhar de volta para a _Tessaiga. _

"Quem era aquele, Inuyasha?" Ele questionou.

"Totousai foi amigo do meu falecido pai, Miroku. Ele é um faz tudo nessa cidadezinha. Se você quer algo bem feito, é a ele que deve se procurar." Inuyasha começou a contar. "A última vez que o vi foi quando montei a _Tessaiga. _Você ainda não fazia parte da tripulação. Para falar a verdade, a primeira tripulação da _Tessaiga _foi apenas para levar o navio até uma cidade com melhores marinheiros. Foi então que você apareceu. Por isso, não conhece o Totousai."

"Ah, então é por isso que você disse que não havia problema em parar aqui." Miroku lembrou-se.

"Sim, exatamente." Ele respondeu. "Vamos logo. Os homens devem estar loucos para passar em algum prostíbulo essa noite... Tenho que liberá-los para poderem se divertir, antes que comecem a me irritar."

"E você, capitão? Não vai se divertir?" Miroku perguntou, malicioso.

"Nah, não estou a fim hoje." Inuyasha respondeu sinceramente.

"Ah, claro que não. Tem a sua prisioneira para aproveitar primeiro, certo? Eu vi o show que você deu hoje... Estava bem empolgado..." Miroku ganhou um soco na cabeça por esse comentário, mas ele sabia que valera a pena só por ver a cara de Inuyasha.

"Cale essa boca antes que eu corte a sua língua fora por falar tantas asneiras." Ele ameaçou. Miroku apenas assentiu com a cabeça, mas sem tirar o sorriso malicioso da face enquanto eles subiam no navio.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"Prontinho." Sango anunciou, tirando o gelo do rosto de Kagome. "Agora você deveria descansar um pouco... Foi um dia difícil, realmente. Se quiser, pode ficar aqui."

"Obrigada... Não sei o que faria se não fosse por você... As coisas ficaram meio estranhas quando Rin voltou, sabe?" Kagome comentou, suspirando.

"Eu entendo como você se sente. Não é fácil estar na sua posição agora... Mas entenda que o Código é muito importante para os piratas... Na verdade, o único tipo de honra que um pirata pode ter é quando se trata do Código." Sango explicou, mas Kagome balançou a cabeça, teimosa.

"Não quero saber disso... Por favor, vamos mudar de assunto." Kagome pediu.

"Certo... Mas agora eu tenho que subir. Há essa hora os homens já estão todos em algum prostíbulo e quem tem que cuidar do navio sou eu." A outra disse, levantando-se do chão.

"Prostíbulo?" Kagome perguntou, horrorizada.

"É sim... Essa cidade é mais um porto então por aqui deve ter pelo menos uns três... O paraíso daqueles cachorros... Como por aqui e eles vivem pelo dinheiro de marinheiros, então têm que mantê-los presos de alguma forma, não? Nem que seja entre as pernas de mulheres da vida..." Sango disse com um olhar pensativo, depois olhando para Kagome. "Por quê?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não... Por nada, não..." A outra desviou o assunto rapidamente.

"Bem, eu vou indo então. Trate de descansar." E com isso ela saiu do quarto. Kagome deitou-se na cama, fechando os olhos.

_Já sei como vou sair daqui... Vou aproveitar que todos esses pervertidos estão por aí se 'divertindo' e vou fugir. De noite... Talvez eu encontre um barco ou algo assim para me levar de volta. Isso... É isso que vou... Fazer... _E com esse último pensamento, caiu em um sono profundo e calmo.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Algumas horas mais tarde, o Sol havia descido no horizonte e a Lua havia subido no céu, escondida pelas nuvens. As docas estavam vazias e a neblina intensa. Apenas uma brisa muito leve movimentava um pouco o tapete de névoa sobre o porto. Não havia um som que não fosse o da água salgada batendo nos navios ancorados ou os gritos e cantorias vindo dos prostíbulos mais próximos.

O convés da _Tessaiga _estava deserto e silencioso. Todos os piratas haviam saído para se divertir na noite. Para Kagome, aquela era a situação perfeita para uma fuga.

A jovem morena caminhou cautelosamente no convés do navio, olhando para os lados e checando se a barra estava limpa.

Quando viu que não havia ninguém à vista, soltou um suspiro aliviado. Era agora ou nunca. Mas... Poderia deixar a irmã para trás? De novo?

_Ela vai ter que entender... Se não vai me ajudar, não tem o direito de reclamar... _Kagome pensou amargamente.

Sem pensar duas vezes ela disparou pelo convés, saiu pela rampa que ligava o navio às docas e desapareceu na escuridão das ruas desertas da pequena cidadezinha.

_Ah! Finalmente! Agora eu tenho que dar um jeito de sair dessa cidade... Um barco, uma carona... Qualquer coisa! _Ela refletiu, determinada, caminhando pelas ruas obscuras.

Depois de algum tempo vagando, Kagome começou a se preocupar. Não achara nada ainda... E aquela era uma cidade pequena! Ela mal sabia onde estava, quanto mais AONDE tinha que ir!

_Não acredito... Estou perdida numa cidade minúscula dessas! Que vexame... _Ela suspirou, parando para analisar o local onde estava. A rua estava completamente escura e silenciosa, a não ser pelos barulhos vindo de um dos tais prostíbulos por perto. Não pareciam vir de muito longe, mas não era perto o suficiente para que ela pudesse vê-lo.

Assustou-se com um ruído repentino de passos e um calafrio correu pela sua espinha com a voz que o seguiu.

"Ora, ora... O que temos aqui?"

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Sango caminhava, cantarolando baixinho, segurando uma bandeja de comida e dirigindo-se ao seu quarto. Não vira Kagome novamente naquele dia e agora estava levando o jantar.

Chegando no quarto, bateu na porta.

"Kagome? Você poderia abrir a porta para mim? Estou com as mãos cheias." Ela pediu, mas não ouviu nada em resposta. "Kagome?"

Com um pouco de dificuldade, conseguiu equilibrar a bandeja na perna e abrir a porta.

"Kagome?" Ela chamou, colocando a bandeja em uma mesinha. "Você está aqui?"

Um pouco preocupada, Sango saiu do quarto, indo para a cabine do capitão.

"Inuyasha?" A garota entrou no cômodo e viu o capitão sentado em sua escrivaninha, escrevendo alguma coisa. Ele levantou os olhos para ela, irritado por ter sido interrompido.

"O que foi dessa vez, Sango?" O homem perguntou, tentando manter-se calmo.

"É a Lady Kagome, capitão..." Ela começou.

"O que ela fez desta vez? Quebrou uma unha?" Inuyasha perguntou, sarcástico. Apesar de não querer deixar transparecer, ficava imaginando se algo ruim teria acontecido com ela. Só aquele pensamento já lhe parecia um mau presságio.

"Não é isso, capitão. Ela não está no quarto." Sango explicou, mostrando a preocupação que sentia.

"O quê? ELA FUGIU?" O hanyou gritou. Não podia acreditar... Tinha perdido seu trunfo? _Será... Será que ela fugiu por causa do que eu fiz mais cedo? Não foi tão ruim assim, foi? Será que eu exagerei? _Ele refletia, um pouco arrependido.

"Eu não sei! Provavelmente! Depois do que você fez hoje, até eu fugiria!" A mulher gritou, a raiva tomando o lugar da preocupação.

"Está bem, ok? Não grita no meu ouvido! Eu vou atrás dela! Satisfeita?" O rapaz declarou, levantando-se e dirigindo-se à porta.

"Ótimo! Conserte a burrada que você fez!" A tripulante exigiu, cruzando os braços.

"Olha o respeito! Eu ainda sou seu capitão!" Ela apenas fez um som de desdém e continuou a lançar adagas pelos olhos. O homem suspirou e saiu pela porta. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, saber que a prisioneira havia fugido lhe fez sentir algo ruim, mas que ele não sabia o que era. Sexto sentido, talvez? Intuição? Não fazia a mínima idéia. Só sabia que tinha que se apressar.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome virou-se para fitar Tsumoto, que sorria cruelmente enquanto a analisava da cabeça aos pés com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

"Está tentando fugir, princesa? Que coisa feia... Vou ter que te punir..." O pirata zombou, dando um passo para frente. Kagome recuou automaticamente, olhando para os lados e procurando uma saída.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" A morena perguntou, tentando enrolá-lo.

"Oras, eu estava me divertindo... Mas eu não tinha dinheiro suficiente para pagar uma prostituta tão linda quanto você... Que sorte a minha te encontrar aqui, não?" Ele continuou, parando o olhar bem nos seios de Kagome, que se sentiu extremamente exposta, como se o safado lhe despisse com os olhos. Protegendo o corpo da vista dele com os braços, ela encostou-se em uma parede. _Sem saída._

Quando ele deu mais um passo para frente ela encolheu-se nervosamente.

"Se... Se você der mais um passo... E-eu... Eu vou g-gritar!" Kagome balbuciou. Tsumoto apenas riu e se aproximou mais, parando a menos de dois passos dela.

"Ninguém vai te ouvir, princesa... E mesmo que ouçam, não vão se importar." Ele falou, tentando fazê-la perder as esperanças.

"Você m-mente." A jovem gaguejou, tentando acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

"É verdade. Afinal, você é apenas a prostituta mais recente do capitão. Todos sabem que está acostumada com isso." O youkai respondeu, lambendo os lábios.

"Não me INSULTE." Kagome gritou, mas sem esquecer o medo. O que aquele homem faria com ela?

"Verdades não são insultos... Elas só... Doem um pouco." O grotesco tripulante replicou, pegando os braços dela e se aproximando.

"Solte-me agora, seu... Seu... Seu bruto!" Ela gritou, tentando se desvencilhar dele.

"Por quê? Você gosta disso, não é? Não é isso que faz com o capitão todos os dias?" Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, subindo a mão pela coxa.

Naquele momento, algo dentro de Kagome explodiu. Ela não saberia explicar o que sentiu naquele momento. A jovem deu um grito agudo. E então... Aconteceu.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Quando Inuyasha ouviu o grito feminino, apressou o passo. Algo estava errado. Seria Kagome?

Ele parou em frente a uma viela escura quando ouviu os ofegos de alguém. Correu na direção dos ruídos, mas parou subitamente com a cena que viu.

A primeira coisa que viu foi Tsumoto, um de seus piratas, desacordado no chão. E perante ele estava Kagome, encolhida contra a parede, olhando para as próprias mãos. Mas a parte mais estranha é que ela brilhava... Um brilho rosado que a envolvia completamente. Era uma energia forte e reconfortante. Ele não acreditaria se não tivesse visto com seus próprios olhos. Kagome... Aquela menininha mimada e fracote... Tinha derrubado um homem do tamanho de um gorila?

"O que eu fiz...?" A voz trêmula da garota o tirou de seus pensamentos. Ela continuava a fitar as mãos com os olhos marejados. "O que foi que eu fiz?" A morena levantou os olhos azuis, brilhantes por causa das lágrimas, para ele, o lábio inferior tremendo. O capitão caminhou até ela e caiu de joelhos, abraçando a forma encolhida.

"Eu não sei... Mas nós vamos descobrir..." Ele prometeu, assustado. Com os olhos levemente arregalados, um pensamento correu por sua mente. Seria aquele... O poder da sacerdotisa de Posêidon? A lenda da Shikon no Tama... Era verdadeira?

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Em um quarto escuro da _Aranha Negra, _uma mulher se levantou de súbito. Aos poucos um sorriso malicioso tomou conta de seus olhos.

"O que foi, Kikyou?" Uma voz masculina ao seu lado perguntou e ela virou-se para fitar um belo moreno de olhos negros.

"Eu tive a primeira visão com a Shikon no Tama." Ela anunciou para o homem nu, que se levantou lentamente.

"Tem certeza?" Ele perguntou com a voz fria. Não era novidade alguma aquele tom em sua voz.

"É claro que tenho. Até vi Posêidon em meu sonho, Naraku." A moça confirmou, um tanto impaciente.

"Ótimo. O que mais você viu?" Naraku inquiriu.

"Uma caveira... Um tipo de caverna. E a Shikon, é claro." A sacerdotisa explicou.

"Claro... A Ilha da Caveira, no Caribe. Ela bate com as descrições que você deu." O homem comentou com uma expressão pensativa.

"Sim, é verdade." Kikyou concordou, lembrando-se bem daquela ilha deserta no Caribe. Naraku já havia comentado com ela... Uma ilha com sua mata virgem... Uma caverna em forma de caveira.

Foram interrompidos por uma batida insistente na porta. Naraku apressou-se para colocar as calças.

"Entre." Ele mandou, depois de colocar o cinto no lugar. Jakotsu abriu a porta com uma expressão agitada no rosto. Desviou o olhar para Kikyou rapidamente, nua sob os lençóis. Ele torceu o rosto em desgosto, sussurrando algo parecido com 'Heteros nojentos' e voltou o olhar para o capitão, que vestia a blusa. "O que foi, Jakotsu?"

"É o Mukotsu, senhor... Ele está de volta." Jakotsu anunciou. Naraku ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Ele ainda não morreu?" Ele riu como se tivesse falado uma piada. Uma risada que fez o outro pirata vacilar um pouco.

"Ele está aí, capitão. E quer falar com o senhor." O tripulante respondeu.

"Está bem. Diga que já estou indo." Quando Jakotsu se virou para sair, Naraku o chamou de novo. "Ah, Jakotsu, diga para a tripulação que estamos mudando a nossa rota. Vamos rumar para o Caribe agora."

"Caribe, senhor?" Excitação veio ao rosto do outro ao ouvir o nome daquele lugar. Não era recente o desejo daqueles piratas de dar uma passadinha naquele paraíso em terra firme.

"Sim. Para a Ilha da Caveira." A excitação foi substituída por choque. Ilha da Caveira... Não era aquele lugar amaldiçoado? Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, se retirando do quarto.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Olá povão!

Na verdade, meu dia de atualizar é amanhã, mas resolvi atualizar hoje para comemorar um dia especial... **Sim, hoje eu estou fazendo um ano de FFNet e fanfictions em geral!** Minha conta no FFNet foi aberta nesse dia, 16/12, há um ano, e minha primeira fanfic foi publicada no dia 17/12! Eu estou realmente surpresa, faz um ano que estou por aqui e eu nem vi o tempo passar... #funga# Bem, nada de momentos dramáticos, vamos direito aos agradecimentos! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, viu?

_Mil beijos para **HoLLy -182, The Crystal Phoenix, Lady Sophie **(estilo savvy? Como assim?**) , Palas Lis** (Se você leu os outros caps vai ver que o Sess é bem importante para a história! )**, Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon, Megumi, Mistr3ss, Carol Shirou, Nayome Usuy, Stella-chan, Killera, Tici-chan, Ifurita **(eu acho que o meu ritmo está bom, mas obrigada de qualquer forma. E se 15 páginas de cap não satisfazem os leitores, eu acho que estou perdida. XD)** Jenny Ci, Yukyuno Hikari, Jaqueline, CaHh Kinomoto, Rinex, Anna Lennox, Dessa-chan, Asuka **(Não mata ela não! Aposto que ela tem um bom motivo! XD) **e Otaku- YI. **_Obrigada por suas reviews!

E para Artis e Sofy (que além de me apoiar são minhas musas inspiradoras! XD), Tici e Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon a.k.a Gina (que me ajudam a esconder certos errinhos cabulosos!) Muitos beijos e biscoitos para vocês! E tomem cuidado com a Gina, meninas, ela tem um probleminha com biscoitos de chocolate! Escondam os seus, hein? XDDD

Beijos e Ja ne!

Bella


	9. O Preço da Liberdade

**Piratas Não Amam**

**cap.9 - O preço da liberdade**

Inuyasha não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali, sentado, com Kagome em seus braços. Não saberia dizer se haviam se passado segundos, minutos ou horas. Estava muito perdido em seus pensamentos para notar.

O capitão olhou para a garota agora desacordada e se perguntou se tudo aquilo era verdade. O irmão não estava enganado? A Shikon no Tama existia? E Kagome era uma sacerdotisa?

Só havia um jeito de tirar todas as suas dúvidas. Inuyasha engoliu o orgulho e pegou a jovem desacordada no colo, dirigindo-se ao navio do irmão.

00oo00oo00oo00

No dito navio, um casal descansava na cama, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Sesshoumaru acariciava os cabelos de Rin lentamente, prendendo as madeixas negras entre seus dedos, enquanto ela usava o dedo indicador para desenhar círculos imaginários em seu peito nu.

"O que você acha que vai sair de tudo isso?" A jovem dama perguntou ao consorte, levantando seus olhos para encontrar os dele.

"Eu não sei..." _Pela primeira vez eu não tenho o que dizer para acalmar seus temores, minha querida... Não faço idéia do que há pela frente. _O capitão pensou, puxando a companheira para perto de si pela cintura.

"Eu temo... Por Kagome... Por Inuyasha... Por você... O que vai acontecer agora?" A morena desabafou, fechando os olhos com força.

Antes que o homem pudesse responder, a porta foi jogada com toda a força para o outro lado da cabine e Inuyasha entrou, apressado, com Kagome nos braços.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se rapidamente e cobriu Rin (que usava apenas sua camisa bem maior que ela) com um lençol, virando os olhos acusadores para o irmão.

"InuYasha, você enlouqueceu? A Rin podia estar nua aqui!" Ele falou com a voz fria de sempre, mas os olhos traíam suas emoções.

"Mais nua do que isso, você quer dizer?" O pirata provocou.

"Não piore a sua situação!" O mais velho avisou, segurando um rosnado.

"Vê se não me enche, Sesshoumaru. Eu não quero ver a sua mulher despida. Tenho coisas melhores para observar." O hanyou definitivamente não sabia quando parar. Mas desta vez, quem respondeu não foi o homem, mas sim sua companheira.

"O que quer dizer com isso, Inu QUERIDO?" Rin perguntou entre dentes, estreitando os olhos. O homem engoliu em seco, contudo fez um som de desdém.

"Não tenho tempo para essa baboseira agora. O que importa é que algo aconteceu com Kagome. Eu acredito em você, Sesshoumaru." O mais novo anunciou, fazendo o outro arquear uma sobrancelha.

"É mesmo? E o que te fez mudar de idéia?" Ele perguntou, observando Rin chegar perto da irmã e acariciar sua testa.

"Feh! Não é óbvio? Eu vi com meus próprios olhos. Só assim eu poderia ter acreditado."O rapaz respondeu, deixando sua prisioneira aos cuidados da irmã.

"O que aconteceu com ela?" Rin perguntou.

Inuyasha então começou a contar os eventos que haviam acontecido anteriormente, sendo interrompido somente um ofego ou exclamação indignada de Rin. Contou também sobre o sonho que a jovem desacordada tivera na madrugada anterior.

"Você quer dizer que a minha irmãzinha... Minha Petit Perle foi quase violentada? É isso?" A garota sibilou, estreitando os olhos.

"Isso mesmo. E então, quando eu vi... Ela tinha derrubado o homem e estava brilhando, uma luz rosada opaca. Era uma energia reconfortante... Quase... Mística." O hanyou tentou explicar, recebendo um gesto afirmativo de Sesshoumaru.

"Provavelmente era o poder de sacerdotisa dela. Como estava se sentindo ameaçada e agitada, sua energia deve ter despertado." O mais velho concluiu. Antes que Inuyasha pudesse responder, eles ouviram um gemido e se viraram para a moça no chão, que despertava.

"Uh? Que dor de cabeça..." Quando ela abriu os olhos, deu de cara com dois orbes dourados fitando-a preocupada e impacientemente. Deu um pulo e gritou, afastando-se do capitão. "Eu não tinha me livrado de você?" Ela perguntou, fitando-o cautelosamente.

"Não é tão fácil assim se livrar de mim, bruxa! Além do mais, o que deu em você para fugir assim? Quer ser estuprada, é?" O homem brigou, mostrando sua raiva para com a garota. O que aquela louca tinha na cabeça?

"A culpa é sua por eu ter tentado fugir! Não devia ter me humilhado!" A morena rebateu, cruzando os braços. Sesshoumaru e Rin observavam a interação com diversão e surpresa.

"E você não devia ter me enchido o saco! Como é irritante!" Ele reclamou, balançando os braços no ar em um claro sinal de impaciência.

"Eu sou irritante? Você que é um rabugento idiota!" Ela atacou, decidida a não perder aquela luta verbal.

"Se não fosse por mim você ainda estaria naquele beco imundo como uma barata esmagada contra a calçada!" Para essa provocação, Kagome não teve resposta. Lembrou-se de tudo o que acontecera algumas horas antes e encolheu os ombros, tremendo um pouco. Ela quase fora deflorada contra sua vontade. Quase... Não gostava nem de se lembrar.

O capitão, vendo o estado em que sua implicância deixara a jovem, engoliu em seco, arrependido. Deveria ter deixado a boca fechada. Mesmo depois de conviver tanto com Sango, quando aprenderia a lidar com uma mulher? Nunca, provavelmente.

"Kagome, eu não..." Ele começou, mas o irmão interrompeu a tentativa inútil do hanyou de consertar as coisas.

"Isso não importa mais. O que importa foi o que aconteceu depois disso. Você se lembra, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru perguntou o mais gentilmente possível para sua fria pessoa.

"Eu... Eu me lembro de Tsumoto me agarrando..." Inuyasha rosnou baixinho e Rin bufou, indignada. "Então eu gritei... Senti um calor saindo de dentro de mim e quando eu retornei a mim, estava no colo de Inuyasha... Tsumoto jazia no chão, desacordado. Depois... Acho que desmaiei. Depois disso acordei e aqui estou." A morena contou, tremendo mais ainda.

Sentiu um peso nos ombros e, olhando para cima, viu que Inuyasha havia colocado seu casaco sobre ela e agora olhava para outra direção, fazendo seu típico 'Feh'. Kagome murmurou um agradecimento e voltou-se para Sesshoumaru, que a fitava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele resolveu não tocar no assunto e continuar.

"Kagome... Você já ouviu a história da Shikon no Tama?"

00oo00oo00oo00

"Você está querendo dizer que ACREDITA nessa história?" A morena perguntou, incrédula. A lenda da Shikon no Tama não era apenas um mito?

"Os eventos que se passaram provaram que a lenda é verdadeira." Sesshoumaru respondeu com sua frieza usual, irritando Kagome levemente. Como ele conseguia ser tão... Calmo? Ainda mais em uma situação daquelas...

"E vocês acham que EU sou essa tal sacerdotisa?" Ela continuou, balançando a cabeça. Como podia algo assim ser verdade?

"Feh... Mulher estúpida. Como mais você conseguiria derrubar o gorila do Tsumoto? Com a sua força da mente é que não foi." Inuyasha desdenhou de onde estava, encostado na parede e com os braços cruzados. Rin lançou um olhar que dizia claramente '**Perigo**' antes de virar-se para Kagome.

"Irmã... Eu vi com meus próprios olhos. Era você naquele espelho e eu nunca me enganaria ao ver a sua imagem." Ela explicou, segurando o lençol contra si com mais firmeza e encontrando os olhos da caçula.

"Eu... Eu não entendo... Por quê justo eu? Mas eu realmente não teria conseguido derrubar o Tsumoto por mim mesma... O que foi que aconteceu?" A morena perguntou, virando seus olhos para Inuyasha. "Você estava lá. O que você viu?"

Inuyasha virou os olhos para sua prisioneira. "A única coisa além do que você viu foi que eu te vi ser envolvida por um brilho rosado. Acredito que seja sua energia de sacerdotisa."

"Eu... Eu acredito em vocês... Mas só há algo que eu não entendo." Quando viu o olhar de Sesshoumaru dizendo para continuar, ela falou. "Como vocês se envolveram nisso tudo?"

"Kagome... Há um pirata... O nome dele é Naraku..." Sesshoumaru começou depois de um longo suspiro. Rin o interrompeu.

"Esse cara não é bonzinho como o Sesshoumaru ou o Inuyasha..." O capitão fez um som indignado e a prisioneira, um de desdém. "Na verdade, ele é muito, muito cruel... Algo tão poderoso como a Shikon no Tama não pode cair nas mãos de alguém como ele."

"E... O que vocês querem que eu faça?" A jovem perguntou cautelosamente.

"Lembra-se daquelas visões que você teve?" Ao gesto afirmativo dela, Sesshoumaru continuou. "São pistas para encontrarmos as partes da jóia. Nós queremos que você nos guie para acharmos esses pedaços antes do Naraku... E que os junte para formar a jóia completa."

_Se eu fizesse isso... Eu poderia ir embora com Rin e Sesshoumaru... Não seria difícil convencer Inuyasha que isso é como uma troca de favores, não? A jóia pela minha liberdade... _Ela pensava, esperançosa. Talvez as coisas não saíssem tão mal como achava.

Após alguns momentos de silêncio que para os ocupantes daquele quarto parecia uma eternidade, Kagome levantou a cabeça e respondeu.

"Eu vou ajudá-los, sim... Mas eu tenho uma condição." Inuyasha, que havia até feito uma expressão vitoriosa antes de ouvir a segunda parte da sentença, fechou a cara em um instante.

"Eu sabia... Tinha que ter um preço..." Ele resmungou. Rin olhou feio para ele.

"Calado, Inuyasha. O que é que você quer, minha irmã?" Ela perguntou à outra.

"Nada demais, Belle Lune... Eu só quero... A minha liberdade."

"O QUÊ? Como assim, a sua liberdade?" Inuyasha gritou, incrédulo.

"Oras... Se vou ajudar, quero que me liberte desse inferno logo que tudo terminar. É uma troca de favores... Eu te ajudo e você me ajuda." Ela explicou calmamente, apesar de por dentro estar vacilando diante do número de palavrões que Inuyasha proferia. Algumas daquelas expressões nunca haviam sequer passado perto de seus ouvidos virgens.

"VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO! SÃO COISAS COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTES!" Ele gritava, nervoso.

"Só quero ser livre. Eu tenho o direito de ser livre." Ele passava a mão no cabelo sem parar, um claro sinal de sua irritação.

"É justo, Inuyasha. Uma coisa pela outra." Sesshoumaru comentou para o irmão, que virou-se para olhá-lo com incredulidade.

Vários pensamentos passaram pela mente do jovem capitão. _Ora... Eu sou um pirata... Piratas não se intimidam por situações como essa. Eu vou simplesmente fazer o que sempre faço. Ela não vai nem saber o que a atingiu._

"Feito." Ele declarou depois de um tempo pensando e um longo suspiro, estendendo a mão para Kagome. Ela pegou a mão dele e fechou o acordo... Um acordo que o jovem pirata não pretendia cumprir.

"E agora que eu não sou mais a sua prisioneira..." Ela sorriu vitoriosamente, fazendo Inuyasha engolir em seco. "Eu quero vir para esse navio."

"De jeito nenhum! Como vou saber se você não vai fugir? Tem que ficar aonde posso vigiá-la." Ele respondeu, teimoso. Kagome suspirou, resignada.

"Bem, então quero ao menos trocar de quarto. Não vou ficar no mesmo quarto que você DE JEITO NENHUM." A morena deu ênfase ao fim da frase. Inuyasha sorriu maliciosamente.

"O único lugar que você pode ir é ficar junto com o resto da tripulação... Mas então eu não poderei me certificar de que nada acontecerá a você." O hanyou provocou, fazendo Kagome estreitar os olhos.

"E a cabine da Sango?"

Inuyasha fechou a cara de novo. Droga, tinha esquecido da pirata... Ia ter que ceder, não havia escapatória.

"Certo, certo. Faça o que quiser." O capitão disse, balançando as mãos para encerrar o assunto.

"Bem, o que Inuyasha me contou do seu sonho lembrou-me de uma ilha muito famosa entre piratas, mas nunca visitada... É a Ilha da Caveira, que muitos dizem ser amaldiçoada. Nenhum marinheiro jamais ousou pisar naquela ilha. E os que chegaram muito perto sofreram as conseqüências." Sesshoumaru contou. "E é para lá que nós vamos."

"Ahn... Mas se ela é amaldiçoada, não seria perigoso irmos para lá?" A jovem perguntou timidamente.

"Bobagem. É apenas uma lenda." Sesshoumaru garantiu, balançando as mãos.

"Assim como a lenda da Shikon no Tama?" Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Er... Detalhes, Detalhes." O pirata mais velho respondeu, meio sem graça.

"Então nós vamos amanhã. O Totousai ficou de me arrumar uma tripulação nova e eu tenho que ir inspecionar os homens." O irmão interrompeu quando a ex-prisioneira ia abrir a boca para protestar. "Além disso, ele ainda tem que me dar uma vela nova! Eu paguei por ela, oras." Reclamou, cruzando os braços.

"Então amanhã rumamos para a Ilha da Caveira..."

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Quando Naraku entrou no convés da _Aranha Negra, _todos se calaram. Com um aceno das mãos, o círculo que havia sido formado em volta do recém chegado pirata se desfez, revelando a desajeitada figura de Mukotsu.

"Capitão, meu senhor... Sr. Naraku... É uma honra estar de volta ao seu navio..." Ele falou, ajoelhando-se aos pés do outro homem e beijando seus sapatos. Naraku bufou em desgosto.

"Mantenha sua boca nojenta bem longe dos meus pés, criatura imunda." O capitão rosnou, fazendo o homenzinho se afastar. "Afinal, como ainda está vivo? E por quê veio ao meu navio?"

"M-meu senhor... Só não fui morto p-por Sesshoumaru porque ainda lhe era útil... M-mas consegui escapar e vim até aqui lhe avisar, meu senhor... Mostrar minha lealdade..." Mukotsu balbuciou, nervoso.

Depois de pensar por alguns segundos, Naraku resolveu ver o que o covarde tinha a dizer. "Então mostre sua fidelidade a mim. Conte-me o que veio falar."

"Sesshoumaru... Sabe sobre a Shikon no Tama." O pirata confessou, vacilando com a expressão obscura que tomou a face de Naraku.

"E como ele DESCOBRIU sobre a jóia, Mukotsu?" Seu superior perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

"Eu... Eu não tinha escolha, capitão! Ele ia me matar! Além do mais, ele viu o espelho! Mas veja bem, eu descobri algo para você! Sesshoumaru... Ele encontrou a segunda sacerdotisa! Pelo que eu entendi, a garota que apareceu no espelho junto com a senhorita Kikyou é a irmã da vadia dele. E, além disso, ele procurou o apoio do irmão, Inuyasha..." Mukotsu contou, vendo Naraku refletir por alguns minutos.

"Essa informação é importante, sim. Mas o que você fez não tem perdão. Sesshoumaru não saberia o que significa a imagem no espelho se você não tivesse contado." Naraku acusou, desembainhando a espada.

Mukotsu entrou em pânico ao ver a lâmina reluzente que já tirara tantas vidas. Caiu sobre os joelhos e abaixou a cabeça em claro sinal de submissão.

"Não senhor, por favor! Perdoe-me..." O covarde implorava, tremendo sob o olhar frio de seu mestre.

"Você deveria ter sido leal a mim naquela hora. Deveria ter fechado a boca, nem que precisasse cortar a língua para isso. Deveria ter morrido se fosse necessário."

"Ele ia me matar... Ele ia me matar..." O outro choramingava, sentindo a frieza da lâmina em seu pescoço.

"Você deveria ter pensado... Que se Sesshoumaru não te matasse... Eu te mataria." E com um único golpe, a cabeça do idiota rolou pelo convés.

O resto da tripulação arfou. Mukotsu traíra a confiança do mestre e havia sido morto.

"Alguém mais pensando em me trair? Olhem bem para a cabeça dessa criatura imunda e pensem de novo." Naraku avisou, limpando a lâmina da espada nas roupas do corpo imóvel do pirata. "Limpem essa bagunça." E com isso o capitão saiu andando, deixando para trás o corpo de Mukotsu.

Depois que ele havia saído, Bankotsu e Jakotsu se aproximaram do corpo do outro.

"Cara imbecil... Por quê foi trair o mestre?" Ele pegou a cabeça, olhou os olhos vidrados de Mukotsu e deu um suspiro. Quem seria o próximo?

00oo00oo00oo00

Naraku entrou na cabine batendo a porta e quebrando tudo o que via pela frente. Kikyou, que estava deitada, assustou-se e levantou-se de supetão.

"O que foi, Naraku?" A sacerdotisa perguntou, tremendo ligeiramente. O capitão estava irado. O que poderia ter acontecido para tirá-lo do sério assim?

"Maldito Mukotsu! Contou tudo sobre a jóia para Sesshoumaru!" Ele respondeu, não exatamente para ela, mas ainda assim a morena escutou.

"O quê?" Kikyou perguntou, surpresa, enquanto observava Naraku quebrar um vaso e continuar andando de um lado para o outro.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu! E agora o maldito encontrou a segunda sacerdotisa! Ele vai fazer de tudo para me impedir! Mas não desta vez... Eu não vou permitir! MALDIÇÃO!" O capitão gritava, fazendo Kikyou hesitar.

"E Tsubaki? Não descobriu nada útil ainda?" Kikyou perguntou.

"Não, a maldita bruxa não consegue decifrar as últimas escrituras!" Ele reclamou, parando no meio do quarto e respirando fundo. "Eu não vou deixar Sesshoumaru vencer. Não agora que estou tão perto de ter o que quero. Não vou deixar..."

Kikyou engoliu em seco e baixou os olhos. Não duvidava daquilo. Naraku faria de tudo para vencer. Eliminaria qualquer um que estivesse em seu caminho. _Se eu fosse Sesshoumaru, tomaria muito cuidado..._

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Era uma manhã linda nas docas. O sol brilhava no céu azul e o vento soprava levemente. Os pássaros cantavam a chegada de um novo dia e---

"TOTOUSAI! VELHO! ARRASTA ESSA BUNDA PARA CÁ AGORA MESMO!" Er... O que eu dizia mesmo?

Totousai, obviamente, havia escutado o espancamento em sua porta e foi lá abri-la antes que Inuyasha a arrebentasse.

"Calma, Inuyasha. O que faz aqui tão cedo, hein?" O velho perguntou, bocejando. Inuyasha respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Como alguém podia ser tão desligado?

"Eu tenho que ir embora logo! Quero saber se você arrumou a tripulação que te pedi e a minha vela nova." O capitão explicou, vendo a expressão confusa de Totousai se iluminar.

"Oh. Sim. Claro que sim. Por favor, entre. Os voluntários devem chegar logo." Inuyasha entrou na pequena casa e observou o outro pegar um pacote e levar até ele. "Aqui está sua vela." Ele abriu o pacote e mostrou o pano negro. "Ela é muito resistente, só se você fosse um monstro conseguiria destruí-la..."

Inuyasha fez um som de desdém e pegou o pacote.

"Mas como eu sei o que você tanto faz em suas aventuras, providenciei uma extra. Por conta da casa, pelos velhos tempos com o seu pai." Totousai explicou, tirando outro pacote e entregando a Inuyasha, que murmurou um agradecimento.

Ouviram batidas na porta e Totousai correu para atender.

"Podem ir todos para o pátio! O capitão já está indo para lá." O homem pediu e os outros obedeceram. Totousai virou-se para Inuyasha. "Pronto para ver os melhores marinheiros desta cidade, rapaz?"

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Inuyasha suspirou, frustrado. AQUELES eram os melhores marinheiros da cidade?

"Você sabe içar uma vela?" Ele perguntou a um homem magricelo e desdentado que pareceu hesitar um pouco antes de assentir. Nada convincente.

_Estou perdido. _Inuyasha pensou.

Até agora tinha conseguido analisar uns quinze homens. Destes, apenas uns três eram razoáveis para entrar em seu navio. Infernos, onde Tottousai havia arrumado aquele bando de crianças, idiotas e velhos?

Parou diante de uma criança ruiva que mal batia em sua cintura.

"E você, moleque? O que está fazendo aqui? Sua mãe deve estar preocupada." Inuyasha falou, desdenhoso. O menininho fechou a cara.

"Eu quero ser um pirata, moço." Ele falou, inocente. Inuyasha gargalhou.

"E o que uma criança vai fazer em um navio pirata?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu posso fazer várias coisas! Sei içar velas e ainda posso lutar!" O menino fez alguns movimentos como se carregasse uma espada.

"Qual o seu nome, garoto?" Inuyasha inquiriu novamente.

"É Shippou, senhor capitão." A criança respondeu, olhando esperançoso seu 'ídolo'.

"Escute aqui, _Shippou. _Navio não é lugar de criança. Muito menos o MEU navio. Quando você crescer mais uns bons cinqüenta centímetros, vou pensar no seu caso. Fibra você tem... Falta só um pouquinho de proteína." Com isso, deixou a criança fazendo beiço e continuou a examinar os candidatos.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

No fim, Inuyasha tinha conseguido apenas uns dez homens, mas era o suficiente para agüentar até a próxima parada. Riu ao se lembrar da criança. O que aquele menininho conseguiria fazer? Ele nem sobreviveria em um navio cheio de piratas.

Depois de levar os novos membros até a _Tessaiga _para ajudarem com o carregamento das mercadorias, ele saiu pela cidade. Quem sabe não achava algo interessante?

Já tinha visto de tudo... Pérolas, frutas, tecidos caríssimos... Até mesmo alguns peixes fedorentos. Só de lembrar daquele cheiro horrível já torcia o nariz.

No fim não achara nada interessante para levar. Já se preparava para voltar para o navio quando parou diante de uma loja com vestidos na vitrine. Uma boutique feminina...

Ouvindo passos na rua de pedra, virou-se para fitar quem estava vindo. Sorriu ao perceber que era uma mulher de roupas espalhafatosas e indecentemente decotadas. Uma mulher da vida. _Ótimo. Uma ajuda vai cair bem._

"Ahn... Por favor, senhorita." Ele chamou, dando um sorriso charmoso. A mulher, uma ruiva de corpo esguio e fartos seios apertados por um corpete negro, virou-se para ele com confusão nos olhos.

"Senhor, não atendo ninguém na rua. Se quiser brincar vai ter que comparecer ao bordel." Ela sorriu maliciosamente, analisando o capitão. "Se bem que para um garanhão como você eu posso abrir uma exceção."

"Não, minha querida. Apesar de doer ter que negar tal oferta, não é isso que quero lhe falar. Poderia me dar uma opinião feminina?" Ele pediu, ostentando o sorriso encantador e apontando para a vitrine da loja onde vários vestidos estavam à mostra.

Compreensão tomou conta da expressão da mulher quando ela parou para olhar na direção em que o homem apontava. O brilho malicioso pareceu desaparecer e Inuyasha podia jurar que havia estrelinhas nos olhos da moça.

"Oh. Está comprando um presente para sua dama?" A ruiva perguntou para ter certeza de suas suspeitas.

"É, você poderia dizer isso, acho." Ele deu um sorriso maroto ao pensar na cara daquela donzela mimada se tivesse ouvido aquela afirmação.

"Que romântico! Claro que eu ajudo!" Ela juntou as mãos e suspirou. _Que prostituta estranha... _Inuyasha pensou, mas deixou passar. A mulher ia ajudá-lo, afinal!

"Ótimo! Então, o que sugere?" O pirata inquiriu, dando espaço para a prostituta se aproximar da vitrine.

"Como é a sua dama? Digo, não apenas a aparência. Como é a personalidade dela?" Ela questionou com a mão no queixo em uma pose pensativa. Inuyasha sorriu, arteiro, com um brilho conspirador nos olhos. Não custava nada brincar um pouco, não?

"Bem, ela é uma bela morena de olhos azuis. Tem uma personalidade forte, um temperamento quente... E me atrevo a dizer que não é apenas o temperamento!" A prostituta deu um sorriso 'eu sei' para ele, gesticulando para que ele continuasse. "Ela tem uma quedinha por coisas exóticas... Acho que algo ousado cairia muito bem!" _Quero ver ela reclamar comigo agora! Estou fazendo o que a dondoca pediu, afinal... _Ele pensava, satisfeito. _Tudo bem que estou torcendo a história um pouco, mas um toque picante não vai fazer mal a ela. Aquela garota está muito 'sem sal'._

"Bem... Eu tenho algumas idéias... O que acha daquele vermelho?" Ela apontou um dos vestidos e ele sorriu, triunfante. _Perfeito_. A mulher começou a mostrar outras coisas e o sorriso dele só aumentava.

A jovem não poderia negar o presente... Não era como se tivesse outras coisas para vestir. Ela não podia ficar pegando as roupas da Sango para sempre! E então... Ele poderia ter uma visão das pernas dela! Ainda mais com aquelas saias...

Mas ninguém podia culpá-lo! Há quanto tempo não dormia com uma mulher? Uma semana? _Maldição. Essa garota está me fazendo entrar no celibato! O mínimo que ela pode fazer é me dar um show grátis!_

Deu uma olhada de relance para a ruiva que não parava de falar. Ela seria uma boa maneira de aquecer a cama se não estivesse tão ocupado. Mas bem... Fazer o quê? Continuou a escutar, satisfeito com seu plano brilhante.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Um vulto caminhou furtivamente pelo ancoradouro onde estava aportada a _Tessaiga_. Sendo uma figura pequena, agilmente chegou onde as últimas caixas estavam sendo levadas para o interior do navio.

Quando ouviu vozes se aproximando, olhou para os lados, tentando encontrar uma saída. _Droga, Shippou! Você nunca faz nada certo! _Ele se censurou mentalmente, enfiando-se em uma caixa no momento em que dois homens chegaram, conversando.

"Você viu o capitão Inuyasha trazendo um pacote com ele quando voltou, Manten? Aposto que é para a vagabunda." A criança ouviu um dos dois dizer com irritação na voz.

"Hehe, o capitão só está arrumando um jeito de aquecer a própria cama, Hiten." O homem que ele julgou ser Manten respondeu, pegando uma das caixas.

"É, pode até ser, mas ele expulsou o Tsumoto por causa dela! Não acredito que ele preferiu a garota a um companheiro pirata!" O outro reclamou, frustrado.

"Mas você sabe como o chefe é... Não favorece homens que tentam violentar as vadias. Ele diz que prefere tê-las tremendo de desejo em vez de medo e repúdio." Manten comentou.

"Ah, isso é só um monte de besteiras. Uma hora ou outra elas acabam aproveitando. Só choram para não parecer que gostam. Mas o Tsumoto foi burro. Ele devia ter esperado mais um pouco antes de pegar a vagabunda." Hiten pegou a caixa onde Shippou havia se escondido. "Aff! Esse rum está pesado!"

"O que foi, não consegue agüentar?" Manten zombou, pondo outra caixa por cima da primeira.

"Não seja ridículo. Eu não sou derrotado tão facilmente." Hiten pegou a última caixa e juntos caminharam de volta ao navio para içar as velas.

_Ufa... Pelo menos os idiotas não tentaram checar a caixa... _Shippou pensou, suspirando. _Eu estou indo... Papai..._

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome estava deitada na cama de Sango, lendo um livro que havia achado no escritório de Sesshoumaru. _Parece que Rin não parou de ler, afinal de contas._

A garota estava muito feliz. Tinha conseguido se libertar e agora estava bem longe da cabine daquele capitão arrogante. Depois que tudo terminasse poderia pedir a Rin e Sesshoumaru para ficar na _Belle Lune _em vez de voltar para casa e para o noivo pomposo.

Deu um suspiro e largou o livro. Não conseguiria ler com toda aquela agitação. Agora se dirigiam à Ilha da Caveira para deter uma pessoa que ela não conhecia. Queriam que ela fizesse algo que não sabia direito o que era! Mas, se pudesse se ver livre daqueles piratas nojentos, faria qualquer coisa.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta. Levantou-se para abrir, mas nem precisou. Inuyasha entrou na cabine sem nem mesmo esperá-la responder.

"O que quer agora?" Ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos. Inuyasha deu um sorriso charmoso.

"Não seja tão desconfiada. Só lhe trouxe isto". Ele jogou o pacote para Kagome, que analisou o embrulho, intrigada, antes de alisar a superfície macia. Quando se virou para tirar satisfações com Inuyasha, ele já havia saído do aposento. _O que ele está aprontando...?_

Ela abriu o pacote com cuidado, tendo o vislumbre de um tecido vermelho. _Um... Vestido?_ Ela pensou, abobada. "Talvez o capitão não seja tão mal assim."Concluiu, feliz com o presente. Será que ela fora precipitada ao julgá-lo?

00oo00oo00oo00

"Talvez o capitão não seja tão mal assim." Inuyasha ouviu a jovem falar do outro lado da porta, antes de se afastar com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

"Provavelmente você não vai concluir a mesma coisa quando ver o vestido... " Pensou. E não deu outra. Mal o capitão havia dado três passos e o chamado irritado de seu nome ecoou por todo o navio.

InuYasha apenas alargou mais seu sorriso e entrou em sua cabine assoviando, satisfeito com o progresso daquela manhã. O dia prometia.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Olá, caros leitores!

Bem, eu queria em primeiro lugar pedir desculpas pela demora, foi um probleminha com a revisão, mas já está resolvido. **_Tici, quero te pedir mil perdões por ter postado antes de você me entregar, mas meu prazo já tinha passado e não tinha como eu esperar mais. Me perdoa?_**

Vou viajar amanhã bem cedo e por isso talvez eu demore com a atualização do cap10, já que eu nem comecei a escrevê-lo ainda. Tive algumas coisas pra escrever, como a minha contribuição em uma fic em conjunto de Saint Seiya e o meu presente do amigo secreto (podem esperar que logo estarei postando por aqui!). Vou tentar me adiantar nessa viagem, mas nada garantido. o/ Tenho mais é que me divertir, né?

_**Obrigada à todas as reviews, fiquei muito feliz mesmo! Falta pouco pras 200, vamos chegar lá, hein? o/ **_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Estou transferindo o aviso das paródias que a Sofy desenhou para esse capítulo. Ela desenhou uma nova recentemente, então vão checar! O link está no meu profile. Sempre que tiver uma nova avisarei, certo? **_

_**Beijos especiais e dedicatórias para:**_

**_Nika_**, que me encheu de reviews atrasadas e todas no mesmo dia! XDD Você não deve saber, querida, mas vc fez o meu dia! XDD

**_Sofy e Artis_**, minhas companheiras de todas as horas que, mesmo não podendo comentar, estão sempre lendo e me dando opinião!! Meninas, vocês são demais!! o/ Sem vocês duas PNA não ia ter vingado... "

**_Tici_**, que mesmo não podendo revisar esse capítulo, está sempre me dando uma mão em tudo e já pegou vários trabalhos meus pra corrigir. Pode-se dizer que é a minha beta oficial!! Espero que não tenha acontecido nada, viu? E perdão, mais uma vez.

**_Raven, _**a**_ Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon_**, que além de ter salvado a minha vida com esse capítulo (eu tava desesperando, sério XD), ainda me agüentou chamando ela por um nome completamente nada a ver, né? XDD Eu sou meio tapada, não repara! E obrigada por ter me dado uma mãozinha extra nesse capítulo e corrigido igual The Flash!

**_Jenny_**, a cunhada mais simpática do mundo, que anda meio sumidinha no MSN, mas nem por isso parou de marcar presença por aqui, né? Você é uma das minhas reviewers mais dedicada!!! Depois aparece por aí, hein? Ah, eu adorei o Yuki, ele é meio arrogante (estilo Sesshoumaru XD), mas é muito simpático e eu adorei os elogios dele, mesmo que tenham sido meio forçados. XDDDD

E, por último mas não menos importante, a **_Madam Spooky_**, que foi uma das primeiras a ler esse capítulo e me deixou muito feliz com os elogios! o/ Spooky-ê, vai se preparando para o cap10, hein? XDD

o/ E para não perder o hábito vou distribuir biscoitos, mas dessa vez a Raven vai comer menos pq anda tomando o biscoito de todo mundo. u.ú

Um beijo a todos e até a volta!!!

Bella


	10. Sobre Vestidos, Bebidas e Penetras

**Piratas Não Amam**

**cap.10 - Sobre vestidos, bebidas e penetras**

-Agora sim ela parece a prostituta oficial do capitão. - Este foi o quinto comentário consecutivo que Kagome teve de suportar ao passar pelos marinheiros no convés da _Tessaiga_. - InuYasha, seu petulante filho de uma... - ela praguejou entre dentes, também pela quinta vez.

Mas o que poderia esperar? Vestida como estava era impossível nomeá-la de outra coisa.

O vestido vermelho berrante era apertado no busto, realçando suas linhas e quase os jogando para fora de tão revelador. A saia era esvoaçante, porém de um tecido tão leve que se posto sobre a luz de uma vela se tornaria transparente.****

_O que aquele maldito capitão tinha em mente ao me dar essas roupas!_Indagou a si mesma. E não era apenas aquele vestido, mas todas as vestes que o cachorro havia lhe dado. Um cara legal? Háh! O que seria de sua honra agora? Bem, pelo menos dessa forma talvez Kouga desistisse de se casar com ela... Mas ele não seria o único.

E o pior era que não podia nem reclamar... O que mais vestiria? Era melhor ter pelo menos alguma peça de roupa para deixar os marinheiros apenas imaginando e não confirmando suas suspeitas sobre o que havia ali embaixo.

-Uau. Como está bonita hoje, milady. Diga, gostou dos vestidos que eu comprei para você? - Ela não demorou a ouvir a voz do hipócrita, e os risos grosseiros da tripulação que se seguiram a irritavam mais do que nunca. _Ah, o idiota! _Foi até ele pisando duro e cutucou-o no peito.

-Seu idiota, cínico, canalha! Eu sei que foi de propósito! Quem você pensa que é para tentar me humilhar dessa forma? - A jovem acusou com uma careta de raiva estampada na face.

-Ora, ora, mas quanta agressividade! Palavras tão profanas não deviam sair de uma boca tão delicada... Isso lá é forma de agradecer um presente? E não contorça seu rosto assim, tira toda a sua beleza. - O pirata zombou, tocando levemente a ponta de seu nariz com o dedo indicador e deixando-a corada, tanto de ira quando de embaraço. Ela estapeou a mão dele.

-Não me toque, seu cachorro! Como pôde me comprar coisas desse tipo! - A garota inquiriu, nervosa, tentando ignorar o rubor em suas bochechas.

-Oras...Pensei que queria roupas e foi o que lhe dei, não? - Ah, como Kagome odiava quando ele se fazia de inocente assim! Até parece que não sabia que aquele tipo de roupa não era adequado para uma dama.

-Roupa? Você chama isso de roupa? Se eu andasse enrolada apenas em uma toalha de rosto revelaria menos! - Ela gritou, assustando até os piratas que assistiam a tudo, entretidos.

-Só faltava um lanche... - Miroku sussurrou para Sango, que concordou com um aceno, ainda vidrada no casal discutindo.

-Não seja ingrata! Eu gastei do meu dinheiro para satisfazer seus desejos de menina mimada e é assim que me trata? - InuYasha se fez de indignado, colocando uma mão no coração como se tivesse sido acertado.

-Não se faça de bobo! Você sabe muito bem que esse tipo de roupa é de prostituta! E essa é a segunda vez em dois dias que você tenta me desonrar, seu cachorro! - Kagome não agüentava mais a hipocrisia daquele nojento. Já não bastava dizer a todos que eles estavam... er... Juntos? De tão irada, mal deu importância para as risadas da tripulação para o novo adjetivo 'carinhoso' que dera ao capitão.

-Olha lá como me chama, bruxa! - InuYasha já estava ficando nervoso... Uma coisa era vir e reclamar, a outra era fazer toda a sua tripulação rir dele, o CAPITÃO.

-Pois é isso mesmo que você é! Homem que é homem não faria esse tipo de coisa com uma dama! - A garota retrucou, fazendo-o estreitar os olhos. Agora ela tinha conseguido tirá-lo do sério.

-Dama? Você não é dama nenhuma. É apenas uma... - Mas foi interrompido pela voz de Rin.

-Não ouse, InuYasha... Não vai desonrar mais a minha irmã! - Quando fez menção de ir lá bater no atrevido, Sesshoumaru segurou-a pela cintura. Aquela briga era apenas dos dois. - Mas, Sess...

-Rin. - Com um olhar dele, ela desistiu. Também, ela não conseguiria se soltar mesmo.

-É apenas uma prostituta barata. - Quando viu que não tinha como a irmã atrapalhá-lo, InuYasha terminou a frase. Todos fecharam a boca subitamente e não havia som algum no convés. Agora o capitão fora longe demais. O silêncio foi cortado pelo barulho de um tapa... Da mão de Kagome.

-Nunca mais me insulte. Ouviu bem? - E antes que o capitão pudesse reagir ao tapa, ela havia se retirado.

-O que foi? O que estão olhando? Voltem para suas tarefas! - InuYasha gritou ao ver que todos o observavam como se fosse estourar de repente... Não estavam assim tão longe da verdade, afinal.

A tripulação desapareceu rapidamente. Ninguém queria ser o bode expiatório do capitão num momento de raiva daqueles. Mas, bem... Ele tinha merecido, não? Não se insulta a honra de uma mulher assim e depois escapa ileso, pirata ou não.

_Droga... Garota idiota... Vou mostrar pra ela o que acontece com quem ousa me tocar. _Ele prometeu a si mesmo, indo na direção contrária a que ela tomara. Isso podia ficar para mais tarde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

InuYasha estava em sua cabine, refletindo. Ainda não tinham conseguido zarpar porque faltavam alguns consertos finais a fazer. Mas o resto do dia fora até tranqüilo, considerando que Kagome não saíra do quarto depois da cena que os dois haviam aprontado.

Já era quase noite e tudo o que ele queria era uma boa garrafa de rum e uma mulher... Mas o último não vinha ao caso. _Ah! Já sei! Esta noite eu vou declarar folga! Vamos beber e comer até não podermos mais! Afinal, merecemos depois da luta contra o 'pomposo'. _Ele pensou, com um sorriso no rosto, orgulhoso de si mesmo ao se levantar e dirigir-se ao convés.

-Hei, Miroku! - Chamou o Primeiro Imediato, que estava sentado em um barril, entediado. - O que acha de uma festinha hoje? Para comemorar a nossa vitória!

-Claro! - Miroku se levantou num pulo diante daquela informação. - Com direito a mulher? - InuYasha girou os olhos.

-Claro, se você achar alguma na cidade. - Ele consentiu, fazendo Miroku suspirar.

-Eu estava pensando na Sango, mas já que você insiste... - O pirata resmungou tristemente.

-Você ainda vai ter tempo para a Sango, meu amigo! Vamos aproveitar a noite! - InuYasha deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Miroku, fazendo-o sorrir, sonhador.

-Ahhh... Mulheres... - InuYasha bufou. Será que ele só pensava nisso? Mas, bem... Agora tinha que avisar a tripulação.

-Hei! - Ele gritou e assobiou, conseguindo a atenção de todos. -Vamos ter uma festinha para comemorar a nossa vitória sobre a Marinha Britânica! - Depois que os gritos e manifestações de alegria terminaram, ele continuou. - Peguem a comida e todo o rum que compraram! E quem quiser pode trazer algumas prostitutas também!

Não foi preciso falar duas vezes para os homens se dispersarem em busca das coisas que o capitão pedira, mas Sesshoumaru franziu a testa. O que seu irmão estava pensando?

-InuYasha, está louco? Precisamos alcançar o Naraku. - O mais velho relembrou, mas o jovem capitão apenas bufou.

-Eu vou alcançar o bastardo, sim. Mas começo amanhã de manhã. Não estou nem aí, sei que vou pegá-lo e pronto. Hoje vou farrear. - Retrucou arrogantemente e saiu andando, deixando o irmão sozinho com sua ira. Sesshoumaru deu um passo para segui-lo e arrancar as jóias da família, mas sentiu uma mão delicada em seu braço.

-Deixe, Sesshy... Uma festa não fará mal a ninguém. Não arrume confusão. Além do mais, não conseguiríamos sair daqui hoje, de qualquer forma.- Ele suspirou, mas atendeu o pedido de Rin. _E quem sabe isso não alegre a minha irmã? _Ela pensou, esperançosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Logo estavam todos reunidos, bebendo e rindo. Depois da quarta garrafa de rum, InuYasha se perguntava onde estava Kagome. Até Sango e Rin estavam ali, mas não ela.

_Acho que vou atrás dela... A bruxa não pode perder uma comemoração, afinal. _Decidiu com um sorriso malicioso. Qualquer um que observasse perceberia que o capitão já estava um tanto... Alterado. Mas não era como se alguém se importasse.

Rin observou-o partir e deu um suspiro. O idiota ia estragar tudo... Mas fazer o quê?

O capitão entrou no quarto de Sango quase arrancando a porta, fazendo Kagome levantar-se da cama, assustada. Estivera a ponto de conseguir dormir, mesmo com a barulheira vinda do convés, mas nesse momento InuYasha entrara.

-Bruxa, venha para a nossa festinha. - Ele ordenou com a voz enrolada. _Está BÊBADO?_ Ela pensou, horrorizada. Já ouvira falar de todas as coisas que homens bêbados faziam... E agora?

-Vo-você não está bem... Por favor, InuYasha, saia do meu quarto. - Ela pediu com a voz trêmula e o capitão percebeu. Ela estava... Com medo?

-Esse nem é o seu quarto. É da Sango. Você devia estar na MINHA cabine. Mas NÃO, a teimosa tinha que vir e ser puritana, mesmo depois da maneira que dormimos juntos! - Ele reclamava, inconsciente do que fazia. Kagome sabia que na manhã seguinte, se lembrasse do que tinha acontecido, ele se arrependeria muito.

-Não diga bobagens, até parece que fizemos alguma coisa! Não fizemos nada! - Ela retrucou, apesar de ainda estar meio amedrontada pelas possíveis atitudes do capitão.

-Nossa noite não significou nada para você? - Ele se fez de magoado, apesar do tom sarcástico em sua voz. - Preferia que fosse o seu comodoro pomposo, né? Sinto dizer, milady, mas não o verá nunca mais, pois da próxima vez que eu me encontrar com ele, mato o idiota! E não será você quem vai me impedir!

-Você está assumindo coisas e dizendo besteiras porque está bêbado! Eu não tenho nada com o Kouga! - _A não sero fato de que supostamente devíamos nos casar. _Pensou ela, notando a ironia de sua afirmação.

-Não me interessa. Venha comigo. - O homem comandou novamente, ignorando a contradição na frase. A jovem decidiu que era melhor não contrariá-lo.

-Certo, espere. - Ela levantou-se e colocou um roupão de seda por cima da camisola que vestia. Aquelas eram as únicas peças decentes que InuYasha lhe comprara, já que ninguém veria mesmo... Ou assim ela pensava.

-Vamos logo. - O capitão bêbado reclamou, pegando-a pelo cotovelo e arrastando-a porta afora. Por estar alcoolizado, Inuyasha não percebia que não estava dosando sua força, fazendo a garota notar que acabaria se machucando se o contrariasse.

Resignada, Kagome se limitou a tentar ocultar seu corpo com o roupão que, de forma atrapalhada, tentava ajeitar enquanto era arrastada pelos corredores do navio até chegar no convés.

-Ah... Olha só, Manten, a doçura resolveu nos honrar com sua presença! E olha que trajes interessantes ela está usando! - Hiten comentou, sentado em um barril, com uma prostituta em seu colo e um copo de rum na mão. Ao ouvir o comentário, Kagome segurou o roupão com mais força, mesmo que fosse impossível fechá-lo mais. Sentia-se exposta diante do olhar predador do pirata.

-Percebi, Hiten... Será que ela não quer fazer companhia para nós? Eu adoraria colocar minhas mãos naquelas coxas maravilhosas e abri-las, sabe como é... - Kagome arfou, indignada, mas antes que pudesse responder, o alterado InuYasha deu um passo para frente.

-Vocês dois, imbecis, se não quiserem perder a língua, é melhor deixar a boca fechada. - Ele ameaçou. Os dois arregalaram os olhos e engoliram em seco. Não era bom mexer com o capitão agora. As ameaças dele nunca eram da boca para fora.

Guiando Kagome para longe dos dois, ele sentou-se no lugar que ocupava antes de ir atrás dela.

_Ai, meu Deus... No que eu fui me meter? _A garota pensava, nervosa por causa dos olhares que recebia. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ser puxada para o colo do causador de seu tormento?

-InuYasha... Solte-me, por favor. - Ela sussurrou, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços dele. Já não bastava a vergonha que estava passando?

-Cale-se, mulher. Não se mexa. - O homem resmungou, apertando-a com mais força. A jovem suspirou, sabendo que não adiantaria nada tentar sair dali... Ele a pegaria de qualquer forma.

InuYasha tentou algumas vezes fazer com que Kagome bebesse um pouco de rum, mas ela negava com todas as suas forças. Uma coisa era fazê-la passar vergonha; outra era deixá-la bêbada.

Tudo estava indo até bem (sem contar os olhares maliciosos na sua direção e os murmúrios sobre a cena ali), até Miroku, também um tanto alterado, resolver pegar o copo do capitão furtivamente. O detalhe é que InuYasha tem um olho especial para o seu rum... E ai de quem tentar pegá-lo!

O barulho de uma faca sendo fincada na madeira fez todos os olhos se virarem para a cena. Miroku engoliu em seco, fitando a faca a um centímetro de sua mão.

-Não ouse, Miroku. É meu rum, entendeu? MEU! - O capitão resmungou, um brilho perigoso em seus olhos. O primeiro imediato assentiu freneticamente, tirando a mão do caminho da faca. - E é melhor que outra coisinha fique clara para você também. ELA - apontou o objeto afiado para Kagome - É minha mulher. Se tocá-la, vai perder os dedos.

Kagome corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Sabia que ele estava bêbado e, por isso, não sabia o que falava. Mas mesmo assim... Precisava envergonhá-la tanto?

A cena foi interrompida por um pirata que se dirigiu a InuYasha.

-Com licença, senhor... - O homem falou, um tanto hesitante.

-Fale logo o que quer! - InuYasha exigiu, puxando Kagome para mais perto de si.

-É que temos um probleminha, senhor... - Ele respondeu. Outro homem veio até eles, trazendo algo em suas mãos. _O que é aquilo? Um boneco...? Não, espere! É uma criança! _Kagome pensou, surpresa. - Esse pirralho estava escondido em uma das caixas de rum.

InuYasha levantou-se, fazendo Kagome sair de seu colo. Fitou a criança com os olhos estreitados, pensativo.

-Hei... Você não é o pentelho que queria virar pirata? - O capitão inquiriu. O homem que segurava o menino o soltou e ele cruzou os braços.

-Meu nome é Shippou! Não sou pentelho! - Ele retrucou, fazendo beicinho. Kagome deu um gritinho e o abraçou.

-Você é muito fofo! - Ela disse, sorrindo. InuYasha teve vontade de bater no abusado que ousara tomar a atenção da garota, mas resolveu deixar isso pra mais tarde.

-Não sou fofo, moça! Sou mau! - Shippou retrucou, mostrando os dentes.

-Claro que é! - Kagome riu.

-Mau ou não, pirralho, eu vou te jogar na água! - InuYasha pegou Shippou pela gola da camisa e fez que ia jogá-lo do navio.

-Espere! Por favor! Eu só quero encontrar o meu papai! Ele viajou há muito tempo e até agora não voltou! - O menino implorou, fechando os olhos. InuYasha parou, mas não deu o braço a torcer.

-Não estou nem aí! Volte pra sua mãe! - Ele resmungou.

-Minha mamãe morreu, senhor capitão. - Shippou choramingou, fazendo Kagome intervir.

-InuYasha, deixe-o aqui! Ele pode ajudar no navio enquanto tenta achar o pai! Por favor, ele não tem ninguém! - Ela pediu, fazendo-o virar a cara para ela.

-Navio não é lugar de criança! - O capitão gritou, mas Kagome não hesitou.

-Nem de mulher, lembra? - Ela retrucou, fazendo-o estreitar os olhos e soltar Shippou.

-Tem razão! - A garota sorriu, achando que tinha ganhado, mas o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto quando ele a agarrou pela cintura e passou o braço sob suas pernas, tirando-a do chão e fazendo menção de jogá-la na água.

-Hei, o que está fazendo? Pare! - Ela gritou, mas parou ao ver que ele ria. _Está rindo da minha cara, o maldito!_

-Garota estúpida, acha que vai se livrar de mim tão fácil? - _Ahhh, o arrogante... _Ela pensou com os olhos estreitados.

-Deixe de besteira e diga logo! Vai deixar o pobre garoto ficar ou não? - A jovem inquiriu, fazendo-o girar os olhos.

-Contanto que seja só até achar o pai, não estou nem aí! Mas vai trabalhar! - Ele respondeu, soltando-a. Kagome gemeu com o impacto das partes traseiras no chão e levantou-se, esfregando o local dolorido.

-Venha comigo, Shippou. Está com fome? - Ela perguntou, afastando-se do lívido InuYasha e indo até o menino, que assentiu. Pegando sua mão, guiou-o para fora do convés. _Salva pelo gongo! Não agüentaria nem mais um segundo aqui. _

-Droga... Era só o que me faltava! - InuYasha resmungou, observando a garota ir embora. E justo agora que começara a se divertir...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome observava Shippou, que comia um pedaço de queijo como se fosse a primeira coisa que entrava em seu estômago há dias.

-Então... - Ela começou, fazendo a criança se virar para ela. - Conte direito essa história do seu pai. - O olhar do garoto se entristeceu.

-Bem, tudo começou quando eu tinha dez anos, há um ano atrás. Quando o papai ainda estava aqui, nós estávamos sem dinheiro. Ele dizia que tudo ficaria bem, mas nós nem tínhamos mais comida! - Ele contou, pegando um pão e mordendo. - Um dia, ele recebeu uma oferta para se alistar em um navio de mercadores. Era um dinheiro bom e ele precisava de emprego.

-Então ele foi? - Kagome perguntou, curiosa.

-Sim... Disse que voltaria em alguns meses e que tudo ficaria bem. - Ele continuou, tomando um gole da caneca de água e voltando a fitar Kagome. - Mas um ano se passou e ele não voltou. A mamãe ficou doente. Um dia, quando fui levar o remédio para ela, ela não acordava. O doutor disse que ela estava morta.

Kagome sentiu um aperto no coração. Sabia o que tinha acontecido... E, apesar das desavenças com os pais, não desejava mal para nenhum deles.

-Eu sinto a falta da mamãe... - Ele choramingou e a garota o abraçou. - Mas tenho que achar o papai... É só ele que tenho agora.

-Eu entendo... Nós vamos te ajudar a achá-lo, não se preocupe. - Ela assegurou, apertando o garoto contra si. Ninguém merecia a dor daquela perda.****Por um momento a jovem imaginou InuYasha morto, mas não foi por mais do que um segundo. Logo ela varreu aquele pensamento de sua cabeça. _Quem se importa se aquele cachorro morrer? Seria até bom!_

Contudo, uma pequena pontada em seu coração mostrou que não era bem assim. Mas aquela não era hora de ponderar tais coisas.

-Senhorita... Será que eu posso trocar de roupa? - Ele pediu, enxugando as lágrimas como se tivesse vergonha delas.

-Me chame de Kagome, Shippou. - Ela disse, sorrindo. - Por que não se limpa ali? - A jovem apontou uma vasilha enorme de água para ele. - Eu vou atrás de roupas para você.

-Obrigado, Kagome. - Ele agradeceu e foi até lá quando ela saiu pela porta. _Que moça legal... Acho que essa viagem não vai ser tão ruim. _Ele pensou alegremente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Certo... Onde eu vou encontrar uma roupa para criança por aqui? _Kagome se perguntava, dirigindo-se para a cabine do capitão. Bêbado ou não, ele ia ter que ajudá-la.

Abriu a porta cuidadosamente e entrou na ponta dos pés. InuYasha dormia na cama, provavelmente bêbado demais para ficar no convés.

Ele era adorável quando dormia. Aquela cara de cão chupando manga dava lugar a uma expressão angelical... Parecia uma criança. _Só se for dormindo mesmo... _Pensou, irônica, virando-se para caminhar até a cômoda dele.

Abriu uma gaveta silenciosamente e tirou uma blusa. _Vou ter que fazer uns ajustes, mas vai ter que servir. _Pensou, tirando a blusa do monte de roupas ali. _E para a parte de baixo...?_

Encontrou uma calça que apertava com um cordão na cintura. Ela poderia cortar para ficar do tamanho dele. _Isso vai ter que servir. _Levantou-se, mas antes de sair do quarto, virou-se para InuYasha novamente. Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se ao seu lado.

_Seria interessante tocar essas orelhinhas fofas... _Pensou, levando o braço até a cabeça dele. Mas antes que pudesse tocá-las...

-GAHH! - InuYasha acordara de súbito e pulara em cima dela, segurando seu pescoço e prendendo-a na cama. Os olhos de Kagome mostravam um terror indescritível. Nunca vira tanta fúria na face do capitão.

Quando ele viu que quem estava embaixo dele era Kagome e não um atacante, arregalou os olhos. Kagome viu várias emoções em seu rosto: Raiva por ter sido pego desprevenido, choque por tê-la pego no flagra ali, culpa por ter assustado-a e, por fim, uma emoção que ela não sabia explicar... Era desejo?

InuYasha desceu a mão que segurava sua garganta e acariciou a cintura de Kagome, que estava chocada demais para se mexer. A mão foi subindo lentamente e ele enterrou o nariz nas madeixas negras. A boca desceu para o pescoço, dando beijos lentos e sensuais sobre a pele alva.

A jovem não sabia o que fazer diante das sensações causadas em seu corpo. Nunca sentira algo assim antes e também não fazia idéia do que vinha depois. Mas, quando as carícias lascivas se aproximavam do seio, ela o empurrou, amedrontada.

-Saia de cima de mim! O que pensa que está fazendo, tentando me tocar? - Ela gritou, indignada. O pirata saiu de cima dela e o desejo em seu rosto foi substituído por indiferença e uma leve irritação.

-O que está fazendo aqui, bruxa? Quer morrer? Não me assuste assim! - Ele reclamou, ignorando a pergunta e passando a mão pelo cabelo. Kagome sentou na cama e massageou o pescoço.

-Não precisava ter tentado me estrangular também, idiota! - A garota retrucou, fazendo-o fitá-la com uma expressão nada amigável.

-O que você está fazendo aqui de qualquer forma? - O capitão perguntou, desviando do assunto.

-Eu queria algumas roupas para o Shippou, espero que não se importe. - Ela respondeu, prevendo a reação dele.

-Mas não vão servir nele! - O pirata teimou, fazendo Kagome girar os olhos.

-Eu vou cortá-las, claro. - Ela respondeu e ele arregalou os olhos.

-O QUÊ? Não vai cortar minhas roupas, bruxa! - Ele retrucou.

-Você queria que ele andasse nu? - A garota retorquiu, irritada.

-Você poderia dar suas roupas para ele e andar nua. Eu não ia reclamar. - InuYasha deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Não vou nem responder esse comentário ridículo e vulgar. - A jovem dama respondeu entre dentes. _Que nervo desse imbecil! _

-Mas você bem que está com saudade dessa cama, não é? - Ele falou, batendo a mão no colchão, convidativo. - Foi por isso que veio aqui, certo? - Ela se levantou da cama com um olhar frio e dirigiu-se à porta.

-Passar bem, capitão. - E saiu. InuYasha aumentou o sorriso e deitou-se novamente, convencido. Ela sentia falta sim, ele tinha certeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Aiii... O idiota! _Ela pensava, querendo abrir um buraco naquele convencido pervertido. _Que direito tem para falar algo assim para mim? Ele vai ver só. E o tarado ainda me tocou! _

Respirou fundo e entrou no quarto que dividia com Sango. Agora tinha que se concentrar em arrumar a roupa para Shippou e não no arrogante capitão. E por falar nisso, estava pensando muito nele ultimamente. E, bem... Não podia deixar de negar que a cama parecia um tanto convidativa...

-Céus... O que está acontecendo comigo? - Perguntou-se baixinho, ao ver para onde seus pensamentos a levavam, fazendo o sinal da cruz. _É pecado pensar assim... Má, Kagome má! _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Toca a música tema da Pantera cor de Rosa aos fundos e entra Bella enrolada em uma capa preta#

Ahn... Aloha, pessoal! (olha pros lados com medo)

Estou me escondendo... Tem uns leitores furiosos correndo atrás de mim com facas na mão... Algo sobre atualização atrasada, mas não estou muito certa. -

Bem, continuando... Olha o capítulo novo aqui! \o/ (aponta um pedaço de papel rasgado e público pula em cima) Gahhhh! Heeeelp! Era brincadeira! (seguranças tiram público de cima) Aff... Esse povo sem esportiva. u.ú Já que estou toda quebrada, vamos acabar logo com isso...

**_Reviews: _**Obrigada à **Lady Sophie, Nika, Lua, Jaqueline Sant'ana, Srta. Kinomoto, krol-chan, Dessa-chan, Nehurotika, Tefy-chan, Lilaclynx, Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon, Jenny Ci, Kyotsu, Madam Spooky, Mistr3ss, Sofy Lupin, Saori Higurashi, Linelam, Biba Evans, Ayame-chan (olha, eu já traduzi uma fic sobre eles, Sentidos, mas se vc quiser eu posso te indicar algumas boas...), Gaby Swordmaster, Makoto Katsuragi **e **Athena the Fighter. **Muito obrigada, pessoal! Graças a vocês, agora chegamos nas 200 reviews! \o/ Estou muito feliz, nunca imaginei um dia chegar aqui, mas olha só onde estou, né? XD Obrigada pelo apoio, pessoal! Esse capítulo é dedicado a todos vocês!

Dedicatórias especiais:

**_Artis e Sofy, _**as dragonesas mais esquentadinhas que eu já vi! No entanto, tá na cara que eu não posso viver sem elas, né? XD

**_Ártemis, _**a fadinha que me ajuda a lidar com aquelas duas lá de cima. O.o Fairies rock the world, né Ártemis? XD E MUITO obrigada pelo seu presente de amigo secreto! (Hora propaganda: Estranho Amor, da Ártemis a.k.a Mikky. Vale a pena, gente!)

**_Nika-dono, _**uma grande amiga e reviewer fiel... Afinal, já viram leitor que paga reviews de 5 capítulos atrasados? XDD A Nika paga...

**_Madam Spooky, _**que apesar de ter um computador muito rebelde que escolhe quando vai funcionar, continua me apoiando! \o/ Menina, vc ainda não leu este capítulo, então aqui está! \o/

**_Kisamadesu, _**que foi gentilmente manipulada por mim para checar esta fic! XDD Espero que esteja gostando, Kisama!

**_Tici e Raven, _**as duas revisoras mais fofas do mundo! Apressaram a revisão pra eu não ficar atrasada com vocês (apesar de não ter adiantado muito, já que eu atrasei pra escrever XD) e atacam todo o meu estoque de biscoitos! #Nota mental: Passar no supermercado e comprar biscoitos#

Muito obrigada, pessoal! Eu amo vocês XDDDD

**Dúvidas:**

**Nehurotika: Si, é uma InuKag! Não, a Kikyou não é prostituta. O Naraku não a paga pelo serviço, afinal... Eles são meio que sócios. Vcs logo vão entender pq a Kikyou ajuda o Naraku. E não precisa ser formal comigo, eu sou amiga de todo mundo! XD Beijos.**

#Ouve a gritaria dos leitores indignados# Ah, mas esses não saem do meu pé! #Volta o tema da Pantera Cor de Rosa# Fuga estratégica pela direita! Tchau pessoal! Kisu! Fui! o/


	11. A Jornada Para a Morte

**Dedico este capítulo à minha cunhada Jenny Ci, que fez 15 aninhos de vida recentemente! Parabéns, Jenny! ) Que fique registrada aqui essa data especial. Beijos da sua cunhada Bella.**

**Piratas Não Amam**

**cap.11 - A Jornada Para a Morte**

Sob um sol escaldante e um céu azul, a _Tessaiga _cortava as ondas com agilidade, movendo-se com o vento que, naquela manhã, estava particularmente forte e dirigindo-se para o Oeste, para as famosas Ilhas do Caribe. No convés, uma garota olhava fixamente para a água, refletindo.

_Já faz quatorze dias... _Kagome suspirou, apoiando o rosto na mão. Há exatamente quatorze luas eles haviam deixado o pequeno porto para trás e iniciado a longa jornada em direção à Ilha da Caveira.

"Kagome?" Ela ouviu seu nome ser chamado e virou-se para trás, dando de cara com Sango. "Está tudo bem?"

"Oh, sim. Não se preocupe, Sango. Só estava pensando... Quando você acha que chegaremos à Ilha?" A jovem lady perguntou, ansiosa.

"Acho que devemos alcançar a Ilha amanhã. Isso depende da nossa sorte com os ventos, claro. O problema é que não sei quando encontraremos Sesshoumaru... Espero que seja antes de chegarmos, será difícil lutar sem ele." Sango respondeu, parando ao lado da amiga. _É verdade... A _Belle Lune _se perdeu de nós quando passamos por aquela neblina... E já faz cinco dias._

"Sinto falta da Rin... Pelo menos ela não deixava o capitão todo-poderoso me irritar." Enquanto Rin estivera ali, ela pudera usar as roupas da irmã. Agora que haviam se separado, não tinha escolha senão usar as roupas que InuYasha lhe dera de 'presente'.

_É o cúmulo da humilhação... _Ela pensou, segurando a saia azul com duas fendas laterais que iam até o meio da coxa. A parte superior do vestido mais parecia um corpete, mas tinha mangas que quase lhe tampavam as mãos de tão longas. O que mais lhe incomodava era a saia indecente, a qual ela tentara consertar para que as fendas não revelassem tanto, mas seus esforços foram inúteis.

"Não pode deixar que ele te afete, Kagome." Sango aconselhou, notando o movimento da outra e sua expressão irritada, mas resignada.

"É complicado quando ele se esforça tanto." Kagome declarou, fazendo um gesto impaciente com as mãos. _Se a minha mãe me visse agora, ia ter um treco. _Ela pensou, ciente de que não estava se comportando como uma dama. Mas quem conseguiria, no meio de piratas nojentos com um capitão arrogante?

"Você quem sabe, Kagome..." Sango suspirou, preferindo deixar o assunto de lado. Se existia alguém no mundo mais teimoso que seu capitão, esse alguém era Kagome. Olhou para trás e viu InuYasha se aproximando. Ele fez um sinal com a mão para que ela saísse. A pirata hesitou, mas não podia desobedecer a uma ordem direta de seu superior. Assim, deixou os dois sozinhos.

"Bom dia, raio de sol! Dormiu bem esta noite?" InuYasha perguntou com um tom sugestivo, assustando a garota que não notara sua aproximação.

"Não me chame assim. E é claro que dormi bem. Por que não dormiria?" Ela retrucou, fechando a cara. Ele sorria. No entanto, não era aquele seu habitual sorriso arrogante, mas um encantador, beirando o malicioso. E quando ele sorria assim, Kagome sabia que boa coisa não aconteceria.

"Ora... Você já deve estar sentindo minha falta. Não foi para isso que visitou meu quarto há algumas noites atrás?" Ele inquiriu inocentemente, fazendo-a estreitar os olhos.

"Não sei do que está falando. Eu fui buscar roupas para Shippou." Kagome respondeu sem olhar para ele. Sabia o que o maldito queria.

Aproximou-se mais dela, mas não tão inocentemente. "Diga, você não me visitou esses dias enquanto eu dormia? Sabe, eu podia jurar que senti seu perfume no meu travesseiro." Ele cheirou o cabelo dela dramaticamente, fazendo a jovem pular e arregalar os olhos com indignação.

"O que pensa que está fazendo? Eu não te dou permissão para ter tanta intimidade comigo!" Ela gritou, mas sua única resposta foi um sorriso charmoso.

"Mas como está nervosa! Acho que só está faltando um aconchego. Você sabe que é bem vinda na minha cama a qualquer hora, não?" Kagome bufou com o atrevimento, livrando-se dos braços dele, os quais ela nem percebera que estavam se enrolando perigosamente em sua cintura.

"O momento em que eu me deitar em sua cama, pode saber que estou louca!" Ela declarou, irritada.

"Louca por mim, só se for." Ele retrucou arrogantemente. Kagome sufocou um grito frustrado.

"Você... Você é impossível!" InuYasha deu um sorrisinho e se aproximou.

"Só para você, querida." Ele aproximou o rosto para roubar um beijo, mas parou ao sentir seu cabelo ser puxado.

"Nem tente, _querido._" Ela avisou lenta e perigosamente, afastando-se.

InuYasha observou-a dirigir-se para a porta que levava ao segundo andar do navio e deu um sorriso malicioso. _É assim que eu gosto... Bem difícil... Essas são as melhores depois que cedem. E ah, essa garota vai ceder... Ou eu não sou o capitão InuYasha._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu os gritos de sua tripulação. Olhou para o lado e viu algo que o fez arregalar os olhos. _Mas que diabos? _Sacou a espada e agradeceu mentalmente pela jovem dama ter voltado para o interior do navio. _Não tenho tempo para garotas histéricas desmaiando._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Ah... Mas esse safado vai ver só. _Kagome pensava, nervosa, enquanto se dirigia para a cabine de Sango.

Quando passou na frente da cabine do capitão, parou. Não sabia por que, mas tinha a sensação de que tudo o que precisava para sua vingança estava lá dentro. Entrou e examinou o quarto com os olhos, em busca de algo para ajudá-la.

Quando sua visão parou em uma calça pendurada despreocupadamente sobre uma cadeira, uma idéia maligna veio à sua mente. Kagome olhou para o vestido indecente e então soube o que fazer com o objeto encontrado.

Pegou a peça rapidamente e colocou-a sob o vestido, sorrindo vitoriosamente o tempo todo. Claro que não era certo uma mulher usar calças, mas e daí? Também não era certo mostrar as pernas e veja só a que ela havia se rebaixado! _Antes usar calças do que ser tachada de prostituta... _Ela pensou, satisfeita consigo mesma e analisando seu trabalho. _Perfeito._

Com isso saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se ao quarto de Sango para ver como Shippou estava, só imaginando a reação de um certo capitão com o seu novo 'visual'.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Shippou?" Kagome entrou na cabine de Sango e viu a criança vestida nas roupas de InuYasha (com alguns ajustes) sentada na cama com um olhar triste. "O que houve?"

"Srta. Kagome... E se não acharmos meu papai? O que eu vou fazer?" Ele perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Kagome sentiu pena e aproximou-se do menino.

"Não se preocupe. Nós vamos fazer de tudo para encontrá-lo. E, caso algo aconteça, eu vou tomar conta de você." Ela prometeu, apesar de não saber se poderia cumprir sua palavra. Mas faria de tudo para não desapontar o garoto no fim.

"Eu sinto falta dele." Shippou murmurou, abraçando-a com seus braços pequenos.

"Eu sei, querido. Eu sei." Kagome respondeu, abraçando-o com força. Não sabia outra forma de confortá-lo.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, o navio balançou como se algo o tivesse atingido. ela olhou em volta, aterrorizada. "O que foi isso?" Olhou para Shippou. "Fique aqui. Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo." E saiu do quarto, sem notar que estava sendo seguida pela criança.

Quando pôs os pés no convés, arregalou os olhos e levou a mão à boca, aterrorizada. Jamais esperava o que sua visão lhe mostrava...

Diante de si estava InuYasha, empunhando sua espada e tentando desviar dos ataques de uma... Língua?

Ah, não seria um problema se a língua não viesse acompanhada de um monstro gigante.

Kagome esfregou os olhos e voltou a fitar a cena, esperando que fosse apenas uma ilusão. Qual não foi a sua decepção quando viu que sua visão não estava lhe pregando peças? _Um monstro de duas cabeças... Ai meu Deus, onde eu fui me meter?_

"Que demais! Um monstro!" Uma voz infantil ao seu lado gritou com fascinação. Kagome virou-se e viu Shippou ali. O garoto logo percebeu que deveria ter deixado a boca fechada.

"Shippou! Eu não te disse para ficar lá dentro?" Mas o garoto não estava olhando para ela, mas sim para algo atrás dela.

"Kagome, cuidado!" Ela ouviu a voz de InuYasha gritar. Virou-se e viu que a tal criatura estava vindo em sua direção. Gritou e fechou os olhos, esperando a dor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

InuYasha desviou da língua de uma das cabeças, tentando acertá-la com a espada. Não sabia ao certo o que acontecera, só que uma hidra tinha interceptado o navio no meio da viagem. O corpo ainda estava semi imerso na água, mas as cabeças estavam atacando sua tripulação.

Quando a cabeça se lançou para cima dele e uma das presas pegou seu braço direito, InuYasha decidiu que já era demais. Se não matasse logo aquela criatura estúpida, ela destruiria seu navio e mataria toda a sua tripulação.

Rasgou uma tira de sua blusa e amarrou no ferimento para segurar o sangue, preparando-se para outro ataque. Olhou para o lado ao ouvir um barulho e viu Kagome ali, paralisada, com aquele pirralho logo atrás.

_Droga! Por que ela tinha que sair? _Praguejou. Aquilo estragaria tudo. Não podia proteger a dama e matar o monstro ao mesmo tempo, podia?

Não teve tempo para pensar, pois a cabeça também vira a moça, que estava virada para Shippou. _Burra! O que está fazendo? Mantenha seus olhos no perigo! _Ele pensou, mas não pôde falar nada antes que o monstro se voltasse para ela, em busca de uma presa mais fácil e distraída.

"Kagome, cuidado!" Ele gritou e viu que ela virou-se ao som da sua voz e fechou os olhos ao ver o monstro. _Idiota, corra! _Começou a correr na direção dela, tentando chegar antes da língua da criatura. Quando viu que não daria certo, teve outra idéia.

Com um golpe rápido, deslizou a espada por um dos pescoços da hidra, tão eficiente quanto uma guilhotina. Antes que Kagome fosse atingida, InuYasha pulou, enlaçando a garota pela cintura e tirando-a do caminho da cabeça da criatura.

Os piratas finalmente conseguiram decepar a cabeça que os atacava depois que seu capitão matou a outra. Logo se incumbiram de jogá-las na água antes que afundassem o navio.

Kagome abriu os olhos quando não sentiu nenhuma dor, mas sim um braço em sua cintura, segurando-a com firmeza. Olhou para cima e viu que seu salvador fora InuYasha, justo aquele a quem ela não queria dever nada. Mas não pôde deixar de se sentir agradecida. Sua vida fora salva, afinal de contas.

"Feh. Quem disse que duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma nunca lutou com uma minhoca dessas." Ele falou arrogantemente, fazendo a tripulação sair do estupor e vibrar.

"Dá-lhe, capitão!"

"Viva o capitão InuYasha!"

"Você é idiota ou o quê? Além de ficar na mira de um monstro, fecha os olhos quando ele vem na sua direção? Se eu não estivesse aqui você já estaria morta!" E todo o encanto foi embora. Aquele sim, era o InuYasha que ela conhecia. Kagome apenas suspirou e se livrou dos braços dele mais uma vez. Não tinha paciência para discutir.

"Cadê o Shippou?" Ela perguntou, olhando em volta com preocupação.

"Deve ter corrido lá para dentro de medo, o covarde! E não mude de assunto, bruxa!" Ele continuou a gritar, mas foi completamente ignorado pela jovem que resolveu sair dali antes que se irritasse. "Hei, volte aqui! Não me deixe falando sozinho!"

"Capitão! Olha!" Ele foi interrompido pela voz de Miroku e virou-se para ver do que falava. Praguejou quando viu que o corpo da hidra estava se reerguendo e as cabeças, renascendo... Acompanhadas de mais duas.

"Merda! Esqueci que se você corta a cabeça da hidra, mais duas voltam no lugar dela!" O pirata se amaldiçoou, empurrando Kagome para trás de um barril e avançando para matar a criatura de verdade.

"Ai!" Kagome gemeu quando caiu sentada e abriu a boca para reclamar, mas quando viu as quatro cabeças cheias de dentes afiados, perdeu a voz.

"Essa porcaria de hidra está destruindo o meu navio!" InuYasha gritou, vendo os estragos que a criatura fazia.

_Quem é que pensa no próprio navio quando sua vida está em jogo? _Kagome pensou, pasma. _Só mesmo esse pirata idiota para ser tão mesquinho._

Quando outra cabeça foi decepada, InuYasha gritou, frustrado.

"Não! O coração! Acertem o coração! Se vocês continuarem a decepar as cabeças, só vão nascer outras!" Ele berrou para os marujos, que seguiram a ordem. Mas era difícil mirar o coração quando os dentes tentavam te cortar ao meio.

Quando uma das cinco cabeças veio na direção de InuYasha, ele desviou do ataque e furou seu olho esquerdo. Então, uma segunda veio para cima dele, mas o capitão usou sua espada para atravessar o pescoço... Sem decepar a cabeça.

Como elas não morreriam apenas com aqueles ataques, ele se apressou para sair dali. Mas, quando viu que outra cabeça vinha para matá-lo, InuYasha lançou sua espada no lado esquerdo do peito do animal.

Num golpe de sorte, a espada fincou exatamente o coração do bicho. InuYasha vibrou silenciosamente e agradeceu pelos vários anos treinando sua mira. Dessa vez, a criatura tombou de verdade e a cabeça que ia atacá-lo parou no meio do caminho, parecendo agonizar, assim como as outras.

A hidra caiu na água e balançou o navio, ao mesmo tempo em que o capitão se jogava no chão, exausto. Depois de alguns minutos o mar se acalmou e InuYasha pôde suspirar, aliviado.

"Isso foi fácil demais." Ele declarou, convencido, fazendo a tripulação vibrar finalmente. Kagome se levantou de onde estivera escondida desde que a hidra fora ressuscitada e foi até ele batendo o pé.

"Seu idiota pretensioso! Como foi fácil? Nós podíamos ter morrido! E veja, seu braço ainda está sangrando e..." Ela começou a tagarelar, mas InuYasha a interrompeu.

"Mulher, não me enche! Se não fosse por mim, você estaria morta, lembra?" Ele retrucou com um suspiro impaciente.

"Ora, seu... Ai que raiva! Por que você sempre tem que me irritar? Arrogante! Quero ver só quando estiver sozinho porque todo mundo cansou de te ver se gabando! Então veremos o que vai fazer!" Kagome retorquiu, cada vez mais vermelha de raiva.

"Você só fala besteira!" O capitão gritou de volta. Notando a briga, os marinheiros começaram a se juntar em volta do casal, esperando um pouco de diversão.

Miroku sentou-se no chão, como se estivesse assistindo a um espetáculo. Começou a observar Kagome esbravejar com o capitão. _Nunca vi uma mulher que colocasse o capitão em seu lugar... _Notou as bochechas vermelhas e colocou a mão no queixo, analisando. _Ela até que fica bonitinha quando está com raiva. Imagino o potencial de uma mulher raivosa na intimidade. O capitão deve estar bem satisfeito._

Sem que ninguém notasse, começou a analisar o corpo dela também. _Todas as curvas nos lugares certos... Podia ter um pouco mais de peitos, mas isso dá para deixar passar se o capitão não for muito exigente... Cintura é fina... Pernas... Hei! Mas o que é isso?_

"Hei... Aquela não é a calça do capitão?" Miroku comentou, olhando curiosamente para a calça que cobria as pernas de Kagome e o impedia de fazer sua análise completa. "Engraçado, eu pensei que ele tinha ciúmes dessa roupa. A senhorita deve ser muito especial para ele ter te emprestado!" Todos pararam para ver do que o pirata estava falando. Mas lá estava: Em vez da pele sedosa de Kagome, um tecido marrom cobria suas pernas.

Várias reclamações soaram entre o público. Ao que parecia, os piratas não tinham gostado nadinha de perder a diversão de ver um belo par de pernas femininas nuas. A agitação chamou a atenção do capitão, que ouviu os comentários e olhou para as pernas da jovem.

"Que calças são essas?" InuYasha inquiriu, vendo o que ela usava por baixo do vestido pela primeira vez. Kagome deu um sorriso triunfante.

"São suas." Respondeu. InuYasha fechou a cara quando os marujos começaram a rir.

"Ih, olha lá! Será que o capitão é mesmo o homem do casal? Ou ele é tão frouxo que agora a sua mulher que tem de usar calças e fazer seu papel?" Hiten comentou, gargalhando junto dos outros piratas.

"Calado! Eu desafio qualquer um aqui a me desrespeitar! Quem quer andar na prancha?" Ele apontou a tábua de madeira anexada ao navio com um dedo trêmulo, analisando os piratas amedrontados com um olhar furioso. Quando ninguém se manifestou, ele se virou para Kagome. "Você vai tirar essas calças! Não é o seu papel como mulher usá-las!"

"Eu não! Antes usar calças do que andar seminua, o que também não é o meu papel como mulher, lembra?" Ela retorquiu, deixando-o mais irado ainda. Antes que Kagome pudesse dizer 'Maldito', InuYasha já tinha jogado-a sobre o ombro.

"Seu papel como mulher é ficar quieta! Agora venha. Se não vai tirar essas calças, eu mesmo o faço." O capitão declarou com um sorriso malicioso, ignorando completamente os gritos dela enquanto se dirigia para sua cabine.

"Seu idiota! Ponha-me no chão! Eu não sou saco de batatas!" _Por que é que toda vez que ele é contrariado, tem que fazer isso comigo? _Ela pensou, lembrando-se do que acontecera quando haviam avistado o navio de Kouga se aproximando. Tentou se desvencilhar, mas era impossível. _Como eu vou derrubar um brutamonte desses?_

"Por que será que essa situação me dá uma sensação de _déjà vu?_" Miroku sussurrou para Sango, que limpava a testa do suor. Estivera lutando contra a hidra também, até que InuYasha a matara.

"Deve ser porque acontece regularmente com esses dois." Ela respondeu com indiferença.

"Ah, claro... Bobeira minha." O pirata falou como se entendesse completamente. Então se virou para Sango como se comentasse o tempo. "Então, esse monstrengo foi fácil, hein?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome deu um gritinho quando InuYasha a jogou na cama e começou a tentar tirar suas calças. Aliás... As calças dele.

"Seu... Seu pervertido! Tire as mãos de mim!" Ela chutava, tentando dificultar o trabalho do pirata. Mas o jovem capitão realmente não parecia se importar, mesmo quando o pé dela tentava acertar seu queixo.

"Fique quieta, mulher! Você não é homem e por isso não vai ficar usando as MINHAS calças!" Ele rosnou, tentando levantar a saia do vestido para que pudesse ter um acesso melhor aos botões.

"Você não pareceu se importar quando a Sango me emprestou aquelas calças! E aliás, por que você não implica com ela por usar calças?" Kagome gritou, deixando InuYasha sem fala por um momento. Mas o capitão logo saiu de seu estupor, fechando a cara.

"É diferente! Você não tinha outras roupas para vestir naquela ocasião! E, além do mais, a Sango é pirata. Ao contrário de VOCÊ, ela se equipara a qualquer homem aqui em matéria de habilidades. Você ainda é uma dama mimada, indefesa e FRACA. Não pode usar calças." Ele respondeu, rosnando entre dentes. Kagome estreitou os olhos e fez um som de indignação, voltando a lutar quando ele começou a tentar tirar a peça de roupa novamente.

"Você chama esses vestidos com os quais tão bondosamente me PRESENTEOU, de **_roupas?_**" Ela retrucou, sentindo que um ovo poderia ser fritado em sua cabeça de tão nervosa que estava. "Além do mais, eu NÃO sou fraca!" Para provar suas palavras, ela deu um chute com toda a força, mirando o queixo do capitão... E dessa vez acertou.

"Puta merda, mulher!" Ele praguejou de sua posição no chão, colocando a mão no queixo dolorido. Até seu lábio fora acertado com o impacto e estava sangrando. Quando tentou se levantar, sentiu uma dor enorme no braço direito. _Droga! Esqueci daquele ferimento maldito. _A faixa enrolada em seu braço estava ensopada de sangue. _Deve ter reaberto quando caí no chão._

Ela ia dar um grito de vitória, mas viu o estado que ele estava, a manga da blusa ensopada de vermelho e a faixa enrolada ali, um hematoma começando a se formar no queixo e um corte em seu lábio, com um filete de sangue escorrendo. "Você está ferido! Sinto muito, não era a intenção!"

"Fique quieta. Não é sua culpa. Esse corte foi a hidra quem me deu. Não se dê tanto crédito, bruxa." Ele murmurou, mais preocupado em estancar o sangue do que ouvi-la.

"Mas fui eu que te derrubei! Daí o ferimento reabriu. E, além do mais, esse estrago no seu rostinho lindo fui eu quem fiz, valentão." Kagome provocou com um sorriso triunfante, mas fechou a cara quando ele sorriu maliciosamente.

"Então você acha o meu rosto lindo, né? Eu sabia que não ia resistir a mim por muito tempo." Ela deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

"Cale-se agora. Deixe-me ver esse ferimento." Kagome comandou.

"Não há necessidade." Mas ela não iria desistir tão cedo.

"É claro que há! Não teime comigo." InuYasha decidiu aproveitar-se da situação para embaraçá-la, por isso assentiu.

"Certo, certo. Mas não pense que nossa conversinha está acabada." Ele avisou, tirando dela um suspiro entediado.

"Está bem. Agora vamos, tire a blusa!" Ela ordenou, mas logo se arrependeu da forma que colocara suas palavras.

"Já vi que você é do tipo dominante... Se me queria tanto assim, era só pedir." O capitão deu um sorriso malicioso, fazendo-a girar os olhos. De qualquer forma, ele fez o que ela mandava.

"Vou precisar de um pouco de água quente... Espere um pouco, vou pedir pra Sango." Ela saiu rapidamente pela porta e em menos de meia hora, estava de volta. Quando chegou, encontrou InuYasha deitado na cama... Ainda sem camisa. _Deus, o que ele está fazendo comigo?_

"Até que enfim!" Ele resmungou, sentando-se quando ela se aproximou com a bacia, enfiou um pano na água quente e passou no ferimento. "Ai! Vai com calma! Isso dói!"

"Pare de choramingar e fique parado! Assim não vai dar!" Kagome reclamou quando InuYasha tentou se esquivar do contato com o pano úmido.

Ele ficou quieto enquanto a jovem limpava e enfaixava o ferimento dele. Logo ela largou o pano no chão e deu um sorriso genuíno para ele.

"Viu? Não foi tão difícil assim!" InuYasha ficou fitando-a por um longo tempo, encantado com a inocência dela. O sorriso morreu nos lábios delicados quando percebeu a seriedade no olhar. "É... É melhor que eu me vá agora, de qualquer forma." E com isso saiu correndo do quarto, seguida por um par de olhos dourados atentos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Deitado no convés e observando a lua cheia, InuYasha suspirou. _A lua cheia já se foi e já voltou desde que isso tudo começou... Que encontramos Sesshoumaru e escutamos pela primeira vez a lenda completa da Shikon no Tama. E a aventura nem começou direito ainda._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho de passos. Virou a cabeça para ver quem estava ali, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Kagome?

"Kagome?" Ele murmurou. Notando que ela ainda usava suas calças, fez cara feia. "Ainda com essas calças, mulher? Você não cansa de me irritar? Ou está querendo que eu mesmo as tire de você?" Com isso, deu um sorriso malicioso. A jovem, que parecia hesitar, suspirou resignada. Parecia se segurar para não pular no pescoço do pirata.

"Por favor, InuYasha. Não dificulte as coisas. O que eu vim fazer já é difícil..." Ela resmungou, desviando o olhar.

"E o que é que você quer?" O capitão perguntou, genuinamente curioso.

"Bem, eu... Eu queria te agradecer. Você sabe, por ter me salvado hoje..." Kagome respondeu desconfortavelmente. Era claro para ele que ela estava fazendo um grande esforço para lhe agradecer. Foi uma surpresa para InuYasha, mas ele logo disfarçou com um comentário irônico.

"Você é bem esquecida, hein? Já faz algumas horas que te salvei, sabe... Mas se insiste em agradecer, sei de umas coisas que poderia fazer e que me deixariam bem _feliz._" O pirata comentou com um sorriso malicioso, lambendo os lábios. Kagome fez uma cara de nojo e virou-se para ir embora.

"Você não tem jeito. Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui." Ela balançou a cabeça, claramente decepcionada. Começou a se afastar, mas a voz dele a impediu.

"Não, espere." Ela virou-se para fitá-lo. Para sua surpresa, o pirata parecia arrependido. "Não vá. Eu sinto muito. Por que não senta aqui comigo?" Ao ver o olhar desconfiado que Kagome lhe lançava, ele insistiu. "É sério. Por favor." Claramente surpreendida por ele ter pedido de forma tão derrotada, ela resolveu ficar.

"Certo, mas tente qualquer gracinha e você vai ver só!" Ele respondeu com um 'Feh' e abriu espaço para que se sentasse ao seu lado, o que ela fez rapidamente. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas InuYasha se pronunciou.

"O que você está achando de tudo isso?" Ele perguntou, pegando-a desprevenida.

"O que... O que quer dizer?" Kagome olhou para ele com curiosidade, mas InuYasha não voltou seu olhar para ela.

"Quero dizer... Sobre essa busca. A Shikon no Tama, Naraku..." A jovem não notou que ele deliberadamente não citara o seqüestro e Kouga, o que ele agradeceu silenciosamente.

"Bem, eu... Eu estou com medo." Ela resolveu abrir o jogo de uma vez. Afinal, quando é que encontraria InuYasha tão disposto a escutar? "Estou longe de tudo o que conheço. Fui criada por padrões morais extremamente rígidos e meus pais me educaram para ser a esposa perfeita de um nobre ou militar qualquer."

"Feh. Não é justo que uma moça fique presa a um homem como o lobo fedido..." InuYasha comentou. Ela parou, achando que ele fosse completar seu pensamento, mas o pirata apenas fez um gesto para Kagome, pedindo que continuasse.

"Bem... Do nada, minha vida mudou completamente. Até hoje, quando acordo e sinto o leve balançar do navio, penso no quanto meu cotidiano se transformou e tenho..." Kagome ficou ruborizada. "Tenho até um pouco de receio do que me pode acontecer. Temo, não só por mim, mas por todos que amo e estou aprendendo a amar. Foi uma reviravolta completa na minha vida e ainda não tive tempo para me adaptar."

"Mas que grande covarde você é. A vida muda, mas nem sempre do modo como desejamos. Se as coisas fossem assim tão fáceis, qual seria a graça?" Ela ficou quieta ao ouvir esse comentário, sentindo-se um pouco constrangida. Mas Kagome não esperava o tom de voz carinhoso com que ele seguiu."O que não quer dizer que eu também nunca tenha tido medo."

Ela virou-se para o capitão e fitou-o longamente. Por fim, sorriu, radiante. Apesar de ser um canalha, ele ainda conseguia fazê-la se sentir melhor.

"É incrível! Você é o único que consegue me xingar e me animar ao mesmo tempo, em um mesmo comentário!" Ele respondeu com uma gargalhada espontânea. "Mas me diga... Como assim, você teve medo? Quer dizer que o capitão InuYasha não é assim, tão corajoso?" Ela provocou.

"Eu tive medo hoje, quando aquela hidra te atacou. Pensei que você fosse morrer." O tom de voz sério e a genuína preocupação nos olhos dourados a surpreenderam. O sorriso morreu em seus lábios ao notar que ele estava se aproximando, mas ela não conseguia se mover.

"Por que... Por que se importou tanto?" Kagome sussurrou, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Esse é um dos grandes mistérios da vida... Por que o céu é azul? Será que Deus existe? Por que meu coração se apertou tanto quando achei que ia te perder?" Se fora uma piadinha, Kagome não soube dizer, pois o olhar sério e o tom sincero do capitão a impediam de ter tal julgamento.

A mão forte e calejada tocou seu rosto com suavidade. As íris douradas prenderam sua atenção e Kagome se viu encurralada. O que mais a assustou, de fato, é que não queria fugir dele. E nem do que estava prestes a acontecer.

Kagome sentiu a respiração de InuYasha em seu rosto e teve certeza de que suas bochechas estavam pintadas de vários tons de rosa.

A boca tocou a sua por um mísero segundo, mas foi o suficiente para seu coração falhar. Os olhos tornaram-se pesados e quase se fecharam, tamanho o desejo de descobrir o sabor de um verdadeiro beijo, mas lembrou-se das conseqüências que a carícia doce traria. Por isso, antes que ele pudesse entreabrir seus lábios, afastou-se num salto, fitando-o, tão incrédula quanto o capitão.

"Eu... Eu tenho que ir." Ela declarou depois de um momento de silêncio, levantando-se e começando a se afastar rapidamente.

"Kagome... Espere!" Mas desta vez ela não ouviu. E nem parou de correr até chegar ao quarto de Sango.

"Meu Deus... O que está havendo comigo?" Ela sussurrou para ninguém, já que Sango e Shippou dormiam calmamente em suas camas, sem nem notar a garota abalada. "Eu não posso... Não posso me apaixonar por um pirata."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A lua se foi e o sol chegou mais uma vez no céu. InuYasha estava parado, fitando o mar. Não pregara o olho na noite anterior. A única coisa em sua mente era o indesejado beijo que roubara da jovem donzela. _Indesejado e impensado... _Refletiu, incomodado. Não sabia o que acontecera para agarrá-la daquela forma. Também, não se arrependia. Só gostaria que as coisas tivessem acontecido de outra forma. _Agora ela vai me odiar... Droga! Quando foi que eu comecei a sentir algo por ela? Não eram esses os planos! Piratas não sentem nada de bom... Muito menos por suas vítimas._

"Hei, capitão! Olha só aquilo!" A voz de um dos marujos o acordou de seus pensamentos. Ele olhou para onde o homem apontava e viu uma ilha surgindo no horizonte.

"Espero que Sesshoumaru tenha aparecido..." Ele murmurou para si mesmo, receoso. "Mas não importa. Finalmente estamos aqui. Naraku, me aguarde."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**----------- Por favor, leiam essa nota, ela é muito importante! ------------**

Devo dizer que estou muito chateada com o que tem acontecido aqui. Muitos já sabem como eu odeio cobrança de capítulos (não só com capítulos, mas em qualquer coisa na minha vida... Odeio trabalhar sob pressão.). Alguns respeitam essa característica minha... Outros não.

Fiquei muito chateada ao receber reviews e emails EXIGINDO capítulos novos, alguns até mesmo curtos e grossos. Não acho ruim vocês falarem "Estou ansiosa pela próxima atualização" ou "Por favor, faça o possível para postar logo porque quero muito saber o que vai acontecer", mas já chegar e dizer "E aí, não vai ter mais caps não, é?" , "Será que dá pra continuar logo, pô?" ou mandar 5 reviews pedindo atualização, aí já é demais.

Eu não tenho tanta paciência quanto vocês acham que tenho (ela já se esgotou, realmente.). Por favor, sejam mais educados quando falarem comigo e não insistam na mesma coisa várias vezes. Disco arranhado enche o saco de qualquer um! E com certeza não vai me fazer escrever mais rápido. Vou seguir meu próprio ritmo.

Deixem que eu faça as coisas no meu ritmo e escreva por prazer quando eu tiver tempo e inspiração. E disposição! Se não estiver com vontade, não escrevo. Sou um ser humano como qualquer um e por isso estou sujeita às mudanças drásticas de humor. Se meu humor estiver péssimo, provavelmente não vou escrever. E gostaria muito que a pressão não me obrigasse a fazer isso quando estou chateada.

Então, por favor, contenham-se e poupem-me das ameaças de morte e danos contra a minha saúde (física ou mental) que não vão servir pra nada. Se eu morrer, perder o braço ou ficar doida, quem vai terminar a fic? Então, antes de fazerem ameaças sem sentido, pensem nisso. E vocês ainda dão sorte porque eu atualizo! Demoro, mas atualizo.

Se eu perceber que escrever está atrapalhando a minha vida pessoal, eu VOU parar. Eu adoro os leitores, adoro as fics e os comentários, mas isso não é uma obrigação. É um passatempo. E, até que eu resolva o que fazer da minha vida profissional, vai continuar assim.

Peço desculpas a quem leu isso e realmente não merecia, mas eu tinha que desabafar. E quem leu e sabe quem é, está avisado.

Bom, vamos a parte boa da nota agora. XDDDD

#Bella com lágrimas nos olhos# Estou MUITO feliz pelo número de reviews. Puxa, gente, 48 reviews em um capítulo? Estou realmente emocionada. Vocês são DEMAIS! o/ Quando comecei a escrever essa fic, nunca imaginei que chegaria aqui. ) Obrigada a todos vocês!

Ah! Eu sei que algumas pessoas vão estranhar o vocabulário do InuYasha nesse capítulo, mas realmente é esse o linguajar de um pirata e o meu InuYasha educadinho estava muito surreal. Portanto, vou aumentar a censura, mas não quer dizer que é por causa de cenas fortes, viu gente? É só a linguagem dele. Obrigada pela compreensão.

Obrigada:** _Sofy Lupin,_ _Nika Himura, Maira, Anna Lennox, Yuri Sawamura, Sango, Houshi Kawai, RiNzInHa HiMe, Mandy-chan, Nila-chan, Jub-chan,.:Mary:., Rafinha Himura Li, Dessa-chan, Gaby Swordmaster _**(chega desse papo de tia! Ò.Ó)**_, mistr3ss, Tici-chan, Claudia, Lilaclynx, cHiBi MoOn, Paulaum, NandyKboo, Athena the Fighter, Patrixa, Jenny Ci, Shiawase Higurashi, Naku-chan, Lua, Lego, Alexandra, Centaura, Ayame-chan, Bianca Potter, Dily-chan, Youkinha, Framboesa, TatiChan Higurashi, M. Sheldon, Belly, Lori-chan, Sakura-chan. _**o/ Valeu pessoal!

**Perguntas:**

**Você vai trabalhar o romance entre San/Mir? (M. Sheldon)**

Olá, querida! ) Já estava sentindo sua falta... Bem, o romance entre os dois ainda está em aberto... Não sou boa com os dois, não sei se vou inserir cenas românticas entre eles. Mas pode ter certeza de que cenas engraçadas não vão faltar! ) Beijos.

**E quanto ao Naraku e a Shikon no Tama? Vai demorar pra eles começarem as buscas? (Nila-chan)**

Gente, desculpa pela enrolação. XD Mas eu prometo que agora a aventura começa mesmo... E podem aguardar muitas reviravoltas pela frente! o/ Pelo que podem ver, o próximo cap. Envolve a primeira parte da jóia.

**Será que esse lance de código de piratas é respeitado por eles? (Yuri Sawamura)**

Olá Yuri! Em primeiro lugar, obrigada pela sua review. Fico feliz por ter conquistado uma nova leitora. )

Quanto à sua pergunta... Bem, eu não sei. Realmente, os piratas são tão desonestos e canalhas em todos os pontos que não se sabe se eles realmente respeitavam o Código. Mas eu me guiei muito por Piratas do Caribe aqui e nele eles realmente SEGUIAM o Código. Quero dizer, a não ser que a coisa fosse MUITO contra eles, como você vê no próprio filme.

A coitada da Rin fica dividida entre respeitar as tradições do Sesshoumaru como pirata e proteger a irmãzinha... Mas acho que ela notou que a Kagome não precisa de muita proteção, não é mesmo? XD

Esse aspecto da fic não está perfeito, eu fiz o que pude, mas muitas coisas eu acabei inventando. " Eu nem sei se esse Código realmente existiu... Mas lembremos que isso tudo é apenas ficção! Se estou inventando sobre uma jóia mágica e levando em conta os deuses gregos, por que não um simples código pirata, não é? ) Mas foi uma observação muito interessante. ) Não há nada concreto sobre isso aqui. Beijos! o/

**Vai ter Sess/Rin? (Nika)**

Bem, é o que eu estou pretendendo, sim. XDD E acho que vou pedir a sua ajuda sim, com certeza. ) Afinal, eles são um casal bem gostoso de explorar, né? Mas obrigada pela dica e pela oferta. Beijos, querida. (E ELE É MEEEEEEEU! u.ú)

Agradecimentos especiais:

**Sofy, **_obrigada pela mãozinha nesse capítulo. ) Eu não sei o que faria sem você, viu?E adorei seu comentário! A comparação com as minhas ídolas me deixou muito feliz. ) _

**Artis, **_que anda meio ocupada, mas arrumou tempo pra ler o cap. Novo! o/ Valeu! E adorei a sua fic nova. )_

**Naru, **_obrigada pela ajuda na cena da luta. Eu sou péssima com isso também. ) Mas não é irônico como você consegue me ajudar com a minha cena de luta, mas a sua não sai do lugar? XD Essa sua musa está precisando de uma surra, isso sim. u.ú Ela tá te passando a perna. XD E ainda me agüentou reclamando sem parar das malditas cobranças. )_

**Kisamadesu, **_obrigada pela paciência comigo. Você leu esse capítulo quando ele estava no início e ainda me escutou falando sem parar. ) Acho que às vezes eu até estrago a surpresa._

**Jenny, **_minha cunhada do coração! Obrigada pela força, sem você esse capítulo não saía... Com a dificuldade que eu tava na cena dos dois, só você pra me tirar da minha miséria. XD Valeu! o/ E o beijinho que você tanto pediu aconteceu... Só não me mata por ela ter corrido. XD_

**Framboesa, **_a minha mais nova ouvinte pra falar das minhas fanfics. ) Ivana, ainda bem que nós nos descobrimos, né? XDD Eu nem acreditei quando soube que tinha alguém que gostava de fanfics a duas carteiras de mim. XD E a Dory é muito sábia... Continue a Nadar... Veja como isso é filosófico se for bem analisado? XD _

**Raven e Tici, **_as revisoras mais fofas do mundo! Obrigada! E um agradecimento duplo à Tici, que ainda me ajudou a organizar as idéias antes de começar o capítulo! Eu não fazia idéia de como começar. _

**Para quem anda pedindo, meu MSN é bellabechara – arroba – hotmail . com**

**Rafinha Himura Li, **quanto à sua sugestão, eu tenho algo em mente sim, é parecido, mas não posso falar ainda porque senão estraga o final, né? ) Mas obrigada pela sugestão.

Bem, pessoal! É isso! Beijos para todos e até a próxima atualização! (Que pode ser daqui um semana, um mês, um ano... Só Deus sabe. )


	12. A Ilha da Caveira

**Capítulo dedicado para as aniversariantes:**

**Kisamadesu – 29/6**

**Artis – 30/6**

**Saibam que eu amo muito vocês e que desejo tudo de bom!**

**Beijos,**

**Bella**

**Piratas Não Amam**

**Cap.12 – A Ilha da Caveira**

O sol brilhava no céu azul, anunciando o início de outro dia tumultuado. Na ilha, a mata fechada tornava impossível ver qualquer coisa além das areias brancas da praia. Um navio cortava as águas cristalinas para alcançar a costa.

Esse foi o cenário com que InuYasha e sua tripulação se depararam ao chegar mais perto da Ilha da Caveira. Uma paisagem estranha e maravilhosa, se alguém pensasse no que aquela beleza exótica escondia. Uma armadilha cruel para aqueles que, enganados por tal paraíso longe dos céus, se aventuravam ali em busca de tesouros e sereias, sendo guiados direto para as garras da morte.

_Uma morte estúpida para alguém que já viu tantas coisas estranhas. _InuYasha pensou, deslizando por uma corda até o bote que os levaria para a terra seca. _Mas uma morte provável para alguém cuja experiência mais assustadora foi uma unha quebrada. _Finalizou, sarcástico, observando Kagome segurar a corda com apreensão.

"Vamos logo, mulher! Eu não tenho o dia todo!" Ele gritou para ela, que apenas lhe dirigiu um olhar fulminante. _É fácil para ele, que já escala paredes e se pendura em cordas desde que saiu do ventre da mãe, dizer uma coisa dessas. _A donzela pensou, indignada, mas aliviada por ele estar muito ocupado sendo grosseiro para questioná-la sobre aquela noite inoportuna. _Eu realmente não saberia o que dizer..._

Ela desceu lentamente e, quando faltava cerca de um metro para atingir o bote, InuYasha a segurou pela cintura, ajudando-a a colocar os pés na madeira com segurança.

Mas, quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele esqueceu de soltá-la. Inconscientemente, trouxe o corpo dela mais para perto, satisfeito com o calor que ela emanava. Mas Kagome não estava assim tão perdida nos olhos dourados que não pudesse notar o que ele estava fazendo e corar.

"Obrigada." Ela agradeceu, afastando-se das mãos dele. InuYasha balançou a cabeça, como se voltasse à realidade. Praguejou mentalmente por ter sido fraco e agido sem pensar por um instante, mas prometeu a si mesmo não perder o controle novamente.

Com um aceno da cabeça de seu capitão, um marinheiro que estava no mesmo bote que eles começou a remar. Vários outros iguais seguiram o barco principal até que atingissem a areia seca da praia.

InuYasha pôs o pé para fora da embarcação quando finalmente chegaram à ilha. Observou por um momento a mata fechada, tentando discernir qualquer movimento que não fosse o das árvores balançando com o vento. Virou-se para o barco e viu que Kagome tentava descer, assim como ele e os outros piratas haviam feito.

Ele aproveitou o momento de distração da donzela para observar o vestido que ela usava. Na verdade, aquele fora um dos mais decentes que comprara para ela... Dependendo do ponto de vista, claro.

A peça de roupa era verde-água. A saia era comprida, de forma que lhe tampava as pernas, mas a parte de cima apertava o torso da moça, dando forma à cintura fina e segurando os seios de tal forma que eles se destacavam claramente no avantajado decote em V. E, para completar, os braços e ombros estavam completamente desnudos, fazendo com que InuYasha tivesse de se segurar para não tocar a pele de aparência tão macia.

Mas, para a infelicidade de ambos, Kagome tropeçou na barra do vestido, caindo sobre o capitão e quase o jogando no chão. InuYasha segurou-a pela cintura, equilibrando-se novamente.

_Essa garota não vai sobreviver dois minutos aqui. _Ele pensou, suspirando com exasperação. Afastou-a com um braço e viu que ela estava embaraçada pelo 'quase-tombo'.

"Tome cuidado, mulher, por Poseidon! Eu não sou sua babá e não vou ficar tomando conta de você. Então, é melhor olhar onde pisa se quiser continuar viva." O pirata resmungou, soltando-a completamente e virando-se na direção da mata. "Vamos, homens! Nosso tempo é curto."

_Ora, aquele... _Kagome estava preparada para acertar as contas com o rude capitão, mas a mão de Sango em seu ombro a fez parar.

"Vamos, Kagome. Deixa isso pra lá. Não vai fazer bem algum brigar com ele agora." A pirata aconselhou, fazendo a outra suspirar.

"Tem certeza? Ia fazer um bem enorme pra minha alma se eu arrancasse a cabeça dele e..." Ao ver o olhar reprovador de Sango, ela parou. "Certo, certo. Vamos logo então, antes que ele nos largue para trás."

"Você não acha melhor alcançar o centro da ilha, InuYasha? De lá decidimos melhor o que fazer." Miroku aconselhou. O capitão pensou por alguns momentos, mas decidiu seguir o conselho do amigo e primeiro imediato.

Os piratas começaram a se embrenhar na mata virgem, usando suas espadas e facões para abrir caminho por entre a teia de galhos e cipós formada pelas árvores. Kagome apressou o passo para ficar um pouco atrás de InuYasha. Apesar de tudo, não confiava em nenhum daqueles homens para mantê-la viva e o melhor era ficar perto do capitão, que pelo menos teria que defender os próprios interesses nela.

_Droga, droga, droga de vestido! _Kagome praguejou mentalmente, puxando as saias para continuar andando. A cada passo que dava, o vestido prendia seus pés, fazendo-a tropeçar. Em um desses tropeções, a jovem dama foi parar direto nas costas de seu "caríssimo" capitão.

"Oi! Mulher! Caia para o outro lado!" InuYasha reclamou, empurrando a moça de cima dele para que pudesse levantar. Ela fechou a cara e cruzou os braços.

"Eu não tenho culpa se você me leva para o meio do mato com um vestido desses! Sinceramente, não acho que ele seja exatamente o meu melhor traje de aventureira!" Kagome retrucou, dando um puxão na saia para que a barra do vestido se desvencilhasse de um dos galhos. Ela conseguiu... Depois de um enorme rasgo no vestido. "Argh!"

"Talvez você ficasse mais confortável sem ele... Quer que o ajude a tirar?" InuYasha sugeriu com um tom malicioso, mas o sorriso safado logo sumiu de seu rosto quando Kagome lhe deu um soco na cabeça.

"Seu grosso! Atrevido! Espere só até a Rin saber disso, você vai estar morto e..." InuYasha suspirou, bloqueando todos os insultos da donzela. Se havia uma coisa que odiava mais do que comodoros pomposos, eram mulheres barulhentas.

"Fique calada, criatura! Eu estou tentando pensar!" Ele rosnou, mas a moça não se sentiu nem um pouco intimidada.

"Não adianta rosnar pra mim, seu cachorro de quinta categoria! E não pense muito, o seu cérebro já está meio enferrujado! Você não quer danificá-lo, não é mesmo?" Ela retorquiu com um tom sarcástico. InuYasha rosnou ainda mais, fazendo Sango dar uma risadinha e Miroku colocar a mão no queixo, pensativo.

"Sabe que a senhorita tem razão? O capitão não usa muito o cérebro... Talvez devêssemos colocar um pouco de óleo para desenferrujar!" O anormalmente educado pirata comentou, levando um soco do dito capitão.

"Sem comentários, Miroku, se você quiser ter filhos um dia." Ele ameaçou, fazendo o outro engolir em seco e se calar. "E você, garota." Ele apontou para Kagome. "É melhor ficar quietinha. O imbecil do meu irmão e a vadia dele não estão aqui para te proteger!"

"Ora, seu idiota intragável..." Kagome rosnou entre dentes, nada satisfeita pelo modo como o capitão se referira à sua irmã. Mas, sabendo que estava em desvantagem, apertou o passo para se afastar dele.

O que a garota não sabia é que um passo em falso naquele chão amaldiçoado poderia ser fatal. Em sua pressa, não notou a armadilha na qual pisara. Mas, para sua sorte, o capitão não estava tão desatento.

"Cuidado, bruxa distraída!" Ele gritou, puxando-a pela cintura antes que caísse junto com o chão falso. Assustada, Kagome olhou para o buraco onde estava pisando há poucos segundos: lanças afiadas poderiam ter lhe trazido uma morte muito dolorosa.

"Hm... Foi como eu pensei. Essa ilha está cheia de armadilhas." Miroku comentou, analisando o buraco que já era a tumba de alguns pobres desavisados: Era fácil de deduzir pela caveira espetada em uma das lanças.

"Não é tão surpreendente... Se não estivesse, a jóia já teria sido roubada há muito tempo." InuYasha respondeu, soltando Kagome. Então, olhou para Miroku com um brilho pensativo nos orbes dourados. "Nativos, talvez?"

"Provavelmente. Só não entendo como eles não teriam achado a jóia ainda..." O pirata respondeu.

"Bem, nativos são muito supersticiosos... Talvez tenham ficado com medo de alguma maldição..." InuYasha retorquiu, irônico. "De qualquer forma, eu vou ter que ficar de olho na bruxa para ela não cair no próximo buraco."

"Hei! Eu não sou nenhuma retardada imprestável!" Kagome protestou, dando um soquinho em InuYasha. Ele agarrou a mão dela antes que desse um segundo golpe e sorriu sarcasticamente.

"Não podemos arriscar... Você é o nosso passaporte para a jóia! Então, imprestável você não é." Ele retrucou, recebendo um grito em resposta.

"Seu idiota! Como ousa..." Ela exclamava, mas interrompeu suas próprias palavras, gritando quando foi jogada sobre os ombros de InuYasha... Novamente. "Seu bruto, me ponha no chão!"

"Eu não! E correr o risco de você espetar o dedo em um espinho e se matar? Não mesmo." O capitão respondeu calmamente, voltando a caminhar e sendo seguido por sua tripulação, que ria com a cena.

As risadas morreram nos lábios dos piratas quando uma flecha passou zunindo a um centímetro da orelha esquerda de seu capitão, fincando-se em uma árvore.

"Cuidado! Estamos sendo atacados!" InuYasha gritou, colocando Kagome no chão e puxando-a pela mão. Quando olhou para cima, viu a chuva de flechas que vinha. "Procurem abrigo! Escondam-se atrás das árvores!"

O capitão pulou para trás de uma árvore e segurou a jovem donzela com força, esperando a chuva de flechas acabar. Em um confronto à distância, ele e sua tripulação estariam em desvantagem, pois suas habilidades eram com as espadas, facões e machados.

Depois de alguns minutos, as flechas pareciam ter parado de vir. InuYasha arriscou olhar por trás da árvore na qual se escondia e praguejou ao ver que alguns de seus homens haviam sido pegos pelas flechas.

Olhou mais adiante e viu, por entre as árvores, um grande grupo de lutadores se aproximando, liderados por um homem com longos cabelos presos em uma trança. _Era o que eu temia... Naraku nos cercou antes que pudéssemos chegar à jóia. _

Aqueles eram os capangas do malévolo capitão, mas o homem que os guiava não era o líder em si e sim Bankotsu, um dos piratas mais famosos da tripulação da _Aranha Negra. _Ficou claro para InuYasha que Naraku era covarde demais para liderar os próprios marujos e que, a essa hora, já devia estar se aproximando da jóia. _Droga._

"Homens... Preparem-se para lutar." O capitão anunciou, tirando sua própria espada e colocando Kagome atrás de si. Para a donzela, ele sussurrou. "Fique sempre perto de mim e, por Poseidon, tente descobrir onde a jóia está, sim?"

"Mas como eu vou fazer isso?" Kagome exclamou o mais desesperadamente que o tom de voz baixo permitia, observando os piratas com terror. Se fosse pega um centímetro longe demais de InuYasha, podia dar adeus ao seu belo pescoço.

"Já não é problema meu! Só ande logo, porque se cortarem sua cabeça fora, não terei mais utilidade para você!" Ele respondeu, bloqueando o ataque de um pirata que viera correndo em sua direção e cravando a espada em seu abdômen. O homem gemeu de dor e caiu no chão quando InuYasha retirou a espada novamente.

"Ai, meu Deus. Ai, meu Deus! Eu vou morrer!" Kagome estava ficando desesperada e, como resultado, irritando InuYasha.

"Cale-se! Assim você me desconcentra!" O capitão reclamou, chutando outro corpo para longe. Kagome gritou quando viu um pirata gorducho e desdentado brandindo a espada em sua direção e fechou os olhos com força, mas abriu-os quando não sentiu nada.

"Ahh!" Exclamou ao ver a cabeça do gorducho no chão e InuYasha, um passo a sua frente, com a espada em posição.

"Eu não mandei tomar cuidado? Tome!" Ele tirou uma adaga da roupa, dando-a para Kagome. "Use isso." Ordenou, fincando a espada em um homem que vinha por trás.

"Como? Eu não sei lutar!" A moça choramingou. Podia até parecer uma menininha mimada naquele momento, mas quem não se desesperaria em uma situação daquelas?

"É só enfiar na garganta de quem correr na sua direção, mulher! Não é tão difícil assim! Veja!" InuYasha cravou a espada na garganta de um homem, como se fosse uma lição de luta para Kagome. "Fácil, não?" Comentou sem notar a expressão aterrorizada da jovem.

Quando Kagome viu um pirata vindo em sua direção com uma expressão que dizia claramente suas intenções (e ele não pretendia dizer oi), ela enfiou a adaga no pescoço do homem, fazendo uma cara de nojo quando o sangue espirrou em seu rosto. "Eca!" Ela olhou o homem caído no chão e pensou, exasperada. _Eu matei um homem! Ai, meu Deus, eu matei um homem! _

"Venha, bruxa! Temos que sair daqui!" Ele a puxou pelo braço e procurou por Miroku com os olhos, enquanto ela guardava a faca ensangüentada no vestido com uma cara de nojo. O primeiro imediato jogou um homem no chão e, como se sentisse o olhar de seu capitão sobre ele, olhou para cima. "Miroku, você guiará a tripulação para o navio! Se eu não voltar, não venha atrás de mim!" O pirata pareceu querer protestar, mas não teve tempo, pois Bankotsu veio em sua direção.

Ninguém conseguiu parar o capitão, que corria com a moça para dentro da mata. Talvez aquela fosse a última vez que o veriam. Talvez não. Eles só sabiam que, o que quer que InuYasha tivesse que fazer, ele faria. E nada o deteria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"InuYasha, espere!" Kagome gritou e o capitão parou, impaciente.

"O que foi agora?" Ele perguntou, mas ela não respondeu de imediato. Colocou a mão no peito e fechou os olhos.

"Estou sentindo algo... Será que é...?" A moça falou, abrindo os olhos.

"Vai ter que servir! Para que lado é mais forte?" Ela deu três passos para o norte e voltou os mesmos três passos. Depois foi para o leste e voltou. Quando deu um passo para oeste, sentiu o calor dentro de si ficar mais intenso.

"Acho que é para lá." Apontou a direção, que era justamente o centro da ilha. InuYasha não esperou mais nem um segundo para segurá-la pelo braço e correr no sentido indicado.

Depois de alguns minutos andando, InuYasha e Kagome se depararam com uma caverna com o formato do crânio de uma caveira.

"É essa! A caveira que eu vi em meu sonho!" Ela exclamou com excitação. "E aqui o calor dentro de mim é tão forte que é quase insuportável!"

"Então vamos logo." Ele a puxou na direção da entrada da caverna e ela se sentiu sendo engolida pela escuridão. Aproximou mais o corpo do de InuYasha. "Faça silêncio." Ele mandou em um tom de voz baixo, caminhando na escuridão.

Pararam quando viram um brilho rosado no fim do túnel. _A jóia! _Pensou InuYasha, apertando o passo. Mas a felicidade não foi duradoura. Do outro lado do pedestal que guardava a jóia estava Naraku, espada em punho.

O capitão também desembainhou a espada, empurrando Kagome para trás. "Fique aí."

"Ora, ora, ora. Olha só quem está aqui! O pequeno InuYasha!" Naraku exclamou em um tom sarcástico. "Como vai o seu irmão, garotinho? Faz tempo que não brincamos juntos."

"Feh. Da última vez que brincou com Sesshoumaru, ele estragou mais do que seu barquinho de papel. Tem certeza que quer voltar a vê-lo?" O pirata de cabelos prateados devolveu no mesmo tom, tirando o sorriso do rosto de Naraku.

"Eu não ficaria tão confiante se fosse você." Naraku ameaçou com um olhar fulminante.

"Não seja ridículo! Eu vou polir a jóia com a sua cara! Se bem que talvez ela fique mais suja, do jeito que você é seboso..." O capitão provocou, colocando-se em posição de luta. "Mas agora deixemos de papo furado. Quanto mais cedo eu te transformar em peneira, mais cedo vou pegar aquela jóia."

Naraku não respondeu, apenas avançou para cima de InuYasha com a espada em punho, atacando-o. O pirata de olhos dourados bloqueou o ataque, mirando um chute no estômago do outro, mas o golpe foi evitado.

"Você está meio lerdo, InuYasha. Será que está fora de forma?" Naraku zombou, tentando golpeá-lo novamente.

"Vamos ver quem estará fora de forma quando eu arrancar suas pernas!" O capitão gritou, batendo o cabo da espada no rosto do outro e jogando-o no chão.

Naraku se levantou, limpando o sangue em sua boca com a manga da camisa e fitando InuYasha com os olhos perigosamente estreitados. "Certo, certo. Chega de brincadeiras. É hora de lutar de verdade."

"Feh. Já estava demorando." O outro comentou com um sorriso convencido.

Quando Naraku avançou com a espada mais uma vez, InuYasha estava pronto para se defender. O som metálico das espadas se confrontando ecoava pela caverna.

"E quando eu acabar com você, cachorrinho, vou fazer bom uso da vadia que te acompanha!" O maligno pirata comentou com um sorriso malicioso, bloqueando um golpe de InuYasha.

"Feh!" InuYasha sorriu sarcasticamente, desviando da lâmina de Naraku e mirando um golpe em seu estômago, que foi bloqueado com dificuldade. "Eu sinto dizer, meu caro amigo, mas cadáveres não podem usufruir dos prazeres carnais!"

"Isso é o que vamos ver..." O outro retrucou.

Os dois correram na direção um do outro e chocaram as espadas, forçando os corpos na direção do adversário. Naquele momento, o oponente que se distraísse por um segundo seria o perdedor... E InuYasha sabia muito bem disso.

"Você poderia ser um exímio lutador, Naraku! Poderia até chegar na ponta dos meus pés, se não fosse por essa sua língua enorme que não pára de se mexer enquanto luta." O pirata provocou, fazendo o outro ranger os dentes.

"Cale-se, imbecil!" Naraku perdeu a concentração por um minuto, mas foi o suficiente para InuYasha agir. O capitão chutou a perna do adversário, tirando seu equilíbrio. Com um golpe da espada, jogou a arma do outro longe.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu os movimentos furtivos de Kagome em direção à jóia. A jovem andava nas pontas dos pés para não atrair a atenção de Naraku e, assim, ajudar InuYasha.

"Consegui!" Ela sussurrou para si mesma quando estava a um passo do pedestal.

Mas, quando pegou a jóia, sentiu uma lâmina em seu pescoço e uma voz sussurrou. "Acho que não, pequena."

"Isso termina aqui, Naraku. Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei. Você foi um passatempo muito tedioso, mas foi bom para me aquecer. Tchauzinho!" InuYasha abanou a mão sarcasticamente, a espada que apontava para o pescoço do outro se erguendo para dar o golpe de misericórdia, quando uma voz o interrompeu.

"Eu não faria isso se fosse você." InuYasha se virou para a voz e viu uma mulher de beleza austera... Com uma adaga no pescoço de Kagome. "Solte a arma ou eu corto a garganta da garota. E não vai ser nada bonito."

_Merda! _InuYasha pensou, frustrado. Alguém lá em cima realmente tinha um senso de humor mórbido ou então não ia com a cara dele. _O que eu te fiz, Poseidon?_

Por um momento, apenas o silêncio reinou. InuYasha, ainda com a arma apontada para Naraku, hesitava em colocá-la no chão. Na verdade, ele mal se movera desde que Kikyou se pronunciara.

_Vamos, InuYasha... O que você está fazendo? _Kagome pensou, exasperada. Pela expressão neutra na face do capitão, não parecia que ele cumpriria a ordem de sua atacante tão cedo.

"Você ouviu o que eu disse, imbecil? Coloque a espada no chão ou eu mato a sua namoradinha!" Kikyou berrou quando o capitão não esboçou nenhuma reação. Depois de alguns momentos, ele finalmente deu um sorrisinho irônico.

"Feh. Quer saber? Pode matá-la. Essa garota só dá trabalho mesmo. E, depois que eu matar esse idiota aqui, todos os meus problemas estarão acabados." Ele comentou casualmente, fazendo Kagome prender a respiração e esperar pela reação de Kikyou. Não foi em vão: a mulher segurou a adaga com mais força, o suficiente para deixar escorrer um filete de sangue.

Ao ver aquilo, preocupação pareceu passar pelos olhos do capitão, mas ela se foi tão rápido quanto veio. De qualquer forma, ele bufou e jogou a espada no chão.

Kagome ficou um pouco sentida pelo descaso do capitão com relação à sua vida. Afinal, não fora ele que dissera que tinha medo que ela morresse? Lembrava-se bem...

"_Esse é um dos grandes mistérios da vida... Por que o céu é azul? Será que Deus existe? Por que meu coração se apertou tanto quando achei que ia te perder?"_

Oh, como aquele comentário mexera com ela... Mas, seria uma mentira? Ou... Será que ele estava encenando quando dizia que não se importava? Em qual dos dois InuYasha's deveria acreditar?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Naraku gargalhou sinistramente, levantando-se e pegando a espada de InuYasha.

"Parece que o cachorrinho foi domado... Tsc, tsc..." Naraku comentou, sorrindo com maldade.

"Não sou eu que preciso ser salvo por uma mulher, Naraku. Pelo menos no meu caso as coisas acontecem ao contrário... Ou será que você é a senhorita na relação?" InuYasha zombou, mas calou-se com um gemido quando o outro lhe socou o estômago, fazendo-o cair de joelhos.

"Eu não diria essas coisas feias se fosse você, InuYasha. Não agora que tenho o controle." Naraku disse em um tom alegre, mas claramente ameaçador. Kagome tremeu involuntariamente, não querendo nada mais do que amparar o capitão.

"InuYasha..." Ela murmurou e ele virou o olhar para ela, as orbes douradas semi-cerradas.

"Fique quieta, Kagome... Isso é problema meu." Ele avisou e ela assim o fez, apesar do peso no coração.

"He, he... Você é patético mesmo. Agora, levante-se." Naraku chutou InuYasha, que segurou o estômago. "Vamos logo!" Com outro chute, o capitão estava de pé. "Deixe-me apresentar a vocês... Kikyou, ou Tétis, uma sacerdotisa de Poseidon." Ele fez um gesto com as mãos, indicando a mulher que segurava Kagome. A beleza dela era inegável... Assim como o terror que a frieza em seus olhos podia causar. "E, daqui a pouco, será também a única."

A ameaça contra Kagome era claríssima. Mas, em vez de responder, Kikyou apenas empurrou a outra sobre InuYasha, quase jogando-os no chão. O capitão conseguiu amparar a moça, apesar das dores que sentia.

"Eu não contaria com isso, Naraku. Ou já se esqueceu que eu posso muito bem escapar de você em uma luta JUSTA... Levando a VERDADEIRA sacerdotisa comigo?" InuYasha provocou, segurando a cintura de Kagome com força. O pirata só não sabia se era para impedi-la de cair ou se era para se manter em pé.

"Mas agora não interessa. O mais esperto venceu. Aceite isso." Naraku só recebeu um 'feh' como resposta. "Vamos sair logo daqui, sim?" Ele pegou a metade da jóia que Kikyou tinha nas mãos.

Naquele momento, sentiu uma energia fortíssima saindo da gema rosada. _E é apenas a metade dela... Imagine quando eu a tiver inteira! _Pensou, ambicioso, guardando o orbe que tinha mudado o tom de rosa para vinho. _O maldito está corrompendo a jóia! _InuYasha pensou, indignado, mas não pôde fazer nada, pois o outro colocou a espada em suas costas, forçando-o a andar.

Quando pôs os pés para fora da caverna, InuYasha viu Bankotsu e o resto da tripulação de Naraku ali, esperando por seu capitão. Naquele momento, temeu que o pior tivesse acontecido.

"Nós batemos em retirada, como pediu, capitão." Bankotsu anunciou para Naraku, que assentiu com satisfação. Aquilo poderia significar que Miroku não estava morto?

Olhou em volta, procurando discretamente nas árvores. Quase desistiu após não ver nada, mas um sinal em uma árvore chamou sua atenção: Era Miroku.

InuYasha imaginou que o Primeiro Imediato quisesse resgatá-los. _Se ele fizer isso, vai acabar morrendo... Junto com o resto da minha tripulação. _Fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, esperando que o pirata entendesse o recado sem que Naraku o notasse ali. _Agora não, Miroku... Agora não._

Por trás das árvores, Miroku viu o sinal. _Não faça isso comigo, capitão... Eu não posso te largar aqui. _Mas a ordem era clara. O Primeiro Imediato estava proibido de atacar naquele momento. _Bem... Ele não disse nada sobre segui-los..._

Era isso que faria. Seguiria a _Aranha Negra _e resgataria o capitão e a donzela. E triunfaria, nem que fosse seu último feito como uma criatura viva.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Olá, pessoal!

Eu sei, eu sei, faz um bom tempo. E sabe o que é o melhor? Ninguém me pressionou dessa vez! Hehehehe...

Tá, agora é sério. Fiquei feliz com o apoio que vocês estão me dando. Várias pessoas que não tinham nada haver com a história pediram desculpas (e quem deveria pedir desculpas sou eu, por envolvê-las nesse assunto). Outras que tinham um pouco de culpa no cartório pediram desculpas. A vocês, eu só digo que perdôo e não tem problema mais. Desde que não se repita.

Meu único recadinho vai pra **mk-chan160. **Por favor, contenha seus comentários, sim? A minha fic não foi a única a receber comentários grosseiros seus e, sinceramente, não me agrada nem um pouco. Se não tem nada construtivo a dizer, não diga. (críticas construtivas são extremamente bem vindas).

Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Ele tem 4000 palavras/o/ Ia ficar maior, mas pensei que vocês agradeceriam se eu postasse logo, então deixei a outra cena pro próximo capítulo. XD

Acontece que agora só vou voltar a escrever esse cap em agosto. Posso até tentar escrever um pouco antes, mas não vou conseguir terminar. É que vou pra Disney no fim do mês e até lá vou estar me preparando. De qualquer forma, vou fazer o possível pra escrever depois de quinta (minha última e mais cabulosa prova: matemática).

**Esse capítulo é dedicado a duas pessoas especiais:**

**Kisamadesu, que faz aniversário no dia 29! Parabéns, querida/o/ **

**Artis, que também está fazendo aniversário, mas no dia 30! Parabéns, nee-chan!**

**Para essas duas, vamos cantar... PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ! Eu só vim pra comer! E o presente que é bom... Esqueci de trazer! joga confetes Viva!**

Obrigada pelas reviews: **_Jessik, Annah Lennox, mk-chan160, Satuki Nika, Shiawasehigurashi, Lotus Lane _**(Você é portuguesa? Com relação ao seu comentário sobre o modo como o Inu trata a Kagome, sim, isso vai ter uma certa importância daqui pra frente, mas é preciso entender que ele é um pirata e que é assim que está acostumado a agir. ) Mas eu entendo seu ponto de vista. Ele fica um saco. XD Beijo.)**_, Dm Tayashi, Marina, Alexandra, Otaku-IY, Sango-Web, Tamires Lee, Kagome, Lulu, sakura-chan, Kyotsu, Jub-chan, Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon, drik, Tsuki no Ookami _**(estou pensando se vou inserir mais monstros, quem sabe? ) Mas cenas de luta não são comigo, hehehe.)**_, Ta-chan, Belly _**(meu nome é Isabella. ) E você ta roubando meu nick, hein? Ò.ó hehehehe, zueira.) **_Yoshino _**(sumida. Ò.ó E não tem problema, a Sofy tinha até me contado, hehehehehe. Eu estou jogando tb, meu nick é BellaLamounier, depois me procura.), **_Tici _**(me desculpa mesmo por ter postado sem te esperar, é que eu queria dedicar pro niver das meninas. E temos que conversar, se a revisão estiver complicada pra você agora, eu posso te dar um break, viu? Pelo tempo que quiser. Só não estou lembrando, você me devolveu o cap.5 de Manchetes? Beijos.), **_Dessa-chan, Lori-chan, T-Becca, Asuka, Hotaru-chan, RiNzInHa HiMe, Patrixa, Nazumi, Jenny Ci _**(precisamos conversar urgentemente, cunhada! Aparece no MSN), **_Naku-chan, Bianca Potter, Biba Evans, TatiHigurasHhi_** (Sim, o Kouga vai aparecer de novo logo! Talvez no próximo capítulo ou no outro. Preparem-se.)**_, Nat D, Sra. Kouga, Mary, Lilaclynx, Athena the Fighter _**(da última vez que chequei, era sim. XD), **_Palas Lis _**(logo ele volta. Hehehehehehe)**_, Bia Potter, Le Ferreira, Kgome Higurshi Kmyia, Jaqueline, Vivica Higurashi _**e **_Linoca._**

O beijo especial vai para:

Tici, a review número 300! Obrigada. /o/

Raven, que revisou o capítulo. ) Toma um biscoito, fia!

Artis e Sofy, que sempre me ajudam com o capítulo! Pode-se dizer que elas são minhas editoras!

Naru, que com o meu agradável pedido (leia ameaça de morte) leu o capítulo também!

**Beijos a todo mundo!**

**Bella**


	13. Jogo de Aparências

**Piratas Não Amam**

**Cap.13 – Jogo de Aparências**

Bem longe dali, na França, um certo comodoro inglês chegava a uma bela mansão, em sua carruagem. Observou as nuvens cobrindo o céu por trás da casa e respirou fundo. Mesmo o dia nublado não poderia abalar sua confiança, que já não era pouca.

Caminhando na direção da casa, tentou elaborar algo para dizer. Certamente os Higurashi não ficariam felizes ao perceber que perdera a chance de recuperar a filha deles e isso poderia colocar em risco o acordo de casamento com a bela flor. Decidiu naquele momento fazer de tudo para convencer os sogros que recuperaria a noiva. Nada atrapalharia suas núpcias.

Hesitou um pouco antes de bater na porta, mas logo passou por cima do receio que sentia e deu duas batidas fortes na pesada porta de madeira.

Uma empregada de cabelos morenos, presos em um coque, abriu a porta e, antes que Kouga pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela lhe deu passagem.

"O Senhor e a Senhora Higurashi o esperam na sala de chá. Queira me acompanhar, por favor." Ela disse muito formalmente, guiando-o até um salão amplo e bem mobiliado. No meio, sentados em um sofá, estavam os pais de Kagome.

"Ah! Sr. Kouga! Queira sentar-se, por favor." O sogro falou com um sorriso no rosto. Assim que se encostou ao sofá, uma empregada loura entrou na sala trazendo uma bandeja de chá e biscoitos.

"Você está tão magro, meu querido. Coma um biscoito." A sra. Higurashi falou com um sorriso maternal. Kouga se surpreendeu com a normalidade do casal, quando a filha mais nova fora seqüestrada.

"Obrigado, sra. Higurashi. Eu tenho estado bastante preocupado procurando a srta. Higurashi." Ele respondeu, comendo um biscoito e tomando um gole de chá.

"E como vão as investigações? Eu não recebi nenhum tipo de bilhete de resgate. Você tem alguma novidade para nós?" Perguntou o sr. Higurashi, ansioso.

"Na verdade, senhor, eu estive bem perto de resgatar sua filha. Mas aquele pirata desprezível se aproveitou da pureza da menina para me ferir." Kouga dramatizou, colocando a mão no peito.

"Conte-me, bom senhor, o que houve?" A madame questionou, com curiosidade e receio.

"A pobre senhorita obviamente não pode suportar a visão de sangue e violência, sendo a dama delicada que é. Quando ela gritou, eu me distraí, pois parei para ver se ela estava ferida... E o pirata traiçoeiro se aproveitou para fincar a espada no meu ombro. Foi realmente um ato vil, mas não esperaria nada melhor de um pirata." Kouga explicou, fazendo-se de herói para agradar a sogra. "Com sorte, estou vivo para tentar resgatar sua filha novamente. Espero que me permitam uma segunda chance."

"Mas é claro, sr. Comodoro. Não conheço homem mais apto que o senhor para salvar minha pequena." O sr. Higurashi garantiu, confiante.

"Mas e se... E se aquele pirata... Desonrar a nossa Kagome? Já não basta perder uma filha para aquela raça vil?" A mãe choramingou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

"Não fale daquela mulher dentro desta casa. Ela deixou de ser minha filha no momento em que pisou para fora do nosso lar com aquele homem." O pai vociferou. Seguiu-se um silêncio desconfortável que Kouga quebrou.

"Não se preocupe, senhora Higurashi. Eu farei de tudo para trazer Kagome de volta. E me casarei com ela mesmo que aquele pirata maldito faça alguma coisa. Não punirei um anjo tão puro pelos erros de um pecador dos infernos!" O comodoro falou com tal determinação que a mãe sorriu, aliviada. Pelo menos a filha não seria excluída da sociedade quando voltasse, ainda que tivesse sido desonrada. Um bom casamento a tiraria da desgraça.

"É um alívio ouvir suas palavras, meu bom comodoro. Estou certa de que Kagome ficará extremamente grata quando souber do que fez por ela." Ela falou, sem realmente pensar no que a filha diria se estivesse ali presente.

"Eu pretendo dar a ela uma vida de rainha, senhora Higurashi. Kagome será a mulher mais feliz do mundo ao meu lado. E farei de tudo para que esqueça essa fase terrível de sua vida." O homem falou. Apesar de tratar Kagome como posse, Kouga não deixava de gostar dela à sua maneira e suas palavras não eram apenas da boca pra fora, mas sua real intenção.

"E quando você a trouxer de volta, para quando marcaremos o casamento? Preciso ir arrumando a papelada com os advogados. O senhor sabe como esses procedimentos demoram." O pai comentou, esperançoso.

"Bem, senhor, talvez seja melhor esperar Kagome se recuperar de choque e..." Ele começou a responder, preocupado, mas foi interrompido pela mãe.

"Não há necessidade. Acho que minha filha vai se recuperar mais rápido do trauma ao lado de um marido amoroso que a proteja, senhor. O casamento deve ser marcado logo que ela voltar." A sra. Higurashi declarou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Tudo bem então. Vou transferir a minha propriedade em Manchester para seu nome, como pagamento por tão bondosamente concederem a mão de sua filha para mim. E os custos da cerimônia e da festa do nosso matrimônio estão por minha conta." Ele garantiu, mas parou com hesitação. "Isso é o suficiente?"

O casal se assustou. Todos sabiam que a casa de Kouga em Manchester era luxuosíssima e valia uma fortuna. Afinal, ao trocar o antigo noivo da filha por Kouga, eles haviam lucrado.

"Claro que sim, sr. Comodoro. É o suficiente para saber que pode cuidar de nossa menina." O pai garantiu, ansioso. _Uma casa de férias em Manchester! _A mãe pensou, excitada.

"Bem, eu tenho que ir agora, senhor, madame." Kouga disse, colocando a xícara na mesinha de centro e se levantando. O casal se levantou junto. "Quanto mais rápido eu partir, mais rápido acharei sua filha. Eu prometo trazê-la pra casa."

"Obrigado, senhor Comodoro. Foi um prazer enorme tê-lo em nossa casa. Estamos ansiosos para tê-lo como parte da família." O pai declarou, sorrindo. Kouga assentiu e apertou sua mão, dando um beijo suave nas costas da mão da sra. Higurashi. Com isso, saiu pela porta da sala e foi guiado até sua carruagem, que o levaria até o porto da cidade.

Dentro da carruagem, foi pensando no que acontecera ali. Realmente precisava resgatar sua noiva logo, pois parecia ser o único a se importar com ela. Os próprios pais só pensavam no dinheiro que o casamento com ele poderia lhes trazer e nem estavam preocupados com a filha. E quando o sr. Higurashi falara da primogênita, então! Todos sabiam que ela fugira com um pirata por quem se apaixonara.

Mas pensando bem, o que diferenciava as duas filhas? Ambas haviam sido desonradas, de uma forma ou de outra. Com certeza Kagome só seria aceita na família com a promessa de um casamento. E ele não a deixaria ser excluída da sociedade. Se não fosse por ele, os pais não se importariam se a filha morresse afogada ou assassinada pelas mãos de um vil pirata.

Casaria com ela e lhe daria tudo que quisesse. A mulher por quem se apaixonara jamais se sentiria humilhada perante ninguém, se isso dependesse dele. Nem mesmo os pais dela a machucariam mais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Estamos ricos, meu amor, ricos!" A mulher falou, sorrindo largamente.

"Sim. Ainda bem que arranjamos um marido tão bom para nossa filha." O pai respondeu, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Mas a pergunta continuava pairando no ar... Esse casamento era bom pra quem? E o que Kagome diria quando voltasse?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Longe dali, ainda na Ilha da Caveira, o primeiro imediato da _Tessaiga _preparava o navio para ir atrás do capitão. Observara enquanto a _Aranha Negra _se dirigia ao norte e não perderia tempo para seguir a embarcação.

Antes que pudesse partir, viu outro navio se aproximar da ilha. Era o _Belle Lune. Um pouco atrasado... _Pensou Miroku, amargo. Quando o aliado finalmente atracou perto da _Tessaiga, _ele pôde ver Sesshoumaru.

"Onde está InuYasha?" O capitão não enrolou, indo direto ao assunto. Estranhou não ver o irmão e a cunhada ali. "E Kagome?"

"Naraku os levou. Estou partindo agora mesmo para resgatá-los." Miroku respondeu, observando o altivo capitão atravessar uma ponte colocada entre as duas embarcações, segurando Rin pela mão.

"Quer dizer que não chegamos a tempo? Mas que droga!" Rin praguejou, sentindo lágrimas encherem seus olhos. Sesshoumaru apertou sua mão numa tentativa de confortá-la, mas apenas a fez querer chorar mais ainda.

Sesshoumaru já estava ficando exasperado. Tudo o que mais queria era fazer Rin feliz, mas ela não estava nem um pouco feliz naquele momento. Em um gesto carinhoso, abraçou-a pela cintura e encostou a cabeça dela em seu peito, acariciando seus fios castanhos.

"Nós vamos com vocês. E se algo tiver acontecido com eles, Naraku pagará com a vida." Quando Miroku assentiu e voltou a preparar a partida, Sesshoumaru retornou com Rin para o _Belle Lune. _

"Espero que não seja tarde demais." Ela sussurrou contra o peito dele.

"Eu também, minha querida. Eu também." Ele respondeu, observando o sol descer no horizonte e pedindo a todas as divindades existentes que InuYasha conseguisse manter a si mesmo e Kagome vivos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kikyou observava a cena acontecendo no convés do _Aranha Negra _com olhos indiferentes. Não expressou emoções enquanto Naraku arrastava o capitão adversário e a menina para dentro, nem mesmo quando chutou InuYasha e o fez cair de joelhos, empurrando Kagome em cima dele.

Viu InuYasha amparar Kagome com cuidado, mesmo sentindo dor. Viu-o segurá-la protetoramente pela cintura e rosnar para quem tentasse chegar perto dos dois, mesmo estando em desvantagem. E, enquanto a tripulação ria e mexia com eles, o capitão não arredava o pé. Realmente não parecia de seu feitio se acovardar nos momentos difíceis.

Naquele momento, observando a amostra de afeição do capitão pela sacerdotisa, Kikyou sentiu inveja. Sentiu inveja porque jamais tivera alguém que cuidasse dela assim, que a amparasse nos momentos difíceis.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu-se incomodada com aquele sentimento. Não que fosse sua primeira experiência com ele, mas direcionar emoção tão mesquinha a uma menina ingênua como aquela, com uma expressão tão assustada... Era desprezível, até mesmo para ela.

Kagome se agarrou ao ombro de InuYasha. O temor em sua expressão não mostrava nem metade do terror que sentia por dentro. Não sabia como fora tão estúpida a ponto de não pensar na possibilidade de ser capturada. O capitão lhe passava tanta segurança que nem se lembrara que ele não era invencível.

_Droga! _Pensou InuYasha. _Como fui deixar esse maldito tomar a dianteira? Colocar a vida da Kagome em risco? Sabe-se lá o que ele pretende fazer, se ainda não nos matou. _O capitão preocupava-se com o que uma pessoa sinistra e distorcida como Naraku podia estar planejando.

"Ora, ora, ora..." Naraku riu ironicamente. "Por que tanta hostilidade, InuYasha? Não gosta da minha embarcação? Dos meus homens honestos e trabalhadores..." Apontou os piratas desdentados e traiçoeiros. "...E das belas mulheres?"

"Feh. Será que está tão desesperado que precisa de velhos, retardados e mulheres fracas para formar uma tripulação, Naraku?" InuYasha provocou, mesmo em desvantagem.

"Olhe lá como fala, InuYasha. Assim vai até me magoar." O outro zombou. "E eu não sou muito gentil quando estou magoado. A sua namoradinha pode sofrer as conseqüências. Meus homens estão loucos para mostrar a ela o resto do navio..." Instintivamente, InuYasha segurou Kagome com mais força.

"Vai ter que me matar primeiro pra tocar nela, imbecil!" Gritou o capitão. Os marinheiros deram um passo para trás... Conheciam a fama do Capitão InuYasha "Demônio dos Mares" muito bem. Mas Naraku não se intimidou. Apenas riu, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir uma piada.

"Eu não estaria tão confiante se fosse você." O maléfico capitão falou, zombeteiro. "Isso pode ser arranjado, se desejar."

"E é por isso que você vai se dar mal, Naraku. Você é só um covarde, mas eu tenho plena confiança de que vou acabar com a sua raça! Não conseguiria me matar nem se tentasse." InuYasha rebateu, mas levou um chute na barriga pelo insulto. O rapaz fechou os olhos e segurou um gemido de dor.

"InuYasha..." Kagome choramingou. "Por favor, não faça ele te machucar mais..." Ela implorou.

"Fique quieta, Kagome." Ele respondeu. "Deixa que eu resolvo isso."

"Siga o conselho da sua mulher, InuYasha, se não quiser virar comida de peixe." Naraku avisou em um tom ameaçador.

"Naraku." A voz fria de Kikyou chamou a atenção de todos. "Pare de brincar e acabe logo com isso. Estou ficando entediada."

"Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha querida." Naraku respondeu com um sorriso sedutor. Virou-se para o casal aprisionado. "Acho que está na hora de alguém andar na prancha."

Kagome logo entendeu o que significavam aquelas palavras. Eles seriam jogados na água. Na água possivelmente cheia de tubarões. EM PLENO ALTO MAR. Que ótimo.

"Até você é leal o suficiente ao código para obedecer ao mandamento número 2, não?" A voz de InuYasha a acordou de seus pensamentos desesperados. "Você sabe, Naraku... Aquele que garante aos exilados, desertados e prisioneiros abandonados em alto mar uma arma? Eu adoraria a minha espada de volta, sabe."

Naraku suspirou. "Certo, certo. Como você vai morrer, vou conceder este último desejo. Apesar de não ver utilidade para uma espada em alto mar." Ele respondeu e fez um gesto com a cabeça, ao qual um pirata trouxe a espada de InuYasha imediatamente.

"E que tal uma adaga para a senhorita? Somos dois, afinal." O capitão pediu, sorrindo inocentemente. Kagome tentou imaginar como ele conseguia sorrir em uma situação dessas, quando há um minuto atrás fazia a cara mais feia para o homem à sua frente. Naraku fechou a cara.

"Não abuse da minha boa vontade. Você ainda é meu inimigo e prisioneiro." Ele disse com a voz levemente irritada, mas logo abriu um sorriso falso. "Agora, que tal um mergulho?" Olhou para Kagome. "Primeiro as damas, claro."

Era o que Kagome temia.

"Mas... Mas... Eu não sei... N-nadar." Ela gaguejou. Naraku apenas riu.

"Isso não fará diferença, minha querida." Ele respondeu, guiando-a até a prancha. Ela subiu apreensiva e lentamente, sentindo o olhar intenso de InuYasha em suas costas. Sabia que ele estava preocupado, mas o que fazer para confortá-lo? Não sabia nem como confortar a si mesma.

Caminhou lentamente pela prancha, tentando não olhar para baixo e controlar a vertigem que a atingiu.

"Leve o tempo que precisar, meu anjo." Naraku falou, sarcasticamente. InuYasha deu um passo à frente quando o pirata colocou o pé na prancha. Sua espada estava na cintura, mas suas mãos ainda estavam atadas nas costas.

Kagome virou-se para ver o que fora o barulho que escutara, mas não viu muita coisa. Em um movimento, Naraku balançou a prancha e a derrubou na água. Não teve tempo nem de gritar antes de cair.

InuYasha praguejou e correu até a prancha, derrubando Naraku no percurso. Pulou de cabeça na água e conseguiu passar os braços atados para frente do corpo, jogando as pernas para trás.

O capitão nadou até a menina que afundava para as profundezas do oceano. Passando a cabeça entre os braços atados dela, subiu até a superfície. Daquele modo, poderia suportá-la e não deixá-la se afogar. Avistou uma ilha à frente e suas esperanças se reacenderam. Começou então a nadar em sua direção.

Bankotsu, no navio, tirou uma pistola e apontou para o casal. No entanto, Naraku ergueu uma mão e o impediu.

"Deixe. Eu não os trouxe aqui à toa. Esta ilha esconde vários segredos. Se eles não morrerem na água, morrerão na terra. Não gaste munição ainda." Com essas palavras, ordenou que a tripulação se preparasse para partir.

Depois de muito nadar, InuYasha finalmente alcançou a ilha. Por sorte, não encontraram nenhum obstáculo de dentes pontiagudos no caminho. Chegando na praia, soltou Kagome na areia, deitou-se de barriga pra cima e respirou fundo.

Olhou para a mulher ao seu lado. Ela parecia tão assustada que ele sentia uma vontade enorme de protegê-la. Mas infelizmente não poderia fazer nada para confortá-la no momento.

"Kagome." Ela virou-se para ele, surpresa. Estivera presa em seus pensamentos. "Pegue a minha espada." InuYasha ordenou e ela obedeceu, vendo a seriedade do momento. "Corte a corda aqui."

Um pouco apreensiva, a garota começou a cortar a corda levemente, tentando não encostar a lâmina em InuYasha. Quando finalmente conseguiu desatar as mãos do capitão, ele fez o mesmo com ela.

InuYasha tirou a corda cuidadosamente para não machucar os pulsos da jovem. Quando estava livre para massagear as mãos abusadas, Kagome olhou InuYasha nos olhos.

"Obrigada por me salvar. Eu teria morrido afogada se não fosse por você." Ela agradeceu, baixando o olhar novamente. Ele sorriu suavemente e abraçou-a, fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça dela em seu peito. Estava cansado demais para responder.

Depois de alguns momentos em que InuYasha acariciara a cabeça de Kagome, adormeceram juntos ali mesmo, sobre a areia da praia, sem desconfiar dos perigos que a ilha guardava para eles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**OBS IMPORTANTE: Por favor, para melhor compreensão da fic desse ponto em diante, leiam a última one-shot que postei, Escolhas. Eu sei que a maioria de vocês vai fazer uma careta quando souberem que é a história da Kikyou, mas acho que seria interessante conhecer a história dela pra acreditar quando eu digo que ela não é só o saco de pancadas da minha fic. Obrigada. XD**

Olá pessoas queridas. XD

Bem, em primeiro lugar, eu devo me desculpar pela demora. Eu sei que a maioria de vocês está com vontade de me esganar, mas bem, eu não consegui começar a escrever esse cap antes do finalzinho de agosto. Mas eu vou tentar agilizar o próximo capítulo, viu? Mas tenham paciência comigo. Algumas pessoas acharam que eu tinha desistido da fic. Não é verdade. -

Meu aniversário passou (foi dia 3 de setembro, faz exatamente um mês). XDDD Foi um aniversário super divertido! \o/ Fiz quinze aninhos! Obrigada à gangue espetacular que ficou me espancando no MSN até a meia noite. Foi inesquecível.

Semana que vem eu vou pra SP visitar as minhas colegas de conspiração Artis e Ártemis! \o/ E a nossa outra colega de conspiração, Sofy, vai estar lá também \o/ Imaginem só a bagunça, né? Quem sabe não sai nada escrito lá... Torçam por isso. XD

Obrigada às reviewers: **Mistr3ss, Nila-chan **(aguarde, querida... Vem tanta coisa por aí que você vai se contorcer de ansiedade. XDDDD Eu espero não decepcionar.)**, Artis **(te adoro \o/ Fofa \o/ XD)**, Dessa-chan, Annah Lennox, Alexandra, Lua **(a Kagome é mestra na arte de "Chuta o saco e sai correndo". Que mane arco e flecha o quê... Essa é a solução mais rápida e segura! XD)**, Raven, Lilaclynx **(você achou curto? Mas ele fala tanto palavrão... Acho que sou eu que não consigo falar esculachado demais e passo isso pros personagens. XD)**, Mystic Butterfly Uchiha Saotome** (XD Isso você verá nos próximos capítulos! E sim, a idéia surgiu daí, mas como você pode ver, 99,9 da fic seguiu um rumo completamente diferente do filme. Você verá semelhanças, mas acima de tudo, verá diferenças. -)**, Kassie Satuki **(que essa seja apenas a primeira de muitas XD), **Palas Lis **(eu me importo com ele! Tadinho! Mas nessa fic o Inu e o Sess não sentem essa aversão um pelo outro, como no anime, então não tem problema o irmão mais velho salvar o caçula... XD)**, Saory Matsuyama, Mini-chelle, Sra. Kouga, Marin de Noir **(olá! \o/ Que bom, leitora nova. XD Pode me chamar do que quiser, Bella, Bella-chan, Bellinha, Doida, tanto faz. PAdorei a sua review e espero que comente mais. - E pode comentar o tanto que quiser, eu adoro ler o que vocês dizem. XD Beijo.) **, Lora, Mei-chan **(Eu entendi que não foi crítica ou pedido de atualizações rápidas, agradeço pela review. -)**, Jenny Ci **(cunhada, te adoro também. XDDDD)**, Mitsuki Nakao **(XDDDDD)**, Mah, InidYashaHigurashi, Hika Cheshire **(XD Eu estou trabalhando nessa idéia, mas acho que um "sim" é bem provável...)**, Jaqueline, Mira, PeppermintRakky **(Aiai, você me pegou de jeito agora. XD Eu realmente não sei quando vou voltar a escrever Chocolate, está parada há tanto tempo... Nem tenho idéias pra ela. Vou fazer o possível, mas não sei. E fico feliz que a minha fic esteja chegando até aí em Portugal. XD Que emoção. XD)**, Athena The Fighter, Haki, Nanda-chan, Kamilla-chan, Maira, Gheisa-chan **(Provavelmente não vai rolar nada, eu não sou muito boa com esse casal não. -" Sorry.)** , K-chan, Tici-chan **(Hahaha... Vou aproveitar essa idéia, amiga. XD) **, Mitsune Higurashi, Nat D, Marina, Gabriela **(vai ter em média 20 capítulos, talvez mais. Certamente não menos. XD)**, Carol, mk-chan160 **(tá desculpada, mas cuidado com seus comentários.)** , Samy, Jaque-chan **(é claro que assisti, foi minha inspiração. XD)**, Miko Kawai, Sofy Lupin **(quem é vivo sempre aparece, hein? Esse marido meu é 10 \o/ Quando eu comprei, o dono da loja garantiu que ele já estava treinadíssimo nas artes do casamento \o/ XD)**, Hotaru-chan, Lanah, TatiHigurasHhi, Yumi-Takahashi.**

Obrigada a todas. -

Agradecimentos especiais:

**Jenny, que me ajudou a bolar a parte da Kikyou. - Obrigada, fofa.**

**Artis e Sofy, que me deram uma mãozinha nesse capítulo. XD (Uma mãozona, né? XD) Obrigada, queridas. - Me ajudaram e MUITO. Como sempre.**

**Naru, evil-sensei, sem seus conselhos essa pequena gafanhota estaria perdidinha. XD Obrigada. Realmente ficou melhor separado. **

**Raven e Tici, minhas revisoras do coração. Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês, viu? São rápidas feito balas pra me entregar os caps. XDDD Obrigada.**

Biscoitos para todas. E até o próximo cap. XDD

Beijos,

Bella


	14. Delírios

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Há um lime neste capítulo. Ele está em negrito e a classificação da fic foi mudada para M. Quem não quiser ler, PULE. Não me culpe depois se não gostar desse tipo de coisa e ler mesmo assim, porque foi avisado. Obrigada pela compreensão.**

**Piratas Não Amam**

**Cap.14 – Delírios**

Olhos dourados se abriram para fitar o céu estrelado. InuYasha piscou várias vezes, confuso, até lembrar-se dos eventos prévios. Já era noite? Quanto tempo se passara? Onde estava Kagome?

Finalmente se deu conta do peso sobre si e do corpo colado ao seu. Kagome jazia ao lado dele, adormecida, a cabeça encostada em seu ombro esquerdo, os cabelos negros quase lhe tocando o nariz e o braço esquerdo passado ao redor de sua cintura.

Sorriu maliciosamente, pensando na cena que ela faria se estivesse acordada e visse a proximidade dos dois. _Melhor aproveitar enquanto ela não acorda... _Pensou, erguendo a mão esquerda para apoiá-la no quadril da moça. No entanto, não teve tempo de fazer mais nada, pois as pálpebras de Kagome se abriram, revelando um par de olhos azuis furiosos.

Kagome acordara ao sentir uma pressão em seu quadril. No início não identificara o motivo daquela sensação, mas ao perceber também o calor humano envolvendo-a, juntou dois com dois... E encontrou cinco.

_Maldito pirata pervertido, está tentando se aproveitar de uma donzela adormecida? Ahh, ele vai ver só! _Pensou, abrindo os olhos, mas antes que ela pudesse gritar com ele por tocá-la onde não devia, ouviram um grito na direção do mar.

InuYasha levantou os olhos para o oceano e viu três barcos que mais pareciam canoas se aproximando. Praguejou internamente ao perceber o plano de Naraku ao largá-los ali. Esse tipo de barco era mais usado por nativos... E os nativos caribenhos que habitavam as ilhas selvagens não eram exatamente os mais amigáveis.

Olhou para o céu novamente e viu que não havia lua naquela noite. _Lua nova! Lua nova... Lua nova... Por que eu não consigo lembrar dos ensinamentos do Sesshoumaru quando preciso? "A tribo canibal mais perigosa do Caribe tem o hábito de ir de ilha em ilha, seguindo as fases lunares. Na lua nova eles visitam a Ilha das Cavernas, aquela que tem várias formações rochosas em toda sua extensão..." _ _Droga! Será essa mesmo? _

InuYasha olhou para trás e suspirou, desanimado. Era aquela mesmo, não tinha como confundir uma ilha que tem mais cavernas do que árvores.

Levantou-se em um pulo, assustando Kagome, que caiu sentada no chão. Quando ela virou-se para brigar com ele, o capitão puxou seu braço para colocá-la de pé e saiu correndo na direção da mata.

"Corra primeiro, depois eu respondo tudo o que você quiser. Mas se aquela tribo de canibais nos pegar, eles comem a sua língua antes que possa dizer 'Por que?'." InuYasha avisou apressadamente, deixando Kagome aterrorizada com a possibilidade de ter sua língua arrancada.

"Canibais?" Ela choramingou, correndo mais rápido para acompanhar o ritmo dele. "No que fomos nos meter?"

"Não importa. Temos que achar um esconderijo e RÁPIDO." Ele disse curtamente, olhando em volta á procura de abrigo dos olhos dos nativos.

Na pressa de manter o mesmo passo que InuYasha, Kagome tropeçou e caiu, segurando o braço do capitão desajeitadamente para se equilibrar. O rapaz agarrou-a pela cintura antes que pudesse desabar no chão.

"Droga, Kagome!" Ele praguejou, firmando-a com os braços.

"Não é minha culpa! Esses sapatos não me deixam correr!" InuYasha não perdeu tempo. Agarrou o pé dela e arrancou os sapatos desconfortáveis, deixando-a completamente descalça.

"Ande sem eles. Agora vamos rápido!" Ele continuou puxando-a, mas os nativos tinham ganhado certa vantagem com o atraso do casal. "Merda!" InuYasha exclamou quando se depararam com um pequeno rio. Apesar de seu tamanho, a corrente era forte.

"InuYasha?" Kagome chamou timidamente. Estava com medo de enfrentar o rio, perigoso para quem não sabia nadar. No entanto, não desistiria, pois atravessar era a única opção.

O capitão olhou para ela como se pedisse desculpas e Kagome sentiu o desespero crescer. Será que ele estava desistindo? Ia se entregar assim, tão facilmente? Mas quando ele a pegou no colo e começou a atravessar o rio, ela viu porque o pedido de desculpas silencioso. _Eu não sou de açúcar! Será que ele acha que me molhar vai me irritar tanto assim? _A moça pensou.

A água batia na cintura de InuYasha. Com Kagome nos braços, ele abria caminho entre a corrente, tentando chegar ao outro lado. A donzela agarrou o pescoço dele, sentindo a água passar e encharcar seu vestido. Pelo menos não estava tão gelada...

Assim que pôs os pés do outro lado, InuYasha sentiu algo perfurar seu ombro esquerdo. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar doloridamente, sentindo as pontadas de dor tomarem a parte superior de seu tronco, enchendo seu coração de agonia. Quase largou Kagome no chão, mas segurou-a com uma firmeza que nem sabia ter naquele momento.

Olhou para trás e viu, primeiro, uma flecha de ponta de pedra, com enfeites primitivos no cabo de madeira. O sangue já rodeava a arma e ele sabia que, no momento em que a arrancasse, o líquido avermelhado escorreria como um rio.

Levantou os olhos e viu, do outro lado do rio, no mínimo trinta homens armados com lanças, arcos e flechas. Um deles apontava uma flecha para os dois e InuYasha supôs que fosse o líder pela imponência com que se carregava.

Ouviu Kagome gritar seu nome ao ver a flecha fincada em seu ombro. Não tinha tempo para aquilo... Poderia ser uma flecha atravessando a cabeça de Kagome em seguida. Não permitiria.

Ignorando os soluços desesperados da moça, ele voltou a correr. Faria de tudo para despistar os nativos, mesmo que o ferimento em seu ombro o matasse. Em vez de colocar Kagome no chão, ele continuou carregando-a até que avistou uma pequena abertura parcialmente escondida pela mata. Seria uma caverna? Olhou para trás e viu que perdera os inimigos de vista. Era o momento certo para se esconder!

Entrou pela abertura, suficiente para apenas uma pessoa por vez passar, e deparou-se com uma caverna de tamanho médio. Era um pouco abafado, mas um ótimo esconderijo. Colocou Kagome no chão e caiu de joelhos, o ferimento aos poucos vencendo a batalha que travavam.

"InuYasha!" Ela choramingou, chegando perto dele. O capitão pôs a mão sobre a boca dela para silenciá-la e, segundos depois, ouviram passos apressados passarem por ali. Foram momentos de desespero os que se seguiram, momentos em que não sabiam se seriam encontrados ou não. Mas, por fim, os barulhos cessaram enquanto os canibais se afastavam, tirando um suspiro da moça.

InuYasha lentamente tirou a mão da boca de Kagome, caiu sentado e fez uma careta de dor.

"Kagome. Você vai ter que tirar a flecha do meu ombro." Ele falou, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

"Eu? Mas, InuYasha... Eu não sei como... E se eu fizer errado?" A donzela relatou sua insegurança, mas o capitão apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Não temos outra escolha. Não se preocupe comigo. Apenas tire a flecha lentamente. Depois te direi o que fazer." Ele garantiu, mordendo o próprio braço para abafar os gritos. Ela assentiu depois de um momento, agarrou a flecha e foi puxando vagarosamente. As pragas saíam da boca de InuYasha sem parar, mas eram abafadas pela manga da blusa.

Finalmente ela pôde tirar a flecha completamente. Ao som dos palavrões do pirata, o líquido rubro manchava a blusa branca.

"Desculpe, desculpe!" Kagome chorava. Podia parecer uma menina mimada naquele momento, mas a situação nunca ocorrera com ela e a possibilidade do capitão morrer era desesperadora.

"Pare de chorar! Apenas rasgue a minha blusa e segure o sangue." Ele instruiu, sentindo-se cada vez mais fraco. Kagome hesitou por um segundo, mas fez como ele mandava. Corou um pouco quando a pele bronzeada do capitão foi exposta, mas colocou aquele tipo de pensamentos de lado. Simplesmente não era hora.

Começou a estancar o sangue, mas ao ver uma substância esverdeada no ferimento, estranhou.

"InuYasha? Tem uma coisa verde aqui... Não parece normal, não." Ela avisou.

"Droga! Deve ser veneno! Kagome, você vai ter que chupar o sangue e cuspir. Mas NÃO engula. Deve ser um veneno fatal."

Ela assentiu, determinada, aproximando os lábios do ferimento. Quando a garota tocou sua pele, InuYasha estremeceu. Kagome sugava o sangue e cuspia, para depois repetir o processo. O capitão fechou os olhos com força. Aquilo ardia como nada que já sofrera em toda sua vida pirata. Por Poseidon, limpar o ferimento com vodka devia arder menos!

Finalmente conseguiram tirar pelo menos grande parte do veneno, mas InuYasha ainda sim se sentia meio leve. Kagome, ao ver o olhar vidrado dele, encostou a mão em sua testa. Arfou em surpresa ao perceber que ele estava ardendo em febre. Amarrou a blusa dele sobre o ferimento e deitou-o no canto da caverna, de barriga para baixo.

Talvez, se encontrasse algumas folhas grandes, pudesse forrar o chão para ele. E precisava fazer uma fogueira, apesar de não saber nada sobre a construção de uma. Pelo menos encontraria água naquele rio que haviam atravessado! Só precisava tomar cuidado com os nativos.

Kagome saiu com cuidado, cuidando de tampar bem a abertura da caverna. Passou algum tempo procurando, mas conseguiu apenas alguns tocos de lenha. Voltou e despejou tudo no chão, reclamando mentalmente do peso absurdo. Mas, quando se virou para o fundo da caverna, que ainda não tivera tempo de examinar, levou um susto.

Era como se alguém tivesse tentado montar abrigo ali. Em um canto, uma cama de palha podia ser vista. Pelo menos poderia colocar InuYasha em algum lugar que não fosse o chão! Arrastou o capitão até lá e o deitou, virando-se para analisar melhor o que havia ali.

Um entulho de coisas inúteis, ela logo percebeu. Encontrou alguns utensílios cavados feitos de madeira e casca de côco e os tirou. Aquilo sim, poderia usar! Quando mexeu nos itens, um pedaço de papel amarelado caiu.

Pegou-o e logo viu que era uma foto mostrando uma família sorridente: O pai, a esposa e um bebê de não mais que um ano de idade. Aquilo a fazia se perguntar o que acontecera com as pessoas que largaram aquelas coisas ali. Teriam sido náufragos? Ido embora? Sido... Capturados? Com aquele pensamento, engoliu em seco. O que quer que fosse, esperava não ter a mesma sina que eles. Dera sorte em achar aquelas coisas, mas não era bom brincar com o destino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em uma tarde quente no Caribe, sob um sol radiante e um céu azulzinho, dois navios estavam perfeitamente emparelhados na borda de uma ilha deserta e suas tripulações preparavam a partida.

No convés da embarcação denominada _Tessaiga, _um moreno apontava uma direção precisa no alto-mar enquanto um homem de cabelos prateados e uma moça de madeixas castanhas observavam com atenção.

"Eu tenho certeza, Sesshoumaru. Eles tomaram aquela rota." Ele afirmou e o capitão ao seu lado tirou uma bússola, vendo que aquele lado era o norte. Em seguida tirou um mapa, ajoelhando-se para apoiar o papel no chão.

"Naquela direção só há ilhas desertas. Por que o Naraku levaria meu irmão e a sacerdotisa para aquele lado?" Ele perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para o outro, que se abaixou para analisar o mapa.

"Talvez ele quisesse abandoná-los em uma ilha. Você sabe, essa não é uma prática muito incomum." Lembrou.

"Miroku, você mais do que ninguém conhece a habilidade de InuYasha para escapar de situações apertadas. Naraku com certeza saberia que largá-lo em uma ilha deserta não o mataria." Sesshoumaru retrucou, fazendo Miroku parar para pensar.

"Então deve haver algo mais. Algo que ele soubesse que não podia falhar." Miroku respondeu, esfregando o queixo. Rin apenas observava com preocupação nos olhos. Mesmo que soubesse o que dizer naquele momento, não sabia se sua voz funcionaria.

Sesshoumaru começou a refletir, ainda analisando o mapa. Naquela área cheia de ilhas desertas, havia os dizeres: _Rotas usadas por tribos caribenhas. _Nativos... _Se forem nativos realmente, InuYasha não está em uma situação muito boa agora. _Ele pensou. E sabia que, em uma certa fase da lua, a tribo mais perigosa da região visitava uma Ilha daquelas. "A ilha com dezenas de cavernas" era conhecida pelos piratas que freqüentavam o Caribe.

"Miroku, qual fase da lua estamos?" Perguntou, praguejando quando o outro respondeu que estavam na lua nova. "Droga. Temos que agir rápido. Naraku deve tê-los largado à mercê de uma tribo de nativos." Olhou novamente para o mapa e apontou uma ilha. "Sendo lua nova, eles devem estar na Ilha das Cavernas."

"E o que há de tão errado com essa tribo, Sesshoumaru?" Perguntou Rin, que até agora ficara calada.

"Essa é uma tribo de canibais." Rin colocou a mão na boca, aterrorizada. Sua irmãzinha estava nas mãos de canibais? Naquele momento, foi como se não houvesse mais ar para respirar.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Depois de incontáveis tentativas, Kagome finalmente conseguiu montar uma fogueira decente. Chegou na abertura da caverna e olhou para o céu, notando que já escurecia. Era bom buscar água enquanto ainda havia claridade. Assim, pegou o maior côco que encontrou e seguiu na direção daquele mesmo rio que haviam atravessado.

Tomando o cuidado de não ficar muito exposta, Kagome coletou a água e voltou para a caverna rapidamente. Para a sua sorte, não encontrara nenhum nativo no caminho.

Ao chegar, sentou-se ao lado do capitão. Ele suava frio e parecia estar tendo um pesadelo, pois não parava de se debater. _Quem diria... O poderoso capitão InuYasha, tão frágil. _Ela não pôde deixar de pensar enquanto rasgava a barra da saia e molhava o trapo, passando no rosto dele.

Sussurrou palavras reconfortantes para o rapaz febril, acariciando sua testa com o pano molhado. Não demorou muito para o capitão se acalmar, passando a dormir como uma criança, apesar de ainda estar suando muito.

_E se ele morrer? _Kagome pensou, começando a se desesperar. _Não, isso não vai acontecer! Eu vou cuidar dele... Ele vai ficar bem! _Concluiu por fim, determinada. InuYasha a protegia sempre e era a sua chance de retribuir o favor.

E assim o resto da noite passou, a jovem donzela cuidando do vulnerável capitão, até que ela não agüentou mais e adormeceu sobre o peito dele, ainda segurando o pano molhado.

E foi assim que InuYasha a encontrou no dia seguinte, quando acordou. A febre já passara, com a exceção de alguns resquícios de delírio. O próprio capitão achou que estava sonhando quando viu a moça deitada sobre si, mas ao correr um dedo pelo rosto dela e acariciar seus cabelos, viu que aquilo era real. Nenhum sonho poderia copiar com perfeição a maciez da pele de Kagome ou seus fios negros sedosos.

Um pano úmido estava fortemente preso na mão dela, fazendo InuYasha se perguntar se ela cuidara dele a noite inteira. Mas se fosse para dormir em cima dele, quem disse que o capitão se importava?

A carícia acordou a ninfa adormecida. Confusos olhos azuis abriram-se lentamente e ela piscou duas vezes, a vista embaçada. Quando viu um par de olhos dourados fitando-a, lembrou-se da noite anterior. Levantou-se em um pulo com um sorriso aliviado.

"InuYasha!" Exclamou, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. "Você está bem! Fiquei com medo que morresse." Ele riu, mas não foi uma risada sarcástica ou debochada. Na verdade, fora uma das poucas risadas genuínas que ela escutara dele.

"Se você continuar me abraçando assim, acho que vou morrer por falta de ar. Mas vai ser uma morte muito feliz, então não tem problema." Agora o sorriso dele era malicioso.

Ela o soltou, com as bochechas coradas, censurando-se mentalmente por ter se empolgado demais.

"Pelo menos você está melhor agora." Ela comentou, ajoelhada ao lado da cama de palha e torcendo o pano no colo, o olhar baixo.

"Acho que o crédito disso é todo seu." A voz suave dele a fez levantar os olhos, surpresa. Seria aquilo um agradecimento ao estilo InuYasha? "Cuidou de mim a noite inteira, não foi? Pelo menos não é completamente inútil."

Indignada, já ia brigar com o capitão, mas deteve-se ao ver o brilho divertido nos olhos dele. Estava gozando dela!

"Eu posso ser uma donzela mimada, capitão, mas isso não significa que sou imprestável. Se eu fosse tão ruim quanto você acredita que sou, já estaria morto, não acha?" Ela falou, mas isso só o fez rir mais ainda. _Ahhh, o nervo desse homem! _Pensou, furiosa.

"Não estou zombando de você, mulher. Não precisa ficar na defensiva." Ele garantiu, mas não foi muito convincente na opinião dela. Ia responder quando, em um movimento ágil, o homem puxou seu braço, praticamente jogando-a por cima dele.

**Boquiaberta, não pôde fazer nada enquanto ele se sentava, levando-a junto. Agora ela estava sentada no colo do capitão, de frente para ele. Não uma posição muito boa para uma moça solteira e um homem sem camisa com péssimas intenções.**

**Arregalou os orbes azuis quando ele acariciou sua face e então os fechou, movendo o rosto para mais perto da mão dele. Inconscientemente, aproximou o corpo do dele, deixando-o capturar seus lábios em um beijo.**

**Kagome não sabia o que a fizera permitir o contato íntimo. Talvez fosse o desespero de quase perdê-lo na noite anterior. Talvez fosse a perspectiva de nem saírem daquela ilha vivos. Talvez fosse simples e pura atração. Só sabia que, depois que se entregara ao beijo, não compreendia mais nada.**

**InuYasha obviamente colocaria a culpa de suas atitudes bruscas em seu estado febril e delirante. Mas, naquele momento, não queria realmente pensar nas conseqüências. Só queria pensar em aproveitar a sua chance com a linda donzela sentada em seu colo e beijando-o espontaneamente, muito disposta a aceitar suas carícias.**

**Era impossível saber quem beijava com mais ferocidade. InuYasha corria as mãos pelas costas da garota, enquanto ela acariciava seu peito forte nu. Kagome não queria se derreter assim, mas não estava pensando direito e, mesmo que estivesse, não sabia se conseguiria resistir aos charmes do capitão.**

**A mão de InuYasha invadiu a parte de baixo do vestido e passeou pela coxa de Kagome, deixando a garota arrepiada. Separou seus lábios brevemente para suspirar ao contato da mão quente, beijando-o novamente em seguida.**

**Na opinião de InuYasha, Kagome era boa demais para uma garota inexperiente. O jeito que ela o beijava e o tocava incendiava seu corpo, fazendo-o querer mais e mais.**

**O capitão deixou os lábios dela para descer os seus próprios pelo pescoço macio, beijando até chegar ao ombro desnudo. Kagome gemeu baixinho, satisfeita com a atenção.**

**Logo ele começou a desfazer os laços do vestido tipo corpete sem tirar os lábios do ombro da moça. Com mãos hábeis, não demorou muito para conseguir seu objetivo. A agilidade com que soltara o vestido fez Kagome pensar, com ciúmes, a extensão da experiência do capitão. Mas logo esses pensamentos deixaram sua mente quando ele desceu o vestido para revelar mais da pele sedosa dela.**

**A pele dela tinha gosto de morangos, InuYasha logo percebeu. Essa nova descoberta apenas aumentou seu desejo e sua determinação de tirar o resto do vestido.**

**Kagome segurou o vestido com força, como se acordasse de um sonho. A partir daquele ponto, tudo era um mundo novo para ela. Sentia-se assustada, tímida e desconfiada. Estava cometendo o pior dos pecados, não estava? Mas como podia algo tão bom ser pecado?**

**InuYasha estranhou quando ela parou e fechou a roupa com as mãos. Mas, ao ver o medo nos olhos dela, entendeu o que acontecera. **

"**InuYasha..." Ela começou com a voz trêmula, mas foi interrompida.**

"**Shhh... Eu sei que está insegura, mas saiba que eu serei gentil com você. Você gosta do meu toque, não gosta?" Ele acariciou o ombro dela e desceu a mão pelos braços, delicadamente fazendo-a soltar o vestido. Ela suspirou tremulamente. "Então não resista."**

**Aquelas palavras a acalmaram. Soltou o vestido por completo, deixando-o descê-lo até a sua cintura. Quando ele parou para apreciar o que acabara de descobrir, ela corou levemente. InuYasha, ao perceber isso, riu um pouco.**

"**Você fica uma graça corada." Ele brincou, passando o dedo levemente no colo dela. "Tenho a impressão de que, ao final, você vai parecer um pimentão."**

**Com um gemido, ela logo esqueceu a zombaria. InuYasha começara a beijar-lhe o colo, fazendo-a se mexer sobre ele. InuYasha gemeu quando a perna dela esbarrou na prova de seu desejo já enrijecido, mas não deixou os seios dela. Kagome corou mais ainda, sem saber exatamente o que fizera.**

**Logo não sobraram mais roupas entre os corpos. E, quando em um movimento InuYasha os uniu, as mãos segurando firmemente a cintura fina, Kagome sabia que não havia mais volta. Tinha cedido à tentação, cometido o pior dos pecados. Tinha se entregado a um homem que não dera garantias. Tinha se entregado a um pirata. Depois que a dor passou nada mais fazia sentido. E naquele momento, sentindo o maior prazer que já experimentara em toda a sua existência, não se importava nem um pouco com nada.**

**Adormecida nos braços de um pirata Kagome esqueceu do resto do mundo.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_A escuridão em volta não lhe era estranha. O mórbido silêncio não era incomum. A expectativa sim, era nova, a esperança de quem já experimentou e reconhece os detalhes em comum. Era só esperar e veria a parte importante, a parte inédita..._

_Sentia seu corpo ser empurrado na escuridão por uma força que não pôde identificar. Mas deixou-se levar, sabendo o que apareceria logo. Era só esperar..._

_Deparou-se com um espelho enorme, perdido na escuridão, flutuando no vazio. Olhou para seu reflexo. Seu corpo brilhava, um brilho estranho. Atrás dela, apenas escuridão. Escuridão..._

_Fora a escuridão que a empurrara, ela diria. Empurrou-a para dentro do espelho, para ser sugada. E sugada ela foi, girando como em um redemoinho. Não era aquilo que devia acontecer, era? Não deveria encontrar a luz? Onde estava a luz?_

_Parou de girar bruscamente, abrindo os olhos que nem notara ter fechado. Olhando em volta, viu que estava parada em uma praia deserta. As ondas batiam com força na areia e o sol brilhava imponente no céu. Mas não teve tempo para apreciar a vista, pois uma forma caminhava em sua direção. Parecia uma criança de pele escura e, quando chegou mais perto, ela pôde ver os olhos negros brilhando inocentemente._

_Sua vestimenta era simplesmente composta de uma túnica alaranjada presa em um ombro. Com pés descalços, aproximou-se da jovem e segurou a sua mão, puxando-a por um caminho que ela desconhecia. Talvez fosse agora. Seria essa sua pista?_

_A criança parou não muito longe e virou-se com um sorriso. Olhando em volta para o óbvio cemitério, um calafrio percorreu a espinha dela. Em um túmulo pôde ver o tradicional símbolo dos piratas, um crânio e duas tíbias cruzadas atrás dele. Palavras em uma língua que não conhecia adornavam o bloco de pedra, mas ela sabia exatamente o que estava escrito ali._

_Virou-se para a criança que continuava sorrindo. O pequeno chegou perto dela e sussurrou em um idioma desconhecido, mas em sua ilusão as palavras eram claras como água. "Sem fronteiras." Sem fronteiras... Sem fronteiras... O que significaria?_

_A criança apontou para trás dela, que se virou. Ali estava ele novamente. O homem das barbas prateadas, do sorriso misterioso. O homem da postura imponente, da força divina. Lendo-lhe os olhos, ela entendeu o que o ele quis dizer: "Acabou."_

_Virou de volta para a criança, mas esta havia sumido. Levantou o olhar para o homem, mas ele também não estava mais ali. E, de repente, tudo ficou escuro. Sentia a água tomá-la mais uma vez... Cobri-la, dominá-la, sufocá-la. Ia mergulhando, penetrando as profundezas, se afogando... Sem ar, sem ar..._

_A última coisa que viu foi uma luz distante que a chamava e reconfortava, antes de cair no vazio completo pela segunda vez._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Para a pessoa que deixou um comentário ridículo e não teve nem a coragem de se identificar (você sabe que estou falando de você):**

**Vamos começar com o comentário sobre PNA ser "Piratas DO Caribe incrementado". Bom, que eu saiba Piratas do Caribe não é a primeira história de piratas a ser criada. Na verdade ela é baseada em muitas outras histórias diferentes. Nada nesse mundo é original, porque alguém que cria algo, seja escrito, desenhado, esculpido... Essa pessoa foi inspirada por alguma outra coisa. O que diferencia é a forma que eu conto não ser a mesma forma que o diretor de Piratas do Caribe conta, por exemplo. E que eu saiba, não há uma jóia que concede um desejo, foi dividida ao meio por um poderoso deus grego e espalhada pelos sete mares no filme. Não há duas sacerdotisas que foram gêmeas em uma vida passada e compartilham visões. Deve ser porque EU criei essa lenda. Então pare e reflita antes de dizer que alguma coisa é a outra incrementada. Você não tem base para afirmar isso.**

**Segundo... Eu não tenho consideração com os leitores? Se eu não tivesse consideração, postaria uma vez por ano. É por causa dos leitores que eu me esforço para CONSEGUIR postar, ao menos. Você acha que eu sou o quê? Desocupada? Escritora profissional? Robô? Deixa eu te dizer, eu não sou não. Minha vida vai além do que eu escrevo. Eu estudo, eu tenho atividades extras, eu sou de carne e osso e mereço um descanso... Eu escrevo quando posso. E quando tenho inspiração, claro. As tais pessoas que você conhece que escrevem melhor e se dedicam mais do que eu devem saber disso, porque só entende a dificuldade de criar alguma coisa quem já tentou. Logo vejo que você NÃO escreve. (Inclusive pelos erros de ortografia... Vê se arruma umas aulinhas de português, criatura!) Pense nisso antes de me chamar de preguiçosa. Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar 24h por dia escrevendo e escrevendo... (pra receber uns comentários assim depois, ainda por cima...) Se você é uma desocupada que só sabe reclamar da vida e dos outros, eu tenho PENA de você. Patético. Eu não sou assim, obrigada.**

**Se você não achou a fic boa, NÃO leia. Mas não venha me chamar de arrogante. Você nem me conhece para me julgar assim. (Ou talvez conheça e ache que é melhor me criticar anonimamente... Patético.). Eu sou orgulhosa SIM. Se você não tem orgulho das coisas que faz, sinto muito por você. Já deve estar no fundo do poço se precisa deixar comentários grosseiros para os outros para se sentir melhor. Eu não acredito que te pediram pra ler simplesmente pra escrever uma review me "criticando" (a palavra certa seria "esculachando".), acho que a intenção de me atacar foi puramente sua. Não jogue a culpa em cima dos outros.**

**Você tentou me "descrever" e falhou, devo dizer... Eu tenho algumas palavrinhas super simpáticas para te descrever também (inclusive uma bem verdinha), mas por respeito aos leitores que estão vendo isso e a mim mesma, eu vou deixá-la apenas imaginando esses apelidos carinhosos.**

**Lendo seu comentário, eu tenho uma última conclusão: Eu desprezo pessoas como você. Sua ignorância me faz rir.**

Para os demais, espero que tenham gostado capítulo! Como viram, eu postei mais rápido desta vez. Me apaixonei pelo anime Naruto, é verdade (e até escrevi one-shot desse anime), mas isso não significa que vou abandonar InuYasha ou PNA. Como podem ver, isso só descansou a minha cabeça e me deu mais inspiração. Então devemos todos agradecer ao lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso Sasuke-kun por isso. XDD (meu quarto marido, tirem os olhos! XD) E espero que tenham gostado do lime, eu tentei ao máximo não ser vulgar. - E como está em negrito, não tem desculpa! Quem não quer, não lê. u.u

Agradecendo às reviews: **_Lou Lou _**(primeira de novo. XDD E sim, elas são sortudas apesar de tudo. u.u), **_Sra. Kouga_** (esse é o máximo de hentai que vai ter... XD E acho que vai ter mais ou menos uns 20 capítulos, ponha ou tire alguns... Vai depender do meu poder de enrolação. XD)**_, Jaqueline, Dessa-chan, mk-chan160_** (sim, essa parte eu me baseei no filme)**_, Meg Turner _**(Olá! Respondendo as suas perguntas: Acredito que não vai ter Kouga e Ayame não. XD Sorry. Se o Houjo ou as amigas da Kagome aparecerem, vai ser bem discreto, porque eles não têm muita utilidade aqui. P E eu não assisti esse filme, mas com certeza vou alugar se você diz que é tão bom! Obrigada pela dica e pela review. ), **_Nila-chan, Jenny-Ci _**(cunhada, my dear. - E deve ser porque a primeira parte eu escrevi depois e coloquei aí. XDDD Mas eu tenho uma surpresinha pra Kagome... Você já sabe né? Esse não vai ser o final feliz ainda... XD Beijos pra você e pro cunhado. P), **_Framboesa _**(Mais ação que isso? XDDD Hehe. Te adoro. XD)**_, Lanah _**(o InuYasha é super possessivo e superprotetor... Eu que o diga. )**_, Tami-hime _**(fico feliz que tenha mudado de idéia. ---- Espero que esteja gostando. Beijos.)**_, Mah _**(eu vi Piratas do Caribe, sim. XD Adorei o filme. - E a Kikyou pode ser um bloco de gelo, mas saco de pancadas ela não é. XDD Vamos dar a ela um pouco de... qual a palavra mesmo? Oh sim! PERSONALIDADE! XDD Beijos)**_, Anny _**(obrigada pelo apoio. -)**_, Cla-chan, Tici-chan _**(presente \o/ XD), **_Athena The Fighter, Sango-Web _**(obrigada. Eu me senti tocada quando vi que algumas pessoas estavam do meu lado e isso me fez querer responder à altura o comentário grosseiro daquela criatura. Obrigada pelo apoio.)**_,Krolzinha, Coala _**(fofa. aperta adorei te conhecer, viu? XD) **_Artis _**(se eu sou um pequeno prodígio, você é um grande prodígio. XDD Eu me sinto honrada por você ouvir meu blah blah blah, viu? Te amo \o/ E amo os seus dragões também. XD Mesmo se eles tiverem vontade de fazer churrasquinho de mim quando eu abraçá-los, apertá-los e deixá-los em pedacinhos. XD)**_, Hyuri Higurashi Black _**(seu comentário me deixou extremamente lisonjeada. XD Se você levou puxão de orelha porque dormiu na aula naquele dia, pode pôr a culpa em mim. XDDD Fico feliz que tenha gostado e te achei muito simpática! Se tiver MSN, me adiciona: bellabechara hotmail . com**** ), **_Marin de Noir _**(que bom que a vontade de me matar passou. XDD Os pais da Kagome são adoráveis, né? XD)**_, Lua _**(quando eu dominar melhor as técnicas de clonagem e construção de seres humanos eu faço um pra você, viu? xDDD)**_, Lika-chan _**(\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ Cuidado com a Naru, cuidado \o/ Até parece que você não sabia o que tinha na ilha. u.u XD), **_Palas Lis _**(u.ú FFNet rebelde. XDD Mas obrigada pela intenção. XD), **_Dm Tayashi _**(XDDD Fofa. XDDD u.u Se eu não falasse, né? XD), **_Wendy Kitsune _**( XD Desculpa Wendy, mas provavelmente não vai ter SangoMiroku aqui. Ia ser enrolação da grossa e completo desvio da história. XD E a Ayame, ainda não sei. Pelo que planejei até agora, não acho que ela entre. - Beijos.). **ARIGATOU a todas.**

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

**Mama CaHh, Lika, Mila, Coala, Artis e Anna **por terem me ajudado a organizar as idéias e escrever esse capítulo. Devo tudo a vocês. XDD entrega biscoitos

**Coala e Tici-chan **pela revisão! XD Não seria nada sem a ajuda de vocês duas. XD mais biscoitos XD Coala recebeu duas vezes o.o Não pode roubar dos outros Ò.ó

Beijos a todos,

Bella


	15. Piratas Não Amam?

**Piratas Não Amam**

**Cap.15 – Piratas Não Amam?**

Mais um dia ia nascendo no horizonte. A escuridão da caverna foi diminuindo aos poucos, à medida que os raios de sol invadiam o ambiente.

A luz revelou a parede úmida da caverna e as tralhas espalhadas pelo local, até atingir dois corpos enroscados no canto mais profundo da escuridão.

Kagome sentou-se de súbito, ofegando. _Que sonho foi esse? Outra visão? _Suspirou, tentando acalmar a respiração enquanto lembrava do sonho. _Preciso contar ao InuYasha e... _Quando tentou levantar, sentiu um braço em sua cintura, impedindo-a de erguer-se. Instintivamente olhou para o lado para encontrar a pessoa em que havia pensado segundos antes somente para concluir que talvez não quisesse encará-lo tão rápido assim após recordar-se dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Com o rosto ruborizado, ela esfregou os braços e, ao tomar consciência da sua nudez, sentiu-se envergonhada e à beira de um ataque de pânico.

_Estúpida, estúpida! O que foi que você fez? Ai Kami, eu entreguei meu corpo a um pirata... É claro que ele não vai casar comigo! Estou arruinada! Não queria me casar com Kouga, mas queria me casar algum dia, é claro... _Kagome pensava, desvencilhando-se delicadamente dos braços de InuYasha. Suspirou, aliviada, quando ele não acordou.

"_Kagome, se você abraça um jovem rapaz que não seu noivo, irá parar em uma daquelas casas para onde vão as mulheres que não conseguem se casar! É isso que você quer?" _Lembrava claramente das palavras da mãe quando, aos oito anos de idade, abraçara um dos amiguinhos, filho de uma empregada da casa. _Ohh, se ela soubesse que eu fiz muito mais que abraçar... E um pirata, ainda por cima! Eles vão me deserdar!_

_Que homem vai querer uma mulher manchada por outro? _Lágrimas corriam por sua face enquanto tentava colocar o vestido rasgado.

InuYasha acordou com o som de soluços abafados e, confuso, abriu os olhos lentamente. Deu de cara com Kagome tentando colocar o vestido com mãos trêmulas. _Mas o que...?_

"Kagome?"

Ao ouvir seu nome, Kagome sentiu a cor fugir de suas face, olhando para trás de olhos arregalados.

_Droga, Droga._ O único pensamento que surgiu na mente de Kagome ao ouvir a voz do pirata era o de sumir dali. Claro, cedo ou tarde ela precisaria encará-lo e lidar com a realidade, mas não tão cedo... Tudo o que ela mais queria naquele momento era algum tempo para pôr as idéias em ordem, talvez uns... Dez anos? De qualquer forma, precisava sair dali.

InuYasha ficou mais confuso ainda quando ela saiu correndo, mas ao olhar para a cama e ver a pequena mancha de sangue no colchão, lembrou-se de tudo que acontecera na noite anterior. "Merda!" E ela estava lá fora, sozinha, vulnerável e distraída, enquanto a ilha estava cheia de canibais...

Vestiu a calça rapidamente e calçou as botas após encontrá-las jogadas atrás da cama. _Por que você se importa tanto? _Uma voz em sua cabeça disse.

_Eu preciso dela para encontrar a jóia. Se ela estiver morta, não adianta. _Ele respondeu.

_Idiota... Eu sou você. Não tem como mentir para você mesmo. Admita que se apaixonou por ela! _A voz pressionava.

_Quê? Amor? Não! Não posso estar apaixonado. É uma noção ridícula! Piratas odeiam, matam, violam, roubam, pilham, destroem. Piratas não amam. _Ele tentava convencer a si mesmo. _Não tenho tempo pra isso agora, preciso achar aquela garota!_

Pegou sua espada e saiu correndo atrás de Kagome.

Porém, ao sair da caverna, descobriu que não sabia pra que lado ir. _Se eu fosse a Kagome, pra que lado iria?_

Ao ouvir um grito feminino, disparou naquela direção. _Nem preciso pensar. Ela não é nem um pouco discreta, para a minha sorte._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome caiu sentada no chão, tentando se afastar mais ainda. À sua frente estava um dos nativos de quem eles tanto haviam fugido no dia anterior.

Com a lança levantada, ele se aproximou dela, pronto para matá-la. Kagome fechou os olhos, esperando o golpe, mas abriu-os novamente quando tudo que ouviu foi um gemido de dor do canibal.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver InuYasha em pé na frente dela, a espada atravessada no nativo?

Ele tirou a espada com um movimento rápido e viu o corpo cair no chão. Virou-se para Kagome, que o olhava deslumbrada. Como a barra da saia estava rasgada, ele pôde notar os pés sangrando, por andar descalça sobre pedregulhos e gravetos. O rosto estava arranhado, provavelmente pelos galhos da pouca mata fechada que ela percorrera. O sangue se misturava com as lágrimas que manchavam suas bochechas.

Largando a espada no chão, ele caiu de joelhos, abraçando o corpo trêmulo da garota. Beijou a testa dela, apertando-a mais ainda contra seu peito.

_Por que você faz isso comigo? Não me dê esperança se você vai embora pra longe de mim... _Ela começou a chorar mais ainda, mas em momento algum tentou se livrar dos braços dele. Simplesmente não tinha mais forças pra lutar contra ele... Contra aquele sentimento. _Estou apaixonada... Apaixonada por um pirata. Apaixonada por um homem que vai me deixar pra sempre. No que eu fui me meter?_

Mas aquele momento não pôde ser prolongado porque, logo, passos puderam ser ouvidos. Eles se viraram e se depararam com pelo menos trinta homens da tribo. Os homens olharam para eles, para o companheiro morto, para eles novamente, e mais uma vez para o homem morto.

Aquele momento pareceu durar uma eternidade, mas foi quebrado quando um deles gritou, levantando a lança, e todos os outros seguiram o exemplo. Kagome arregalou os olhos quando InuYasha se levantou rapidamente, puxando-a pela mão, pegou a espada e começou a correr na direção da praia.

"Por que estamos indo naquela direção? Vamos ficar encurralados!" Kagome falou, tentando acompanhar o ritmo dele, os gritos dos homens alguns metros atrás deles assustando-a cada vez mais. Se eles os pegassem... Estavam mortos. "Melhor voltar para a caverna!"

"Estamos perto demais para despistá-los. Lá, sim, ficaremos encurralados. Não se preocupe, eu tenho o pressentimento de que nós devemos ir NESSA direção." Ele respondeu, pegando-a no colo para irem mais rápido. Kagome ficou agradecida, já que não agüentava mais as dores nos pés. _Pressentimento? _Ela pensou. _E se... O pressentimento estiver errado?_

Mas, assim que os pés de InuYasha tocaram a areia e ela olhou para o horizonte uma exclamação de surpresa, seguida de um suspiro aliviado, saiu de sua boca.

"Veja, InuYasha!" Ela apontou para as duas embarcações que se aproximavam a toda velocidade. Ele acelerou mais ainda o passo ao ver a _Tessaiga _e a _Belle Lune. _

"Kagome, segure-se com toda a força em mim, certo?" Ela não teve tempo de responder, porque ele logo entrara na água e começara a nadar. Ela segurou o pescoço dele para não se afogar, estremecendo toda vez que uma lança passava perto deles.

InuYasha segurou-a pela cintura quando eles chegaram perto da _Tessaiga _e uma escada de cordas foi jogada para eles. Ele a ergueu para segurar na escada, mas ela hesitou.

"Eu não posso subir primeiro! Você..." Ela começou, mas o capitão a interrompeu.

"Escuta, mulher! Estamos em uma situação crítica aqui! Você quer morrer? Além do mais, não tem nada aí que eu já não tenha visto!" Ele retrucou, esperando a explosão, mas só recebeu um olhar melancólico.

_Quase me esqueci... _Ela pensou. Antes que ele pudesse reagir, a garota já estava subindo a escada e sendo ajudada por Sango quando chegou ao topo.

_Isso... Estrague tudo, como sempre! Você sempre sabe o que dizer, não é, garanhão? _Aquela voz irritante se manifestou sarcasticamente.

_Cale a boca! _Ele respondeu, subindo as escadas e apenas parando para olhar uma última vez para os canibais na praia. _Essa foi por pouco..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kagome!" A jovem mal teve tempo de reagir antes de ser 'atacada' por Rin e Sango, que a abraçavam como se não a vissem a séculos. "Você está bem? Se machucou?"

"Não, eu estou bem e..." Ela começou, tentando se livrar dos braços da irmã e da amiga, que pareciam não ouvi-la. Porém, foi interrompida pela voz do capitão que acabara de pôr os pés no convés.

"Os pés dela estão machucados." Ele avisou, fazendo-a lançar-lhe um olhar fulminante enquanto as moças a puxavam pelas mãos para fazê-la se sentar.

"Por que não disse antes?" Rin comentou, puxando o pé da irmã enquanto Sango ia buscar algumas coisas para cuidar do ferimento. "Obrigada, InuYasha."

"É, _obrigada, _InuYasha." Kagome repetiu sarcasticamente, apenas recebendo um sorriso debochado de volta.

"Não foi nada, minha querida donzela." InuYasha disse curvando-se de forma zombeteira...

...Até os dois lembrarem que Kagome NÃO era mais uma donzela. E a culpa era toda de InuYasha.

A menina corou violentamente e virou o rosto, lembrando-se de todas as suas mágoas e inseguranças para com o capitão. Agora que não estava mais correndo risco de vida, sua mente não lhe falhava mais.

InuYasha arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso pela expressão desolada de Kagome. O evidente desespero em sua face o incomodava, mas não podia fazer nada no momento.

Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, virando-se para o irmão que se aproximava. Resolveu ignorar aquilo por enquanto, não sabia nem o que dizer a Kagome, se é que devia dizer alguma coisa... Ainda mais na frente de toda a tripulação – isso poderia arruinar sua reputação e sua autoridade como capitão - afinal ele era um pirata, _Demônio dos Mares _InuYasha. Desde quando se importava?

Apenas um olhar foi o suficiente para que os irmãos dissessem tudo o que queriam, quase telepaticamente. Porém, a "conversa" foi interrompida por Rin.

"Sesshoumaru. Pode levar Kagome até a cabine de Sango? Não é adequado que uma donzela mostre as canelas em público e ela não pode andar até lá, pobrezinha." Sesshoumaru fez o que a companheira pedira sem dizer nada, mas era clara a expressão irritada em seu rosto. Lançou um olhar para Rin e ela entendeu rapidamente o recado. 'Prepare-se, mais tarde cobrarei pelos serviços prestados.' Não que ela estivesse reclamando.

Sesshoumaru pareceu ser o único a ver os olhos de Kagome se encherem de lágrimas à palavra 'donzela', enquanto os demais ali presentes não notaram nada.

"Lady Kagome." A moça levantou os olhos, surpresa, ao ouvir o cunhado proferir seu nome. "Há alguma coisa que gostaria de dizer?" Perguntou em sua usual voz indiferente e face inexpressiva.

"Não, Sesshoumaru. Por que pensaria algo assim?" Ela inquiriu de volta, tentando parecer inocente, mas o capitão não pareceu nada convencido. Porém, não disse mais nada, entendendo que ela tocaria no assunto quando lhe fosse adequado.

Rin seguiu o consorte enquanto este carregava a irmã, não notando a interação entre os dois. Porém, ao ver que InuYasha os seguia, levantou a mão, fazendo-o parar.

"Aonde você pensa que vai, meu caro senhor?" Ela perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha e pondo a mão na cintura.

"À cabine da Sango, oras." InuYasha respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

"Ah, mas não vai mesmo! Que falta de pudor, InuYasha, ficar querendo ver as canelas da Kagome! Pode ficar quietinho aqui, senhor." A moça avisou, fazendo o capitão suspirar, frustrado. _Já vi muito mais que isso, mulher! _Ele apenas pensou, pois não estava com vontade de apanhar naquela manhã em particular.

"Por que o Sesshoumaru pode e eu não?" Ele resmungou, cruzando os braços e girando os olhos. "Ele também é homem!"

"Você está insinuando que o _meu _Sesshoumaru quer olhar as canelas da _minha irmã?_" Rin inquiriu com um olhar fulminante. InuYasha balançou a cabeça frenética e negativamente. "Ótimo. Além do mais, você não quer que uma donzela frágil, _delicada _e **_inofensiva _**como eu carregue a Kagome até a cabine, não?"

"Não, imagina. Foi apenas um comentário inocente." InuYasha se defendeu em tom irônico, levantando as mãos em sinal de derrota. _Inofensiva, sim... Como um tubarão, ou um canibal! _Ele pensou, mas preferiu guardar a piada para si mesmo.

Rin não se importou em responder, apenas fez seu caminho até a cabine de Sango, onde Sesshoumaru depositava Kagome na beirada da cama.

Quando o capitão fez menção de sair do quarto, o chamado de sua companheira o parou.

"Fique, por favor, Sesshoumaru. Acho que ainda vou precisar da sua ajuda." Ela pediu e, por um momento, pareceu que ele iria girar os olhos irritadamente e ir embora, mas deu meia volta e não saiu do quarto. Rin pareceu satisfeita com simplesmente aquilo, mas fez uma nota mental para não abusar demais do capitão, pois a paciência dele estava acabando.

A menina ajoelhou-se na frente da irmã, tirando o material de primeiros socorros. Kagome respirou fundo, decidindo contar tudo para ela. Precisava de uma opinião urgentemente.

"Rin... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa." Ela começou lentamente, ansiosa.

"O que foi, Kagome?" A irmã mais velha perguntou, curiosa. Porém, a mais nova olhou Sesshoumaru, embaraçada e sem graça. O homem, que se afastara até um dos cantos para admirar a coleção de espadas de Sango, notou o olhar dela de relance e virou-se para as duas levemente, arqueando uma sobrancelha quase imperceptivelmente.

"Oh, não se preocupe com ele. Ficará mudo como uma porta, caso contrário, eu o farei ficar mudo... Como um túmulo. Não é, Sesshoumaru?" Virou-se para ele, que não parecia ter gostado nada da piada. "Er..." Ela sorriu amarelo, virando-se novamente para a irmã ao se deparar com o olhar assassino do consorte. Aquele olhar nunca era um bom presságio. Sabia muito bem que teria que compensá-lo mais tarde.

O capitão voltou-se para as armas de Sango. Vez por outra ele lançava olhares discretos para as duas, em especial para Kagome, pois sabia que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa – Sesshoumaru não gostava quando escondiam algo dele.

"Bem, eu..." Ela respirou fundo novamente, olhando rapidamente para Sesshoumaru antes de voltar seu olhar para a irmã. "Eu me... mhhhhffm... InuYasha." Mas ela falara tal baixo que nem Sesshoumaru escutara.

Com uma curiosidade que jamais admitiria ter, o capitão ficou parado para entender melhor o que ela estava dizendo. Então o segredo dela tinha a ver com o irmão!

"Você o que? Repita mais alto, Kagome, não consigo te entender." Rin disse, terminando de enfaixar os pés da irmã e virando-se para fitá-la, confusa.

"Eu... mhhhffmmm... InuYasha." Ela falou mais baixo ainda.

"Kagome, se você quer que eu te ajude, eu preciso saber o que você quer dizer antes, né? O que tem você e o InuYasha?" Rin insistiu. Sesshoumaru apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"EU ME ENTREGUEI AO INUYASHA, CARAMBA." Kagome gritou, irritada. Ao perceber o que gritara, a moça arregalou os olhos e cobriu a boca com as mãos, deixando escapar um choramingo abafado.

"VOCÊ O QUÊ?" Rin gritou de volta, abobada. A expressão surpresa da irmã só serviu para fazê-la se sentir a pior das criaturas.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu..." Kagome começou a soluçar. A expressão chocada de Rin se suavizou enquanto ela abraçou a irmã com força. "O que vai ser de mim, irmã? Eu estraguei a minha vida, não é?"

A morena olhou para o consorte por sobre o ombro da irmãzinha. Sesshoumaru tinha uma expressão levemente surpresa em sua face, pelo menos surpresa na medida do possível para ele. Ela lhe lançou um olhar que claramente dizia 'Se você não matar seu irmão, eu mato!'

"Não se preocupe, Petit Perle. Eu vou castrar aquele pirata maldito e ele vai ver só o que é bom pra tosse." Ela tentou tranqüilizar a irmã usando o antigo apelido de infância delas.

"Não, Rin. Ele não tem culpa. Eu deixei. Eu mesma me condenei a ser uma mulher desonrada, nenhum cavalheiro de bem vai querer se casar com alguém como eu agora." A outra disse.

"Pode parar, Kagome! Isso não vai acontecer com você. Olha, chega de melodrama, tá? Não fica se xingando. Você não tem culpa de nada. O InuYasha devia ter se contido e..."

"O problema é que eu o amo, Rin, mas ele não corresponde aos meus sentimentos. E agora que não sou mais uma donzela, meu único destino vai ser um bordel." Kagome concluiu.

O 'Feh' irônico de Sesshoumaru atraiu a atenção das duas, que se viraram para vê-lo sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Nunca imaginei que meu irmãozinho tivesse capacidade de pegar algo além de prostitutas baratas. Vejo que estava errado." Ele comentou, recebendo um olhar raivoso de Rin.

"SESSHOUMARU! Se você puder deixar suas briguinhas com seu irmão de lado, eu agradeço! Esse assunto é SÉRIO." Ela ralhou, voltando-se para a irmã e ignorando a expressão indiferente na face de Sesshoumaru. "Mas o que aconteceu?"

"Bem, nós nos escondemos dos canibais em uma caverna. Mas o InuYasha foi atingido por uma flecha venenosa e, mesmo depois que tiramos o veneno, ele ficou em estado febril a noite inteira. Eu fiquei cuidando dele... Com medo que ele morresse. Quando ele acordou, não sei o que aconteceu conosco... Nós..." Ela parou, respirando fundo.

"Vocês...?" Rin incitou para que continuasse.

"Eu... Não sei bem o que aconteceu... Nós ficamos mais próximos e de repente as coisas simplesmente aconteceram, mas na hora eu não me importei. Nem me lembro de quem iniciou a coisa, porque na hora isso realmente não me interessava. No dia seguinte, quando acordamos nos braços um do outro, foi que eu tomei consciência das conseqüências dos meus atos levianos." Kagome respirou fundo, soltando o ar tremulamente.

"Kagome, para que eu te ajude, você precisa me dizer o que você está pensando." Rin pediu, vendo que a irmã hesitava em continuar.

"Foi quando me lembrei que ele continuava sendo um pirata e eu a noiva do Comodoro... Acho que nós nunca tivemos alguma chance. Finalmente percebi que todos os romances piratas que eu li não passavam de livros... Na vida real, uma moça de uma boa e nobre família jamais terminaria com um pirata." Kagome finalizou, sentindo-se como se tivesse tirado pelo menos parte do peso em seu coração.

"Não se preocupe, Kagome! Eu o farei se comprometer a você. Não o deixarei te arruinar desta forma." Rin prometeu com um olhar assassino.

"Não, Rin, por favor. Eu não quero que ele se sinta forçado. Que tipo de casamento seria esse?" Kagome implorou, uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto. "Além do mais, você não conseguiria forçá-lo, o InuYasha é muito teimoso."

"Mas, Kagome..." Ela tentou, mas Kagome a interrompeu.

"Por favor, Rin..." Lembrando-se de todos os acontecimentos daquele dia, Kagome se entristeceu ainda mais... Até lembrar-se do sonho que tivera. Resolveu aproveitar aquela lembrança para cortar o assunto, pois sabia que seria impossível convencer Rin a não falar nada para InuYasha.

Antes que a irmã pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela se virou para o cunhado. "Sesshoumaru! Com isso tudo eu me esqueci completamente. Tive outro sonho muito estranho! Acho que pode ter sido uma visão."

Pela primeira vez, Sesshoumaru pareceu realmente interessado naquela conversa. Enquanto Kagome lhe contava sobre o sonho, seus olhos adquiriram um brilho pensativo.

"InuYasha também precisa ouvir isso." A menção ao capitão da _Tessaiga _só fez entristecer a moça. Porém não pôde dizer nada enquanto ele a levantava pelo braço e a puxava para a porta.

"Sesshoumaru! Os pés dela!" Rin protestou, arrancando um suspiro impaciente do consorte, que pegou a cunhada no colo e continuou seu caminho, sendo seguido pela mulher.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"InuYasha." O capitão se virou ao ouvir a voz do irmão o chamar. Uma expressão irritada adornava seu rosto por causa da constante vigília de Sango, que não o deixara seguir os três até sua cabine.

Porém, a irritação se dissolveu ao ver a seriedade na face de Sesshoumaru e, em seu colo, Kagome que olhava para todas as direções, menos para ele.

"O que foi, Sesshoumaru?" Perguntou sem fitar o irmão, tentando encontrar o olhar de Kagome. Não sabia exatamente porque queria tanto que a jovem não lhe ignorasse, pois se ela falasse com ele, não saberia o que dizer. A confusão nublava sua mente: Queria ficar com ela? Poderia amar alguém? Amar... Para sempre? Sua mente dizia que não. Seu coração dizia que sim.

"Lady Kagome tem algo a lhe dizer." Dessa vez a moça olhou para ele, as bochechas coradas. _Será que ela finalmente vai dizer porque está me ignorando...? _Ele pensou, esperançoso. _Feh. Como se eu não soubesse._

"O que foi, Kagome?" Perguntou em um tom esperançoso.

"Eu... Eu tive outra visão." A resposta não foi nada do que ele esperava. Surpreso, arregalou os olhos.

"Quando?" Como não soube?

"Esta... Esta manhã." _Logo depois de... Do nosso... Do ato. _Ele pensou, engolindo em seco.

"Por que não me disse antes?" A mágoa começava a preencher seu coração. Ele não fora o primeiro a saber. Não pudera ajudá-la.

"No momento, tinha coisas mais desesperadoras em mente." A resposta fora seca, partindo sua alma como uma navalha. Claro, como pudera esquecer? Não fora à toa que ela saíra correndo como louca bem na direção dos canibais.

"Conte." Pediu curtamente. Olhou para o lado e viu o olhar fulminante de Rin. Ótimo, duas mulheres querendo matá-lo. _Que maravilha. _Ponderou, virando-se novamente para Kagome enquanto ela contava tudo. Quando ela terminou, ele virou-se para Sesshoumaru.

"O que pensa disso?" O irmão parecia estar pensando profundamente.

"Penso que, como o menino do sonho é negro, nosso próximo destino é a África." Sesshoumaru concluiu com a mão no queixo.

"Feh. Como se só existissem negros na África. E os escravos? O destino poderia ser qualquer uma dessas colônias." InuYasha discordou, cruzando os braços no peito.

"Baka. Pela descrição de Kagome, o menino não parecia se vestir como um escravo. Parecia, Kagome?" A jovem acenou que não. "Viu? Além do mais, é nossa melhor chance. Não podemos ficar visitando todas as colônias possíveis."

"Mas a África é um continente enorme. Vamos parar aonde?" InuYasha teimou, irritado por ter perdido o argumento.

"Ora. O menino disse 'Sem fronteiras'. Pense, InuYasha, o que poderia significar isso?" Sesshoumaru disse enigmaticamente.

"Feh. Se você sabe, diga logo." Aparentemente, o capitão não estava disposto a charadas.

"Uma ilha, InuYasha. Uma ilha. E a maior ilha na África é Madagascar." O irmão respondeu a própria pergunta com um suspiro.

"Madagascar pode ser a maior, mas não é a única. Além disso, não é uma ilha, mas sim um monte delas. Em qual delas iremos, ó meu culto senhor?" InuYasha ironizou. Kagome e Rin apenas olhavam a interação, levemente divertidas.

"Eu estou certo de que nosso destino é Madagascar, InuYasha, porque ao contrário de você, eu conheço o mundo e a história da pirataria. Em uma ilha de Madagascar há um cemitério pirata. O túmulo mais famoso se encaixa na descrição do sonho de Kagome. Um bloco de pedra com um crânio e duas tíbias cruzadas, o símbolo da pirataria." Sesshoumaru contou, surpreendendo aos que estavam em volta. Até mesmo InuYasha ficou um pouco surpreso, mas escondeu bem.

"Feh. E que ilha é essa?" Perguntou, virando a cara.

"Sainte Marie."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A vários quilômetros da Ilha da Caveira, um navio cortava os mares velozmente com um único destino em mente. Na proa, um homem parecia pensativo enquanto fitava as águas que passavam abaixo.

"Naraku?" A voz suave o fez se virar para dar de cara com uma mulher de longos e lisos cabelos negros e pele alva. De tudo nela, seus olhos frios eram o que o incomodavam. Por mais que tentasse quebrá-la... Ela parecia inquebrável.

"Sim, Kikyou?" Perguntou, analisando o corpo delicado escondido pelo vestido. Com desejo nos olhos, ele decidiu que mais tarde destruiria aquele vestido.

"Tsubaki o chama." Ela respondeu, ignorando a óbvia luxúria com a qual o capitão a fitava.

"Ela descobriu mais alguma coisa?" Ele inquiriu, mas ela deu de ombros, indiferente.

"Não me importa." E com isso saiu. Naraku riu sinistramente enquanto caminhava até o calabouço da vidente e estudiosa. Sim, seria divertido quebrá-la.

As celas da _Aranha Negra _eram sujas, nojentas e sombrias como qualquer cela. Num canto negro podia-se discernir uma forma amontoada que o fitava pela escuridão, entre livros e pergaminhos o que era incomum para uma cena como aquela.

"Tsubaki." A forma, que se mostrou, então, uma mulher, levantou-se e caminhou até as grades da cela. "O que você tem para mim?"

"O que quiser, se me der minha liberdade, Naraku." A mulher falou com um toque de ironia e outro de esperança na voz.

"Isso não é negociável, você sabe. Se me disser o que eu quero saber, eu posso pensar em te libertar. Mas não é você quem decide isso." Naraku lembrou-a friamente e a mulher suspirou.

"Você está ferrado." Ela disse simplesmente, fazendo-o arquear uma sobrancelha.

"Mesmo? Por que diz isso?" Perguntou.

"Você matou a garota. A outra sacerdotisa. Eu desvendei mais um pedaço da lenda... _E quando as duas partes tiver, o Templo de Poseidon precisará visitar e a jóia irá se formar." _Ela começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Isso não é nenhuma novidade, eu já sabia disso." Ele disse secamente.

"Mas não é essa a parte que desvendei agora... A lenda tem continuação. _Mas se não tiver as duas sacerdotisas na mão, seus esforços serão em vão. Juntas, Tétis e Anfitrite trarão o poder, mas a união falhará se uma delas perecer._" Ela finalizou, analisando com deleite a face surpresa de Naraku. "Você matou a outra sacerdotisa. Com isso, estragou seus planos."

Ele não respondeu, apenas saiu dali a passos firmes e, com um olhar, ordenou ao guarda que a torturasse por sua petulância. Fechou a porta ignorando os gritos de desespero da mulher.

"Parece que seus planos foram frustrados." A voz de Kikyou o tirou de seus pensamentos. "Nem a minha última visão vai te salvar dessa enrascada, não é mesmo?"

"E você está adorando." Ele respondeu, fitando-a de relance com frieza.

"Tinha alguma dúvida?" Ela retrucou, saindo da escuridão e aproximando-se. "Você matou a garota. O que pretende fazer?"

"Não importa como, essa jóia será minha. Nem que eu tenha que esperar a próxima encarnação de Anfitrite." Naraku disse, determinado. "Mas se eu conheço InuYasha, ele não deixou a garota morrer." _Eu espero._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Não, eu não morri. xDDD Estou com preguiça de explicar o que houve comigo, além de um incrível bloqueio, so... Apenas se contentem que eu estou de volta. xD

**Reviews, como sempre, no livejournal cujo link está no meu profile.**

Algumas pessoas devem ter achado que eu errei o título. xD Na verdade não. O título foi colocado com uma interrogação pra expressar a confusão do InuYasha. xD

Agradecimentos à Artis e Tici pela revisão. xD Artis, Coala e Tih, obrigada pela ajuda com o capítulo. xD

Beijos \o

Bella


	16. Fica Comigo?

**Piratas Não Amam**

**Cap.16 – Fica comigo?**

Entre todos os mistérios da vida e do mundo, há algo que não é nem um pouco misterioso pra ninguém.

A morte.

Apesar de não se saber o que há após o último fechar de olhos, a certeza de que se vai morrer é óbvia. Porém, isso não quer dizer que é preciso apressar esse momento, decidiu Kagome naquela manhã.

_Bancar a heroína é perigoso demais. _Pensou ela enquanto mancava de volta à cabine de Sango para descansar. _Da próxima vez que alguém me pedir pra salvar o mundo, vai receber um não muito educado! _Quando acordara mais cedo, sentira-se extremamente disposta a sentar sob o saudável sol da manhã e descansar.

Desistira assim que chegara ao convés e, além de morta de dor por andar com o pé machucado, ainda tivera que aturar os piratas idiotas oferecendo-se para carregá-la com sorrisos pervertidos em suas faces.

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE!"

Antes que pudesse reclamar ainda mais da situação em que estava, foi acertada por uma bola peluda voadora que tirou seu equilíbrio, fazendo-a pisar com o pé machucado. _Ai... Droga! _Fechou os olhos, sentindo a dor perfurante.

"Shippou..." Ela falou com dificuldade, dando um sorriso apertado.

"Kagome, eles não queriam me deixar te ver porque você tinha que descansar e o InuYasha me bateu e ameaçou me jogar no mar se eu te incomodasse e eu ESTAVA COM SAUDADES!" Kagome achou impressionante que ele falasse tão rápido e nem parasse pra respirar.

"Shippou! Você está machucando a Kagome!" A moça ouviu a voz de Sango chamar e silenciosamente agradeceu pela ajuda quando Shippou a soltou.

"Buááá! Desculpa, Kagome!" Shippou começou a chorar.

"Está tudo bem, Shippou, não tem problema. Mas eu ficaria muito grata se você me ajudasse a chegar ao quarto." Ela disse com um sorriso. Os olhos de Shippou brilharam como se ele tivesse uma idéia brilhante.

"Eu já volto! Não saia daqui, Kagome!" E com isso saiu correndo, deixando Kagome e Sango perplexas.

"Mas o que..." Ela suspirou, e voltou a tentar andar com a ajuda da amiga. Porém, menos de um minuto depois, Shippou voltou correndo...

...Acompanhado de InuYasha.

"O que você quer, pirralho?" O pirata praguejava, mas parou de falar assim que viu Kagome ali, boquiaberta e com um pé erguido do chão.

"Olha, Kagome, eu trouxe o InuYasha pra ser seu burro de carga!" A criança disse animadamente, como se tivesse feito um milagre. Então se virou para InuYasha. "Ajude a Kagome agora, porque o pé dela está doendo!"

"Ora, seu..." InuYasha começou, pronto para bater no menino por ser tão atrevido, mas a voz de Kagome o interrompeu.

"Está tudo bem, Shippou, eu consigo chegar lá." E com isso nem olhou novamente pra InuYasha, segurando-se firmemente em Sango para continuar sua jornada. Ele revirou os olhos, suspirou e foi até ela, pegando-a no colo. Kagome soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e o fitou com olhos arregalados.

"INUYASHA! O que está fazendo?" Kagome gritou, ainda envergonhada pela situação dos dois, mas ele apenas sorriu, nem um pouco afetado pela indignação dela.

"Carregando a senhorita aleijada para a cama, é claro." Ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio e levou um soco na cabeça por tal comentário.

"Ponha-me no chão!" Ela ordenou, esperneando. Shippou e Sango assistiam à cena com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Deixe de ser teimosa, mulher! Eu estou te fazendo um favor!" Quando ela abriu a boca para retrucar, ele a interrompeu. "Além do mais, não tem nada de errado em te ajudar se está machucada! Ou por acaso você tem medo do meu toque?"

Embaraçada, Kagome preferiu não responder àquele comentário. Cruzou os braços e virou o rosto corado para o outro lado. InuYasha sorriu arrogantemente, concluindo que tinha vencido a batalha.

Assim ele foi carregando-a para a cabine de Sango. A pirata e Shippou riam silenciosamente da cena. Assistir a uma briga dos dois nunca era tempo perdido, afinal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

InuYasha entrou no quarto e colocou uma Kagome resignada na cama. Fitou-a, mas a moça fixava o olhar em qualquer ponto da parede, obviamente evitando olhar para ele.

_Por que ela tem que ser tão difícil?_ O capitão aproveitou a relutância dela em fitá-lo para analisar suas feições. Passeou os olhos pelos cabelos negros levemente desalinhados, a face vermelha, os lábios apertado como os de uma criança birrenta. Desceu os orbes dourados pelo corpo escultural coberto por um dos vestidos de Rin. _Ahh... _InuYasha precisou se controlar para não beijá-la... Ou pior, repetir a noite na caverna. Teve a certeza de que, se ela ainda usasse um dos "vestidos" que lhe dera, não conseguiria se segurar.

_Deuses, estou ficando louco... Ou será que é isso que chamam de amor? É, definitivamente, estou louco. _Pensou com uma risada seca.

A atenção de Kagome voltou para ele quando ela ouviu a risada e InuYasha agradeceu pela moça não ter visto a forma como observara seu corpo.

"Kagome..." O capitão disse, sentando-se na cama. Ela não pareceu muito confortável com isso, mas ele não se importou. "Hmmm..." Era impressionante como um pirata que enfrentara tantos perigos se acovardava diante da expectativa de conversar com uma mulher.

_Não uma mulher qualquer..._

Ao ver que a moça não tinha intenção de dizer nada, suspirou, frustrado. Se dependesse dela, não teriam aquela conversa. Estava nas mãos dele.

"Kagome, você não acha que essa situação já está ficando ridícula?" Quando ela não respondeu, o pirata decidiu continuar. "Se nós não conversarmos, o problema não vai se resolver sozinho! Vamos, pelo menos olhe pra mim?"

Ficou aliviado quando Kagome obedeceu, fitando-o nos olhos. Viu-se perdido nos orbes azuis e quase esqueceu o que ia falar.

"Sei que você se arrepende do que aconteceu na ilha, naquela noite." _Oh, InuYasha... Como queria dizer que não me arrependo! _Kagome fechou os olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas. "Mas entenda que nunca quis magoá-la. E se você... Se não quiser voltar pra casa depois do que aconteceu..." Ele se interrompeu, engolindo em seco.

Kagome abriu os olhos, que brilhavam de indignação. Ela não podia nem PENSAR em voltar para casa. Sentou-se na cama, pronta para brigar com ele pela insensibilidade do que falara, mas InuYasha foi mais rápido.

"...Você pode ficar aqui." _Comigo. _"Na _Tessaiga_, quero dizer."

Ela o fitou, levemente surpresa. Não conseguia entender o que ele queria dizer com aquela proposta. Queria uma esposa? Uma amante? Uma criada? As possibilidades se tornavam cada vez menos agradáveis.

"Ahm..." Ele tentou pensar em algo para dizer, vendo o olhar confuso e incrédulo no rosto dela. "Digo... Se você não quiser ficar na _Belle Lune. _Eu não me importo..." Ao ver a expressão descrente mudar para uma magoada, tentou consertar a burrada. "Não, não é isso que quis dizer, é..."

Apesar da tensão, Kagome deu uma risadinha. Era engraçado ver como ele se enrolava com as palavras.

"InuYasha. O que exatamente você está propondo?" Ela perguntou, surpresa ao perceber um toque de esperança na própria voz.

"A _Tessaiga _estará sempre aberta para você." Ele disse por fim, respirando fundo. "E pode ir embora se desejar, quando desejar." _Mas prefiro que não vá... _InuYasha sentiu vontade de dizer, porém segurou o comentário para si mesmo.

"Obrigada." Kagome disse com um sorriso leve, tímido. Nesse momento, ele notou como estavam próximos e, como em um transe, levou a mão ao rosto dela. Acariciou a têmpora, descendo os dedos pela bochecha e parando nos lábios que se entreabriram, como se ela tivesse dificuldade de respirar. Roçou as garras levemente até o pescoço, fazendo-a estremecer. Só quando se deparou novamente com os semicerrados olhos azuis, foi que percebeu o que estava fazendo.

Levantou-se num pulo, afastando-se da cama.

"Ahm..." Pôs a mão na cabeça, andando de costas até a porta. "É melhor que descanse para que seu pé sare antes de chegarmos a Sainte Marie. Ainda temos que achar a outra metade da jóia e você não servirá de nada se não puder andar até lá." _Por que eu tenho que estragar tudo quando fico nervoso? Droga! _Se continuasse falando coisas assim, iria assustar Kagome para sempre.

Virou-se e saiu do quarto, deixando para trás uma confusa e transtornada Kagome. Ela pôs a mão nos lábios, pensando na proposta dele. _O que isso significa?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era bem cedo quando Kagome acordou e percebeu que estava sozinha. Onde estava Sango? Apressou-se para se vestir e abriu a porta da cabine, estreitando um pouco os olhos diante da súbita claridade. A vista foi se acostumando lentamente e ela pôde abrir melhor os olhos.

Deu um passo para frente, percebendo que os dias de repouso haviam feito bem ao seu pé. Quando fitou o horizonte, soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. _Que lindo! _O sol ainda não nascera completamente, proporcionando um belo espetáculo de cores. E não muito longe, podia ver uma enorme ilha.

Foi então tropeçou ao sentir alguém se chocar com ela. Tirou seus olhos da bela paisagem para ver quem era.

InuYasha tinha os braços em volta de sua cintura, impedindo-a de cair. A proximidade era um pouco desconcertante e ela pôs as mãos no peito dele para afastá-lo ligeiramente.

"Cuidado! Não fique aí parada, como uma idiota. Vai acabar se machucando." Ele resmungou, soltando-a. Kagome sentiu vontade de responder, mas a curiosidade era maior e, por isso, ignorou o comentário.

"InuYasha... Aquela é a ilha? Estamos chegando?" Ela perguntou, ansiosa.

"Sim. É bom se preparar. Vamos descer primeiro, nós dois." Ele avisou.

"Só nós dois? Mas por que?" Kagome ficou confusa com a estratégia. "Não ficaremos desprotegidos?"

"Não tenho tempo para esperar o resto da tripulação. Além do mais, seria bom que eles explorassem a ilha por fora, contornando-a." _E não seria ruim ficar sozinho com você. _"E não se preocupe, eu sou toda a proteção de que precisa."

"Bem, se você insiste..." A moça cedeu, ignorando aquele lapso de arrogância. "Mas Sesshoumaru não deve estar satisfeito com isso."

"Feh! Ele pode aprender a lidar com suas frustrações, porque não vou mudar de idéia!"

E realmente não mudou. Algumas horas depois, ele remava um barco em direção à ilha, com Kagome a bordo.

Porém, não notou um tufo de cabelos vermelhos aparecendo sob um monte de panos, no chão do bote. Tinha outro tripulante.

Chegando na praia, ele pulou para fora e ajudou Kagome a sair também. Pegou-a pela cintura e colocou-a na areia, puxando-a pelo braço.

"Preciso que você me diga se sentir qualquer coisa estranha. Entendeu?" Ele dizia de uma forma tão calma que Kagome quase não o reconheceu, mas a firmeza em sua voz era óbvia. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e apertou o passo para conseguir acompanhá-lo. Não perceberam que o tripulante misterioso os seguia de perto.

Foram seguindo por entre a mata e Kagome ofegava, incapaz de acompanhar o passo dele. InuYasha suspirou quando ela parou para respirar e ajoelhou-se na frente dela.

"Suba." Ele parecia tão ansioso que ela não discutiu, subindo nas costas dele. Logo alcançaram uma clareira e ficaram surpresos ao verem que parecia ser uma aldeia de nativos.

As pessoas ali pararam o que faziam para fitá-los. Um deles, mais velho e de aparência mais importante, aproximou-se dos dois.

"Vocês sabem onde fica o cemitério? Ceee-miii-tééééé-rioooooo. Leve-nos lá?" Ele gesticulava, tentando fazê-los entender. Kagome segurou o riso, percebendo o quão ridícula era a situação. Ficou surpresa quando o homem pareceu entender e mais ainda quando balançou a cabeça freneticamente, parecendo assustado.

Em seguida, apontou uma direção. O que queria dizer era óbvio: Não chegaria perto do lugar, mas não os impediria. InuYasha correu para seguir na direção apontada e, quando Kagome virou a cabeça, viu uma criança olhando-a com fascínio. _Mas será...? _Não teve tempo de se certificar que era a mesma da visão, pois o pirata estava com pressa e logo perdeu a clareira de vista.

InuYasha estava se movendo tão rápido que Kagome precisou fechar os olhos para protegê-los do vento que os fazia lacrimejar. Agarrou-se mais ao corpo do pirata, mesmo sabendo que estava segura com ele. Com os orbes fechados, não notou que ele corou com o gesto.

Pelo mesmo motivo, não entendeu quando ele parou de súbito. Abriu os olhos e se surpreendeu ao ver um homem parado na porta do cemitério, carregando uma enorme espada.

"Bankotsu." Ela ouviu InuYasha dizer e percebeu que era um dos piratas de Naraku. "Kagome, afaste-se."

Ela não teve coragem de discutir. Desceu das costas dele e se afastou vários passos, vendo o sorriso zombeteiro na face de Bankotsu e a mão do capitão sacando a espada. _InuYasha... Cuidado!_

"Um cachorro sempre segue sua dona, não, InuYasha? Mas não banque o cão de guarda agora, porque não vai adiantar!" E com isso, atacou o capitão, que desviou do golpe e tentou acertar o outro.

Bankotsu esquivou e avançou novamente, mas InuYasha ergueu a espada em posição de defesa, fazendo as duas lâminas se chocarem.

"Será melhor deixar que a mulher lute, _capitão._ Vai aumentar suas chances de sobrevivência." Ele zombou, mas foi jogado para trás com a força que Inuyasha fez sobre a espada. Por um segundo, uma expressão surpresa passou por seu rosto, mas logo sumiu.

"Cale a boca!" InuYasha gritou, investindo contra ele. "Não sou tão covarde quanto você – a ponto de me esconder atrás de uma mulher!"

Bankotsu desviou no último minuto, mas a espada de InuYasha pegou seu rosto de raspão, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer. _Como...? Ele pareceu ganhar forças do nada. _O pirata pensou, fitando o capitão com um olhar surpreso.

Lentamente, eles foram girando, um sempre encarando o outro. Kagome preferiu não ficar perto de Bankotsu e, assim, foi seguindo as costas de InuYasha, de longe.

Quando percebeu, ter acompanhado os movimentos de InuYasha haviam colocado-a de frente à porta do cemitério. Refletiu por um momento, mas, ao ouvir o barulho das espadas se chocando mais uma vez, decidiu-se rapidamente. Entrou no cemitério, determinada a encontrar a outra parte da jóia.

Foi caminhando por entre os túmulos, sentindo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, até chegar à tumba que importava...

...Mas a jóia não estava ali.

Antes que ela pudesse demonstrar sua surpresa, uma mão a agarrou, fazendo-a gritar de susto. Quando virou para trás, deu de cara com Naraku, segurando a jóia com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Kikyou estava alguns passos atrás com uma expressão entediada.

"Ora, ora. Veja! Matei dois coelhos com uma cajadada só." O pirata disse, mas ela não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

"Solte-me!" Kagome gritou, debatendo-se e tentando se desvencilhar da mão dele.

"Fique quieta!" Naraku ordenou, dando-lhe um tapa no rosto com as costas da mão que segurava a jóia.

Kagome ficou petrificada por um instante, mas não desistiu e continuou se debatendo.

"InuYasha!" Gritou, mentalmente pedindo que ele chegasse logo.

"Kagome!" InuYasha veio correndo e, ao ver Naraku segurando a moça, apressou o passo, mas Bankotsu pulou na sua frente, impedindo-o de alcançar o outro capitão e a sua protegida.

"Sua luta comigo ainda não terminou." Bankotsu declarou, avançando para ele com a espada em punho. InuYasha defendeu-se, mas ao ver Naraku empurrando Kagome em outra direção, começou a se desesperar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naraku parou de repente ao lado de uma moita. Olhou para ela de relance e deu um sorrisinho. Num movimento ligeiro, enfiou a mão no arbusto. Quando a tirou, segurava uma criança de cabelos ruivos.

"Shippou!" Kagome exclamou, tentando se desvencilhar da mão de Naraku. O pirata virou-se para Kikyou e jogou o menino nela.

"Segure este aqui. Pode ser útil." Kikyou o agarrou e colocou um dedo sobre sua testa. Shippou ficou inconsciente imediatamente.

"Shippou!" Kagome gritou novamente, desesperada ao ver o garoto desmaiar. "O que você fez com ele, seu... Seu... Seu maldito!" Naraku deu uma risada sinistra, empurrando-a novamente.

"Preocupe-se mais com a sua vida."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

InuYasha tentou passar por Bankotsu, vendo Kagome desaparecer com Naraku e Kikyou na mata. Mas o pirata novamente atrapalhou sua passagem, tentando acertá-lo com a espada.

"Droga!" Ele praguejou, investindo contra Bankotsu com toda sua força. "Eu não tenho tempo pra isso!" A espada atravessou o corpo do outro.

Bankotsu o fitou com uma expressão assombrada enquanto InuYasha puxava a espada. Ele segurou o ferimento, na altura do estômago, enquanto sangue saía por ele e por sua boca.

Caiu de joelhos e não viu que na expressão de InuYasha tinha um certo toque de pena.

_O que acontece com ele quando essa garota está envolvida? Parece que... Fica mais forte... _Esse foi o último pensamento de Bankotsu antes de ver InuYasha se afastar correndo. Fechou os olhos...

...Pela última vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

InuYasha corria na direção que vira Naraku tomar, com toda a velocidade que suas pernas permitiam. Porém, quando chegou na praia, a _Aranha Negra _já se afastava da costa.

Viu Kagome no convés, parecendo querer pular ao mar. _Não, Kagome... Você não sabe nadar! _Mas Naraku a segurou pelo ombro, rindo. _Bastardo maldito... _

Kagome olhou para ele e InuYasha sentiu a súplica que ela lhe transmitia. _InuYasha..._

Ele socou a areia, sentindo-a arranhar sua mão, mas não se importou. _Merda! _Falhara com Kagome. Prometera que a protegeria, mas fracassara. E tudo por causa de seu orgulho estúpido.

Achara que sua própria presença era suficiente e não quisera esperar pelo resto da tripulação. E agora Kagome fora capturada.

_Kagome... Perdoe-me... Eu juro pela minha vida que vou te encontrar. _Ele prometeu, apertando a areia em sua mão. A dor o consumia ao ver a moça que tanto o cativara se afastar dele, de sua proteção. Porém, para salvá-la, precisaria ignorar aquele sentimento e se concentrar em achar a _Aranha Negra._

Um pensamento passou por sua cabeça – _Seria isso amor? – _Mas ele o dispersou, mais preocupado com a segurança de Kagome.

A expressão em seu rosto era assustadora e, ao mesmo tempo, de cortar o coração.

Levantou os olhos e viu outra embarcação se aproximar. _Não, são duas... _A _Belle Lune_ e a _Tessaiga_!

Correu até o mar e começou a nadar, sem se importar em esperar que mandassem um bote buscá-lo. Não tinha tempo para isso. Se chegasse a tempo... Poderiam seguir a _Aranha Negra _e resgatar Kagome.

Quando alcançou o _Belle Lune_, uma escada de cordas foi lançada para ele. Subiu com destreza e agilidade, pulando no convés. Quando encontrou o irmão, apoiado na amurada, correu até ele.

"O que está esperando, Sesshoumaru?" Ele exclamou assim que alcançou o outro. "Temos que ir atrás deles!"

"Acalme-se, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru disse, com toda a sua tranqüilidade natural.

"Acalmar-me? _Acalmar-me? _Você está louco? A Kagome acaba de ser seqüestrada! Temos que ir atrás dela!" Ele gritou, dando um soco na amurada do navio.

"Se Naraku se deu ao trabalho de capturá-la viva, não irá matá-la agora. Além disso, eu sei para onde eles estão indo." O capitão garantiu, deixando o outro em silêncio.

"Para onde?" InuYasha perguntou após um momento.

"Para o templo de Poseidon, em Sounion, na Grécia. É onde o ritual de unificação da jóia deve ser realizado." Sesshoumaru respondeu. "Portanto, fique calmo. Nós resgataremos Kagome, juntos."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome viu a ilha de Sainte Marie sumir no horizonte com uma expressão desolada no rosto. Tentou não prestar atenção nas provocações dos piratas, que ficavam cada vez mais absurdas.

Foi forçada a tirar os olhos do horizonte quando Naraku a puxou pelo braço, jogando-a no chão do convés.

"Por um momento eu pensei que realmente tinha perdido a chance de ter o mundo em minhas mãos... Devo agradecer ao seu capitãozinho por ter salvado sua vida e permitido que meus planos pudessem ser completados." Ele disse com um sorriso irônico, aproximando-se dela. "Você vai me ajudar a conseguir o que eu quero."

"Não vou te ajudar! Prefiro morrer!" Ela cuspiu no rosto dele, o que fez as gargalhadas da tripulação morrerem imediatamente. A expressão de Naraku era aterradora.

"Vagabunda..." Murmurou, dando um tapa no rosto dela. Limpou o cuspe com a manga da camisa e se levantou, pegando Shippou pela blusa. "Talvez prefira que ELE morra?" Levou a criança até a amurada do navio, colocando-a no ar. "Prefere que ele vire petisco de tubarão?"

"NÃO!" Ela gritou, levantando-se.

"Então fará o que EU mandar. Entendeu?" Ele rosnou, jogando Shippou nos braços de Kagome. Ela agradeceu por ele estar inconsciente e não aumentar ainda mais a raiva de Naraku caso chorasse.

"...Sim." Ela concordou, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

_InuYasha... Por favor... Venha logo._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bem, em primeiro lugar, quero me desculpar pela demora. 5 meses é realmente muita coisa. Mas eu estou no primeiro ano do ensino médio agora e, no meu tempo livre, não tenho encontrado vontade de escrever. xD Prefiro descansar. Vou tentar corrigir isso, porque acabei sendo negligente, mas eu realmente estava com problemas. Tive um bloqueio de tempo, de disposição pra escrever, de criatividade... E etc. Mas vejam, escrevi esse cap em uma semana. xD Isso me deixou feliz.

Mas eu gostaria que parassem de me perguntar se desisti ou esqueci da fic. Não, gente! Isso não vai acontecer. xD Podem ter certeza. Falta um mês pra essa fic fazer 2 anos de aniversário, então considerem esse cap o meu presente. xD

E obrigada pelas 500 reviews! A review nº500 foi da **Hyuri Higurashi Black**. xD Assim vocês me deixam mal acostumada. xD

Obrigada a Carine pelo incentivo e ajuda. xDD Conversar com alguém sobre a fic enquanto escrevo sempre me ajuda. xD

E a Tici-chan, pela revisão relâmpago. xDD Obrigada.

Agradecimentos:

**Dessa-chan, Himura Nika, Fernanda, Sanetoki-san, Has-Has, Mako-chan, Centaura, Saty-chan, Jaqueline, kagome-higurashi-br, mandoca, Tici-chan, Sra.Kouga, Cakss, R-chan, Chelle Vitoriano, Raven Ashtart, Kagura Fan 17, Cláu, Ying Fa, Lua, Jessie, Krolzinha, Lillyth, A.C Lennox, Meg Turner, Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon, Hys, MiRa de CoNdAr, Gheisinha Kinomoto, Nat, Ágata, Petit Pelle, Bianca Potter, Andy-chan, Clau-chan, Naomi, Ju, Estrelinha W.M, Pandora Kawashi, Hyuuga Tha, Mira, MJ Higurashi, Hyuri Higurashi Black, Nadeshico, Isabel Lusko.**

Dúvidas:

**Quantos capítulos terá a fic?**

Estou pensando em 19 capítulos. Ou seja, faltam apenas 3 capítulos para o fim da fic. xDD Me sinto incrivelmente aliviada por esse fato. xD

**De quem é o túmulo na ilha de Madagascar?**

Nossa, sabe que é uma boa pergunta? Não faço a menor idéia. xD Mas o túmulo está bem na porta e é usado para se fazer oferendas para pedir desculpas pelas visitas.

**Esqueceu a fic?**

Pela última vez. Não! Não esqueci nem vou esquecer. Sinto muito se eu demoro, mas ficam tranqüilos, não desisti da fic, ok?

Beijos para todos!

Bella


	17. Desejos

**Piratas Não Amam**

**Cap.17 – Desejos**

Enquanto o navio _Aranha Negra _cruzava as águas do Atlântico, uma jovem se debatia e suava, perturbada por um sono sem descanso.

Kagome abriu os olhos de súbito e ergueu o corpo até estar sentada, o coração acelerado por causa do pesadelo.

Piscou várias vezes, tentando acostumar os olhos à escuridão do cubículo em que estava. Tentou se mover, mas sentiu as correntes em seus tornozelos a segurarem. Por fim, lembrou-se de onde estava. _Naraku me capturou... Prendeu-me em seu porão..._

Aos poucos, as memórias iam voltando. Naraku ameaçara matar Shippou se não cooperasse e...

Shippou!

_Onde ele está?_ Pensou, tentando encontrá-lo na escuridão. Após alguns momentos, conseguiu discernir a silhueta da criança esparramada no chão, dormindo.

Há quanto tempo estariam ali? Na escuridão, sem nenhuma janela para ver o céu, Kagome já perdera a noção das horas e dos dias. Semanas, talvez?

Shippou revirou-se em seu sono, murmurando coisas incompreensíveis. Em certo momento, Kagome conseguiu entender um de seus resmungos.

"Não, mamãe... Se eu tomar mais leite, vou explodir..." Ela sorriu diante da inocência dele. Quem dera seus sonhos pudessem ser tão tranqüilos naquele momento.

O sorriso de Kagome se desfez quando ouviu a pesada porta da cela se abrindo. Seu corpo ficou tenso e ela puxou Shippou para seu colo em uma posição claramente defensiva.

A pirata chamada Kagura entrou com dois pratos metálicos e os jogou no chão, perto da prisioneira. Fitou Kagome com ar de desprezo e virou as costas.

"Hunf. Mal posso esperar a hora de Naraku se livrar do lixo. Que irritante! E eu é que tenho que ficar cuidando de vocês." Olhou por sobre o ombro, lançando um sorriso maldoso. "Bon appétit, _milady_." Saiu, batendo a porta com força.

Kagome fitou a gororoba com nojo, franzindo o nariz. Quem teria coragem de comer aquilo? E, mesmo que fosse um banquete, preferia morrer a aceitar qualquer coisa que aqueles malditos oferecessem.

Mas Shippou, que acordara quando Kagura batera a porta, não tinha o mesmo preconceito. Correu para pegar os pratos e ofereceu um para a dama.

Kagome virou o rosto com uma expressão enojada e recusou. A criança, porém, não desistiu, utilizando sua expressão mais fofa quando olhou para ela.

"Vamos, Kagome, você tem que comer alguma coisa! O que o InuYasha vai dizer quando nos encontrar e você mal conseguir se colocar em pé? Além disso, precisa de forças para fugirmos daqui!" A mulher sorriu de leve. Shippou era apenas uma criança, mas estava usando a cabeça mais do que ela própria.

Aceitou o prato e agradeceu. Olhou com desprezo para a gororoba, mas começou a comê-la, esforçando-se para engolir. Não via a hora de sair dali e poder comer algo decente!

_Chegue logo, InuYasha._

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Você vai lá, Miroku."

"Mas..." O pirata moreno tentou protestar, mas recebeu um olhar gelado.

"Mas o quê? Você está me contestando?" _Do jeito que ele fala, até parece um crime. _Miroku pensou, engolindo em seco. _E estou certo de que a punição é tão severa quanto à de um assassino._

"Não, imagina, Sesshoumaru, se eu ia fazer uma coisa dessas... Mas eu aprecio muito a minha vida..." O capitão simplesmente arqueou uma sobrancelha fina.

"E o que isso tem a ver?" Ele inquiriu, cruzando os braços em uma pose ameaçadora.

"Bem, se eu for lá, o InuYasha vai me estraçalhar..."

"E de onde você tirou a idéia de que estará mais seguro comigo se NÃO for?" Lançar um olhar DAQUELES, sim, devia ser considerado um crime.

"Erm..."

"Agora, Miroku."

Não foram necessárias outras palavras. Aquele tom de voz perigoso encerrava o assunto.

Miroku sumiu na passagem para as cabines, sob o olhar intenso de Sesshoumaru.

Vários minutos se passaram e nada do primeiro imediato de seu irmão voltar. Aquela demora começava a irritá-lo.

De repente, ouviu passos nos degraus que eram delicados demais pra serem de Miroku.

Andou até o topo da escada e viu Sango arrastando o corpo inerte do marinheiro. Ele ostentava um galo na testa e um corte superficial perto da sobrancelha.

"O que foi agora?"

"Seu irmão está... Possuído." Ele disse com voz de quem estava passando por um grande sofrimento, apesar de seus ferimentos serem ridículos. O capitão ignorou o melodrama e arqueou uma sobrancelha para Sango com um olhar inquisitivo.

"O InuYasha jogou um copo nele quando tentou abrir a porta." Ela esclareceu, ignorando as tentativas de Miroku de fazê-la 'tratar' dele.

Sesshoumaru suspirou de novo, passando a mão pelo rosto. Devia ter imaginado que Miroku era inútil para qualquer tipo de trabalho.

Descendo as escadas que ligavam o convés ao interior da _Tessaiga, _Sesshoumaru amaldiçoou todos os deuses de que podia se lembrar. Por que justo ele tinha que dar a InuYasha a notícia? Mas bem... _Se você quer um trabalho bem feito, faça você mesmo,_ pensou.

_Crash._

Ótimo. Ele estava tendo outra crise de mau-humor. Sesshoumaru tentou ignorar os ruídos irritantes vindos da cabine e suspirou, abrindo a porta.

Viu InuYasha despejar whisky em um copo até transbordar, beber o líquido em um gole e jogar o copo na parede.

_Crash._

Ah, o barulho era de vidro se despedaçando.

InuYasha ignorou sua presença e repetiu o ação, quebrando outro copo.

_Crash._

Certo, a situação estava começando a ficar ridícula. Aquele mau-humor por um período de semanas era mais do que ele poderia suportar.

Sesshoumaru caminhou até o irmão com passos firmes e tomou a garrafa vazia da mão dele antes que pudesse quebrá-la também. InuYasha olhou-o por um segundo antes de virar as costas e procurar uma garrafa cheia.

O capitão mais velho sentiu sua paciência se esvaindo e uma veia pulsando na testa. Largando a garrafa no chão, virou InuYasha e o empurrou contra a parede.

"É realmente tocante que tenha descoberto sua criança interior, InuYasha, mas você vai esperar até que Kagome esteja a salvo para mostrar quão birrento e mimado esse moleque pode ser." Ele ironizou, recebendo um olhar fulminante em resposta.

"Não enche, Sesshoumaru. Não estou com paciência pra você." O capitão declarou em uma voz ligeiramente indistinta que mostrava a rapidez dos efeitos da bebida.

"E você acha que eu estou com paciência pra te consolar nessa sua crise depressiva de autocomiseração? Não, obrigado. Tenho mais o que fazer." Ele disse, largando o irmão.

"Cala a boca! Você não entende nada!" InuYasha gritou, socando a parede. "Eu não consegui fazer nada por ela. Prometi protegê-la e, em vez disso, deixei que fosse raptada bem debaixo do meu nariz!"

"Pare de sentir pena de si mesmo. Não vai salvar a Kagome se embebedando como um idiota." Sesshoumaru avisou, virando-se para ir embora. "Só vim aqui dizer que estamos passando pelo Estreito de Gibraltar e entrando no Mar Mediterrâneo. Não vai demorar muito para chegarmos à Grécia, portanto..." Olhou o irmão de cima abaixo com uma expressão de desprezo. "... Recomponha-se."

Saiu da cabine com sua habitual elegância, mas para InuYasha foi como se tivesse batido a porta, tal a força de sua dor de cabeça e do peso na consciência.

Ele suspirou, segurando as têmporas. _Controle-se, maldição... Por ela. _Encostou as costas na parede, deixando a cabeça tocar a madeira.

_Esteja bem, Kagome... Eu estou chegando._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome não saberia dizer quanto tempo se passara até que ela visse a luz do dia mais uma vez. Kagura aparecera em mais um desses momentos em que a prisioneira não sabia se era noite ou dia, puxando Shippou e ela para o convés.

Estreitou os olhos quando a claridade machucou seus olhos, desabituados depois de tanto tempo na escuridão. Viu que a embarcação _Aranha Negra _estava ancorada próxima à uma formação rochosa. Seu destino, talvez?

Kagura a empurrou na direção da escada de cordas e desceram até um bote que os levaria a terra. Confusa, Kagome viu ruínas no topo do monte. Virou-se para a pirata e se arriscou a fazer uma pergunta.

"Onde estamos, afinal?" Kagura a olhou, parecendo contrariada por ter que sequer lhe dirigir a palavra. Por fim, não viu problema em responder.

"Estamos em Sounion, Grécia. Aquelas ruínas são o templo de Poseidon e é lá que Naraku terá seu maior desejo realizado." Riu como se fosse uma piada realmente engraçada, mas Kagome não conseguiu enxergar o humor. Então Naraku venceria? E ela não podia fazer nada para impedi-lo.

Quanto mais o bote se aproximava da terra, mais apreensiva Kagome ficava. Quando chegaram, foi guiada aos empurrões até o templo, seguindo o caminho que Naraku e Kikyou faziam.

Olhou para Shippou que ia se debatendo no colo de um pirata e percebeu que não poderia sequer se negar a ajudá-los ou estaria colocando a criança em perigo.

Quando chegaram ao templo, ela observou as pedras que formavam as ruínas daquilo que fora, há séculos, um grande monumento. Teria sido interessante visitar o lugar se não fossem as circunstâncias.

Virou o olhar para o horizonte, onde o sol se punha lentamente, pintando o céu de tons alaranjados e avermelhados.

"O ritual começará quando a lua cheia aparecer no céu. Prepare-se, Anfitrite." A voz de Naraku a tirou de seu estupor. Anfitrite... A sacerdotisa de Poseidon de quem era, segundo diziam, reencarnação. Quando ele se afastou, ela fitou suas costas, confusa. Por que deveriam esperar até a noite?

"Para que a jóia se restaure, é necessário que o ritual seja feito sob a luz da lua azul, nesse lugar a que chamam de Santuário da Shikon no Tama." Kagura comentou ao seu lado, como se lesse sua mente e visse suas dúvidas. A lua azul era um fenômeno no qual a lua cheia se repetia duas vezes no mesmo mês.

Kagome resolveu aproveitar que Kagura estava menos hostil naquele dia para fazer suas perguntas.

"E como foi que nós chegamos exatamente na noite da lua azul?" Kagura arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Não chegamos. Estamos ancorados aqui há uma semana. Não posso dizer que não foi um golpe de sorte, já que a lua azul só ocorre a cada poucos anos. Mas como você não percebeu o tempo que passamos aqui?" _Não poderia ter percebido trancafiada naquele porão_, Kagome pensou ironicamente, mas não respondeu.

"Mas por que é necessário que esse ritual seja feito aqui, no templo de Poseidon? E por que o chamam de Santuário da Shikon no Tama?" Ela perguntou.

"Diz a lenda que Poseidon quebrou a jóia aqui mesmo, neste templo. Por isso ele é o Santuário da Shikon no Tama e ela deve ser unida aqui para que dê certo." Quando Kagome abriu a boca para fazer mais questionamentos, Kagura levantou-se. "Mas você já satisfez a sua curiosidade o suficiente por hoje. Fique quieta até a hora do ritual, sim?"

Ela engoliu a pergunta, resignada, quando a pirata se afastou. Suspirou, pensando que realmente não teria saída.

Deitou-se no chão frio, tal era seu cansaço. Aos poucos baixou a guarda e adormeceu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O céu já estava escuro quando a _Tessaiga_ e a _Belle Lune _começaram a se aproximar da formação rochosa que sustentava o templo de Poseidon. Silenciosamente, as embarcações cercaram a_ Aranha Negra_ e os piratas foram se infiltrando no convés inimigo.

Enquanto ambas tripulações dominavam os piratas da _Aranha Negra, _o capitão InuYasha andava de um lado para o outro em seu próprio convés, segurando a vontade de pular aquela parte do resgate e ir direto para onde Kagome estava.

Sesshoumaru viu a inquietação do irmão.

"Acalme-se, InuYasha. Lembre-se que vai ser mais fácil impedir Naraku sem que ele tenha sua tripulação para ajudar." Ele comentou.

InuYasha suspirou, irritado.

"Eu sei bem, Sesshoumaru. Acontece que a minha mulher está correndo perigo lá em cima e eu estou aqui, esperando como um inútil!" Ele rosnou, estalando os dedos. O que não daria para ter um saco de pancadas naquele momento... Saco de areia ou ser humano, não fazia tanta diferença.

"'Sua mulher'?" Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha à forma possessiva como aquela frase soara. InuYasha ficou vermelho e rosnou mais ainda, controlando-se para não brigar com o irmão. _Guarde sua raiva para o Naraku... Guarde sua raiva para o Naraku... _Ele repetia para si mesmo mentalmente.

"É minha mesmo! E se você tiver algo contra, pode falar agora! Assim eu calo a sua boca antes de ir lá arrebentar o Naraku!" Mas não esperou a resposta, pois assim que viu o sinal de que a _Aranha Negra _fora dominada, correu para pegar o bote e se dirigir à ilha.

Foi seguido de perto por Sango e Miroku. Sesshoumaru vinha logo atrás, mas parou quando Rin começou a insistir em acompanhá-los.

"Sesshoumaru! Se você ousar me deixar aqui, eu juro que vou até lá nadando!" Ela ameaçou, mas ele estreitou os olhos.

"Obrigado pelo aviso. Assim eu já sei que devo te trancar na cabine até o meu retorno." Mas a companheira não estava disposta a ceder dessa vez. Rin bateu o pé, devolvendo o olhar furioso de Sesshoumaru. InuYasha começou a ficar impaciente quando percebeu que ela seria tão teimosa quanto o irmão. Não era à toa que ela o suportava.

"Olha, Sesshoumaru! Eu não tenho tempo para isso! Ou você arrasta essa mulher logo para cá, ou fica aí cuidando dela! Eu não vou esperar, ouviu?" Ele gritou, descendo para o bote, onde Sango e Miroku esperavam.

Sesshoumaru rosnou, mas resolveu que aquela seria a melhor opção no momento. Não podia deixar InuYasha sozinho para enfrentar Naraku, afinal. O olhar que lançou a Rin prometia punição por aquele desafio, mas, ainda assim, ele a puxou para o bote.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome acordou quando alguém sacudiu seu ombro violentamente. Abriu os olhos sonolentos e viu que era Kagura com sua típica expressão fria no rosto.

"Levante-se. Está na hora."

Ela levantou-se lentamente, mas Kagura puxou seu braço para apressá-la, arrastando-a até onde Naraku estava com Kikyou.

"Você sabe o que deve fazer para que o menino sobreviva." Naraku disse objetivamente e Kagome assentiu. Kikyou fez um movimento com a mão e a moça a seguiu até um círculo onde a luz da lua batia. Ela se ajoelhou e Kagome imitou o gesto, arriscando um olhar furtivo para Naraku, que parecia muito satisfeito.

"Segure isto." A voz fria de Kikyou a fez virar-se de novo para a outra, que entregou uma parte da jóia para ela e segurou suas mãos para unir as duas metades. "Repita minhas palavras."

"_Pelas forças dos mares, que as duas partes se unam e restaurem o que, há muito tempo, foi quebrado. Nas mãos de Tétis e Anfitrite, o legado de Poseidon se ergue novamente.Uma nova era se aproxima." _Kagome repetiu as palavras com temor, relutante em ajudar Naraku a conseguir seu objetivo. Porém, não tinha outra opção.

Sentiu um calor sair de suas mãos, mas esse foi o único sinal que sentiu do ritual. Quem via de fora, porém, presenciara com fascínio uma luz azul envolver as duas sacerdotisas.

Abriu os olhos quando sentiu o peso da jóia deixar suas mãos. Kikyou se ergueu e entregou o troféu para Naraku, que sorriu ambiciosamente.

Ele virou-se para Kagome e tirou a espada da bainha. Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram ao ver que o pirata pretendia se livrar dela.

"Não preciso mais de você." Kagome fechou os olhos com força e esperou o golpe. Mas, quando ele ergueu a espada, uma voz o impediu de terminar o que começara.

"Eu não faria isso se fosse você." Kagome abriu os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que Naraku se virava. Ela arfou, sentindo o alívio tomar seu corpo, quando viu InuYasha parado ali, a espada empunhada. Ao lado dele estava Sesshoumaru, que parcialmente ocultava o corpo de Rin com o seu próprio e, um pouco atrás deles, estavam Sango e Miroku.

"Ora, ora, veja quem está aqui. Pena que chegaram um pouco atrasados. Mas não se preocupem! Ainda estão em tempo para ver o melhor da festa começar." InuYasha não pôde conter sua raiva. Avançou contra Naraku com a espada erguida.

Sua ação desencadeou a batalha. Os outros lutavam contra os piratas de Naraku e Rin correu para auxiliar a irmã. Uma espada quase a atravessou, mas Sesshoumaru matou o atacante antes que pudesse ferir a mulher.

Enquanto isso, InuYasha investia contra Naraku, tentando não deixar sua mente vagar até Kagome para não perder a concentração.

A luta entre os dois estava balanceada, investidas e bloqueios vindo de ambos os lados. Ao redor deles, a disputa terminava. Sango derrotara Kagura e os poucos tripulantes restantes haviam sido subjugados por Miroku e Sesshoumaru. Ninguém interferiu no embate principal.

Logo InuYasha começou a ganhar a vantagem. Investia rapidamente, quase rápido demais para que Naraku desviasse. O oponente tentou desconcentrá-lo com palavras.

"O que é, _Demônio dos Mares? _Está ficando cansado? Quando eu derrotá-lo, não vou matá-lo de imediato. Não, isso seria fácil demais, não acha?" Desviou de um golpe furioso que passou milímetros de seu corpo. "Não. Vou fazê-lo assistir enquanto aproveito os favores de sua vadia antes de matá-la. Será divertido ver a expressão em seu rosto. Mostrarei-lhe um pouco do submundo antes de mandá-lo para lá."

Mas a estratégia se virou contra ele. Naraku sabia que a menção a Kagome fazia InuYasha perder a cabeça, mas não tinha idéia que, em vez de ser seu ponto fraco, ela era o que o fortalecia.

Bastou que ele sugerisse fazer tal brutalidade com a moça para que um demônio se libertasse dentro de InuYasha. Ele jogou o ombro contra o adversário, tirando seu equilíbrio, e ergueu a espada.

Mas ninguém esperava o que aconteceu em seguida. Em um segundo, a espada de InuYasha estava erguida contra Naraku e, no outro, estava enterrada no corpo de Kikyou.

Ela pulara na frente dele, recebendo o golpe e salvando um homem que, um dia, também salvara sua vida, mesmo que de uma forma distorcida, ao tirá-la de um bordel e prometer-lhe riquezas em troca da sua ajuda... Riquezas que proporcionariam sua tão desejada independência.

Irônico que ela o salvasse por tirá-la daquela subvida, mas que, ainda assim, o odiasse por mantê-la presa a ele.

"Por que, Kikyou?" Ele perguntou, amparando o corpo fraco dela.

"Talvez eu só não queira que você se livre tão facilmente com a morte." Ela sussurrou enquanto um fino filete de sangue escorria de sua boca. "Talvez eu apenas te ame... Talvez eu te odeie por isso. De qualquer forma... Minha dívida está paga." Mal proferiu essas palavras e, com meio suspiro, estava morta.

Por um segundo, qualquer um que fitasse os olhos de Naraku poderia jurar que vira sofrimento em seus orbes negros. Mas se essa dor realmente passou por ali, ela foi tão rápido quanto veio e, logo, ele estava de pé, rindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Não aprendeu, Kikyou, que não existe ninguém nesse mundo por quem valha a pena morrer?"

Pegando Shippou no colo e se apoiando em Rin, Kagome arfou. Como alguém podia ser tão insensível?

Antes que qualquer pessoa presente pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Naraku ergueu a mão que segurava a jóia.

"Poseidon! Eu tenho a Shikon no Tama! Apareça e conceda meu desejo!" Naquele momento, um enorme jato d'água foi lançado para cima no mar, atraindo a atenção de todos. Aos poucos, a água foi descendo novamente, revelando um homem. Ele tinha longos cabelos prateados e barba da mesma cor. Uma túnica azul cobria seu corpo e em sua mão esquerda estava um enorme tridente.

Um caminho de água cristalina se fez à sua frente. Ele caminhou sobre ele como se estivesse sobre terra firme. Entre os que o observavam, ninguém falava nada. E, mesmo que se lembrassem de encontrar suas vozes, não teriam palavras.

O primeiro a se recompor foi o próprio Naraku, que deu um sorriso triunfante. Aquele era o deus de todos os oceanos e ele realizaria seu desejo, finalmente.

"Poseidon, a Shikon no Tama está em minha posse. O desejo prometido é meu direito! Torne-me o ser mais poderoso que já existiu! Torne-me um deus! Não, não apenas um deus... Desejo ser o mais poderoso de todos os deuses!" Ele exigiu ferozmente. InuYasha segurou a respiração, temendo ser aquele o seu fracasso. Andou lentamente de costas até alcançar Kagome e a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo. Se não podia deter Naraku, daria a vida para proteger aquela mulher.

Quando InuYasha se aproximou, Shippou pulou do colo de Kagome para o de Rin, a fim de não ser esmagado. Apesar do medo, observava a cena com fascínio. _Um deus! De verdade!_

Naquele momento, para a surpresa de todos, Poseidon riu, deixando-os confusos. Qual era a piada?

Mas, aparentemente, seu temperamento era tão inconstante quanto a água. Parou de rir subitamente e sua expressão tornou-se perigosa.

"Nunca vi tamanha ousadia. Tirou-me de meu descanso e agora faz um pedido tão absurdo? Você, que não tem o coração merecedor do desejo da Shikon no Tama? Não me faça rir. Você nunca terá tanto poder quanto meus irmãos ou eu, pois não é digno de tal força." Ele declarou arrogantemente. Naraku deu um grito que assustou Kagome. O homem estava realmente louco! InuYasha abraçou-a com mais força, suas esperanças renovadas.

Naraku deu um passo para frente, mas Poseidon ergueu o tridente e apontou para ele. O pirata arregalou os olhos e deu um último grito de raiva antes que um jorro de luz o atingisse. Desapareceu diante dos olhos de todos os presentes ali.

E essa foi a última vez que alguém viu o capitão da _Aranha Negra._

Poseidon se virou para o grupo que restara ali. Instintivamente, InuYasha empurrou Kagome para trás de seu corpo. Vendo o gesto, o deus riu com vontade.

"Não se preocupe, garoto. O destino de vocês não é o mesmo do daquele vermezinho. Meu irmão Hades cuidará dele pessoalmente. Mas agora, sem mais rodeios. Ainda tenho um desejo para garantir antes de voltar para o meu conforto. De quem vai ser?" Ele perguntou, olhando para cada um deles.

Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

"Meu objetivo era impedir Naraku e ele já foi cumprido. Não tenho mais interesse na jóia." Pôs a mão nas costas de Rin, que lhe sorriu.

InuYasha olhou fixamente para Kagome e sorriu quando o rosto dele foi tingido de um adorável tom avermelhado.

"O que eu quero mais que tudo no mundo já está aqui comigo e nem mesmo uma jóia problemática pode tirá-la de mim." O pirata comentou, correndo um único dedo pela bochecha da morena, que ficou ainda mais vermelha. Com um sorriso de alegria, Kagome encostou a cabeça no ombro de InuYasha, silenciosamente ecoando as palavras dele. _Não preciso de mais nada que já não esteja nos meus braços..._

"Bah, poupem-me dessa overdose de açúcar! Se ninguém quer o desejo, eu fico com ele!" Miroku anunciou, sorrindo marotamente. Sango lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado quando ele se virou para Poseidon, que observava a cena com mal-contido divertimento e uma ligeira impaciência diante da demora para escolher o dono do pedido. "Meu desejo é... Ser imune a tapas!" Depois dessa, a gargalhada foi geral.

Com um sorriso enigmático, Poseidon ergueu o tridente e o apontou para Miroku, que segurou a respiração. Uma luz o envolveu, mas de forma diferente da luz que atingira Naraku.

"Desejo garantido." E com isso o deus desapareceu, voltando para o seu repouso após mais uma tarefa bem-sucedida.

Miroku deu leves tapinhas no próprio corpo. "Não sinto nada de diferente." Olhou para Sango e sorriu quando uma idéia veio à sua mente. "É melhor testar."

Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele apalpou seu traseiro. Com um grito, Sango o estapeou, mas, quando seu rosto nem se moveu, Miroku começou a rir.

"Funciona! Haha! Eu sou o homem mais afortunado do mundo!" E foi apalpá-la de novo, mas parou quando Sango sorriu malignamente. Antes que pudesse reagir, ela lhe deu um chute diretamente nas partes mais sensíveis, levando-o ao chão.

InuYasha começou a rir do amigo. "Pedido incompleto dá nisso, Miroku." O outro não respondeu, perdido em sua agonia.

O capitão virou-se para a moça em seus braços, que sorria timidamente. "Realmente acabou?" Ela perguntou. InuYasha sorriu de lado.

"Se nós quisermos, pode estar apenas começando..." E beijou-a como se tivesse passado uma eternidade sem tê-la em seus braços, como se ela fosse desaparecer assim que a soltasse.

Em seu coração, a sensação ao pensar que a perdera fora exatamente aquela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Não, não é o fim!**

**Aguarde o próximo capítulo de Piratas Não Amam, o PENÚLTIMO capítulo. O final está chegando!**

Agradecimentos:

**_Gheisinha Kinomoto, Tici-chan, Simca-chan, Palas Lis, Lua, Carin-chan, Kisa Sohma Hyuuga, Fernanda, Moon Girl, Telly Black, Izayoi Higurashi, DehSpieller, Luciana, Krolzinha, Tat, Mistr3ss, Megumi, Saty-chan, Saori Higurashi, SraKouga, May Kurai Tenshi, Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon, Rachel, Mira, Thata chan, princesayoukai100, Ana Spizziolli, Aline, Dama da Noite, Meg Turn, Natty Kinomoto, Nika-chan, Jujuba-chan, Etsuko Kaye, kagome universe _**e**_ Pyta-chan._**

Bem, comentários... Desculpem mais uma longa demora (foi menor que a da última vez, hein? xD), mas realmente foi complicado escrever esse capítulo antes. E acreditem, a maior parte dele foi escrita no final de setembro e início de outubro, ou seja, tecnicamente, eu fui bem rápida. xDDD

Sim, estamos chegando ao fim desta fic! Mais dois capítulos e terminamos! xD Aposto que algumas de vocês devem estar pensando "O que mais essa garota tem pra escrever? Aposto que agora só vem enrolação e enchimento de lingüiça..." Mas aguardem, minhas queridas... xDD O que vem a seguir é uma agradável (ou não xD) surpresa... xD

Lembram-se que eu disse que seria um alívio terminar essa fic? Pois é, eu disse a verdade... Mas não posso evitar um aperto no coração quando penso que esse projeto está acabando... Preciso arrumar um projeto novo pra não morrer de melancolia quando postar o cap.19. xD Aiaiaiai. xD

E dias 11 e 12 de novembro... **POP ROCK BRASIL! **Hahahaha, xD me aguardem! Jenny, estou te esperando aqui, hein? xD ;)

Bem gente, beijos! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. xD Até a próxima!

Bella


	18. Por Amor

**Piratas Não Amam**

**Cap.18 – Por Amor**

O sol começava a se erguer no céu naquele momento em que a _Belle Lune _cruzava os mares intrepidamente em direção à Inglaterra. No horizonte era possível avistar também a _Tessaiga_, que não estava muito atrás, seguindo a embarcação aliada de perto.

Na cabine do capitão Sesshoumaru, duas pessoas dormiam na cama, enrolados entre os lençóis.

Rin sorriu em seu sono, aconchegando-se mais ao companheiro e fazendo uma mecha de cabelo cair sobre seu rosto. O movimento fez Sesshoumaru despertar lentamente. Ele virou os olhos para a mulher a tempo de vê-la franzir o nariz, como se estivesse incomodada pela madeixa irritante. A sombra de um sorriso passou por seus lábios diante da cena adorável.

Ele apertou mais o braço que a envolvia pela cintura e, com a outra mão, tirou o cabelo do rosto de Rin. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e deparou-se com os orbes dourados observando-a. Sorriu para ele, fechou os olhos e espreguiçou-se.

"Bom dia." Ela disse ao abrir os olhos, apoiando-se em um braço para olhá-lo melhor.

"Volte a dormir, Rin. Você deve estar cansada, afinal, ficou acordada a noite toda..." A expressão convencida de Sesshoumaru só dava mais ênfase à observação sugestiva.

Ela riu e subiu em cima dele.

"Até parece! Acho que quem está cansado é você... O todo-poderoso Sesshoumaru, vencido por uma humana desprezível! Achei que tinha mais disposição que isso!" Ela provocou, aproximando o rosto do dele.

Sesshoumaru trocou suas posições rapidamente, irritado pelo golpe em seu ego.

"A minha disposição é ótima. Vou te mostrar quem está cansado..." Ele disse, aproximando-se. Porém, antes que pudesse beijá-la, viu seu rosto ficar branco de repente e saiu de cima dela. "Rin? Ou que houve?"

Ela não respondeu, mas se levantou da cama em um pulo e correu para o urinol de porcelana no canto do quarto. Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse reagir, ela estava vomitando.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até ela, que parara de vomitar e ofegava. "Rin? O que você tem?" Quando a companheira não respondeu ou sequer o olhou, ele pegou um pano que ficava ao lado de uma bacia de água, umedecendo-o e limpando seu rosto.

"Sesshoumaru." Ela finalmente conseguiu falar. "Eu tenho algo para te dizer." Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento.

"O que é? Há algo de errado com você?" Perguntou, tentando não mostrar a preocupação que sentia.

"Não é nada de errado, mas não passará por vários meses. Eu... Eu acho que estou grávida." Ela falou por fim e olhou para ele, esperando sua reação.

Grávida?

Sesshoumaru fitou-a com uma expressão surpresa. Não soube o que falar por um momento. Estava esperando qualquer coisa, até mesmo um 'estou morrendo' ou algo do tipo.

Mas grávida? Isso sim era um choque para ele.

"Você vai ter... um filho meu?" Ele disse lentamente, como se processasse a informação. Ela assentiu hesitantemente.

Depois de alguns momentos, os lábios de Sesshoumaru se curvaram em um sorriso discreto, o qual Rin sabia ser um sinal de sua satisfação. Ele acariciou o rosto dela e a puxou para seus braços.

"Você está feliz?" Ela perguntou, retornando o abraço.

Ele a afastou um pouco e fitou seus olhos. Então aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou, colocando no contato o que não conseguia expressar em palavras.

Para Rin, foi resposta suficiente.

OoOoOoOoO

As duas embarcações ancoraram alguns dias depois. Resolveram parar no mesmo porto em que haviam parado da primeira vez, o lar de Shippou, para fazer alguns reparos nos navios.

InuYasha desceu impacientemente da _Tessaiga_, seguido de perto por Kagome. Precisava ver Totousai sobre alguns consertos, enquanto a tripulação se encarregava de suprimentos.

"Vamos, mulher! Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo!" Ele disse sem nem olhar para trás, o que foi melhor, pois não viu Kagome girar os olhos para ele.

"Por que VOCÊ não anda mais devagar? Não dá pra correr neste vestido!" Dessa vez ele olhou para trás e finalmente reparou no vestido justo e decotado que ela estava usando.

Um dos que ele mesmo tinha comprado para ela.

InuYasha rosnou ao perceber que ele não fora o único a notar como o vestido ficava bem em Kagome.

"Você precisa de vestidos novos. Vamos fazer isso primeiro." Ele avisou, puxando-a pelo braço.

"O quê? Ora, este aqui era bom o suficiente pra você quando o comprou... O que mudou?" Ela perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Ele voltou-se para ela novamente, impaciente.

"Acontece que agora você é minha e, por isso, ninguém mais pode ver o que me pertence!" O capitão respondeu, irritado. Seu mau-humor piorou quando ela sorriu ironicamente.

"Devia ter pensado nisso quando resolveu comprar roupas indecentes pra mim... E devo lembrá-lo de que não sou uma coisa e, portanto, não pertenço a ninguém a não ser a mim mesma." Segurando as saias para facilitar a caminhada, passou por ele e continuou andando, deixando um pirata boquiaberto para trás.

InuYasha rosnou, contrariado. "Kagome!"

OoOoOoOoO

Quando voltavam ao porto, depois de visitar as lojas locais e Totousai, Kagome tinha roupas suficientes para jogar fora seu antigo guarda-roupas, para a satisfação de InuYasha. Encontrara uma costureira que tinha alguns modelos guardados e, assim, não precisara esperar que os vestidos fossem feitos.

Kagome suspirou, resignada. Era melhor deixar InuYasha fazer o que lhe dava na cabeça em vez de ficar ouvindo-o reclamar. O seu dia já estava feito, mesmo, pois se vingara daquele truque maldito com os vestidos indecentes. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de como ele se irritara ao perceber que não era só ele que podia ver o que os vestidos reveladores deixavam à mostra.

Sem falar em sua irritação quando fora feito de burro de carga e colocado para segurar todas as sacolas.

_Bem feito pra ele!_

"Kagomeeee!" Ao ouvir o grito estridente, InuYasha suspirou, girando os olhos irritadamente. _Três, dois, um... _Contou mentalmente. Nesse instante, uma bola de pêlos atingiu Kagome, fazendo-a cambalear. "Vocês demoraram!"

"Keh..." InuYasha resmungou. "Moleque irritante. Pulando assim em você, um dia ele te derruba, Kagome! Se você não me fizesse carregar esse monte de sacolas, o pirralho nem teria chance de chegar perto de você..." Comentou, sorrindo triunfantemente.

"Como eu não me incomodo com o Shippou, você pode continuar carregando as sacolas..." Ela retrucou, recebendo outro 'Keh' em resposta. Shippou riu, satisfeito por ver o capitão malvado sem palavras.

Kagome continuou andando e Shippou subiu em seu ombro, olhando para trás e mostrando a língua para InuYasha.

O capitão lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante e fez um movimento rápido com a mão sobre o pescoço, em um gesto de decapitação. Shippou engoliu em seco e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Kagome.

InuYasha alcançou a moça, que estava alheia à interação entre os dois, e passou a caminhar ao lado dela.

"Shippou, você estava aqui sozinho?" Ela inquiriu quando não avistou Sango ou Miroku em lugar nenhum na feira por que passavam.

"Saí para procurar vocês! Demoraram a chegar." Ele respondeu.

"Mesmo assim, é perigoso! Algo poderia ter acontecido com você." A moça falou, ao que InuYasha apenas bufou ironicamente. Ela lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

"Não se preocupe! Eu conheço estas ruas como ninguém e..."

"Shippou?" Ele foi interrompido por uma voz feminina. Os três se viraram a tempo de ver uma senhora saindo de trás de uma banca de peixes.

"Sra. Hill!" O menino sorriu e pulou do colo de Kagome para cumprimentar a mulher.

"Por onde esteve, menino? Que susto nos deu quando sumiu!" Ela ralhou carinhosamente.

"Eu estive em uma aventura, Sra. Hill! Foi demais! Eu naveguei por lugares de que nem tinha ouvido falar!" Ele respondeu, animadíssimo por poder contar a história a alguém.

"Seu pai está de volta à cidade. Ficou desconsolado ao descobrir o que houve com sua pobre mãe, mais ainda quando soube que você tinha sumido!" A notícia deixou o menino surpreso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, feliz.

"Você ouviu isso, Kagome? Meu papai está vivo! E está aqui!" Kagome, que até então apenas observava a cena curiosamente, abraçou a criança. InuYasha deu um passo à frente e se pronunciou.

"Você saberia dizer onde podemos encontrá-lo?" Ele perguntou, surpreendendo os companheiros com seu interesse.

"Bem, da última vez que o vi, estava trabalhando nas docas, ajudando a levar as mercadorias aos navios." A senhora respondeu.

"Muito obrigado, senhora. Vamos, Kagome." InuYasha disse e começou a andar em direção às docas.

"Obrigado, Sra. Hill! Até a próxima!" Shippou gritou, acenando por sobre o ombro de Kagome, que seguia InuYasha. A Sra. Hill acenou de volta com um sorriso.

"Ah, esses jovens de hoje em dia..." Murmurou quando eles desapareceram da sua vista, voltando para a banca de peixes.

OoOoOoOoO

O trio passava pelas docas, olhando atentamente em volta. Shippou virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, procurando a figura familiar do pai.

Kagome olhou para InuYasha discretamente. A atitude dele fora realmente estranha. Desde quando se interessava por Shippou? Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Quem não o conhecia poderia achar que apenas queria se livrar do garoto o mais rápido possível e, talvez, essa fosse mesmo a impressão que ele queria passar.

Mas ela sabia que, no fundo, ele se importava com o bem estar das pessoas ao seu redor e se sentia responsável por elas.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Shippou soltou uma exclamação alegre.

"Lá está ele! Lá está ele!" InuYasha e Kagome olharam para a direção em que ele apontava. O garoto pulou do colo da moça e eles puderam vê-lo correr até um homem que levava uma caixa até um navio. "Papai!!"

O homem se virou ao ouvir aquela palavra, instinto característico daqueles que estão alertas às necessidades de um filho. A voz familiar combinada com a figura do garotinho ruivo correndo em sua direção o fez soltar seu fardo.

"Shippou?" Antes, que pudesse reagir, o menino tinha pulado em seu colo, abraçando seu pescoço com força.

"Papai, você voltou!!" O pai finalmente saiu de seu estupor e abraçou o filho.

"Shippou! Você está bem! Quando cheguei e não te encontrei, pensei que... pensei que algo tinha acontecido..." Ele disse com a voz embargada e os olhos marejados. "Onde esteve?"

"Eu estava te procurando! Você nem imagina as coisas legais que eu vi, papai! Mas não precisa se preocupar. Meus novos amigos cuidaram de mim!"

"Novos amigos...?" O pai perguntou e finalmente notou a presença do casal a poucos metros deles.

"Sim! Esses são Kagome e InuYasha!" Shippou apresentou. Kagome sorriu, enquanto InuYasha apenas disse 'Feh' e cruzou os braços.

"Devo agradecer-lhes por ter cuidado do meu filho. Não sei o que faria se o tivesse perdido..." O pai agradeceu, colocando o filho no chão e segurando sua mão.

"Foi um prazer tê-lo conosco, senhor. Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, Shippou. Mas prometo vir visitá-lo sempre." Apesar do sorriso em seus lábios, os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas. Shippou correu e a abraçou.

"Eu também vou sentir sua falta, Kagome-chan! Sentirei a falta de todos, até do InuYasha, mesmo ele sendo um chato!" Kagome riu e o soltou. Ele se aproximou do capitão esperançosamente. InuYasha suspirou, puxou Shippou e o abraçou.

"Ei, pirralho. Quando você crescer mais uns bons centímetros, procure-me e eu pensarei em deixar você navegar comigo." Os olhos do menino até brilharam de excitação. InuYasha o soltou e desajeitou seus cabelos. "Se você ainda quiser até lá, claro."

"Vou querer!! Pode apostar."

OoOoOoOoO

Após se despedirem de todos das tripulações de ambos os navios, pai e filho seguiram para seu próprio lar. Tinham muito que discutir sobre o tempo que passaram separados.

Enquanto isso, A _Tessaiga _e a _Belle Lune _preparavam-se para sair daquele porto, destinando-se a uma casa na costa da Itália que Sesshoumaru comprara para Rin.

InuYasha resolvera aceitar o convite de acompanhá-los, já que não tinha um próximo destino definido. Sabia, porém, que logo teria que pensar no futuro... Não apenas o seu, mas também o de Kagome.

A moça em questão subia na _Tessaiga, _pronta para partir, quando sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço.

"Kagome." Ela se virou e se deparou com a irmã. "Rin? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou, preocupada, ao perceber a seriedade de Rin.

"Sim... Quer dizer, não! Nada grave... Mas tenho algo para te contar. Será que pode vir comigo até o _Belle Lune_?"

"Claro!" Ia acompanhar a irmã quando ouviu a voz de InuYasha.

"Hey, Kagome! Aonde você pensa que vai?" O capitão gritou do convés do navio, fazendo-a se virar para ele.

"Eu vou com Rin até a cabine dela e se você _pensa _que pode me impedir... Pense novamente." Ela retrucou e seguiu Rin, deixando um InuYasha emburrado na _Tessaiga._

"Feh! Ela vai ver só!" E o que mais irritou o capitão foi que nem mesmo saiu do lugar, como um bom cãozinho obedecendo à dona.

OoOoOoOoO

"Pode falar, Rin. O que houve?" Kagome perguntou, sentada na cama. Daquela posição, viu várias emoções diferentes passarem pelo rosto da irmã, entre elas excitação, alegria, medo e ansiedade.

"Kagome, eu... Eu estou grávida!" Ela revelou, deixando a irmã mais nova pasma e boquiaberta.

"Gr... Grávida?" Kagome repetiu, tentando processar a informação. "É do Sesshoumaru?"

"Kagome!" Rin exclamou. "Claro que é do Sesshoumaru. O que está pensando?"

"Desculpe, não estava pensando. É que é uma notícia e tanto!" Ela se levantou e abraçou Rin. "Parabéns! Estou muito feliz por você."

Kagome começou a perguntar um monte de coisas aleatórias à irmã, tal como se ela estava se sentindo bem, qual a reação de Sesshoumaru ou se sabiam pra quando era o bebê.

Algum tempo depois, ambas estavam deitadas na cama, perdidas na conversa. Kagome estava apoiada nos travesseiros e Rin descansava a cabeça em sua barriga.

"Você gostaria de ter um menino ou uma menina?" Kagome perguntou com um olhar perdido, imersa em seus próprios pensamentos e anseios.

"Não tenho certeza. Acho que gostaria de ter um menino que possa aprender com Sesshoumaru a ser valoroso e corajoso. Estou certa de que ele será um ótimo pai! Mas acho que adoraria ter uma menina para mimar e maravilhar com idéias românticas de amor e príncipes encantados." Ela riu e se virou para fitar a irmã. "Mas não importa, realmente. Eu amarei o fruto do meu amor com Sesshoumaru, seja ele o que for!"

Kagome se virou com um sorriso após um momento de silêncio em que pensava sobre o que Rin dissera.

"Se for uma menina, teremos que dar a ela um nome como os nossos! Qual será, Belle Lune?" Ela inquiriu.

"Teremos que pensar sobre isso, Petit Perle. Se ela puxar o gosto de aventuras do pai e do tio, terá que ser Brise, viajando com a brisa até o próximo porto!"

"Se puxar o temperamento do tio, teremos que chamá-la de Ouragan, isso sim!" Rin caiu na gargalhada.

"Um furacão impaciente que vai derrubando tudo em seu caminho... É, isso parece com o InuYasha."

"Hei, Rin. Qual a sensação de estar grávida?" Perguntou Kagome após um momento.

"Além do enjôo que sinto de manhã, você quer dizer?" Elas riram juntas. "É ótimo. Saber que eu estou carregando uma criança dentro de mim, alimentando-a, ajudando-a a crescer... É difícil explicar. Você entenderá quando ficar grávida também."

Aquele comentário aqueceu o coração de Kagome. Surpresa, ela percebeu que gostava da expectativa. _Grávida... De um filho de InuYasha?_ Sorriu, sabendo que não poderia imaginar a si mesma tendo um filho de nenhum outro homem que não fosse o pirata dos olhos dourados e de mau-humor constante que dominava seus pensamentos.

Naquele momento, Sesshoumaru entrou na cabine, interrompendo a conversa e tirando Kagome de seus devaneios.

"Rin." Os sagazes olhos dourados passaram sobre a moça, como se para avaliar seu estado. "Como se sente?"

"Muito bem, na verdade." Ela sorriu para o pirata, sabendo notar a preocupação e o afeto onde ninguém mais conseguia. Após mais um momento com o olhar fixo nela, a sombra de um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Porém, antes que alguém mais percebesse, ele se virou para Kagome.

"Kagome. Aconselho que vá até lá fora ver o que InuYasha quer, se preferir que ele viva para lhe fazer companhia. Está gritando como uma mulher histérica, resmungando algo sobre te arrastar pelos cabelos até a _Tessaiga _caso você não volte imediatamente." Ele não precisou acrescentar o quanto aquilo o irritava.

Ela suspirou, levantando-se da cama e abraçando Rin antes de se afastar. "Depois conversamos mais." Sorriu para Sesshoumaru em seu caminho para a porta. "Vou lá ver o que o selvagem quer comigo." Ele apenas inclinou a cabeça em despedida.

OoOoOoOoO

Kagome entrou na cabine de InuYasha, pronta para discutir com ele. Procurou-o com os olhos, mas não viu o viu em lugar nenhum. Porém, antes que pudesse sair por onde entrara, a porta se fechou com um estrondo.

Quando a garota se virou, viu o capitão encostado na porta em uma pose descontraída, os braços cruzados no peito e o sorriso misterioso nos lábios completando a imagem irresistível.

"Até que enfim. Vou precisar te ensinar a responder mais rápido aos meus chamados." Bastou aquele frase arrogante para tirar Kagome do estado encantado em que entrara diante da figura tentadora.

"Que convencido! Se você pensa que eu virei correndo toda vez que quiser, pode esperar sentado!" Kagome respondeu, irritada. InuYasha desencostou da porta e foi andando lentamente na direção dela com um olhar indecifrável, seu corpo se movendo de modo sedutor.

"Você virá." Ele respondeu simplesmente, como se finalizasse o assunto. A cada passo dele, ela dava um para trás.

"Você é tão prepotente! Acha que tudo gira ao seu redor? Até atrasou a saída dos navios porque não queria que eu viajasse com Rin e Sesshoumaru."

"E ficar semanas sem te ver? Os navios não necessariamente viajam lado a lado, como já sabe." Kagome sentiu as costas de encontro com a parede e logo se viu presa pelo corpo de InuYasha. "O que seria de mim se ficasse tanto tempo sem você?"

Ela sentiu-se derreter, apesar de achar que não devia. Mas só o capitão para deixá-la morrendo de raiva em um instante e dizer algo tão romântico no outro.

"Se... Se pensa que vai me amansar com palavras doces..." Ela balbuciou, porém sem resistir aos braços dele.

"Kagome..." InuYasha sorriu. "Cale-se." E tratou de fazer exatamente isso, unindo os lábios aos dela em um beijo que, Kagome juraria, a fez flutuar.

"InuYasha..." A moça sussurrou quando ele se afastou ligeiramente, abrindo os olhos para fitá-lo.

"É tão surpreendente eu querer ficar com você assim? Pensei que já tivéssemos resolvido nossa situação." Ele disse em um tom de voz brincalhão, aproximando o corpo mais ainda do dela.

"Não resolvemos nada. Nem sequer sei se há um 'nós'! É bem típico dos homens achar que o amor de uma mulher está garantido." Ela retrucou, provocando-o, porém com um toque de frustração na voz.

"Ah! É bem típico das mulheres acharem que um sentimento só se torna real se expressado com palavras." Ele rebateu a implicância, sorrindo ao vê-la fechar a cara. "Perdoe-me por ser tão relapso. Você se incomodaria se eu não te devolvesse aos seus pais nunca mais?"

Ela riu.

"Por acaso está me pedindo em casamento, InuYasha?" Provocou, mas a expressão séria que surgiu no rosto dele a surpreendeu.

"Sempre acreditei que votos de amor não precisavam ser reconhecidos por religião nenhuma para que se tornassem mais verdadeiros. Mas farei isso por você, se assim o desejar. Sua felicidade é o que importa." Ele disse, acariciando o rosto dela e sorrindo. Se Kagome não derretera completamente antes, agora só não caía no chão porque InuYasha a segurava.

"E quanto a meus pais e Kouga? E se vierem atrás de mim?" Ela perguntou, pensando na possibilidade.

"Kagome, você é minha agora. Se alguém tentar tirá-la de mim, vai encontrar uma fera de dentes afiados pronta para impedir que isso aconteça. E se conseguirem, é porque já estarei morto." A afirmação possessiva que Kagome normalmente consideraria machista foi surpreendentemente reconfortante. Mas a idéia de InuYasha morrendo por ela não a tranqüilizou.

"Não gosto disso..." Comentou, abaixando o olhar.

"Olha. Você está se preocupando com uma coisa que nem sequer aconteceu ainda. Vamos nos preocupar com o momento que estamos vivendo. Não quer ficar comigo aqui e agora?" Ele pressionou-a, erguendo seu queixo.

"É tudo o que eu mais quero." Ela respondeu com firmeza.

"Então é tudo o que importa."

E antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele a tirara do chão e a levara para a cama de casal, beijando-a com fervor. Aquela noite, nenhum dos dois jamais esqueceu. E não dormiram até que o sol despontasse novamente no céu, com medo de que aquele momento desaparecesse com um abrir de olhos, como um sonho bom que é esquecido quando a manhã vem.

OoOoOoOoOoO

InuYasha e Kagome foram acordados abruptamente por um barulho surdo no convés. O capitão logo superou a sonolência inicial e percebeu que o som era o de uma explosão.

"Droga!" Ele praguejou, sentando-se na cama. Kagome, que estava deitada em seu peito, acompanhou o movimento e o fitou, confusa e assustada.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ela perguntou sem soltá-lo. Ele se virou para ela, sorrindo para tranqüilizá-la. A tentativa, porém, foi inútil, mesmo quando ele lhe deu um beijo reconfortante.

"É exatamente o que eu estou indo descobrir. Não se preocupe, não deve ter sido nada." InuYasha disse assim que se afastou dela. _Por que eu tenho essa sensação de que algo ruim vai acontecer? _Kagome pensou enquanto o observava vestir-se, sabendo que as palavras dele de nada haviam servido para acalmar seus medos.

InuYasha foi até a porta e a abriu, olhando para o corredor. Quando viu um dos marinheiros correndo em sua direção, segurou-o pelo colarinho.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Rosnou, impaciente. O homem, que nem notara seu chefe antes, assustou-se ao ser parado tão bruscamente.

"C-capitão!" Gaguejou, deixando InuYasha ainda mais impaciente. A atenção do homem se voltou rapidamente para a porta entreaberta, de onde podia ver Kagome sentada na cama, enrolada no cobertor. Mas logo desviou o olhar, com medo de que o capitão percebesse.

"Foi o som de um canhão que eu ouvi?" InuYasha inquiriu.

"Sim, capitão. Fomos abordados pela Marinha Inglesa. São três navios e já chegaram atacando!" O marujo revelou. _Kouga. _InuYasha soltou um resmungo frustrado e largou a blusa do homem.

"Vá cumprir quaisquer obrigações que você estava indo cumprir." Ele ordenou e o homem correu para obedecer.

InuYasha se virou para dentro do quarto e sentiu sua frustração dobrar com a visão diante de deus olhos. Por que tinha que ir lutar com o lobo fedido enquanto a mulher que mais queria estava esperando-o na cama, enrolada em seu cobertor?

"Não saia daqui." Resmungou, fechando a porta. Assim que ouviu os passos dele se afastando no corredor, Kagome pulou na cama e começou a se vestir. Ele era louco se pensava que ela ficaria ali, morrendo de aflição, esperando por ele!

_Eu sabia que uma coisa dessas ia acontecer!_

Correu pelos corredores até chegar ao convés. Não saiu do esconderijo na escada imediatamente, preferindo manter-se oculta. Havia chegado a tempo de ver Kouga pular para o convés da _Tessaiga_ e encarar InuYasha.

"InuYasha. Encontrei-o, finalmente. Você é um cachorro escorregadio, não?" Kouga ironizou, cruzando os braços.

"Keh. Estava me procurando? Não cansou de apanhar, lobo fedido?" InuYasha retrucou. "Tem gente que gosta de sofrer mesmo."

"Você sabe muito bem o motivo que me faz te perseguir. Por mais notórios que seus atos criminosos sejam, eu não daria a mínima para você se não tivesse levado a minha noiva." O comodoro respondeu, mais sério.

"O que eu posso fazer se ela prefere ficar comigo?" O pirata provocou, irritando o outro a ponto de fazê-lo desembainhar a espada.

"Chega de conversa. Vou matá-lo logo para poder levar Kagome desse antro." E não deu tempo para InuYasha responder, avançando assim que o outro tirou a espada.

As lâminas se chocaram barulhentamente. Ambos os lados permaneceram firmes, como se medissem forças. Depois de vários segundos, Kouga pulou para trás, tirando o contato das armas.

InuYasha avançou com a espada erguida, mas Kouga desviou e tentou acertar o pirata enquanto este se virava. O pirata pulou para o lado antes que pudesse ser atingido, levantou a arma e desceu-a sobre a cabeça do comodoro, que aparou o ataque com sua própria lâmina.

Kagome tirou os olhos da dupla e percebeu que o resto da tripulação também lutava. Até Sesshoumaru e seus marujos, em seu próprio navio, defendiam-se contra os ataques dos soldados ingleses.

Voltou sua atenção para a luta de InuYasha e Kouga novamente, a tempo de ver o capitão pular sobre a murada do navio habilmente e, com um gesto irritante, desafiar o outro a fazer o mesmo.

Duelaram na perigosa "arena", caminhando lentamente sobre a murada, InuYasha andando de costas. Com um movimento ágil, a espada de Kouga tirou a de InuYasha do caminho e tentou perfurá-lo. O capitão se desviou, mas sofreu um corte no braço.

"Não está tão confiante agora, não é mesmo?" O comodoro zombou, fazendo os olhos do pirata se estreitarem.

"Feh. Não fique tão empolgado por causa de um pouco de sangue. Esse corte não vai me fazer entregar Kagome a você." InuYasha retrucou.

"Não tenha tanta certeza." Kouga disse entre dentes, avançando mais uma vez. Porém, dessa vez, InuYasha pisou em falso e quase caiu da murada.

"InuYasha!" Kagome assustou-se, saindo de onde se escondia. Na queda, InuYasha usou uma mão para impulsionar-se para cima novamente e aterrissou em pé sobre o convés.

Porém, a arrogância que sentiria em qualquer outro momento em que fizesse um movimento tão ousado e perfeito nem se manifestou, tal era sua preocupação e irritação ao ver Kagome ali.

"Droga, mulher! Eu não te mandei ficar lá embaixo?" Ele gritou. Por que ela nunca obedecia?

"Eu não podia ficar lá, esperando, sem saber o que estava acontecendo! E se você fosse mais cuidadoso, eu nem teria me revelado." Ela retrucou. Kouga pulou para o convés com a intenção de ir até Kagome.

"Você fica aí, lobo fedido!" InuYasha falou, apontando a espada para o comodoro. Depois se virou para a moça. "Isso não interessa! O que importa é que..." Mas não terminou de falar, pois naquele momento, dois piratas que estavam envolvidos em uma luta corporal tombavam na direção de Kagome. "Cuidado!"

Ela arregalou os olhos e desviou dos dois a tempo de não ser levada ao chão junto com eles. Porém, era tarde demais para InuYasha. Sua distração dera a Kouga a vantagem.

"Hey, cara de cachorro!" E quando o pirata olhou para o adversário, teve sua espada jogada para longe. Kouga lhe deu um soco no rosto e uma rasteira, jogando-o no chão. Antes que o capitão pudesse se levantar, o outro tinha uma espada em seu pescoço. "Acho que esse é o fim da linha para você."

"Keh. Não fique tão confiante. Já saí de situações piores que essas." InuYasha zombou, tentando ignorar o grito aflito de Kagome. Apesar de sua afirmação, já perdia as esperanças de escapar da morte daquela vez.

"Foi um prazer ter um adversário como você, Demônio dos Mares, mas só há um jeito de garantir que não vai me incomodar mais." A mensagem era óbvia.

"Acha que a minha morte irá garantir-lhe Kagome? Ela não estará sozinha no mundo. Tenho confiança de que ela estará protegida de você."

"Ela estará protegida de pessoas como você, eu me certificarei disso. Mas não posso negar que esta situação é um tanto desagradável." O comodoro comentou.

"Feh. Pare de enrolar e faça o que tem que fazer." E quando Kouga ergueu a espada para fazer exatamente aquilo, Kagome o interrompeu.

"Espere!" Ela se desvencilhou de um marinheiro da Marinha que a segurava. "Não o mate."

"Lady Kagome. Depois de tudo o que esse maldito fez, você ainda implora por ele? O que ele significa pra você?" Kouga perguntou, confuso.

"Se poupá-lo, eu irei embora com você." Ela prometeu sem responder a pergunta do comodoro.

"Kagome, o que está fazendo?" InuYasha inquiriu, começando a ficar desesperado. Só não se levantou porque a espada de Kouga ainda estava em seu pescoço.

"Querida, você vai embora comigo de qualquer jeito." O comodoro lembrou-a com um sorriso tolerante no rosto.

"Mas isso não garante a minha cooperação no casamento." O sorriso dele sumiu diante daquela afirmação. "Porém, se deixá-lo viver e partir, eu me casarei com você sem resistência." Kouga não sabia como prometer aquilo era doloroso para Kagome.

"Não, Kagome! Não seja estúpida! Corra para a _Belle Lune _agora e Sesshoumaru a protegerá!" InuYasha pediu em um tom que ela nunca ouvira antes.

"Por favor, InuYasha... Não torne isso mais difícil do que já é." Ela solicitou, segurando as lágrimas.

"Não vou deixá-la fazer isso!" Ela o ignorou, sabendo que não conseguiria fitá-lo nos olhos.

"Eu aceito sua proposta, minha querida." Kouga interrompeu, estendendo a mão para ela.

"Você deixará os navios e as tripulações partirem sem estragos?" Ela exigiu. "Não irá persegui-los mais?"

"Você tem a minha palavra." O comodoro prometeu e ela pegou sua mão após um momento de hesitação.

Ele a levou para seu próprio navio e seus homens o seguiram. Os piratas da _Tessaiga _nada fizeram, simplesmente por não saberem como agir. InuYasha saiu de seu estupor e se levantou. Correu para a murada enquanto o navio inglês se afastava.

"KAGOMEEE!" Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo um nó na garganta e uma dor insuportável no peito. Kouga apertou-a ainda mais pela cintura, como se quisesse impedi-la de se virar para InuYasha.

Mas o coração dela não saberia o que responder, mesmo que encontrasse sua voz.

E quem é que um dia aprende a dizer adeus?

_É possível partir e deixar o coração para trás? Então porque eu sinto que o meu ficou com você, perdido no meio do mar?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Falta mais um capítulo pessoal! Aguardem o último capítulo de Piratas NãoAmam!!!!**

Okay, okay. Vocês devem estar querendo me matar. xDDD E sim, eu sei que vão ficar na dúvida se arrancam minha pele com cera quente por ter demorado tanto ou se tiram fora minhas unhas por ter sido tão malvada no final. xD Mas deixem-me explicar.

Eu não começo a escrever um cap até um mês depois que postei o outro cap, porque simplesmente não tenho tempo. xD Nas férias foi impossível escrever!!! Eu não parei quieta. Aí vieram as aulas e aí sim eu estava perdida. Dá pra acreditar que eu estou escrevendo esse cap há dois meses?????

Pois é. Mas acho que o resultado ficou legal. Espero que vocês gostem e desculpem-me pela demora. Eu acho que não vou demorar tanto com o último capítulo, eu tenho a idéia dele mais formada na cabeça. xDDD

Agradecimentos:

**_Sra. Kouga, Kagura Fan 17, Gheisinha Kinomoto, UchihaGirl-D, Paulinha-chan, Nika, Megumi, Thata-chan, Lua, Dama da Noite, Jessika Lanne, Kisa Sohma, Pyta-chan, Coala, Tih, Nikki-Kousaka, Juliana Assis, Agatha-chan, Mylle, Isabel, Pandora Kawashi, Sra. Taisho, Belladonna-chan, Tamires Scabian Lee, Katryna Greenleaf Black, Mayura Daidouji, Julia _**e_ **Amy Aine. **_Obrigada pelas reviews!

Agradeço também a todo mundo que leu o capítulo enquanto ele estava sendo escrito e me deu uma ajuda, nem que fosse simplesmente dando a sua opinião! Love you all!

Esse capítulo não teve exatamente uma revisão simplesmente porque eu não consigo esperar. xD E imagino que vocês também não. xD Mas a Coala ainda ganha biscoitos \o/ dá biscoito pra Coala

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!

Beijos!


	19. O Fim?

**Piratas Não Amam**

**Cap.19 – O Fim?**

O clima no navio britânico que se aproximava da costa da Inglaterra, mais especificamente da cidade de Dover, era de alegria. Os marinheiros sentiam o alívio de voltar para casa, para suas famílias.

Mas nem mesmo essa felicidade afetou a melancolia que Kagome sentia, enquanto observava a costa inglesa do convés. Estava voltando para os pais, porém sentia como se tivesse deixado o coração para trás.

"Está se sentindo bem?" Ela ouviu a voz de Kouga às suas costas e sentiu a mão dele tocar sua cintura.

"Sim, comodoro." Respondeu simplesmente, resistindo à vontade de desvencilhar-se do toque dele.

"Você pode me chamar de Kouga." Ele disse, encostando-se à murada e fitando o rosto dela.

"Prefiro não fazê-lo, se permitir, comodoro." A moça respondeu sem desviar o olhar para fitá-lo.

"Você nunca teve problemas com isso antes." Kouga comentou, olhando para frente.

"As circunstâncias mudaram."

"Oh? Por que agora nós vamos nos casar?" Ele ironizou, mas Kagome não respondeu. A formalidade e indiferença com que ela o tratava doíam.

Após um silêncio desconfortável, Kouga virou-se para ela novamente. "Você o ama?" Ambos sabiam de quem ele falava.

Kagome finalmente virou-se para fitá-lo por um longo momento antes de responder. "Sim, amo." Ele desviou o olhar.

"Você pode me amar, sabe. Se permitir que eu tente, serei o melhor marido do mundo e você me amará." Ele garantiu, esperançoso. Kagome sorriu fracamente, mas não disse nada.

_É, acho que eu poderia ter te amado um dia... Mas essa decisão não cabe mais a mim. _Ela pensou, suspirando.

Quando desembarcaram, Kouga guiou Kagome até uma carruagem que os levaria à sua casa.

"Meus pais...?" Ela perguntou, olhando em volta.

"O criado que veio nos receber me disse que eles preferiram esperar por nós em minha casa. Sua mãe está... fatigada." O comentário de Kouga pareceu um tanto cético.

"Não é de se admirar." Kagome replicou. Por que tivera qualquer expectativa de que os pais deixariam o conforto da casa do comodoro para recebê-la no _porto_?

"Não se preocupe com isso." Kouga disse, ajudando-a a subir na carruagem. "Venha, mal posso esperar para te mostrar o seu futuro lar!"

Kagome tentou, mas não conseguiu corresponder ao entusiasmo dele. Não podia evitar que imagens da vida que poderia ter tido com InuYasha viessem à sua cabeça. Teriam morado em uma casa aconchegante à beira mar, onde os filhos pudessem brincar e correr? Ou teriam vivido de aventuras, navegando pelos Sete Mares na _Tessaiga_?

_Chega! _Censurou-se mentalmente. Não faria bem nenhum ficar pensando no que poderia ter sido. _Agora é levantar a cabeça e suportar as conseqüências da minha própria decisão. _E, por mais incrível que parecesse, ela não se arrependia daquela escolha, pois InuYasha viveria, mesmo que longe dela.

"... e podemos nos casar na semana que vem, no domingo." Do que diabos ele estava falando? Kagome estivera tão perdida em pensamentos que nem percebera que Kouga estava falando com ela.

"Tão rápido?" Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer, tal era seu espanto.

"Bem, eu não pretendo mudar de idéia e não vejo motivo para esperar mais." Ele não se incomodou em saber se ela tinha dúvidas em relação ao casamento.

"Mas... Mas..."

"Kagome." Ele segurou as mãos dela e fitou seus olhos. "O que quer que tenha acontecido nesse tempo em que esteve na companhia daqueles piratas horríveis não mudará a minha intenção de casar com você."

"Mas, eu..."

"Não. Não precisa ficar insegura em relação a isso." Kagome suspirou impacientemente. "O passado é passado. Vamos enterrá-lo, sim?" Ele soltou as mãos dela após mais uma carícia e se aconchegou melhor no banco.

"Você sabe muito bem que InuYasha não me forçou a nada, não é?" Ela comentou. A expressão de Kouga se tornou mais sombria.

"Kagome. O passado é passado. Você não me ouviu?" Ele preferiu contornar a pergunta.

"Eu poderia estar grávida." Esse comentário fez Kouga endireitar-se na cadeira e fitá-la com um olhar penetrante.

"E está?" Seu olhar desafiava-a a ousar mentir.

"...Não sei." Ela respondeu sinceramente.

"Nós temos um acordo, Kagome. A vida do seu pirata pela sua cooperação no casamento. Lembra-se?" O tom de voz deixava claro que, se a resposta fosse negativa, ele a ajudaria a recordar-se dos detalhes.

Como poderia ter se esquecido daquela promessa se era ela que a atormentava dia e noite? A única maneira de escapar dela seria fazer Kouga ver como uma união entre os dois seria errada.

"Eu não prometi o meu silêncio e submissão durante o processo." Kagome retrucou.

"Toda a sua má vontade e língua afiada não me farão mudar de idéia." Kouga declarou, fazendo-se confortável no banco novamente.

"Você se casaria com uma mulher que não te quer?" A pergunta foi feita de forma melancólica. Ela já sabia a resposta.

"Esse é o tanto que eu te amo. Vê? Estou arriscando o seu ódio só para tê-la ao meu lado." Ele soou seco e, ao mesmo tempo, conformado com a situação que previa para si mesmo.

"Você mal me viu uma dúzia de vezes. Como pode me amar se não me conhece?" A moça já estava ficando frustrada.

"Você quer que eu explique como meu coração funciona?" O comodoro perguntou.

"Seu coração ou seu ego?" Ela alfinetou.

"O que está insinuando?" Ele estreitou os olhos.

"Talvez me ter tenha se tornado uma questão de orgulho. Ou seria vingança contra o pirata que ousou te desafiar em seu próprio território?" O comentário o atingiu com força.

"Você não sabe do que está falando." Ele não ousou dizer mais, receoso de que realmente perdesse a paciência com ela.

"Talvez não. Mas e você? Sabe o que está fazendo? Já pensou nas conseqüências do que pode ser apenas um capricho? Casamento é para sempre."

"Assim espero." Kagome suspirou. Seus esforços para convencê-lo do erro que estava cometendo eram inúteis. Ele estava determinado a se casar com ela. "Agora deixe de falar bobagens e descanse um pouco. Logo chegaremos em casa."

Kouga fechou os olhos, encerrando o assunto. Kagome, no entanto, não conseguiu descansar. Para ela, aquela situação estava longe de ter sido resolvida.

OoOoOoOoO

Sesshoumaru entrou na cabine que cedera a InuYasha na _Belle Lune _quando tornara-se óbvio que não seria bom deixá-lo sozinho. O aposento estava completamente escuro, a não ser pela luz da lua que entrava pela pequena abertura. O pirata estreitou os olhos para examinar os arredores e conseguiu discernir uma forma jogada na cama, indiferente à sua presença no quarto.

Andando até os castiçais na mesa, ele acendeu algumas velas para que pudesse enxergar melhor. Ao virar-se para InuYasha, percebeu que o irmão estava acordado, porém não o encarava.

"InuYasha." Chamou, mas o outro não respondeu, apenas fitando o teto como se refletisse. "InuYasha. O que está fazendo?"

"O que quer dizer?" O irmão finalmente respondeu sem expressar qualquer reação ou sequer olhar para Sesshoumaru. "Não é óbvio? Estou deitado. Pensando."

"Eu sei que você é um tanto lento, mas estou certo de que entendeu a minha pergunta."Sesshoumaru aproximou-se mais da cama. Um sorriso irônico despontou na face de InuYasha enquanto ele se levantava do leito, ficando sentado.

"Heh. Eu devo ser mesmo um incompetente, não é, Sesshoumaru? Pela segunda vez, a mulher que eu amo foi roubada de mim bem debaixo do meu nariz. Talvez seja um sinal de que eu simplesmente não devo tê-la." Ele disse sem responder a pergunta do irmão.

O sorriso se desfez quando o punho de Sesshoumaru encontrou sua face. O soco fez sua cabeça virar, mas InuYasha não reagiu como o irmão esperara, revidando o golpe. Ele nem sequer voltou a cabeça para a posição original.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se, impaciente. Não estava com humor para lidar com InuYasha ou sua crise depressiva.

"Não me importa que você tenha perdido a luta para Kouga ou que tenha deixado Kagome partir com ele. Isso é problema seu. Saiba que vou buscá-la pela Rin e não por você. Esteja são quando esse momento chegar." Ele caminhou até a porta, mas a voz de InuYasha o fez parar.

"Você podia ter impedido que ela fosse com ele. Você estava lá." Apesar das palavras, o tom de voz de InuYasha não era acusador. Era como se já estivesse cansado demais para isso.

Sesshoumaru se virou para o irmão. "Ela é sua mulher e você não a conhece direito? A decisão foi de Kagome e não haveria nada que eu pudesse fazer para impedi-la de fazer o que achava certo."

"Saber disso não me consola."

"Eu sei que não. Mas pode te fazer levantar dessa cama e ir atrás dela. Isto é, se realmente a quiser. Está se comportando como uma criança que perdeu o brinquedo favorito e não como um homem que quer recuperar a mulher." Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto sem esperar que InuYasha rebatesse essa afirmação. Fechando a porta, ele suspirou levemente.

"Você está preocupado com ele." Sesshoumaru levantou os olhos e viu Rin esperando-o no corredor. Sorriu quase imperceptivelmente e caminhou até ela.

"Nunca o vi reagir dessa maneira. É como se estivesse em estado vegetativo." Rin segurou sua mão enquanto ele a levava para a cabine deles.

"Ele precisa de tempo." Ela observou.

"Já faz um mês e ele só piora."

"Acho que a perspectiva de ver Kagome novamente vai fazê-lo acordar desse pesadelo. Nós estamos indo buscá-la, não é?" Rin perguntou, esperançosa.

"Eu prometi a você, não prometi?" Ele respondeu, envolvendo a cintura da esposa. "Venha. Você precisa descansar. Não pode se esquecer do bebê."

Rin sorriu. Gostava dos cuidados que Sesshoumaru dedicava a ela, mesmo que ele os demonstrasse à sua própria maneira. Porém, às vezes precisava lembrá-lo que gravidez não era doença nem a tornava uma peça de vidro.

Ela suspirou ao lembrar que teria que voltar ao lar que a repudiara por suas escolhas na vida. Só mesmo Kagome para fazê-la retornar a um lugar que, em suas memórias, eram sinônimo de sofrimento.

_Estamos indo, Petit Perle._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No convés da _Tessaiga_, uma mulher suspirou, olhando para o horizonte, no ponto em que o céu escuro parecia se mesclar com o mar. Além de perder uma boa amiga que mal ganhara, ainda tinha que ver seu capitão naquele estado deplorável.

_Se for isso que o amor faz com uma pessoa, eu o dispenso. _Sango pensou, apoiando o cotovelo na murada do barco e descansando a cabeça na palma da mão.

"Em que está pensando?" Ela se virou ao ouvir a voz invadir seus pensamentos. Era Miroku que se aproximava com suas feições tranqüilas, como sempre.

"Em Kagome. E InuYasha." Ela suspirou novamente. "Fico pensando em como essa confusão vai acabar."

"Fique tranqüila." Miroku disse, parando ao lado dela, de frente para o mar. "No fim, as coisas voltarão aos seus devidos lugares."

"Como você consegue ficar tão calmo?" A pirata perguntou, sem acreditar muito na garantia dele. "Como pode saber se tudo vai ficar bem? A vida não é assim tão fácil. Se não corrermos atrás das coisas que queremos, elas não caem em nossos colos. Não é como se os acontecimentos se encaixassem como luvas nas nossas necessidades."

"Pra que se preocupar com coisas que você não pode mudar? Estamos fazendo o que podemos pela Kagome. O resto fica a cargo dela e de InuYasha." Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

"E se não chegarmos a tempo?" Ela disse, expressando sua preocupação.

"Pensa que o tempo é páreo para o capitão?" Miroku riu. "Ele está apaixonado. Isso o torna invencível."

"Ele não está parecendo muito invencível agora..." Sango resmungou, referindo-se à depressão em que InuYasha entrara depois que Kagome partira.

"Ele está apenas passando por uma fase. A determinação para conseguir o que ele quer vem logo em seguida." Miroku garantiu.

"Você é tão seguro... Chega a parecer acomodado." Ela comentou.

"E você se preocupa demais. Não acredita no poder do amor?" O primeiro imediato de InuYasha brincou.

"Acreditar que o amor vence tudo é puro idealismo. Eu prefiro manter meus pés no chão." A moça respondeu.

"Não seja tão cética, Sango, querida. Acreditar no amor é o que o torna tão poderoso." Miroku declarou.

"Hunf. Do jeito que você está falando, até parece que é um especialista no amor. Aposto que nunca amou ninguém na vida!" Ela resmungou, mas ele ouviu o comentário. Por um momento, uma sombra pareceu pairar sobre as feições normalmente alegres, mas logo sua expressão voltou ao bom humor típico.

"Não fale do que não sabe. Se você deixasse, eu poderia te mostrar o que é o amor." A oferta não foi feita em tom malicioso, mas bastou para deixar Sango desconfiada.

"Ah, estava demorando! Isso que você vive oferecendo a mim e a qualquer garota que encontra não é amor, Miroku. É só sexo. E sexo por si só eu dispenso, muito obrigada." Ela se virou para sair, mas Miroku segurou seu braço.

"Eu estou abrindo meu coração para você. Não pise nele." Ele disse, sério.

"O que... O que você está dizendo?" Ela murmurou. Miroku tocou seu queixo, fazendo-a erguer o olhar.

"Estou dizendo que não quero só uma noite de você. Quero seus dias também. Quero muito mais que só sexo." Os olhos dela brilharam esperançosamente.

"Você quer... o meu amor?" Ele sorriu afirmativamente. "E o de outras mulheres?"

"Só o seu, Sango, querida. Só o seu." E finalizou a conversa, beijando-a como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Sango suspirou, retribuindo o beijo. Seu último pensamento lógico foi que, se o amor era daquele jeito, ele poderia, afinal, ter poder suficiente para reunir Kagome e InuYasha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Você vai ser a noiva mais linda que já existiu." A mãe de Kagome tagarelava em volta dela, entusiasmada, enquanto as costureiras arrumavam o vestido de noiva. A própria Kagome estava lá, de pé sobre um banco e bem no meio da confusão, preferindo estar em qualquer lugar menos ali.

"Eu realmente não me importo com isso, mãe." Ela respondeu, suspirando. "Não é como se eu quisesse me casar, mesmo." O olhar que ela recebeu da mãe poderia tê-la matado umas cem vezes seguidas.

"Saiam. Vamos, vamos! Minha filha e eu temos que conversar." Ela foi expulsando as costureiras do quarto, ignorando a relutância delas em ter seu trabalho interrompido. Nem mesmo ouviu quando uma tentou dizer que tinham pouco tempo até o casamento e que precisavam terminar o vestido.

"Mãe..." Kagome começou, sem paciência para discutir.

"O que está havendo, Kagome? Que história é essa de não querer se casar?" A mãe perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

"Eu não o amo. É simples assim." Ela respondeu.

"Amor? Ora. Estamos falando de casamento, não de amor!" Antes que a filha pudesse protestar, ela continuou. "Por acaso tem noção de como o comodoro está sendo generoso conosco? Com você? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu... Qualquer outro pretendente teria te deixado! Mas esse episódio traumático pelo qual você passou só o deixou mais determinado a se casar com você!"

"Meu... episódio traumático?"

"É claro! Ser raptada por piratas horrendos, sujos, grosseiros e malignos... E ele só pensa em como pode te consolar! Sem falar em como se dedicou a encontrá-la e trazê-la de volta para nós." A mãe estava realmente determinada a tornar Kouga um anjo que caíra do céu para ajudá-las, seu "príncipe encantado".

"Espere um momento. Eles não eram esses monstros que você descreveu! Aliás, se tornaram meus amigos!" Kagome protestou.

"Não precisa esconder de mim, querida. Eu sei o que aquele capitão horrível fez com você. Esteja grata por haver um homem que ainda queira se casar com você depois de ficar arruinada. E se houver... Certos inconvenientes... Eu conheço métodos para que você se livre deles." Kagome levou alguns momentos para compreender o que a outra queria dizer e, quando entendeu, ficou pasma e irritada. Desceu do banco para enfrentar a mãe.

"InuYasha não abusou de mim! Se amá-lo foi o que me arruinou, então estou mesmo arruinada! E nenhum bebê que tenhamos juntos será inconveniente. Eu sugiro que você guarde seus... métodos... para si mesma." A forma com que Kagome respondeu surpreendeu tanto ela quanto a mãe. Nunca tinha desafiado nenhum de seus progenitores tão abertamente.

_E a sensação é ótima! _Ela pensou, aliviada. Era bom falar o que tinha em mente em vez de ficar engolindo sapos o tempo inteiro.

"Kagome! Não fale nesse tom comigo! Eu ainda sou sua mãe e exijo respeito." A mãe falou, irritada. "Não conversaremos mais sobre isso. Você irá se casar com Kouga e esquecerá aquele pirata!"

"Casarei com o Kouga, sim, mas saiba que não é porque você e o papai mandaram. Eu fiz uma troca e uma promessa e é por elas que me caso." Kagome declarou.

"Não me importam seus motivos, desde que deixe o comodoro satisfeito. Não quero mais discutir esse assunto." Foi até a porta e chamou as costureiras de volta. "Tenho que resolver algumas coisas sobre a decoração da festa. As costureiras terminarão de ajustar seu vestido." E saiu sem outra palavra.

Kagome suspirou. Por mais que quisesse contradizer a mãe, sabia que não tinha escolha. Subiu novamente no banco, enquanto as mulheres se juntavam à sua volta, enfiando alfinetes e linhas em seu vestido.

Para um acontecimento que deveria ser o mais feliz de sua vida, aquele casamento estava mostrando um futuro cada vez pior.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Kagome..._

Quando InuYasha acordou na manhã seguinte, sentiu-se um homem diferente. Enquanto abria os olhos e se lembrava do sonho que tivera, uma força parecia crescer dentro de si.

Sonhara com Kagome. Sua lady sorria para ele enquanto corriam por um campo verde, como crianças brincando de pega-pega em um dia ensolarado. Sempre que ele se aproximava, ela ria e dizia '_Vamos, InuYasha! Não vai me alcançar?'_. A provocação só dera ao InuYasha dos sonhos mais força para persegui-la.

E quando finalmente a alcançara, derrubando os dois sobre a grama verde, ela sorrira para ele com orgulho e fechara os olhos lentamente. InuYasha aproximou o próprio rosto do dela e quando ia beijá-la...

...Acordou.

Apesar do sonho ter acabado na melhor parte, InuYasha não se sentiu mal com isso. Pelo contrário. O sonho dera-lhe a esperança de que conseguiria ter Kagome novamente ao seu lado. Mesmo que fosse um sonho, tinha a sensação de que a mensagem que ele lhe passava era real. Kagome esperava por ele, mas para isso precisaria reunir suas forças, levantar da cama e ir atrás dela.

Bastou essa conclusão para fazê-lo pular da cama. Lavou-se para remover os vestígios do mês de depressão, vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu da cabine.

Ao chegar no convés, encontrou sua tripulação realizando as tarefas diárias. Quando o notaram, todos ficaram espantados. Parecia um novo homem!

"InuYasha? Você finalmente saiu daquela cabine!" Rin exclamou, sendo a primeira a superar a surpresa e sorrir para o cunhado.

"Agora você acredita no que eu te disse ontem, Sango?" Miroku disse para a pirata que estava ao seu lado, sorrindo maliciosamente para ela.

"Cale a boca, Miroku." Sango resmungou, corando e cruzando os braços. Ela era a única que sabia à qual conversa ele se referia... E aos acontecimentos que sucederam a mesma.

"Ora. Conclui que não chegarei nem um pouco mais perto de reaver Kagome se não dirigir esse navio, eu mesmo!" InuYasha declarou, exibindo um sorriso matreiro.

"Hm. E levou a noite inteira para chegar a essa conclusão? Pois não foi nada mais do que eu te disse ontem. Ou não se lembra?" Sesshoumaru retrucou, tirando o sorriso do rosto do irmão e recebendo um olhar fulminante. Acabara de insinuar que InuYasha só saíra de seu estado patético por causa de sua interferência e isso, para o capitão mais novo, era imperdoável. Podia até ser verdade, mas o resto da tripulação não precisava saber disso!

"Keh. Não me enche, Sesshoumaru." Resmungou, olhando para a tripulação, que ainda o fitava, boquiaberta. "O que estão esperando? Temos uma mulher para resgatar."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na opinião de muitos dos convidados do Comodoro Ookami e da família Higurashi aquela manhã ensolarada de domingo era perfeita para um casamento. Sentados em bancos especialmente colocados no jardim para a cerimônia, esperavam pelo início da mesma enquanto conversavam entre si sobre as últimas fofocas.

Porém, o segredo que poderia vir a ser a maior fofoca de todas ainda não fora descoberto pelas madames da sociedade. A noiva, que espiava o jardim por uma fresta na cortina que cobria a janela de seu quarto, discordava veementemente da opinião dos convidados.

Aquela não era uma boa manhã para um casamento. A manhã seguinte também não seria adequada e nem todas as manhãs nos próximos cem anos. _Seria mais simples dizer que um casamento com _Kouga_ nunca seria adequado! _Kagome pensou, soltando a cortina e voltando-se para o espelho. Fitou suas feições inquietas e suspirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar.

Estava mais aflita do que imaginara que estaria. Também, não era para menos... Em alguns minutos estaria casada com um homem que não amava, perdendo para sempre a chance de estar com o homem que _realmente _amava... E não podia fazer nada para evitar essa situação.

_Não adianta começar a me arrepender agora. _Ela se repreendeu mentalmente, respirando fundo. _Nada de ficar com pensamentos negativos. Isso só vai me deixar pior._

O pai arrastara a mãe do seu lado para cumprimentar os convidados, deixando-a a sós com os próprios pensamentos. Kagome só não sabia ainda se isso fora bom ou ruim. O tempo que tivera para refletir a própria situação só servira para deixá-la mais angustiada.

Desviou os olhos do espelho para a porta quando esta se abriu, revelando sua mãe.

"Está na hora." Foram as únicas palavras de Lady Higurashi antes que ela saísse do quarto, fechando a porta. Apesar de não sair do lado de Kagome naquela semana que antecedeu o casamento, a mãe não falara mais que o necessário para a filha, nem a olhara diretamente nos olhos. Tudo por causa da discussão que as duas haviam tido no dia em que experimentava o vestido de noiva.

Mas Kagome não se arrependia de ter colocado para fora tudo aquilo que a afligia, mesmo que a mãe tivesse ficado furiosa. Sem falar que ela realmente precisava ouvir algumas verdades. A única coisa que a entristecia era não poder ter desabafado com Lady Higurashi em um momento mãe e filha e sim ter tido que confessar tudo o que sentia em um momento de raiva e mágoa.

Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez, alisou a saia do vestido e saiu do quarto. A mãe ainda estava do lado de fora, esperando-a ao lado do pai sorridente.

"Vamos, filha, seu noivo a espera!" O pai falou alegremente, passando o braço pelo dela e guiando-a em direção ao jardim, a mãe seguindo ao lado deles silenciosamente. _Bem, pelo menos um de nós está feliz com este casamento. _Ela pensou. _Pois eu certamente ainda não vi motivos para festejar._

O pai foi tagarelando o caminho inteiro a respeito de como ela seria feliz, vivendo naquela casa enorme, com tantos criados à sua disposição. Sem falar no dinheiro que Kouga separaria para que ela pudesse comprar "essas bobagens que as mulheres gostam de ter". E claro, dizia ele, ela poderia guardar um pouco dessa mesada para os pobres pais que cuidaram dela a vida inteira, preparando-a para conseguir um bom partido como o comodoro.

Kagome quase suspirou, irritada, ao ouvir as besteiras que o pai dizia. _Pelo menos uma coisa eu conseguirei deste casamento... Ficar bem longe desses dois! _Essa convicção a acalmou um pouco. Acabou por bloquear as palavras do pai, distraindo-se com seus próprios pensamentos.

Quando percebeu, já estavam no jardim, onde a cerimônia começaria. A mãe se adiantou para ocupar seu lugar ao lado do altar, onde Kouga já esperava por Kagome. A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e todos os convidados se calaram, levantando-se e virando-se para observar a entrada da noiva.

Uma menina que Kagome não conhecia começou a andar em direção ao altar, jogando pétalas de flores pelo caminho.

O pai puxou levemente seu braço para fazê-la andar e finalmente começaram a caminhar até o altar. No caminho, Kagome escutava comentários sobre como a noiva era bonita e como o comodoro era um bom partido. 'Menina de sorte!' , ela escutou de uma senhora que sentava-se com sua filha em uma fileira do meio.

Observando Kouga sorrir enquanto ela chegava cada vez mais perto dele e de seu destino, Kagome não se achou tão sortuda assim.

O pai entregou sua mão para o noivo e com um voto de felicidades, deu um passo para trás. Kagome se esforçou para responder ao sorriso radiante de Kouga com um sorriso amarelo. Ele a guiou até o padre e a cerimônia teve início.

"Estamos aqui para celebrar a união sagrada entre Kouga Ookami e Kagome Higurashi..." O padre começou a dizer, segurando uma bíblia aberta. Ela não desviou os olhos do clérigo, mas sua mente estava muito longe, navegando pelos sete mares.

Kouga olhou para ela e sorriu com intenção de reconfortá-la. A ação só serviu para deixá-la irritada.

"Kagome, você aceita Kouga como seu legítimo esposo, para obedecê-lo e honrá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?"

Quando o padre se dirigiu a ela, Kagome saiu de seu estupor. Olhou para o homem, sobressaltada e, em seguida, olhou para Kouga. Todos ali presentes esperavam sua resposta.

"Eu..." Ela hesitou. Essa resposta mudaria sua vida para sempre. A próxima palavra que proferisse destruiria qualquer chance que poderia ter com InuYasha.

"Kagome...?" Kouga chamou, silenciosamente incitando-a a continuar.

"Eu... aceito."

E, enquanto a cerimônia continuava, nas profundezas de sua mente, Kagome escutou um som que parecia com o de um martelo chocando-se contra uma mesa. Seu destino estava decidido. Qualquer esperança que ainda tinha esvaiu como areia por entre seus dedos.

Naquele momento, cercada de pessoas, Kagome nunca se sentira mais sozinha.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Na escuridão da noite, dois navios adentraram o porto de Dover sorrateiramente. Não que houvesse alguém no cais que pudesse vê-los, ainda mais sem as bandeiras piratas, que haviam sido retiradas por segurança. Porém, quanto mais discretamente finalizassem sua missão, mais rapidamente os marujos da _Tessaiga _e da _Belle Lune _poderiam sair dali.

Estavam nas redondezas desde o início da tarde. Um pirata disfarçado já fora até a cidade para descobrir onde estava localizada a moradia do comodoro Ookami. E voltara com notícias terríveis.

"A lady Kagome já está casada. Casou-se hoje de manhã." InuYasha nunca tivera mais vontade de descontar a raiva no mensageiro das más notícias do que naquele momento.

"Não importa. Ela é minha. Irei resgatá-la antes que o maldito Kouga tenha chance de consumar o casamento." O capitão rosnou, irritado, porém determinado. Ninguém ousou contradizê-lo.

InuYasha pulou no cais antes de qualquer outro, mas esperou até que o grupo de marinheiros previamente escolhidos se juntassem a ele enquanto analisava os arredores. Um grupo ficara para vigiar as embarcações.

"Muito bem. O grupo que seguirá Sango deverá fazer uma ronda em volta da casa e subjugar os guardas silenciosamente. Miroku, esteja preparado para fazer uma fuga rápida quando nós sairmos da casa. Sesshoumaru..." Olhou para o irmão mais velho, que assentiu.

"Irei com você e cuidarei da sua retaguarda, irmãozinho." Ele garantiu. InuYasha assentiu.

"Então vamos. Não temos tempo a perder." E dali cada um seguiu em uma direção, prontos para exercer as tarefas que haviam sido confiadas a eles.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome estava extremamente nervosa. Em pé diante do espelho, no quarto que deveria dividir com o marido, ela esperava a chegada do mesmo. Há cerca de meia hora, apesar de todas as suas tentativas para alongar a festa de casamento, Kouga anunciara aos convidados que se retiraria com sua esposa e que, apesar de as regras de boas maneiras determinarem que ele deveria se desculpar pela saída abrupta, não se lamentava nem um pouco por isso.

O comentário provocara risadas entre os convidados, mas só servira pra deixar Kagome nervosa. Quando estavam sozinhos, dera uma desculpa, dizendo que ainda tinha que se arrumar e que ele deveria retornar mais tarde. Só temia a hora que ele realmente voltasse para cumprir o combinado.

Alisou a camisola branca, amaldiçoando a transparência da peça. Precisava pensar em uma maneira de convencer Kouga a esperar outro dia para consumar a união e a visão de seu corpo sob a camisola diáfana não ajudaria a persuadi-lo. Teria escolhido uma camisola bem grossa e casta, se a mãe tivesse lhe dado a chance de escolher, claro.

Assustou-se quando a porta se abriu, revelando o marido. Ele passeou os olhos por seu corpo com uma expressão satisfeita, deu um passo para dentro e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Você é realmente linda." Ele comentou, caminhando na direção dela. Kagome se desesperou e começou a recuar até sentar na cama, cobrindo-se com o lençol.

"K-Kouga... Eu estive pensando..." Ela começou, tentando se esquivar das mãos do noivo.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou, distraído. Não fora atrás dela, preferindo começar a se despir. Ela virou de costas, ruborizada.

"Bem, talvez devêssemos esperar e..." Continuou, recusando-se a olhar para o marido.

"E esperar para quê? Eu não quero perder nem um dia com você." Ele retrucou, tirando a camisa.

"M-mas nós mal nos conhecemos! Talvez se eu tivesse mais tempo..." Ela tentou persuadi-lo.

"Entendo... Você está assustada!" Ele falou como se finalmente percebesse alguma coisa.

"Isso! Assustada. Aterrorizada!" Ela garantiu, assentindo fervorosamente.

"Pois não se preocupe. Eu serei muito gentil." Ela deu um gritinho quando sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro.

"Kouga..." Kagome tentou se esquivar das mãos dele ao mesmo tempo em que tentava não olhar para as partes que ele revelara ao tirar as calças.

"Vamos, deixe-me ajudá-la a tirar essa camisola. Você fica linda com ela, mas aposto que fica ainda melhor _sem _ela."

"Eu não faria isso se fosse você." O movimento do comodoro foi interrompido por uma voz que vinha da porta.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclamou, surpresa e alegre.

"O próprio." Ele fez uma reverência para ela com um sorriso no rosto. Kouga rosnou.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Ele pôs a mão onde a espada normalmente ficava, mas logo se lembrou que estava nu... E desarmado.

"Vim buscar a minha mulher, é claro." InuYasha respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e Kouga tivesse problemas mentais.

"Pois ela é minha mulher agora!!" O outro garantiu.

"Pois para mim, parece que eu cheguei bem em tempo de impedir essa fatalidade." Ele fitou Kouga com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "O que foi? Ela é muito pra você?"

O comodoro fez menção de pular no pirata com um grito raivoso, mas parou quando InuYasha tirou sua espada e apontou-a para as partes íntimas de Kouga.

"Ah, ah, acho que não. Eu não me moveria se fosse você. Pode perder algo que realmente valoriza." Parou, fitando a parte discutida com ironia. "Não que seja _muita coisa_ pra perder..." Kouga lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

"Você é mesmo um covarde! Atacando um homem no momento em que ele não está vigilante... Em sua noite de núpcias!" Exclamou.

"Keh. Eu me classificaria mais como herói, salvando a pobre donzela de um destino terrível... A sua cama." InuYasha retrucou. Deu um passo para frente, forçando Kouga a recuar ou perder o 'pequeno Kouga'."Agora, ajoelhe-se. Vamos! Eu não estou com paciência para esperar." Kouga obedeceu relutantemente. "Kagome." O olhar que o pirata lançou para ela transbordava de amor e saudade. Ela devolveu um olhar muito semelhante. "Venha até aqui."

"Há! Ela não vai. Pode desistir." O comodoro garantiu arrogantemente. Kagome fitou-o com desprezo e começou a caminhar até InuYasha, que sorriu e abraçou-a pela cintura. "Kagome! Você prometeu. Nós tínhamos um acordo!"

"Prometi casar com você. E casei." InuYasha riu diante da resposta, enquanto Kouga a fitou, embasbacado.

"Você me enganou." Ele disse solenemente. A expressão de Kagome se suavizou.

"Kouga. Você sabe que eu não posso ficar." Ela disse.

"Eu não sei nada sobre isso." Ele retrucou, teimoso. "Só sei que você prometeu e não cumpriu."

"Deixe-me descrever o nosso futuro pra você. Se ficássemos casados, você faria de tudo pra me conquistar. Mas não conseguiria, pois meu coração não é mais meu para dar e, por isso, nunca poderia me apaixonar novamente. Isso te frustraria. Acabaria me culpando pelo nosso casamento infeliz..."

"Eu nunca faria isso!" Ele protestou.

"Você acha isso agora, mas eventualmente me culparia por não poder te amar. Você seria infeliz com isso, o que me deixaria extremamente angustiada. Apesar de não te amar, te vejo como um amigo e não gostaria de te magoar. Por favor, entenda que isso é para o melhor. Você vai encontrar alguém que realmente tenha sido feita para você."

"Você foi feita para mim..."

"Eu fui feita para o InuYasha." O homem em questão apertou a cintura dela em resposta. "Se ficasse com você, eu provavelmente definharia até a morte. Daqui a dez anos, sua esposa seria apenas uma sombra da mulher com quem você se casou."

"Mas..." Ele tentou protestar.

"Não insista, lobo fedido. Ela vai comigo agora." InuYasha se intrometeu na conversa, apertando a cintura de Kagome, que lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador. _Não o provoque. _Foi a mensagem que ela passou com aquela expressão. O capitão apenas soltou um 'keh' e desviou o olhar para a parede.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a porta se abriu com um estrondo e Sesshoumaru entrou.

"Hm." Ele passou os olhos pela cena bizarra sem alterar sua expressão. "Sem querer interromper a sua festa, mas temos companhia." Assim que falou, ouviram o som de passos se aproximando pelos corredores. Havia soldados dentro da casa, além dos que montavam guarda do lado de fora?

_Mas claro, o lobo fedido nunca ficaria aqui dentro sem proteção... Droga. _InuYasha olhou em volta até que se deparou com a janela e teve uma idéia.

"Precisamos fazer uma fuga estratégica." Com a espada, forçou Kouga até um canto do quarto e usou lençóis para amarrar seus pulsos. Depois voltou até onde Kagome estava e enlaçou sua cintura novamente, guiando-a até a janela.

Kagome estremeceu ao perceber qual era a idéia de InuYasha. Respirou fundo e agarrou-se ao pescoço dele, confiando plenamente que ele a levaria ao chão em segurança.

InuYasha pulou, seguido de Sesshoumaru. Kagome fechou os olhos, mas abriu-os quando não sentiu o impacto contra o chão e sim contra algo macio. Estavam no meio de... Feno!

Miroku sorriu para eles de cima de seu cavalo, ao lado do monte de feno que colocara sob a janela de Kouga para que escapassem. Kagome sorriu de volta, impressionada com a forma como eles haviam planejado aquilo tudo.

Havia dois outros cavalos com Miroku. Sesshoumaru montou em um e InuYasha colocou Kagome sobre o outro, montando atrás dela em seguida. Começaram a galopar em direção ao porto e logo perceberam que eram seguidos de perto pelos soldados de Kouga. No caminho, Sango e o grupo que a seguira se juntaram a eles em seus próprios cavalos.

Ao chegarem ao porto, rapidamente embarcaram nos botes que os levariam até os navios. Os soldados chegaram assim que os botes se afastaram do cais. Kouga chegou logo atrás, vestindo apenas suas calças. Obviamente tinha sido encontrado por seus homens e libertado das cordas improvisadas por InuYasha.

Quando um homem apontou a arma para eles, Kouga gritou. "Não! Você poderia acertar a Kagome."

"Mas, senhor... Como vamos impedi-los?" Um subordinado perguntou. Kouga estreitou os olhos enquanto observava os botes se afastando.

"Os navios. Afinal, nós somos oficiais da Marinha Britânica ou não?" Ele falou, correndo para as embarcações em questão.

Na _Tessaiga_, as pessoas que estavam ocupando o bote rapidamente subiram para o convés, de modo que o navio pudesse acompanhar a _Belle Lune _na fuga.

"Veja! Eles pretendem nos seguir!" Kagome exclamou, apontando para as duas embarcações da Marinha no porto.

"Eles... Não parecem estar conseguindo." InuYasha comentou, confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo radiante ao perceber que as velas de seus perseguidores estavam arruinadas.

No convés de uma das embarcações, Kouga observava os navios piratas se afastarem, furioso, gritando com qualquer um que tentasse falar com ele. Apesar de sua revolta, no fundo, sentia tristeza por saber que perdera Kagome para sempre... E que era melhor assim.

"Rin...?" Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a perceber a expressão satisfeita no rosto da esposa, enquanto ela apalpava seu corpo em busca de ferimentos.

"Culpada." A mulher admitiu, sorrindo, matreira. Sango riu. Rin era realmente digna de navegar pelos sete mares ao lado de um importante capitão pirata. _Se bobear, é ela quem o salva!_

"Eu te disse pra não sair do navio." Sesshoumaru comentou sem realmente ficar com raiva. Na verdade, sentia até orgulho de sua pequena esposa.

"Ora, eu não corri nenhum perigo! Fiquei aqui, observando o porto para esperar por vocês, quando percebi aqueles navios e conclui que eles facilmente poderiam nos perseguir com eles. Então tive uma idéia. Alguns dos homens foram comigo e cortamos as velas deles para impedi-los de nos seguir."

"Você foi ótima, irmã." Kagome disse, abraçando Rin. "Estou feliz por estar de volta."

"Eu também estou feliz por tê-la de volta, irmã. Temos muito que conversar. Mas antes..." Ela olhou para os trajes transparentes de Kagome. "...É melhor você trocar de roupa." Kagome percebeu que ainda usava a camisola indecente e deu um gritinho, tentando se tampar. InuYasha se aproximou rapidamente, tampando a visão do corpo dela.

"Venha. Eu te levo até a minha cabine para se trocar." Ele aproximou o rosto do ouvido dela e sussurrou, de modo que só ela o ouviu. "Mas você bem que podia guardar essa camisola... Ela ficou linda em você." Kagome ficou vermelha e deu um tapa no braço de InuYasha, que riu.

Entraram na cabine do capitão, mas Kagome não trocou de roupa naquela noite... InuYasha se certificou de que ela estivesse ocupada demais para pensar em nada que não fosse apenas tirar a camisola para ele.

Algumas horas depois, cansados, ficaram deitados nos braços um do outro, aninhados como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

"E agora, como vamos ficar juntos se estou casada com outro perante a igreja?" Perguntou Kagome com um suspiro derrotado e fitando o teto.

"Aquela igreja que eu não respeito? Feh. Não seja ridícula, mulher." InuYasha retrucou, fazendo-a virar a cabeça em surpresa. "Além do mais... Você foi minha muito antes de um padre se atrever a _tentar _dá-la a outro." Finalizou arrogantemente, fazendo-a estreitar os olhos.

Então, a expressão dele se suavizou. "Se importa tanto pra você, nós podemos tentar anular seu casamento com o Kouga. Mas saiba que, se falharmos, isso não vai interferir no fato de que ficaremos juntos." Nesse momento, o sorriso maldoso voltou aos seus lábios. "Ou... Eu posso voltar na casa daquele lobo fedido agora e fazer de você uma viúva. Que acha?"

O brilho em seus olhos mostrava que ele realmente considerava aquela uma ótima solução.

"Acho que eu sou só uma desculpa pra você brigar com o Kouga!" Ela falou, mas o sorrisinho em seu rosto mostrava que estava brincando. "Longe de você largar-me com ele e, assim, deixá-lo ganhar, não é mesmo?"

"Feh! Pensou que ia se livrar de mim tão fácil, garota? Com quem eu vou implicar se a minha dama não estiver comigo?" Disse InuYasha com um sorrisinho atrevido nos lábios, ficando por cima dela na cama e acariciando seu rosto com as costas da mão.

"Eu também te amo, InuYasha." Kagome respondeu com um sorriso radiante, sabendo ler por trás das palavras presunçosas do seu capitão. Levantou o corpo, aproximando seu rosto do dele e unindo seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

O que houve depois disso, não se sabe com certeza.

Dizem por aí que o Demônio dos Mares aposentou a bandeira negra e se instalou em algum lugar da costa leste norte-americana, onde pudesse criar seus filhos com Kagome. Por ela, abandonou o que lhe era mais familiar e procurou se adaptar a um novo estilo de vida.

Dizem também que, quando a saudade do mar escurecia os olhos dourados, Kagome sugeria que partissem em uma nova viagem. Por ele, ela embarcou em novas e eletrizantes aventuras na Tessaiga...

...Mas essa é outra história, para outra hora.

Não vou dizer que eles foram felizes para sempre. Como diria InuYasha... Qual seria a graça nisso? Posso lhes dizer que ele nunca mais deu paz para Kagome... E a dama nunca mais deixou que seu pirata ganhasse uma briga.

Mas o interessante é que todas as discussões terminavam com um beijo... Ou, na maioria das vezes, até mais do que isso. Se perguntassem, InuYasha diria que a melhor parte de uma briga era fazer as pazes.

E, em noites de lua cheia, os dois deitavam juntos sob o céu estrelado, olhando para aquela esfera prateada que, de um jeito ou de outro, os unira. E adormeciam nos braços um do outro.

Alguns chamam isso de insanidade. Outros chamam de inferno. Eu chamo de amor. Um amor tão imprevisível quanto o mar... Que é louco, quente, mas doce ao mesmo tempo... E incompreensível. Heh. E depois dizem que piratas não amam...

"_Na vida, todo fim é apenas um novo começo..."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Essa é a última nota da autora. Bem que você podia ler, né? xD**

Saudações xD

A vida continua e InuYasha e Kagome ainda têm muita coisa pra viver, mas é neste ponto que eu fecho as cortinas e convido vocês, leitores, a darem ao casal feliz um pouco de privacidade. xD

É realmente uma pena, porque enquanto pra eles esse foi apenas um novo começo, nós nos despedimos de PNA e partimos para a próxima. xD

Estou sentindo um vazio estranho, como se estivesse mandando um filho pra desbravar seu caminho no mundo, mas ao mesmo tempo me sinto realizada por terminar um projeto de tanto tempo. xD E estou empolgada com os próximos projetos que virão, então espero que vocês acompanhem as minhas atualizações!

Agradeço a todos que me acompanharam nessa "jornada" desde o início e também aos que se juntaram a nós no meio do caminho. Obrigada pela paciência com as minhas demoras, mas hey, a pressa é inimiga da perfeição, né? xD E nós chegamos aqui xD

Agradecimentos especiais à Artis, a Coala, a Tici-chan, a Renata, a Jenny e a Nana, que em algum ponto do projeto me ajudaram bastante xD

xD Às fofas Saty e Tih, que agüentaram enquanto eu empurrava capítulos e capítulos em cima delas xD

Agradeço também a todos que comentaram tanto o capítulo 18 quanto os anteriores. E como esse é o último capítulo, eu vou fazer o seguinte... Vou responder todas as reviews individualmente, pelo sistema de replies do FFNet ou por email. Então, se você quiser que eu responda sua review, deixe seu email na review ou então sign in xD

E não se preocupem, essa não será a última notícia que vocês têm de mim xD

Beijos a todos!


End file.
